Je te hais, moi non plus
by pride-and-prejudiceee
Summary: Suite à un accident grave, Bella est obligée de se rendre à Forks. Elle y retrouve Jacob, son petit ami depuis trois ans. Mais elle va tout remettre en question. Et si ce n'était pas lui l'homme qu'il lui faut ? B-E
1. Prologue

**Bon, je vais essayer d'écrire ma première fiction, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je précise que TOUS LES PERSONNAGES SONT DE STEPHENIE MEYER, et qu'ils sont tous humains =)**

**Alors bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert à la fin ^^ Merci !**

**Prologue :**

« _Vous êtes arrivé à l'aéroport de Seattle, j'espère que votre voyage dans notre compagnie vous ait plus_. »

Je me levais de mon siège, tout en grimaçant. Forks. Je n'avais pas choisis de venir habiter avec Charlie, mon père, à Forks. Malheureusement, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, mon père avait la garde sur moi, je n'avais encore que 17 ans.

Je pris mes deux bagages, comportant tout ce que j'avais de précieux. Je sentis doucement un bras se mettre autour de ma taille, Jacob.

__Hey ma belle ! Tu m'as tellement manqué._

Je le pris par le cou et l'embrassa doucement. J'étais avec Jacob depuis déjà trois belles années, même si je ne le voyais que pendant les vacances. Charlie était heureux, il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme beau-fils.

__Hey. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué._

En vrai gentlemen, il prit alors mes valises.

__Ton père s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu venir, une affaire de meurtre dans les bois de Foks …_

Je frémis à sa phrase. Meurtre. Ce mot me fit mal, et mon cœur s'emplit de nostalgie. Il l'aperçut alors.

__Oh je suis désolé … Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire et je …_

__Ce n'est pas grave, le coupais-je._

__Je suis nul …_

__Mais non._

Je m'approchai alors de lui, et posa un tendre baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

__Je suis tellement heureux de savoir que tu vas au lycée de Forks. Je vais enfin pouvoir te montrer toute la bande._

__Les Cullen ne sont pas partie à Paris cette fois ? Riais-je._

__Non, même pas !_

Apparemment, il appartenait à une bande « classe » comme il l'appelait au lycée de Forks. Ils étaient assez nombreux, et très proches. Edward était alors son meilleur ami, et Angèla sa meilleure amie. Le reste de la bande était composée des deux jumeaux Rosalie et Jasper Hall, qui eux étaient avec Emmett et Alice Cullen, frère et sœur du dénommé Edward Cullen. Ce dernier était avec Tanya. Il y avait aussi le couple Angèla-Ben, Jessica-Mike et le couple James-Victoria. Et la célibataire Laurenne qui couche avec tout le monde, sauf lui … Ils étaient donc quatorze. Ils seront quinze demain.

__Je sais que tu vas les trouver bourges, comme tu les appelle, mais en faite ils sont très sympas avec leur proche. Tu en apprendras d'avantage._

Il se glissa dans la voiture, et me prit la main.

__Je suis fatiguée, lui appris-je. Je vais dormir un peu._

Il m'embrassa, puis me souris.

**_Evaa. _**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous prévenir que la Bella de mon histoire n'est pas aussi timide que dans les livres de SM, grâce à sa relation avec Jacob, elle a plus de confiance en elle. J'essais de garder un certain rapport entre les caractères des personnages du livre, et ceux de ma fiction. J'espère aussi que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !_**

**_Midsum : Merci beaucoup =D. Ma première review ^^ Cette suite te plaira peut-être, je l'espère ! Bonne lecture ;) Bisous._**

**Chapitre 1. Tu dois souffrir beaucoup plus que ce que tu nous montre.**

__Accroche-toi bien à moi, surtout, me prévint Jake._

__Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je._

Doucement, il me prit par la taille et me posa sur sa moto. Il s'assit à son tour, et je me cramponnai à lui comme il me l'avais conseillé.

Il démarra alors, allant vite. Très vite. J'aimais cette sensation. Avoir l'impression que tout va bien, qu'on est libre, et que la vie est belle. Comme dans un rêve. Le retour à la réalité me fit mal. Pour ne pas faire peur à Jake, je souris, bien que ce sourire fût fade. Il n'y fit pas attention, et m'embrassa comme pour me rassurer. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais je n'en avais que faire de cette inquiétude.

__Jake mon frère, s'exclama une voix magnifique._

__Ed ! Je te présente ma merveilleuse petite amie._

Je restais sans voix en voyant le magnifique visage de la personne à la voix magnifique. Le contraste entre ses yeux verts et ses cheveux cuivrés me donnait envie de l'embrasser.

__Tu es Edward, n'est-ce pas ?_

C'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé à dire.

__Exact. Le meilleur ami de ton crétin de copain !_

__Je ne suis pas un crétin, se défendit Jacob._

__Si !_

__Non !_

__Si !_

__Non !_

Leur chamaillerie me fit rire, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis … ce qui c'était passé.

__Les gamins, soupira une fille._

Je remarquais alors que toute la bande était venue autour de nous, et je me sentis rougir.

__Je m'appelle Alice, et le gamin aux cheveux roux est mon frère, m'apprit cette dernière._

__Salut, souriais-je._

Peut-être que la mauvaise idée de Charlie était une bonne idée. En une dizaine de minutes, j'avais plus souris et ris qu'en deux semaines.

__Elle, c'est Rosalie. Lui c'est Jasper, son frère et mon copain quelques fois, rit-elle._

__Comment ça « quelques fois » ? S'indigna faussement le grand blond._

__Le gros nounours s'appelle Emmett. Il est avec Rosalie._

Pourquoi ressemblaient-ils tous à des mannequins ? Je me sentais tellement insipide …

__Voici Victoria et James._

Je devais avouer que ces deux là me faisaient peur. Une grande chevelure rousse, des petits yeux vicieux bleux. J'en frissonnais. Je leur souris néanmoins.

__Ben et Angela, Tanya la copine de mon frère, Laurenne, et enfin Jessica et Mike._

__Salut, dirent-ils tous en même temps ce qui me fit rire._

Alice, en bonne amie, m'amena au secrétariat afin que je prenne mon emploi du temps, et le reste de la paperasse. Ma première heure de cours était avec Laurenne. Je ne l'aimais déjà pas.

__Pourquoi es-tu venue vivre à Forks ?_

La question soudaine me transperça le cœur, mais je ne fis rien qui pouvait lui montrer.

__Je voulais … passer du temps avec Charlie, mon père._

__Mais Phoenix est mieux que Forks !_

__Euh … oui._

Une personne normalement constituée aurait comprit que c'était un sujet épineux pour moi, mais qui disait que Laurenne est une personne normalement constituée ?

__Je ne comprends pas ! S'exaspéra-t-elle en tapant du pied._

__Je n'aime pas trop parler de cela, déglutis-je._

__Tu peux tout me dire à moi !_

Je me retournais, et la regardais. Pour moi, elle représentait le stéréotype des filles qui créaient les rumeurs.

__Bon je comprends, soupira-t-elle._

Son visage montrait clairement qu'elle n'en avait pas finit avec moi.

__Alors, qui est qui pour toi dans la bande ? Lui demandais-je._

J'avais remarqué que dès que l'on parlait de « la bande », leurs yeux se mettaient soudainement à briller.

__Mike est mon frère, et Jessica ma meilleure amie. Edward est mon meilleur ami, rajouta-t-elle fièrement._

Edward devait être le garçon que toutes les filles voulaient s'arracher, et cela se comprenait lorsqu'on le regardait. Malheureusement pour la gente féminine, il était prit. Et pas par n'importe qu'elle fille, par la blonde pulpeuse.

Je m'assis à ses côtés en cours, et nous ne parlions plus pendant toute l'heure. Au cours suivant, Anglais, j'étais avec Alice.

__Comment s'est passé ta première heure ?_

__Ennuyeuse …_

__Pas pour moi. Quelqu'un à remballer Tanya, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire._

__Mais, c'est la copine de ton frère !_

__Et cela ne m'oblige pas à l'aimer ! Il n'y a que grâce à lui qu'elle peut nous approcher. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait : Edward, et la bande la plus branchée de toute l'Amérique, soupira-t-elle._

__ Trop modeste, riais-je._

Elle pouffa aussi, ce qui nous valu deux avertissements pas notre aimable professeur.

__Laurenne va sûrement raconter à Jessica tout ce que vous vous êtes dit. Tu ne lui as dit aucun secret, j'espère ?_

__Je l'ai cerné dès que je l'ai vu._

__Mademoiselle Swan, je vous dérange ? Demanda Mr. Mount pendant que je piquais un fard._

__En réalité oui, monsieur. Nous parlions justement de notre problème mensuel, vous voulez participez à notre discutions ?_

Ce fut au tour du prof de rougir. Il ne fit aucune remarque, ce qui me surprit, mais je compris lorsque mon regard croisa celui d'Alice. Voilà comment elle pouvait tout obtenir, grâce à sa petite moue.

__Je t'apprendrais, murmurait-elle._

__T'as intérêt, j'ai très envie de parler de mes règles avec lui !_

Elle ria, puis prit en note le cours. Roméo et Juliette, un livre que j'avais lu tellement de fois que ça en devenait lassant. Je pris tout de même la peine de noter moi aussi, pour ne pas laisser quelques souvenirs ressortir.

Cette journée se passa à très grande vitesse, cela me surprit. Je suivis Jacob jusqu'à une grande table où étaient assis tout le monde.

__Bonne matinée ? Me demanda Rosalie._

__Excellente, et toi Tanya ? Demandais-je._

Je souris en repensant à ce que m'avait expliqué Alice, lorsque Rosalie avait fermé le clapet de Tanya en première heure de cours.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais jeta un coup d'œil à Edward afin qu'il la sauve, ce qu'il fit en preux chevalier.

__Comme cela doit être ennuyant, Jacob, d'être depuis trois ans avec une prude !_

Là, il dépassait les bornes ! Il venait d'annoncer clairement que j'étais encore vierge.

__Oh au contraire, c'est très … excitant entre Jake et moi, précisais-je malicieusement._

Jacob s'étouffa en buvant son verre d'eau.

__Pourtant vous ne vous voyez jamais._

__Les retrouvailles ne sont que passionnantes, tu sais ?_

Je pris une bouchée de ma purée, l'air de rien, pendant que tout les autres nous regardaient bouche bée.

__Surtout lors de ma première fois … tu t'en souviens Jake ? Il y a plus de trois ans !_

Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge. En vérité, ma première fois c'était passé il y a deux ans.

__Euh, changeons de sujet, fit Jacob._

Edward ne dit plus rien de tout le midi, ce qui me fit rire. En revanche, tout le réfectoire eut droit au rire tonitruant d'Emmett, qui s'était beaucoup amusé lors de notre échange, entre Edward et moi

__Bella, Bella, Bella ... S'exaspéra Alice en tirant sur le bas de mon haut, as-tu remarqué comment tu es habillée ?_

__Avec un tee-shirt et un jeans ?_

__Exactement ! Shopping à Seattle ! Annonça-t-elle, fière d'elle._

__Mais c'est loin, m'exaspérais-je._

__Tout le monde viendra avec nous, ce sera plus marrant. Que pense-tu Jasp', de partir un samedi matin ?_

__Euh, je crois que c'est une bonne idée._

__Tu crois seulement ? S'indigna-t-elle._

__Mais Alice, commençais-je._

__Si je serais toi, je ne dirais pas non à Alice, me conseilla Edward avec un sourire sur le côté qui me fit ... chaud au coeur._

Je ne voulais surtout pas que ce Cullen est un tel effet sur moi. J'aimais Jacob, plus que tout !

__En quoi ça te regarde ?_

__Je ne veux pas subir la mauvaise humeur de ma soeur ce soir._

__Ce n'est pas grave, tu seras avec Tanya._

Ma phrase le fit sourire, ce qui provoqua un tambourinement dans ma poitrine.

__Même lorsque je suis avec Tanya, Alice peut être démoniaque. _

__Parce que vous faites quoi vous deux ? Alice ne vous dérangerait sûrement pas si vous faisiez des choses ... comment dire, pas très catholique._

Son sourire se transforma en grimace, de colère ? Emmett s'étouffa en riant, et Tanya me jeta un regard noir. Elle aussi deviendra une grande amie ... Je sens que je ne vais pas être appréciée ici.

La sonnerie mit fin à notre échange, et je dus me lever à contre coeur. A mon plus grand bonheur, mon prochain cours sera biologie, mais suivis après par sport ... Génial. Où, comment et qui allais-je blesser ou me blesser ?

Arrivés dans le couloir, Jacob embrassa ma mâchoire puis je lui fis un baiser sur ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Je laissa tomber ma main près de mon corps, et me retourna afin de rentrer dans ma classe. J'étais avec Mike, et Jessica. Mais pas qu'avec eux ... il y avait aussi Edward. Pour tout avouer, si j'aurais su qu'il avait prit biologie avancée, je n'aurais pas prit cette matière.

Je posa ma feuille de présence sur le bureau du professeur, pendant qu'il était dans la petite salle juste derrière. Lorsqu'il sortit de cette petite pièce, il me regarda avec un drôle d'air ... pas très encourageant.

__Je suis Bella Swan, la nouvelle, lui appris-je._

__Il me semblait bien que je ne te connaissais pas._

Quelle intelligence cette homme-la a-t-il !

__Tu reprendras ta feuille à la fin du cours. Tu t'assoiras avec ... Edward Cullen, le jeune homme là-bas._

Il fallait que cela tombe sur lui ! Merci Mr. Banner,je vous aime déjà. Je m'approcha alors de lui, et manquais de tomber. Je sus me reprendre très vite lorsque je sentis son regard posé sur moi.

__Tu aime Jacob ?_

En quoi cela le regarde ?

__Et toi, tu aime Tanya ?_

Il ria, ce qui me surprit. Pendant que je m'énervais, celui-ci s'amusait.

__Peut-être que non, mais je passe du bon temps._

Sa phrase me surprit. Je me tournais vers lui, et analysait son visage. J'avais cru pendant quelques secondes, beaucoup de secondes je dois l'avouer, qu'il était sérieux. Il ne faisait en faite que de rentrer dans mon jeu, celui de ce midi.

__Ce ne sont pas les propos d'un gentlemen._

__Je n'ai jamais affirmé en être un._

__Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu de toi._

Une lueur illumina ses beaux yeux verts, et tout d'un coup j'avais envie de sortir tout ce que l'on m'avait raconté sur lui.

__Et que t'a-t-on raconté sur moi ?_

__Des choses ... biens, rassure-toi, rien de méchant._

__Oh mais je le savais que ça ne pouvait être péjoratif, tout le monde m'aime !_

__La modestie est une caractéristique familiale chez les Cullen ? Riais-je._

Un sourire au coin s'afficha sur son visage, et je me perdis dans la profondeur de ses prunelles. Dieu qu'il est beau ! (Oups, escusez-moi dieu. Et moi qui ne crois pas en tout ça ... Oula je deviens folle, réveille-toi Bella ! C'est peut-être Edward qui te fait un effet comme ça ! Je me tutoie maintenant ...)

__Je sais que tout cela ne me regarde pas mais ... j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te fait souffrir._

Ma mère (penser cela me déchira le coeur) disait souvent que l'on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Apparemment, Edward arrivait à lire facilement en moi.

__En effet, ça ne te regarde pas ! Décrétais-je furieusement._

__C'est parce que tu es partis de Phoenix ?_

Sont-ils tous aussi directs, sans diplomatie ni tact à Forks ?

__En autre, soufflais-je._

__Explique-moi, insista-t-il._

__Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconterais ma misérable vie !_

__Je suis sure qu'elle est très intéressante. _

__Tu ne connais rien ni de moi, ni de ma vie "intéressante" ! Je n'ai ni frère ni soeur, un copain que je voyais très peu souvent, un père distant avec moi, et un beau-père qui me rejette ! En quoi cela est intéressant ?_

__Tu es intéressante. J'aime beaucoup déchiffrer ton visage, savoir quelle émotion ressens-tu au lieu de celle que tu nous montre._

Il m'avait incroyablement bien cerné. Personne ne pensait que je mentais. Personne sauf lui.

__Je suis sûr que tu souffre beaucoup plus que ce que tu nous montre._

Je sentais l'eau déborder de mes yeux, je détourna alors mon regard pour "regarder le tableau". Je pouvais "voir" son sourire à côté de moi.

__Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ta mère, déclara-t-il doucement._

Il était c*n ou le faisait-il exprès ?

__A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je revenue ici ? Ma mère est morte !_

Ma phrase laissa un froid entre nous.

__C'est tellement triste ... _

Je fus contente qu'il ne me sorte pas un de ces "je suis désolé" que toutes les personnes sortent lors d'une aussi mauvaise nouvelle. Quand c'est comme ça, on choisis entre la méthode égorgement, ou coup de couteau. Le coup de couteau me plait bien.

La sonnerie retentit, interrompant encore une fois notre conversation. Je me leva, et m'aperçu que dans le couloir qu'Edward me suivait.

__Je sais ce que tu vis._

__Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je vis ? Etre rejeté par ton beau-père alors que c'est le moment de ta vie ou tu as le plus besoin de réconfort et de présence ! Retourner chez ton père que tu n'as pas vu depuis tes treize ans dans une ville pommé où la pluie est quasi constante ? M'énervais-je._

__Je vais te le dire comment ! Mes parents sont morts dans un feu qui a ravagé l'appartement d'un de leurs amis. Ils y étaient invités. Alice et moi avions alors huit ans. Nous avons été ensuite séparé pendant un ans, chacun dans une famille différente. Nous les avions détestés, fait les quatre-cent coups pour qu'enfin on nous rassemble. _

__Je ne savais pas ... je ..._

__Maintenant, tu le sais, s'énerva-t-il._

Il s'en alla, et me laissa seule dans la couloir, alors que je voulais m'excuser et m'expliquer. Une larme glissa péniblement sur ma joue, pour venir tomber sur mes chaussures. Je l'avais blessé. Il était énervé contre moi, et avait raison. Ma douleur me rend égoïste ... tellement que je ne prête plus attention aux personnes qui m'entour. Grâce à Edward, je prends enfin conscience de la personne que je suis devenue.

Demain sera un autre jour. Je vais, je veux changer.

_**(Bouton vert =P)**_

_**Evaa. **_


	3. Chapitre 2

**_NemoXDLOve: Hey ! Pourquoi est-elle avec Jacob ? Parce que selon moi, si Edward n'aurait pas existé Bella aurait terminé sa vie avec Jake ;) (Oui oui la chance :P). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas durer !_**

**_BESOIN D'UNE CORRECTRICE ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Confidences entre amies**

_"Demain sera un autre jour. Je vais, je veux changer."_

Le soir-même, je n'arrivais à m'endormir. Même après avoir prit quelques médicaments, je me retournais dans tous les sens, pensant aux bons souvenirs tristes, à ma conversation désagréable avec Edward, ma nouvelle façon de me voir. Grâce à Edward, j'ai sus voir enfin la personne que je suis. Je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Après avoir pleuré silencieusement pour ne pas que Charlie m'entende, je m'endormis vers une heure du matin, dérangée par la pluie tombant sur le plafond pour la deuxième fois en deux nuits. Comment allais-je m'habituer à cela ?

Mon réveil fut brutal. Tout d'abord par ma fatigue, et ensuite par le court résumé de ma mauvaise journée d'hier. Je me rendis compte que je me trouvais à Forks, et non à Phoenix ...

Au lieu de Jacob sur sa moto avec deux casque, se trouvait une Volvo devant la maison de Charlie. Je n'arrivais pas à dire "ma maison". Il me semblait alors que c'était la voiture d'Edward. Que faisait-il là ?

J'ouvris la porte, et me rendis compte que Jacob se trouvait derrière, et Tanya devant.

_Il y a du monde à ce que je vois.

_Bonjour mon coeur! S'exclama Jacob.

**POV EDWARD C.**

Quelle est cette sonnerie désagréable déjà ? Ah oui, mon téléphone.

_"Allo ?_

_-Edward ? C'est Jake. Après être passer me prendre, tu peux venir chercher Bella ? D'habitude, je la prends en moto._

_-D'habitude ?_

_-Bon d'accord, hier je l'ai prise en moto._

_-Très bien ..._

_-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous hier ? Elle a marmonné un truc du genre "je suis vraiment bête et tellement égoïste ! Comment ais-je pû faire ça à Edward ?"_

_-Non rien, ne t'inquiète pas._

_-Mouais._

_-A tout à l'heure !"_

Je raccrochais, heureux. Bella regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Je comprenais qu'elle puisse me dire pareilles choses. Peu de personnes peuvent comprendre ce qu'elle a vécu. Pour moi, grâce à Esmée et Carlisle, j'ai pu enfin revivre. Bella est toujours "morte".

Un frisson me prit lorsque je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ma peine, ma tristesse, mon manque. Je m'étais tellement senti coupable de ne pas avoir retenu mes parents à la maison. Je ne remercierais jamais Carlisle et Esmée pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous. Ma petite soeur, mon grand frère Emmett, et moi.

Je bus en vitesse mon café, fit un bisou sur la joue douce de ma mère, puis prit les clefs ainsi que mon sac afin de me rendre chez Tanya. Je roulais plus vite que d'habitude, ayant envie de revoir Bella.

Tanya ouvrit la porte, et s'assit à mes côtés. Elle m'embrassa goulument, comme à son habitude.

__Bonjour Edward, me dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle._

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

__Très bien._

Je ne pris pas le temps de lui reposer la question. Elle devait se demander pourquoi étais-je distant avec elle. Elle ne mettra sûrement pas beaucoup de temps à trouver. Il parait qu'hier, elle discutait avec Laurenne et Jessica sur la "petite nouvelle". Rosalie avait tout entendu. Elles n'aimaient pas qu'une nouvelle s'intègre aussi facilement, et qu'elle plaise à tous ces garçons, même Mike. Elle me plaisait à moi également, mais contrairement au copain de Jessica, je ne le montrais pas.

__On va chez les Indiens ?_

__A la réserve oui, marmonnais-je._

Son ton ne m'avait pas plu. Ne voulant plus rester encore seul avec cette fille, je fus heureux que Jacob m'attendait déjà dehors.

__Salut mec. Merci encore._

__Pas de quoi._

__Bella n'est pas au courant, me renseigna-t-il._

__Au courant de quoi ? Tu vas la laisser tomber ?_

__Rêve !_

Je ne savais ce qu'il m'avait le moins plu entre l'attitude de Tanya envers Bella, ou le fait que Jacob est réellement épris de Bella. M*rde. Jacob est mon meilleur ami. Je ne dois pas penser de pareilles choses. Je dois être heureux qu'il soit amoureux, et que tout se passe bien pour lui.

__Elle habite ..._

__Oui, je sais, le coupais-je._

__Il a du se passer quelque chose hier._

__On a parler ... de souvenirs déplaisants._

__Quels souvenirs ? Voulu s'informer Tanya._

Une chose est sure, elle n'aime pas être exclu de toutes conversations. Alice avait raison, même moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je suis avec une fille telle qu'elle.

Je me stoppa devant la maison du chef Swan. La voiture de patrouille n'était pas là, il était déjà parti travailler.

__Elle va rester longtemps avec nous elle ?_

__Elle, elle s'appelle Bella, et elle restera tout le temps avec nous, que cela te plaise ou non, grogna Jacob._

Tanya chercha encore du renfort chez moi, comme d'habitude. Cette fille ne sait se défendre ou quoi ?

__C'est comme ci Alice disait ça ! M'exaspérais-je. Toi aussi, tu reste avec nous._

__Alice l'a déjà dit._

Je pouffa, mais me contrôla vite lorsqu'elle me lança un de ses regards "si mes yeux étaient des pistolets, tu serais mort."

__La voila, s'écria Jacob._

**POV BELLA S.**

Je me demandais ce que je faisais là, appart rester avec Jacob. Tanya caressait tendrement Edward, se retournait parfois pour juger ma réaction. A son plus grand désespoir, j'entrelaçais mes doigts à ceux de Jacob, puis regardais par la fenêtre le paysage de la ville qui était mienne maintenant ...

Je fus heureuse que le chemin fut court, grâce à Edward car il conduisait très vite.

Une fois sortie de la voiture, Alice se détacha de Jasper, pour venir me sauter dans les bras. Cela me parut excessif : on ne se connaissait que depuis hier.

__Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir Alice, riais-je._

__Qu'as-tu fait hier soir ?_

__Je suis restée avec Charlie, on a du temps à rattraper. Jacob était là pour diner. Et toi ?_

Je remarquais du coin de l'oeil qu'Edward nous observait.

__Au restaurant avec mon chéri !_

__C'était bien ?_

__Super ! Je t'expliquerais tout en anglais !_

Je ris, et m'avançais avec elle vers tous les autres afin de leur dire bonjour.

__Je sens que cette année va être marrante, avec toi Bella ! Ria Emmett pendant que ma peau virait au rouge._

__Mouais, marmonna Rosalie._

Pourquoi se comporte-t-elle comme cela avec moi ?

__Plus marrante qu'avec Edward ? Risquais-je._

__Edward est un vrai vieux, il ne rigole jamais ! Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille._

J'explosa alors de rire, et continua lorsque Edward, qui avait tout entendu, prit un air faussement offensé.

__Mais nous avons des photos assez marrantes de lui !_

__Ah oui, et lesquelles ?_

__Edward en fille ... Edward en indien ... Edward qui s'est cassé la gueule ... Edward avec un string sur la tête, c'est moi qui lui avait mit, ajouta-t-il fièrement._

Mon rire redoubla d'intensité, et tout le monde nous observait afin d'écouter notre conversation.

__Pour ma défense, intervint Edward, j'en ai des belles d'Emmett. Une ou il se déguise en "ma rose namour à moi"._

__J'avais un peu bu ..._

__Un peu ? Ria alors Jasper, je ne l'avais pas encore entendu parler. _

__Jasper, je l'ai en cow-boy, cria Emmett._

Intéressant tout ça, vous me les ramènerez demain, ordonnais-je tout en pouffant !

__Compte sur moi, dirent-ils tout en même temps._

Je secoua la tête, j'étais chez les fous. Personne ne m'avait fait autant rire.

__J'ai Jacob en fille aussi, me chuchota Edward._

__Tu me l'apportera aussi celle-la, chuchotais-je à mon tour._

Il me fit un clin d'oeil, puis rejoignis Tanya. Je compris que notre conversation d'hier était oubliée. Je souffla un bon coup, puis rentra en maths.

**. . .**

__Jacob est si amoureux de toi, s'enthousiasma Alice._

__Et je le suis également, lui rappelais-je._

__Je n'en doute pas, Bella ! L'amour, c'est si beau !_

__Vous formez, toi et Jasper, un magnifique couple. Vous vous regardez dans les yeux, et l'on ressent la tension de votre amour ... c'est si passionnel !_

__Nous sommes ensemble depuis la seconde, alors je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans lui !_

__Trop mignon._

Décidément, je ne m'ennuierais plus pendant nos heures d'anglais.

__C'est vrai que tu as perdu ta virginité en troisième ?_

__Non, riais-je. Pendant les vacances de printemps en seconde._

__Moi aussi !_

On se regarda, puis pouffa en même temps. Je me demandais comment faisais-je pour parler de ça sans gêne à une presque-inconnue. Mais Alice est une personne de confiance, j'en suis sure.

__C'est bizarre, d'habitude je n'en parle qu'avec Rose, et toi, je ne te connais que depuis deux jours, et je t'en parle déjà ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle._

__Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, sauf avec Jacob bien sûr._

__Nous devons tous avec une ou un confident autre que ton amoureux !_

__Oui, mais je n'ai jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un ... avec toi c'est autre chose, constatais-je._

Elle me fit un grand sourire, puis retourna sur ses leçons. Je crus qu'elle allait se taire et travailler, mais elle retourna bien vite sa tête vers moi afin de continuer son interrogatoire.

__Puisque nous en sommes aux confidence, commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre ..._

Je n'avais jamais vu cette fille hésiter pour une quelconque chose.

__Lili, crache le morceau._

Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait le plus encouragé entre le surnom que je lui avais attribué, ou le fait que je donne mon accord à ce qu'elle me pose cette question.

__Ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé de venir à Forks._

Ce n'était pas une question. Une simple constatation.

__Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

__Tu ... je te sens consternée de rester ici. Dans ce petit lycée, cette petite ville, et ce mauvais temps._

__C'est exact._

__Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas ... Oh tu vas avoir une mauvaise opinion de moi !_

__Mais non, jamais je n'aurais de mauvaises opinions sur toi._

Derechef, elle me sourit.

__Pourquoi es-tu venue dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a forcé à venir à Forks ? Ton père ?_

__En partie oui._

Elle en attendait d'avantages. Je soupirais, sachant qu'Alice garderait tout cela pour elle. Mais en parler me ferait sûrement très mal.

__Je viens de Phoenix, tu dois le savoir. Tout me plaisait là-bas. Le soleil, la chaleur, les paysages, l'atmosphère, et plus que tout ma mère et son beau-père Phil, qui était presque mon deuxième père à mes yeux, Charlie restant le meilleur. J'allais commencer ma deuxième année au grand lycée de Phoenix, lorsque le jour même de ma rentrée, la police est venue me voir pour m'apprendre une terrible nouvelle ... la mort de ma mère._ [Mon coeur se serra] _J__e suis rentrée directement chez moi grâce à la voiture des deux policiers. Je me rappel que je croyais à un cauchemars. Mais ce n'en était pas un. Une fois arrivée à la maison, j'ai voulu aider Phil, le réconforter. Il est devenu méchant avec moi, voir même violent. Il a commencé à boire ... Je me réfugiais chez ma tante, qui ne savait pas que Phil pouvait me taper parfois ... Je pensais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et que la perte de ma mère le faisait souffrir plus que tout ... Ma tante a tout découvert en remarquant les bleus sur mes jambes et mon abdomen. Je lui ai menti pour protéger Phil, que je considérais encore comme mon deuxième père. Elle n'y a pas cru, et a téléphoné à Charlie. Nous étions en milieu mars. Je devais rester encore quelques temps chez Phil. Il m'avait encore une fois touché un soir ... un coup de point dans le ventre car je lui faisais rappeler ma mère. Il m'a alors enfermé dans ma chambre, me forçant à faire mes valises. Je ne peux te dire à quel point j'avais peur. Je les ai faite, puis je suis sortie en vitesse. J'ai appelé ma tante, et mon père m'a obligé à venir à Forks en début avril ... _

Face à ma déclaration et les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, elle ne savait quoi dire. La sonnerie retentit, et nous pouvions discuter "tranquillement" dans le couloir. Je remarquais qu'elle pleurait elle aussi.

__Bella, je suis tellement désolée. Je t'ai forcée à dire tout cela ... je me sens tellement coupable et monstrueuse ! _

__Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, je ne t'en veux, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu n'es pas coupable, encore moins monstrueuse. Et puis, la psy me disait qu'en parler me ferait toujours du bien._

__Tu es allée voir une psy ?_

__Ma tante ..._

__Elle est géniale ta tante._

__Je sais. Elle me manque._

On se regarda dans les yeux, ne trouvant les mots, puis on se jeta toutes les deux dans nos bras, laissant nos larmes coulés. Nous pleurions "comme des madeleines". Nous pleurions, et rigolions en même temps.

Alice sera bien plus qu'une simple amie pour moi.

__A mon tour de te raconter mon histoire, me dit-elle en séchant une larme sur ma joue._

__Tu n'es pas obligée !_

__Peut-être, mais j'y tiens._

J'acquiesçais.

__Mes parents ont été emporté dans un feu qui a ravagé un immeuble entier ... Ce soir là, j'étais avec Edward et notre nounou. Nous avions seulement huit ans. Vers trois heures du matin, la police est venue avec une femme ... Elle nous a prit dans sa voiture, et nous a emmené dans une grande maison avec pleins d'autres enfants plus ou moins vieux. Je comprenais enfin ce qu'il se passait ... Edward et moi nous sommes regardé, puis prit la main._

Je comprenais aisément qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre, ils puissent être aussi proches. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir un frère ou une soeur !

__Nous sommes restés dans cette "grande maison" pendant une semaine. Puis, une "grosse et vielle dame" comme l'appelait Edward est venue me chercher ... Elle a prit toutes mes affaires, et je sus que je ne reverrais plus Edward. Il m'a alors serré dans ses bras, en me chuchotant "je ferais tout ce qu'il est dans mon possible pour te retrouver Lili, ne perd pas confiance, on se retrouvera ! Je t'aime." J'étais alors trop sous le choque pour réagir ... Je fis un simple et faible hochement de tête, pendant que la dame me prenait par la main afin de m'amener dans ma nouvelle maison. Elle m'expliquait comme serait alors ma nouvelle vie, mais je ne répondais pas. Au bout de deux longues semaines, elle abandonna le fait m'adresser la parole. C'est quand je pris une existence quasi invisible pour elle que je compris que ça ne servait à rien. Alors je décidais de ne pas travailler à l'école. Je foutais ma chambre en bordel, n'avais presque plus rien, sauf la nourriture des chats, faisait tomber tout ce que je prenais dans mes mains, je me battais à l'école avec les garçons, je me coupais les cheveux, je dessinais sur mes vêtements. Elle était au bord de la crise. Mais je n'en avais pas terminée. Un soir, j'avais regardé dans la voiture les belles lumières de la ville. J'avais envie de m'y retrouver, et je savais très bien que si j'y allais sans sa permission, elle s'inquièterait encore une fois. Cela faisait neuf mois que j'étais chez elle. Donc un mois où je ne parlais pas. Je m'affaiblissais, et me faisait battre par les garçons. J'étais mince, très mince. Je l'entendais parfois pleurer, pensant que je ne l'entendais pas, mais je me forçais à ne pas dormir. Donc une nuit je suis sortie par ma fenêtre, en pyjama, et je me suis rendue en ville. Je regardais avec attention les grandes lumières. Lorsqu'elles se sont éteintes, j'étais alors très fatiguée. J'avais repéré un vieux matelas posé dans une rue, et je me suis mise dessus. Deux hommes m'ont réveillés un matin, très tôt : la police. Ils m'ont ramenés chez moi, et ont expliqué la situation à ma mère. J'entendais les mots "mal occupé" "pauvre femme", "faites attention" ... Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre, et me suis endormie sur mon tapis ... Elle a alors prit des rendez-vous chez une psychologue, et elle a très vite comprit que mon problème venait de mon frère perdu. La dame qui m'avait adopté à été très touché par ce que disais la psychologue, car elle même était orpheline et n'a pas connu ses frères et soeurs. Elle a alors cherché un Edward Cullen ... Au bout d'un mois, elle l'a enfin trouvé. Il est venu un après-midi, et nous avons pleuré dans nos bras. Lui aussi était maigre, et pas bien. Malgré son apparence, et grand sourire était affiché sur son visage, et ses beaux yeux pétillaient. Ses parents ainsi que la femme qui m'avait adopté on décidé de nous garder jusqu'à temps qu'un couple puissent nous prendre tout les deux. C'est arrivé, au bout de onze mois de souffrance passés chez elle. Esmé et Carlisle nous ont adopté à Forks, un jeune couple très amoureux. On les a tout de suite prit comme nos vrais parents, sûrement grâce à ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous : nous réunir._

Nous pleurions encore une fois toutes les deux.

__Alice, c'est tellement triste et beau à la fois !_

__Edward est ma vraie famille, mais Esmé et Carlisle le sont aussi. _

__Je suis tellement contente. Tu as eu ton happy end ! M'écriais-je._

__Tu l'auras aussi, Bella._

__Pas maintenant ... Je comprends pourquoi tu es aussi proche d'Edward. _

__Tu crois que nous aurons des ennuies d'avoir loupé le sport ? Me demanda-t-elle._

__Si on va à l'infirmerie, et qu'on leur explique en gros ce qu'il s'est passé, sûrement pas._

Elle me prit la main, et nous avancions alors vers l'infirmerie. Maintenant, nous savions que nous ne pourrons plus nous passer de l'une ou de l'autre. A jamais.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_NemoXDLOve : En tout cas, une histoire venant de fascination n'existerait pas sans le couple bella/Edward =P. On va dire que Alice, Rose et les garçons joueront les entremetteurs :)._**

**_Les personnages sortent tout droit de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Je posais délicatement mon plateau sur la table, Alice à mes côtés. Les deux dernières heures nous avaient tellement rapprochées, que la complicité établie maintenant entre toutes les deux était perçue par tout le monde.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Rosalie, ayant l'air écoeuré. _

__Bella et moi avons eu une conversation très intéressante sur nos vies respectives !_

Jacob me jeta un coup d'oeil, comprenant que je venais de tout avouer à Alice. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais avec Alice, j'étais entre de bonnes mains. Je lui en parlerais plus tard.

__Puisque tout le monde quitte à deux heures cette après-midi, on se rejoint au stade ! Ordonna Emmett._

__Pour quoi faire ? Les questionnais-je._

__Pour parler, prendre des photos, rire, m'apprit Angela._

__Et surtout pour passer du temps ensemble, souriait Edward._

La bonne humeur était communicative, si bien que je me trouvais à rire bêtement. Une très bonne ambiance régnait ce midi. Tout le monde avait hâte de terminer sa dernière heure de la journée afin de se rendre en vitesse au stade.

__Ce soir, on mange tous chez nous ! Ajouta Alice._

Des "cool, chouette, et génial" fusèrent autour de la table.

__Je n'étais pas au courant, marmonna Emmett._

__Maintenant tu l'es mon gros nounours, susurra Rosalie. _

J'eu grand peine pour ne pas rire de ce surnom, bien qu'il allait parfaitement à la grosse carrure d'Emmett. Je m'en souviendrais.

__On mange quoi ?_

__Emmett ... Il n'y a que le sport, et la nourriture dans ta vie !_

__Non ! Il y a aussi Rose. Les voitures, les jeux vidéos, et ... les hamburgers._

__C'est de la nourriture aussi, cracha Tanya._

Un silence s'installa juste après l'intervention de cette chère Tanya. Personne ne l'aimait, à part Edward bien évidemment. Alice et Rosalie fulminait, mais ne disait rien, sûrement pour ne pas faire de mal à Edward. Emmett n'en était pas perturbé. Alors qu'en même temps, qu'est-ce qui pouvait le perturber ?

__Non. C'est une merveille._

Et là, je m'étouffa en riant comme jamais. Emmett ria lui aussi, s'amusant de mon "étouffement".

__Edward, tu devrais faire du bouche-à-bouche à Bella !_

__Je préfèrerais que ce soit Jacob !_

Jacob m'embrassa pour me remercier. Il était tellement doux, attentionné ...

__Si tu le dis !_

Il haussa des épaules, puis me piqua quelques frittes.

__Ne te gène pas gros nounours !_

__Il n'y a que Rosalie qui m'appelle comme ça ! Ca te vaut ... ton assiettes de frittes !_

__Hé !_

Sans écouter mes contestations, il me prit mon assiette, et s'affaira à les manger. Apparemment, c'était une situation des plus normales. Je commençais à connaitre petit à petit les caractères de chacun.

Alice la surexcitée, folle de magasins, mais celle qui rapproche tout le groupe - Emmett le blagueur, rigolo, qui ne fait que manger, et le passionnée de sport - Tanya ... la pétasse que tout le monde déteste - Jessica, celle qui est affairée à embrasser goulument chaque moment Mike - Ce dernier, qui aime plus que tout les filles, et drague tout ce qui bouge - Laurenne, la double de Tanya qui aime les ragots - Jacob, le chaleureux et marrant- Edward ... le beau, attentionné, et patient - Victoria, la sympa, gentille, et extravertie - Rosalie, la belle qui n'aime pas les intrus ni les nouveaux, au caractère de chien ... - Jasper, le passionnée d'histoire qui ne reste que pour sa Alice -

Attendez, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire sur Edward ? Oula, je ne dois plus penser de pareilles choses !

__On y va Bella ? Me demanda Jacob._

__Oui, désolée je pensais._

Une grimace passa sur son visage.

__Au groupe, pas au passé, le rassurais-je._

Il souffla, puis m'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche. Je ria, et pris mon plateau. J'avais histoire avec Jasper, bien évidemment. Il faudrait que je fasse sa connaissance.

__Alors Jasp', je peux t'appeler comme ça au faite ?_

__Oui oui._

__Tu es avec Alice depuis un an et demi ?_

__C'est exact._

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup ... Je pensais que le fait de prendre comme sujet de conversation Alice changerait son comportement, qu'il parlerait avec admiration.

__Je suis tellement amoureux d'elle ! Elle est douce, pense aux autres, belle, délicate ... Elle a tout pour elle, ma Lili. Je veux passer ma vie avec elle, et ne jamais me séparer de cette bouille d'ange !_

Ça m'apprendra à parler trop vite.

__C'est si beau ce que tu dis là ! J'aimerais tant que Jacob me dise les mêmes choses ..._

__Jacob est amoureux, cela se voit sur son comportement. Mais ..._

__C'est juste un simple amour._

__Exact. Un amour d'ado ... Mais, j'ai l'impression que vous garder un lourd secret entre vous._

__Comment sais-tu cela toi ?_

__C'est assez bizarre en faite ... _

__Explique moi !_

__Je ressens les liens qu'ont les personnes. Je ressens les tensions ... la passion ... Je ressens aussi facilement l'humeur des gens. Et selon Alice, je peux vite changer l'humeur de gens si je m'y donne à fond._

__Je n'avais jamais entendu une telle chose !_

__Je suis unique._

__Sûrement !_

J'eus droit à un magnifique sourire made in Cullen-Hall.

__Mais ... je te sens triste._

__Et bien, je vois que l'on ne peut rien te cacher alors !_

__Je n'en parlerais à personne._

__Oh tu peux en parler à Alice, je sais que tu n'as aucun secret pour elle, et cela ne me dérange pas, je lui fais confiance._

__Et tu as raison !_

Il était en véritable adoration pour Alice. Je pensais qu'il me demanderait qu'elles sont les raisons de cette tristesse, mais Jasper est une personne discrète, silencieuse, et curieuse pour les bonnes choses.

C'est avec calme et sérénité que Jasper m'accompagna jusqu'au stade, lieu où nous devions retrouver tout le monde.

Le stade était assez grand, dumoins pour un lycée comme celui de Forks. Il y avait des buts de foot, ainsi que les poteaux pour le rugby. Néanmoins, personne n'était encore arrivé. Jasper attendait que mon observation prenne fin.

__Où vous mettez-vous d'habitude ?_

__Sur la pelouse, viens._

Je le suivis jusqu'au milieu du terrain, posa mon sac sur le sol ainsi que ma veste, et m'assis sur cette dernière. Confortablement installée, je laissa glisser ma tête sous le soleil, chose qui me manquerait beaucoup à Forks ...

__Salut vous deux, nous salua doucement Edward._

Je fis un léger hochement de tête, sans pour autant le regarder. Je savais que je perdais tous mes moyens en le regardant, en détaillant sa beauté, en observant son sourire en coin, et en me plongeant dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Si l'on me demandait qu'elle serait ma couleur préférée, j'aurais répondu sans aucune hésitation le vert.

__Hello, Ed._

__C'était bien l'histoire, nous taquina ce dernier._

__On a un peu parlé avec Bella._

__Ah oui, et de quoi ? S'intéressa-t-il._

J'eu soudainement peur que Jasper raconte tout à Edward, même s'il m'avait promit qu'il ne dirait rien à personnes, sauf peut-être à Alice, ce que je ne lui en voudrais pas.

__Du dix-huitième siècles, en Angleterre. Bella s'intéresse beaucoup aux auteurs de Grande-Bretagne pendant ces années-là._

Stupéfaite. Voila l'état dans lequel j'étais. Comment Jasper pouvait-il savoir cela, alors que personnes hormis ma ... mère ne connaissaient mes goûts en littérature, pas même Jacob. Je devrais lui en toucher deux mots pour lui demander cela.

__Quels sont tes auteurs préférés ?_

__Brontë, et Jane Austen._

__Des livres romantiques, constata-t-il._

__Qu'as-tu contre ce genre de livre ? M'étonnais-je._

__Rien, rien. Je cherche seulement à te connaître. Tu es si ... Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à te connaitre. Tu es très mystérieuse._

__C'est que tu arrive à bien déchiffrer les gens alors, riais-je._

__D'habitude oui._

Nous fûmes interrompu par la venue - bruyante- d'Emmett, main dans la main avec Rosalie. Elle m'esquissa un pauvre sourire, elle faisait des progrès.

__Ah qu'est-ce que j'aime le soleil, s'écria le nounours._

__Tu ne dois pas te plaire à Forks, alors._

__Si, car je préfère la neige au soleil. Tout le monde le sait._

__Je te rappel que Bella est arrivée hier, précisa Edward avec son habituel sourire en coin._

Emmett haussa des épaules, puis s'assis à nos côtés - avec Rosalie - de façon à former un cercle.

__Mon Edychinou chéri ! _

Je me retourna, et me mordis la lèvre afin de ne pas me moquer. Edward leva les yeux au ciel, puis embrassa tendrement sa chère-et-tendre. Mince, pourquoi la seule vue de voir Edward embrasser quelqu'un me faisait autant mal ?

__Devine qui je suis, ria l'inconnue._

__Jacob ? M'écriais-je._

Il ria encore une fois puis plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'aimais l'embrasser. J'aimais sa langue s'harmonisait avec la mienne. Et j'aimais ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

__Je trouve que l'on aurait pu aller au centre-ville faire les magasins, ça aurait été plus intéressant ! S'exclama Alice._

Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi faire les magasins est intéressant, mais je garda mes réflexions pour moi.

__Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. De plus, j'ai vu que les bottes étaient à la mode cette année ! _

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix nasillarde de Laurenne.

__Des bottes au printemps ? S'exclama gros-nounours._

__Laissez, il ne connait rien à la mode, pouffa Rosalie._

__C'est qui la meilleure ? S'écria Angela._

__La meilleure je ne sais pas, mais le meilleur c'est moi, fit Mike._

__La meilleure c'est moi, j'ai l'appareil photo! _

C'est lorsque j'entendis un "clic" que je cacha ma tête contre le torse de Jacob. Une chose que je n'aimais pas particulièrement : les photos. Le cercle s'était élargi, pour laisser place à tout le monde. Dans l'ordre : Emmett-Rosalie-Edward-Tanya-Moi-Jacob-Jasper-Alice-Laurenne-Jessica-Mike-Angela-Ben-Victoria-James. L'ambiance était joyeuse, ce qui me changeait de mes habitudes ... Un frisson me prit. Jasper releva la tête vers moi. Comment pouvait-il sentir ce genre de choses ? Est-ce un sixième sens pour lui ? Il m'étonnait.

Jacob releva ma tête afin de m'embrasser. Je compris vite que j'étais piégée lorsque j'entendis Angela prendre une photo de nous deux.

__Trop mignon !_

Je ris, mais sentis ma peau virer au rouge lorsque tout le monde s'intéressa à cette photo. Soyons clair : je n'aime pas être le centre du monde.

Jacob se releva, ce qui provoqua chez moi une grande incompréhension.

__Il faut que j'aille régler certaines choses pour ce soir. Je m'occupe de Charlie, me chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement._

__Alice, sort les bonbons, supplia Emmett à cette dernière._

__Heu laisse-moi réflé..._

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emmett venait de prendre son sac, ainsi que tous les paquets de bonbons. Il les mit au milieu du cercle afin que tout le monde puisse en prendre.

__Emmett, tu n'es qu'un gros ours gourmand ! _

__Comment ça gros ? _

__Oui, gros !_

__En tout cas, ce n'est pas de la graisse. 100% muscle !_

J'explosa de rire lorsqu'il serra son bras afin de nous montrer à tous l'énorme muscle.

__Et Lili, si je mange beaucoup trop, c'est parce que je me dépense pas mal !_

__Mais bien sûr. _

Il se tourna alors vers Rosalie, et prit une tête de "chat-potté".

__Rose, tu as vu, Lili m'a traité de gros !_

__Mais oui la méchante, le réconforta-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, puis en nous lançant un clin d'oeil._

Je devais l'avouer : je ne m'étais jamais autant amuser.

__En attendant, j'aime bien les langues de chats, déclara Jake._

Je ne l'avais entendu ni arriver, ni s'assoir.

__Il y a deux gourmands, s'esclaffa James._

__Je crois que même Paul a dépasser Emmett au niveau nourriture, plaisanta Victoria._

De ce que je me rappelais de Paul, c'est que c'était un garçon vieux d'un ans de plus que nous, qu'il était grand, musclé (moins qu'Emmett), plutôt beau garçon, et qu'il habitait près de chez Jacob. Il n'allait pas au lycée de Forks car il faisait ses études à la réserve Quilleutte, réserve Indienne de Forks bordée sur les côtes.

__Il ne vaut mieux pas avoir les deux chez nous le même soir, ria Edward._

Son rire sonna pour moi comme une vraie mélodie dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser.

__Le thème de la soirée de ce soir ? Demanda Jessica._

__J'hésite ... _

Alice se concentra. Elle donnait de l'importance pour des choses si futiles ! Elle m'étonnera toujours !

__Le thème ? M'étonnais-je. Nous sommes juste invités à diner._

__Oui, mais nous avons toujours un thème spécifique. Comme par exemple la soirée fondue au chocolat, c'est ce que nous avions mangé, ou soirée danse, soirée pizza, soirée action-vérités ... _

__Ah je vois._

Je n'avais pas envie de faire une soirée action-vérités, et encore moins la soirée-danse.

__Je sais ! S'anima Alice._

__Ah oui ? S'intéressa Tanya._

Son vocabulaire n'était composé que de dix mots ou quoi ?

__Soirée ciné ! C'est au fille de choisir les films. Popcorns, bonbons et voila, le tour est joué. Qui est partant ?_

__Moi, toujours, fit Jasper, doucement._

__Oh Yeah, cria Emmett._

__Ca me va, fit Edward._

Je remarquais un air malicieux sur son visage.

__Pourquoi pas ! _

__Génial !_

__Ca m'a manqué !_

__J'adore._

Soirée cinéma .... Une vague de souvenirs me prit ... Ma mère et moi étions des adeptes de ces soirée-là. Nous n'étions que toutes les deux, entre filles.

Puis mon téléphone sonna, interrompant mes dures pensées ...

__Allo Cha ... Papa ?_

__Bella, il faut que tu rentre, c'est important ..._

Je n'aimais pas ce ton-là.

__D'accord ... J'arrive dans une quinzaine de minutes._

Je soupirais ... Si Charlie avait déclaré que c'était important, c'est que ça l'était réellement. Je m'inquiétais tellement ! Que pouvait-il se passer ? Quelque chose l'avait chamboulé, et je voulais savoir quoi.

__Tu dois partir ? _

__Je suis désolée ... Charlie me réclame._

__Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ? Me demanda Jasper._

Merci pour la discrétion cette fois-ci ...

__Mon père n'avait pas l'air bien. Il a déclaré que c'est important. Je dois le rejoindre ... _

__Je te ramène, me dit Edward._

__On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Bella._

Je n'en suis pas si sûre Alice, pensais-je. Je salua tout le monde de la main, puis suivis Edward jusqu'au parking du lycée. Il n'avait pas parlé durant le trajet du stade jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur de la Volvo, il prit la parole. Je mis ma ceinture.

__Il t'a expliqué ..._

__Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

__Pourquoi ne le devrais-je pas ?_

__Car je n'aime pas que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi ..._

__Je l'avais remarqué, ajouta-t-il malicieusement._

Bizarrement, il détendait l'atmosphère. Il était si beau. Ses traits étaient dénués de perfections, et son visage dégageait un charme ... Je pourrais me plonger dans ses yeux verts toute une journée. Il me fixa. Je fis de même. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir, et d'affronter la terrible réalité. J'étais en plein rêve.

__Hum, Bella, on est arrivé._

Aïe. Oui, le retour à la réalité est douloureux.

__Ah euh oui, excuse-moi. Et bien, merci Edward, et à demain._

__Je t'en pris._

Derechef, il m'offrit son beau sourire en coin. Je fermais alors la porte pour ne plus être en apnée. J'aurais juré le voir sourire. Maladroitement, je me rendis jusqu'au pallier, ouvris la porte grâce à ma clef, et me dirigea vers le salon.

__Papa ?_

Il n'y était pas, chose plutôt rare chez lui.

__Dans la cuisine ..._

Son ton n'était pas enjoué, bien au contraire.

Une fois arrivée à la cuisine, je le découvris avec un de ses vitamines R-bière- avec le téléphone dans les mains. Je courus le rejoindre et le prendre dans mes bras. Il venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, et voulait apparemment me la partager. Mon coeur battait vite, très vite.

__Que se passe-t-il ?_

__La police m' a appelé ..._

__La police ? Mais tu es le shérif !_

__De Phoenix Bella ... _

Je reçus sa phrase comme deux coups de poignard : un dans le coeur, l'autre dans le ventre. Je n'arrivais plus à parler, et Charlie comprit mon handicap.

__Ils ... ont découvert le meurtrier de Renée ..._

Troisième coup de poignard.

__C'est ... Phil._

__COMMENT ?_

Je sortais enfin de ma torpeur. L'homme qui m'avait fait subir milles coups, qui m'avait fait mal, la personne que j'avais excusée, que j'avais passé outre ses problèmes avec l'alcool, à qui j'avais excusé tout ce qu'il m'avait fait voir, pensant que la perte de ma mère le mettait dans cet état, et ce que cela se passerait. En faite, s'il était comme ça, c'est parce qu'il avait tué maman.

__Elle ... était enceinte. Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire ... je n'aurais pas du le cacher, j'en suis désolée, je pensais que ça te protégerais. Je m'en veux énormément. _

Je ne pouvais rien faire, pas même cligner des yeux.

__Oui ... apparemment elle aurait apprit la nouvelle à Phil le soir du meurtre..._

Derechef, je n'arrivais plus à parler.

__Il s'est suicidé avant que les policiers viennent le trouver._

Second choc.

__Bella, ça va ?_

Pourquoi me posait-il cette question ? Il devait très bien savoir que ça n'allait pas. Même un sourd et aveugle l'aurait deviné. Je sentais des picotements sur mes joues, sûrement des larmes. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus bouger ? Le choc ? Oui sûrement ça ... Le choc était trop grand pour que je réagisse.

__Bella, je t'en prie réponds-moi fais quelque chose._

Qu'est-ce qu'il me disait déjà ?Phoenix ... Renée ... meurtrier ... Phil ... enceinte ... Les pièces du puzzle se reconstituaient.

__Laisse Charlie, je m'en occupe, fit une voix derrière moi._

Qui était-ce ?

__Bella ? Bella, ma belle réponds-moi. Mon coeur ?_

Jacob. Que faisait-il ici ? Allais-je me réveiller de ma torpeur ?

__Charlie, je la ramène chez nous comme je vous avais expliqué. Il vaut mieux que je m'occupe d'elle._

__Oui, oui vas-y. J'appelle Billy, il vous laissera ... parler._

__Voyons Charlie, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions ..._

__Allez-y, allez-y, l'interrompit mon père._

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Le choix était déjà fait, mon haut était mouillé, ainsi que celui de Jacob.

***

Où me trouvais-je ? Deux bras chauds m'entouraient. J'étais couchée confortablement dans un lit, sous une couverture chaude. Une odeur : menthe. Cette odeur : Jacob.

__Jake ? _

__Oh Bella, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne parlais plus, et tu t'en endormie. Tu es avec moi maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas._

_

* * *

_

**Comment va réagir Bella maintenant ? **

**Que va-t-il se passer de nouveau entre elle et Edward ?**

**Est-ce qu'elle va s'en remettre, et surtout en parler à quelqu'un ?**

**Evaa =)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Allez, le nouveau chapitre enfin en ligne =). Bon, je sais que Jacob et Bella sont vraiment proches, c'est ce que j'ai cherché, mais Bella va vite devenir plus proche avec Edward (enfin vite, je ne sais pas encore quand mdr !). J'aurais donc bientôt une correctrice, alors désolé pour les fautes =S. Sinon, je suis heureuse que mon histoire plaise à quelques personnes =D, mais comme on dit, il faut bien un début à tout (on dit aussi qu'il y a toujours une fin ...) Bref, je vous laisse lire le quatrième chapitre ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Je n'ai pas envie.**

Où me trouvais-je ? Deux bras chauds m'entouraient. J'étais couchée confortablement dans un lit, sous une couverture chaude. Une odeur : menthe. Cette odeur : Jacob.

__Jake ?_

__Oh Bella, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne parlais plus, et tu t'en endormie. Tu es avec moi maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas._

__Je suis tellement désolée Jake._

__Ne dis pas de bêtises._

__Pourquoi suis-je dans a chambre ? M'empressais-je de lui demander._

Il se mordit la lèvre, signe de contrariété chez lui.

__Comme nous devions nous retrouver chez Alice, tu devais normalement dormir à la maison. J'ai préféré que tu viennes, car je peux mieux te consoler._

__C'est que je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que Charlie ... Oh la soirée d'Alice, m'exclamais-je._

J'avais promis d'y aller, et si je n'y allais pas, ils allaient se douter de quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le sache, appart Alice, Edward et Jacob.

__Il n'est pas encore l'heure. Nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure. Mais ... veux-tu réellement y aller ?_

__Il vaut mieux pour moi. Je ne veux pas être la cible des ragots chez la bande de Tanya. _

__C'est plutôt la bande de Laurenne en faite._

__Bref. Je peux aller dans ta salle-de-bain ?_

__Vas-y. Prends une chemise à moi dans mon armoire. Et la dernière fois ... tu avais oublié tes sous-vêtements, pouffa-t-il._

__Quoi ? Bon, peu importe je vais me changer et prendre ma douche par la même occasion._

Je l'embrassais rapidement, me levais de son lit, et partais prendre une de ses chemises. Je prenais ma préférée, la bleu à carreau. J'entrais dans la salle-de-bain de Jacob, me déshabillais en vitesse, et rentrais rapidement dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Je pris le shampoing préféré de Jake, pomme-miel. Un délice, qui me rappelait l'odeur particulière de Jake. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais son odeur.

Après m'être lavée, séchée puis habillée, je me mis face à la glace. Le plus dure chez Jacob, c'est de se préparer lorsque nous n'avons aucunes affaires ... Mince ... que vont penser les autres si je suis habillée d'une chemise de Jacob ? Que nous l'avons fait, sûrement. Et puis, depuis quand prêtais-je attention aux racontars ? Je préfère qu'il pense cela plutôt qu'ils sachent la vérité.

Je me démêlais - difficilement - les cheveux grâce à un peigne. Je pris la bouteille de parfum de Jake - diesel - et m'en mis dans le coup. Hum ... qu'est-ce que sa sent bon.

__Je suis prête, criais-je._

Il arriva, m'enlaçant, et me donnant un doux baiser.

__Je crois que je vais m'habituer à ça, ria-t-il._

__Ah quoi ?_

__Le fait de t'avoir tous les jours dans mes bras. _

Je ris, et glissais ma tête dans son cou, sur la pointe des pieds, chose que j'aimais faire.

__Je t'aime Bella, souffla-t-il_.

Combien de fois m'avait-il déjà dit ça ? Beaucoup en tout cas. Mais alors, pourquoi cela me gênait-il en ce moment ? Une image s'afficha : Edward, avec son sourire. Arg !

__Moi aussi, murmurais-je dans le creux de son oreille._

Il me sourit - de son sourire très craquant, je vais finir par complexé avec mon sourire ... -

__Allez, on y va. _

__On prend ta moto ?_

__Bah oui, on ne va pas y aller à pieds, ria-t-il._

Je ne fis pas attention à sa moquerie, et le suivit jusqu'à son nouveau garage.

__Quand même, j'aimais bien ton petit garage en tôle, me moquais-je à mon tour._

__Bah, au moins là-bas je vivais en toute intimité, se défendit-il._

__Mais bien sûr !_

****PDV EDWARD**

Je m'inquiétais pour Bella. Je m'inquiétais réellement. Depuis que je savais qu'elle n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, j'avais envie de la protéger à tout instant. Mais ce n'était pas possible, puisqu'une autre personne s'en occupait déjà, et cette autre personne se trouve être mon meilleur ami. Comment une fille pouvait chamboulé toute ma vie comme cela ? J'étais distant avec Jacob, je ne faisais plus rien avec Tanya, et je ne pouvais plus la supporter. Avant tout cela, tout allait bien. Depuis que Bella est arrivée ...

__Edward !_

La voix d'Alice venait de me réveiller.

__Oui Alice ? _

__Va mettre dans des bols tous les paquets de bonbon dans la cuisine, mais n'en profite pas pour en manger ! M'ordonna-t-elle._

__A vos ordres chef !_

Elle me sourit. C'est tellement simple de lui faire plaisir. Le simple fait de la prendre dans ses bras, ou de poser un bisous sur sa joue la rendait joyeuse. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma soeur.

__Edward, Carlisle a appelé, il reste de garde cette nuit à l'hôpital. _

__D'acc mam'._

Pour Esmée aussi, c'est très simple de la rendre heureuse. Il suffit de l'appeler maman.

Je pris un paquet de langues de chat, nos préférés avec Jake, et les mis dans un saladier. J'ouvris ensuite un paquet de fraises tagada, et fis de même. S'ensuivit dix autres paquets de bonbons et chocolats.

Je me retournais, et regardais ma magnifique mère, douce et attentionnée, faire les jus de fruits.

__Alors Edward, Alice n'a pas cessé de me parler de Bella comme sa nouvelle meilleure amie, et Emmett comme la fille la plus drôle qu'il connaisse. Comment la trouve-tu ?_

__Elle est gentille. Et sympa._

__C'est tout ?_

__Elle est très maladroite, pouffais-je._

__Edward, s'indigna-t-elle, on ne se moque pas des défauts des autres !_

__Je ne me moque pas ! Je trouve ça très mignon, riais-je._

__J'ai entendu, cria Alice du salon._

J'étais sûr que Bella serait au courant. Mais viendra-t-elle ce soir ?

__Tu ne crois pas que ... Bella est plus une fille pour toi ?_

__Maman ! _

__C'est vrai, Ed'. Tanya n'est pas une fille pour toi, et tu le sais._

Comment en étions venus à parler de filles déjà ? Ah oui ...

__Et ne me sors pas une de ces phrases "mais je l'aime", car nous savons tous les deux que tu ne l'aime pas._

__Et bein quoi, tu veux que je la laisse tomber ?_

__Quel gentlemen ..._

__Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en étais un !_

__Non, mais tu devrais faire des efforts pour en devenir un, ria-t-elle._

La conversation sur les petites copines est enfin terminée. Esmé à peur que je finisse ma vie avec Tanya ... Quelle idiotie. Bella une fille pour moi ? Elle est trop bien pour moi, plutôt. Cela ne me dérangerait pas de finir ma vie avec Bella ... mais elle est avec Jacob depuis trois ans, et ils vivent en plein bonheur.

__Bon, maintenant Edward tu vas prendre une douche !_

__Oui, chef !_

Je nettoyais la cuisine, puis me rendis jusqu'à ma salle-de-bain juste à côté de ma chambre.

*****POV Alice. C**

Je ne saurais pourquoi, mais j'avais une image de Bella dans les bras d'Edward qui me revenait souvent dans mes rêves. Peut-être parce que j'aimerais vraiment que ces deux-là soient ensemble. Lorsque j'avais définie Bella à Esmée, j'avais presque l'impression de lui définir Edward. Je lui avais avoué à quel point j'aimerais les voir ensemble, et Esmé le voulait elle aussi, n'aimant pas avoir une belle-fille telle que Tanya.

Une sonnerie. Les voila ! Heureusement que nous n'avions pas cours demain, car la soirée s'annonçait fatigante. Je me dirigeais vers le hall, en même temps qu'Emmett et Edward, s'en était presque comique. On se regardait malicieusement, puis tout le monde sauta sur la porte. Evidemment, Emmett gagna grâce à sa force ...

C'était Mike, Jessica, Laurenne, et Tanya. Pauvre Mike, seul au milieu de trois filles. Enfin, le pauvre, pas vraiment. Tout le monde sait à quel point il apprécie la compagnie des filles.

__Salut vous trois, s'écria Jessica._

Même si Jessica est une fille très superficielle, quand elle est éloignée de sa meilleure amie, et quand on la connait vraiment bien, on peut l'adorer. Et c'était pareil pour Laurenne. Mais quant à Tanya ... aucune qualité. Au moment même où je pensais à elle, elle embrassait goulument mon frère. Edward n'était pas comme ça avant ...

__Ne fermez pas la porte, cria Jacob lorsqu'Emmett voulut la fermer. _

Je riais, puis les attendit pendant qu'Emmett et Edward amenait nos premiers invités dans notre salon, bien qu'ils connaissaient l'endroit par coeur. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir Bella arriver derrière Jacob, j'avais un pressentiment qu'elle serait de la partie.

__Coucou ! M'exclamais-je, heureuse de retrouver Bella._

__Rebonjour, fit cette dernière. _

Elle était toute timide, que je l'a prit dans mes bras. Ce geste la surprit tellement, qu'elle recula.

__Oh je suis désolée Bell's .._

__Non, c'est pas grave, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude._

Il n'y avait que Jacob et moi qui pouvait comprendre pour quelle raison ce mouvement de recul, et heureusement, personne d'autre que nous trois n'y avait assisté.

__Allez dans le salon Jake, il faut que j'attende les six autres !_

******PDV Bella. S**

Jacob m'emmena, comme lui avait demandé Alice, vers le salon. Y étaient déjà installés Jessica sur les genoux de Mike, Tanya dans les bras d'Edward, Laurenne draguant Emmett. Si Rosalie serait là ...

__Salut Bee, s'exclama Emmett._

J'aimais bien ce nouveau surnom.

__Hey mon gros nounours._

C'était bizarre pour moi de voir Edward tenir dans ses bras Tanya, alors que quelques heures avant, on se regardait fixement. Un courant était passé, nous l'avions senti tout deux.

*Le coup de foudre Bella !

*N'importe quoi ! Et t'es qui toi déjà ?

*Je m'appelle ta conscience ! Tu tombe sous le charme d'Edward.

*Roh ferme-la !

*Tu me demande de la fermer parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

*Mais bien sûr !

Je devenais vraiment folle ... Je suivis Jacob jusque sur un canapé, et je m'assis sur lui. Edward me lança un regard, avec son habituel sourire en coin, puis embrassa Tanya à pleine bouche. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Nous allions y jouer ! Je me tournais vers Jacob, puis l'embrassait sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste. Je mettais mes mains autour de son cou, et faisait danser ma langue contre la sienne.

__Hum hum ! Nous interrompit Alice._

*Alice, je voulais gagner ce concours !*

Rosalie se mit elle aussi dans les bras d'Emmett, Alice suivit Jasper jusqu'au fauteuil, et enfin James et Victoria se mirent près de Jacob et moi.

__Alors Bella, comment trouves-tu notre compagnie ? Me demanda Victoria._

__Je vous apprécie beaucoup. Il faut dire que l'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous, et j'adore ça !_

Elle ria, d'un rire cristallin ...

__C'est sûr que tu n'es pas prête de t'ennuyer ! _

__Alors les filles, déclara Alice, quel film voudriez-vous voir ?_

__Et si on demandait à Bella, fit Edward._

__Bonne idée, ria Emmett._

__Les mecs, vous ne devriez pas, se moqua Jacob._

Si je leur disais mon film préféré ...

__Alors Bella, tu as bien un film que tu adore ? Me demanda Angela._

__Hum ... je ne sais pas si vous l'avez, mais il y a orgueil et préjugés avec Keira Knightley. _

Des oui, génial, bonne idée, etcétéra jaillirent chez les filles. Alors que chez les garçons, ce fut plutôt des oh non, je vous l'avais dit, truc de loveur, et j'en passe.

_ _En suite Bee, tu choisis un garçon qui choisira le film._

__Puisque Edward m'a proposé, je le propose._

Alice sortit dans sa pille de DVD mon film préféré, sortit le CD de la boite, et le mit dans le lecteur.

Je ne savais combien de fois j'avais pu regarder ce film, je l'adorais. J'adore le jeu de l'actrice jouant , j'adorais , j'adorais le paysage, les robes, et les bals. Tout est tellement beau, et romantique. Que ne ferais-je pas pour être à la place d'Elizabeth Bennet et de me marier avec M. Darcy ...

Comme toujours, je coupais ma respiration lorsque Darcy demanda la main d'Elizabeth, qui comme une sotte - malgré qu'elle ait ses raisons - la refusa. Je versa une larme lorsque Darcy se retira, et lorsqu'elle lut la lettre des explications de Darcy. Je ressentis de la colère contre Wickam qui avait enlevé avec lui Lydia. Je versa encore une larme lorsque Bingley fut enfin le fiancé de Jane. Et bien sûr, je m'émerveillait sur le moment où Elizabeth accepte de se fiancer avec Darcy car elle l'aime, et lorsqu'elle se retrouve à Pemberley.

Une fois le film terminé, Alice alluma la lumière.

__Un magnifique film, s'enthousiasma Rosalie en s'étirant. Très bon choix Bella._

Première fois qu'elle m'adressait la parole.

__Je suis d'accord avec toi Rose._

__Pour moi Vicky, je trouve ce film inintéressant, déclara Tanya. _

J'eu un sourire lorsque toutes les filles tournèrent leur tête vers elle, prenants un air méchant.

__C'est trop à l'eau de rose, se défendit-elle._

__C'est justement ce qui fait le charme du film._

Surprises, nous tournâmes toute la tête vers Edward.

__En faite, il était bien ce film._

Nous tournâmes la tête vers Jasper.

__Moi je l'avais déjà vu, ria doucement Jacob._

__Pour moi, rien ne vaut un bon vieux film d'horreur et de sang, pas vrai Ed ?_

__Exactement. Que diriez-vous de l'exorciste ?_

Toutes les filles ainsi que moi eûmes un frisson.

__Roh allez, vous avez votre copain pour vous protégez, s'enthousiasma Emmett._

Nous resserrâmes toutes nos mains autour de nos copains. Alice soupira, puis se leva afin de mettre ce film.

** * * ***

__Merci pour cette soirée Lili, j'ai adoré._

__J'en referais une très prochainement. J'ai déjà une idée, mais je ne dirais rien !_

Je ris puis, lui dis au-revoir. Je fis signe à tous les autres, et partis avec Jacob main dans la main. J'avais l'impression d'être mariée avec Jacob,

__Ah, oui j'avais oublié que nous étions en moto ..._

__Moins d'enthousiasme, je t'en prie, ria-t-il._

Il me donna mon casque, et mon posa sur la moto. Je me serra à lui, me serra à lui afin d'avoir moins froid.

Je fus heureuse d'être arrivée. Même si la réserve n'était pas loin de chez les Cullen, j'étais fatiguée, et j'avais froid, à tel point que je frissonnais. Une fois arrivés dans le garage, je me dépêchais d'aller dans sa chambre. Au moins, il y avait une bonne température chez Billy.

_Tiens prends mon tee-shirt !

_Si je continus à venir chez toi, tu n'auras plus de vêtements !

_Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je l'embrassa rapidement, pris un de ses tee-shirt de foot, et me dirigea vers la salle-de-bain afin de me changer. Même si Jacob m'avait déjà vu nu, je n'aimais pas me déshabiller devant lui.

Je me glissais sous la couverture, et me serra contre lui.

__Tes pieds sont froids !_

__Désolé, mais si tu m'accepte dans ton lit, tu m'accepte avec mes pieds froids !_

Il se tourna vers moi, et m'embrassa. Oups. Je me rendais compte de ce que je venais dire. Il glissa sa main sous mon tee-shirt, la posa sur mon ventre.

__Bella, Bella ... Soupira-t-il entre deux baisers._

Il monta sa main, mais je me sépara vivement de lui. Il semblait ... surprit.

__Excuse-moi Jake ... Je ne peux pas ... Je suis _

__Chut, me coupa-t-il en posa son doigt sur ma bouche, je comprends._

__Merci ... Tu sais que j'en ai envie mais que ..._

__Oui, je le sais._

Mensonge. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de faire l'amour à Jacob Black. Pourquoi ? Encore une fois, l'image d'Edward s'imposa à moi.

_*******PDV Edward.C**_

Tanya, en sous-vêtements, se plaça à mes côtés dans Mon lit. Autant dire que j'aurais préféré être seul. En faite, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit Bella ... Je savais très bien ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment-même avec Jacob. Merde, je ne dois pas penser à ça !

Bella ... nue. Près de moi. Belle, délicate. Oups.

__Je te donne autant envie que ça, Edward, chuchota Tanya en faisant référence à mon muscle tendu ..._

Elle se mit alors sur moi, m'enleva mon tee-shirt, puis m'embrassant le cou, le torse ... Mais je ne voulais pas le faire avec Tanya. Je voulais Bella. Avec Tanya, je ne fais pas l'amour, je couche. Il y a une grosse différence ... En faite, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. J'espère secrètement le faire une jour avec Bella ...

__Je suis fatiguée Tanya._

__Oh bah d'accord !_

Elle s'enleva de moi, et s'éloigna vivement, me tournant le dos. Je ne dis rien, pensant à Bella.

* * *

**Je trouvais ça marrant le fait qu'Edward et Bella refusent tout deux de le faire avec leur partenaires, pensant à l'un et l'autre. Ils prennent alors conscience de certaines choses, surtout Edward. Bella, elle, ne prend pas conscience puisqu'elle aime Jacob. Tandis qu'Edward, il n'aime pas Tanya. Il est juste attiré. **

**J'espère vous écrire la suite bientôt !**

**Evaa.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Twilight-poison : Mdr, juste pour vous faire languir =P Non, je vais arrêter au chapitre suivant. En faite, ce chapitre sera basé entièrement sur Bella. On aura seulement une petite apparition d'Edward, mais elle n'avancera pas l'histoire. Attends le chapter 6 ;) Juste Bella. Pour le chapitre 6, je vais essayer de booster Bella, pour ne pas que tu devienne folle ^^**

**_Citation du chapitre : Depuis que je suis à Forks, en l'espace d'une semaine, j'ai trouvé chez des personnes une personnalité exceptionnelle. BellaPsychologue_**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous chez le médecin ... et la psychologue.**

De ma classe de science-physique, j'entendais la sonnerie. Normalement, j'aurais dû aller en sport, mais pour une autre raison je n'y allais pas : rendez-vous chez mon nouveau médecin généraliste. Après les coups que j'avais reçu, mon ancien médecin m'avait conseillé d'aller en voir un autre lorsque j'arriverais à Forks, pour une fois seulement. J'avais accepté, pensant que faire la connaissance de mon nouveau médecin ne me ferait pas de mal. Ça, c'était avant que j'apprenne que mon nouveau médecin est dans un hôpital. Je déteste les hôpitaux, même si celui de Forks ne ressemble en rien à celui de Phœnix.

Je pris une bouffée d'oxygène lorsque je sortis du grand bâtiment, et me rendis vers le parking afin de prendre ma vielle camionnette. Grâce à Jacob, je ne m'en servais presque jamais. Au moins, je ne payais pas l'essence.

Charlie m'avait laissé ce midi la fiche du médecin. Où se trouvait l'hôpital, qui ne devait pas être dur à trouver, et le nom du médecin. Apparemment, il était très jeune et vraiment sympa. Pour mes anciens problèmes, j'aurais préféré une femme, mais ce n'est pas le moment de jouer la difficile. Une fois devant la maison, j'entrais et arrivais à la cuisine.

Un petit papier rose était accroché au frigo. ", médecin généraliste. L'hôpital se trouve au bout de la grande route, tourne à gauche. Grand bâtiment blanc."

En effet, ce n'est pas dur à trouver. Mr. Cullen. Oh non ! Le père d'Edward, d'Alice, et d'Emmett ! Rassure-toi Bella, le secret médical empêchera ce médecin à en parler avec sa famille, enfin je l'espère. J'en parlerais avec lui. La psychologue que j'avais vu à Phoenix m'avait conseillé de toujours parler de ce que je pense, et de mes peurs avec les personnes du métier. J'allais mettre cela en pratique. Je regrettais presque la présence de Nancie, mon ancienne psy.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je me rendis compte que j'étais enfin arrivée. Je me gara sur un petit parking, à côté d'une magnifique BMW. J'entrais dans le grand bâtiment blanc, et me dirigeais vers l'accueil où une petite femme aux cheveux gris frisés se faisait les ongles.

__Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen, annonçais-je._

__Tu es Isabella Swan je présume ? Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton blasé._

J'acquiesçais.

__Salle d'attente au fond du couloir de gauche._

Apparemment, je l'avais interrompu dans sa séance de manucure.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, et tombait nez à nez avec un jeune -oh mon dieu ce qu'il est beau- docteur.

__Tu dois être Bella ?_

__Euh, oui, répondis-je, déroutée par le fait qu'il emploi mon surnom._

__Je suis le docteur Carlisle. Si tu veux bien me suivre, me fit-il avec un signe de la main._

Il me montrait une porte blanche, qu'il ouvrit. Une petite salle d'examen y était installée.

__Alors Bella ... Parle-moi de toi._

__Et bien ... Je viens de Phoenix, où j'y habitais depuis toute petite. J'ai dix-sept ans, et je suis maintenant au lycée de Forks._

__Le lycée te plait ?_

__Ce sont plutôt les personnes qui étudient au lycée._

__Ah oui, mes enfants m'en ont parlé. _

J'eus une grimace.

__En bien, rassure-toi, ria-t-il. Tu vas te peser sur la balance à ma droite, et on te mesurera avec l'appareil à gauche._

*******

_Maintenant, nous allons regarder ton dos. Enlève ton tee-shirt s'il te plait.

Je me figeais. Si j'enlevais mon tee-shirt, il remarquerait les traces qu'a laissé ... sur mon corps.

__Voyons Bella, c'est juste pour examiner ton dos. _

__Oui ... bien . bien sûr._

Il me sourit. J'enlevas alors mon tee-shirt, qui était un cadeau de Jacob.

__Bella, quelles sont ses marques ?_

__Je ..._

__Qui t'a fait ça ? _

__Mon ancien beau-père ... _

__Est-ce que Charlie est au courant ?_

__Oui, soufflais-je._

__Est-ce qu'il faisait ... autre chose que de te taper ?_

__Non, rien d'autre. Il buvait souvent ... Il était trop fort contre moi. _

J'inspectais son visage. Aucune trace de pitié. Ouff ...

__L'as-tu dénoncé ?_

__Non. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ... la perte de ma mère qui le changeait comme cela, je ne lui en tenais pas compte._

__Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu es partie. Sinon, aucun problème pour ton dos ou tes épaules. Tu peux te rhabiller._

Je remis mon tee-shirt. J'étais soulagée ... mais restait encore un doute.

__Vous n'en parlerez à personne, n'est-ce pas ?_

__Voyons Bella, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille. _

Je savais d'ores et déjà que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

_Par contre, je te prends un rendez-vous chez une psychologue, je préfère cela pour toi. Je vois sur la lettre du docteur Gartier que tu allais en voir une à Phoenix, et que cela t'aidait beaucoup.

_Euh, oui pourquoi pas.

Il prit le téléphone blanc posé sur son bureau, et tapa un numéro.

_*Allo Esmé ?_

_..._

_*J'ai une jeune fille avec moi qui devrait venir te voir. _

_..._

_*Mais c'est génial. Je l'informe maintenant._

__Bella, Esmé peut te prendre dès maintenant. En l'attendant, nous allons parler._

J'hochais la tête une seconde fois. Je ne voulais plus parler de ce qui c'était passé ...

__Comment t'intègre-tu à Forks ? _

__Plutôt bien je dirais. Il y a une si bonne ambiance que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Ils sont tous tellement gentils avec moi ..._

Exceptée Tanya.

__Je vois que tu es très bien ici. _

__Oui. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je me serais aussi bien intégrée à Forks._

__Charlie est très heureux de t'avoir chez lui, sourit-il._

Nous fûmes intterompu par des bruits à la porte.

__Entre._

Aïe. La mère d'Edward et d'Alice allait être ma psychologue. Secret médical, secret médical, elle gardera tout pour elle.

__Bonjour Bella._

__Bonjour madame Cullen._

__Oh je t'en prie ma chérie, appelle moi Esmé !_

Je souriais. Quelle femme touchante douce, et tellement attachante !

__D'accord Esmé._

__Tu veux bien me suivre ? J'ai prévenue ton père, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma salle est à l'étage._

Je me levais, pris mes affaires, et serra la main à Carlisle.

__Au-revoir docteur Cullen._

__A bientôt Bella !_

Quel sourire ... Encore le sourire made in Cullen-Hall. Je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Esmé se mit à mes côtés, et me prit par les épaules. Bizarrement, ce geste ne m'inquiétait pas.

__J'ai cru comprendre que tu es proche d'Alice !_

__Oui, en quelques jours j'ai commencé à être très très proche avec elle. Je l'apprécie vraiment. C'est une bouffée de bonheur, et de joie._

__Exactement, ria-t-elle, je me demande ce qu'on ferait sans elle à la maison ! C'est par là._

Elle me montra l'escalier que nous devions monter. Une fois dans le couloir, elle me montra une porte qui était juste en face des escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte, et je découvris une très belle décoration qui mélangeait le moderne, et le confortable.

__J'ai aménagé moi-même ma salle pour que mes patients et moi se sentent plus à l'aise. _

__Vous avez fait tout ça toute seule ?_

__Hé oui, je suis décoratrice à mes heures perdues ! _

A-t-elle seulement un seul défaut ? Je ne le pense pas. Elle se mit sur un canapé en cuir noir, et me montra le long canapé zèbre juste en face pour que je m'assois dessus. Très confortable, en effet.

__Alors. Tu sais très bien que chaque personne devrait avoir une personne à qui parler ouvertement. Mais la confiance n'est pas une chose que tout le monde peut s'offrir. Y aller brusquement n'améliorera en rien ta façon de voir les choses, ou ton comportement. Nous allons y aller à ta vitesse. De quoi as-tu envie de parler ?_

Je sentais qu'Esmé allait beaucoup m'aider.

__Et bien. A phoenix, au lycée, je n'étais jamais vraiment à l'aise. Je n'avais presque aucune amie intime, aucune meilleure amie. Depuis que je suis à Forks, en l'espace d'une semaine, j'ai trouvé chez des personnes une personnalité exceptionnelle. Je fais déjà confiance à Alice, chose que je n'avais jamais faite sur qui que ce soit, pas même Renée._

__Qui est Renée ?_

Repensons à mon ancienne psy, parler fait du bien.

__Ma mère_.

Je ne pu empêcher les larmes coulées. Esmé savait maintenant d'où venaient mes problèmes.

__Comment ça se passe chez toi ?_

__Ça va. Je suis souvent seule, Charlie étant à son travail. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi. Si j'ai le moindre problème, il sera toujours là. Mais, c'est vrai que de me retrouver avec un homme change beaucoup mes habitudes, souriais-je. Surtout la salle-de-bain partagée !_

__Oui, cela doit vraiment te changer ! _

__Mais Charlie est un bon père. _

__Alors tout se passe bien à Forks ?_

__Pour le moment oui ! _

Je venais de prendre conscience qu'après le cauchemars que j'avais vécue, j'avais le droit à un recommencement, une nouvelle vie. Je connaissais enfin le bonheur, alors que pour quelques personnes, ils n'avaient pas le bonheur même après leur vie passée dans l'horreur.

__Dis-toi que tu as le droit à une seconde chance, maintenant._

__C'est exactement ce que je viens de comprendre._

__C'est très bien. Et tes nuits, elles sont comment ?_

__Calmes. Je dors plutôt bien, sauf les deux premiers jours. Venir à Forks ... c'était trop pour moi. Je fais quelque fois des rêves avec ma mère qui revient, ma mère avec un bébé dans les bras me souriant ... Les retours à la réalité font souvent très mal. Je ne suis pas fatiguée, c'est que je dors bien._

__Une personne qui ne dort pas ne sera jamais bien. Elle ne sera pas de bonne humeur, ne pourra pas se concentrer, aura mal partout. C'est très important de bien dormir. Si un soir tu n'arrives pas à dormir, ne prends pas de médicaments, mais une tisane tout simplement. Mets tes écouteurs, et laisse toi bercer par la musique._

__Merci Esmé._

__Je suis là Bella. Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu voudrais parler ?_

Oui, mais même avec Alice je n'arrive pas à en parler.

__C'est très intime en faite ..._

Je rougis, mais son rire me rassura.

__En faite ... avec tout ce qu'il me tombe dessus, je n'arrive plus à "le faire" avec Jacob, mon copain._

__C'est tout à fait normal. Tu as tellement de problèmes que ton envie passe après. Mais s'il ne comprend pas cela, tu peux le laisser tomber._

__Au contraire, il comprend très bien. Mais ça m'embête ..._

__Car il n'y a pas que ça qu'y t'en empêche, termina-t-elle ma phrase._

Je rougis derechef. Comment faisait-elle pour me connaître déjà comme cela ?

__Je pense à quelqu'un d'autre en faite. Une personne qui ... s'inquiète pour moi. Qui connait un peu mon histoire, et qui ... fais tout pour me changer les idées. Et cela me gêne pour Jake._

__Ce n'est parce que tu pense à cette personne que tu en oublie Jacob. Cette personne est parfaite à tes yeux, et elle est là quand tu en a besoin. Jacob aussi, mais le fait de le connaître depuis trois ans te donne envie de faire de nouvelles connaissances, et de devenir plus proche des autres._

__Mais ... et si je pense tomber sous le charme ?_

__C'est une chose tout à fait normal, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi, tu as bien le droit d'être égoïste et d'écouter ton coeur._

Etre égoïste ? Ce mot ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée ...

__Je suis un monstre ..._

__Mais voyons, bien sûr que non ! Il faut que tu apprenne à avoir confiance en toi. J'ai remarqué que tu rougis dès que tu dis une phrase de trop. Quelqu'un ne se moquera jamais de toi. Tu es une fille adorable, belle, gentille, marrante. Garde ça en tête. Tu n'es pas moche, ni inculte, ou autre, et encore moins un monstre. Tu es précieuse. Et je sais que même si je te dis tout cela, tu ne me croiras pas. _

On ne m'avait jamais fait autant de compliment que je fondis en larme. Là dernière fois que l'ont m'avait fait un compliment, c'était Renée. Je n'étais pas prête de l'oublie : "Bella, ma Bella. Tu es parfaite. Tu es ma petite fille, et tu le resteras. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours." Deux jours avant sa mort, à croire qu'elle savait que ça allait être la fin ...

Esmé ce mit à mes côtés, et me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

__Allons, allons, chuuut. Pleure de tout ton corps, ça fait du bien. Extériorise. Ne te gêne surtout pas._

Je m'agrippa encore plus à elle, et sanglotait à présent. Je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler, je n'avais pas envie de me contrôler. Cela faisait tellement du bien. J'avais l'impression t'avoir gardé tout ça pour moi depuis bien longtemps.

En réalité Esmé me sera d'une grande aide pour passer à autre chose, et grandir.

__Et ce n'est pas parce que tu veux oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé, que tu l'oublie. C'est normal. Elle restera toujours là, me dit-elle en mettant sa main sur mon coeur._

Encore une fois, les larmes coulaient. Coulaient, coulaient, coulaient. Sans s'arrêter.

Après m'être calmée, Esmé posa ses lèvres sur mon front.

__En une seule séance, tu as déjà bien avancé. Plus que ce que je n'espérais._

__Combien je vous dois ?_

__Cette séance, je te l'offre._

__Mais non ..._

__Tut tut tut, je l'ai décidé. Allez, va faire à manger à Charlie ! _

Je souris, et la reprit dans mes bras.

__Merci._

__Je serais toujours ici, dès que tu en as besoin, passe me voir._

J'acquiesçais, et sortie de la salle non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à la personne se trouvant dans cette salle.

Tout à coup, je percutais quelqu'un. Et me retrouvais sur les fesses ...

__Bella ? S'étonna Edward._

Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur lui ? Il me prit par la main, et me remit debout.

__Edward, que fais-tu là ?_

__Mes parents travaillent ici, me rappela-t-il. Mais, toi que fais-tu ici ?_

__Elle est venu me voir Edward, fit Carlisle._

Au moins, il ne sera pas au courant que j'étais en pleine séance avec sa mère ... Enfin du moins, je l'espère. Mais je faisais pleinement confiance au couple Cullen maintenant. Et je leur suis extrêmement reconnaissante maintenant.

__Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est grave ?_

__Calme-toi Edward, simple visite de contrôle. _

__Il fallait que je connaisse mon nouveau médecin généraliste, précisais-je._

Edward soupira de soulagement. C'est ce que j'aimais chez lui. Sa façon de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je l'aimais autant que son sourire en coin.

__Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir, docteur Cullen._

__Salut Bella !_

__A demain Edward._

__Bye Bee._

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ce surnom. Surtout parce qu'il venait d'Edward. C'est le coeur joyeux que je repartis à la maison. A ma maison.

* * *

**Notez qu'il y a une amélioration chez Bella. Elle dit ma maison maintenait ;D. **

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit court. Il est ... intéressant. J'espère que je l'ai bien écrit =S.**

**Donc comme je le disais, plus de mouvements au chapitre 6 ^^**

**A bientôt !**

**Evaa.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Veronika-crepuscule : Oui, oui ^^ Bella va bien en parler à Alice. Mais la réaction d'Alice n'est pas comme l'attendait bella ... mais comme nous nous l'attendons ;D_**

**_AnZeLe42100:__ J'avoue que je n'ai pas cherché à faire un chapitre très heureux, mais je vais me rattraper !_**

**___Citation du chapitre : Désolée que tu sois obligé de m'adresser la parole ! -Bella S. à Edward C._**

**_Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est assez court : (2 903 words)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 6. **

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais arrivée. Deux semaines que je me sentais terriblement bien. Deux semaines de bonheur. Je m'étais rapprochée d'Angela, et d'Emmett. Mais une chose me perturbait énormément : Edward occupait mes pensées de plus en plus, si bien que lorsque je me trouvais dans les bras de Jacob, j'avais envie d'être dans ceux d'Edward. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ? De plus en plus, je me sentais coupable. Pendant la deuxième séance avec Esmé, elle m'avait encore conseillé d'être moins dur envers moi-même. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me détester en pensant aussi souvent à Edward. Et pour cause : il était depuis en plus distant et froid. Que lui avais-je fait ? C'était un mystère. J'en avait parlé à Esmé, m'inquiétant sur le fait qu'Edward puisse être au courant de ce que m'avait fait subir Phil, et étant dégoûté à ma simple vue. Elle m'avait assuré que non, et m'avait demandé de ne pas penser cela de moi, encore une fois.

Deux grosse main sur mon visage m'interrompit dans ma lecture.

__Devine qui c'est !_

__Un grizzly ?_

__Bell's ! T'es pas drôle ! _

Il enleva ses mains de mon visage et me fit une moue boudeuse.

__Bien sûr que si ! Je suis toujours drôle !_

__Surtout lorsque tu tombe ! _

Il faisait référence au moment où il m'avait fait un croche-pied en plein cours d'anglais, lorsque j'allais au tableau corriger un exercice - pas de mon plein gré. J'étais donc tombée de tout mon long sur le carrelage froid de la pièce. Il avait récolté une page d'exercice, mais il s'en fichait, car il avait bien rit.

__Il est pas là le petit toutou ? Se moqua-t-il._

Et là, il faisait référence à Jacob. Foutu gros nounours. Mais je l'aime quand même !

__Jake commence à dix heure, lui rappelais-je._

__Ah ouais, j'avais oublié._

__C'est ça quand on a un cerveau d'ours !_

__Je vais me venger, me prévint-il en essayant de faire une tête de méchant._

J'explosa de rire, mais je fus interrompu par mon regard qui venait de fixer celui d'Edward. C'est comme si il y avait une attraction, comme deux aimants qui sont séparés. Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux. Surtout d'un si beau visage.

__Prête pour aller en anglais, ma lapinette ?_

__Emmett, m'exaspérais-je, c'est quoi ce surnom._

__Il est génial je trouve ! Edward, tu ne le trouve pas génial ?_

Il haussa des épaules, et se rendit à son prochain cours sans même un seul regard vers nous.

__Laisse-le Bell's, il s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ! Encore un qui n'a pas prit son pied hier, cria-t-il._

C'étais plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. Edward était parti si vite qu'il n'avait pu entendre la phrase de son frère, bien que tous les élèves dans le couloir l'avait entendu, en particulier Tanya. Je ne savais pas si c'était Emmett qui lui avait fait cet effet là, mais elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, les larmes aux yeux. Je croyais qu'elle commençait à dix heures ?

Emmett le remarqua et ria.

__Emmett, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des gens, le grondais-je alors que je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer._

__Bah, c'est Tanya, c'est pas grave._

__Si, c'est la copine de ton frère._

__Ils ne vont pas se marier !_

Un petit sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres - sourire de satisfaction. Non non non Bella ! Il faut absolument que je ne pense pas à ces choses là !

Je vis un James et une Victoria tout sourires arrivés vers nous.

__Em', le prof de biologie n'est pas là ce matin._

Pourquoi seulement ce matin ... ?

__Génial, s'enthousiasma-t-il, on va au stade ?_

Ils rirent tous les trois de son enthousiasme, et partirent avant de m'adresser un clin d'oeil et un salut. Je me rendis donc avec nonchalance à mon cours de Français, ma deuxième langue.

Je le partageais avec une Laurenne peu bavarde, et ... énervée. Contre moi ?

__J'ai vu que tu organisais un entretien ce soir pour avoir deux nouvelles pompomgirls ? Lui demandais-je sans grand intérêt._

__Oui. Et alors, tu veux y participer ?_

__Non pas vraiment, pouffais-je._

Son ton ne m'avait pas refroidit pour autant. C'est souriante que je sortis de ma première heure de cours. Deuxième heure : anglais. Avec Lili donc. Je ne savais plus à quel point je m'étais attachée à elle !

J'entrais en cours, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait déjà pratiquement toute la classe assise. Je me mis aux côtés d'Alice, souriant encore bêtement.

__Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?_

__Comment ça comme ça ?_

__Bah je sais pas, tu as un grand sourire, des yeux qui pétillent, et la peau toute rouge, me décrit-elle._

__Ça s'appelle le bonheur ma chère !_

__Tu devrais être heureuse tout le temps, t'es beaucoup plus jolie comme cela !_

__Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ... Marmonnais-je, avec le sourire toujours aux lèvres._

Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, mais ria tout de même.

__Edward est distant avec moi ... Si tu pouvais faire une enquête, Lili ..._

__Attends !_

Elle se retourna, et m'observant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en moi. Quand elle le peut, Alice est très intuitive.

__Tu craque pour Edward !_

Heureusement qu'elle m'avait chuchoté cette phrase, sinon toute la classe l'aurait entendu.

__Mais ça ne va pas !_

__Bon d'accord, tu ne craque pas pour lui, mais il y a un petit quelque chose._

Je me mordis la lèvre. Vraiment intuitive.

__J'avais raison ! S'écria-t-elle._

Le prof nous lança un regard furibond, qu'elle rendit par un magnifique sourire.

__Alice, moins fort !_

__Je me suis un peu laissée emporté, pouffa-t-elle._

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

__Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Allez, raconte tout à tata Alice !_

__C'est juste que ... quand je le vois mon coeur s'emballe. Quand je suis avec Jacob ... prête à passer aux choses sérieuses, il y a quelque chose qui m'en empêche, tout d'abord les mauvais souvenirs, mais ... je pensais à Edward._

Je m'empourprais directement après avoir prononcée cette phrase.

__Tu es sous le charme !_

__Euh, je ne sais pas, je ..._

__Bon d'accord, je me renseignerais avec tact. Du genre, tiens Edward j'ai remarqué que tu es froid avec Bella, c'est quoi cette attitude ?_

__C'est génial._

Elle soupira, comme si elle rêvait.

__Imagine ... Bella ma belle soeur. Moi mariée à Jasper dans une immense maison en centre ville juste à côté du magasin chanel, toi mariée à Edward dans une maison au bord de la mer, et Rosalie mariée à Emmett, avec trois enfants, dans une maison de campagne, où derrière se cache un immense terrain._

__Pourquoi Rosalie aurait des enfants et pas nous ?_

__Parce que c'est une vérité universelle que Rosalie veut beaucoup d'enfants plus tard. Elle adore littéralement les enfants._

__J'en apprend tous les jours ! _

La matinée se passa très lentement, ce qui est plutôt banal à Forks. J'avais eu ensuite deux heures d'histoire, avec Jasper. Il me parlait de plus en plus, et je commençais à l'apprécier réellement. Mais il fallait que je lui pose une question, cela m'avait tracassé.

__Comment savais-tu sur le fait que j'aimais les auteurs du dix-huitième siècle ?_

__Simple supposition, j'avais remarquée ton livre d'Emilie Brontë dans ton sac, me répondit-il._

__Alors tu as bien supposé !_

Il rit doucement.

__Tu devrais parler avec Edward, lui aussi aime lire des classiques._

__C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais je ne pourrais en converser avec lui que lorsqu'il décidera de m'adresser la parole ..._

__En effet, j'ai ressenti une tension. Comme s'il se forçait à ne pas te parler. Il y a quelque chose qui l'en empêche._

__Je me demande bien quoi ..._

__Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es géniale, il ne s'en empêchera pas longtemps, me déclara-t-il avec un clin d'oeil_.

Comme Alice, c'est une perle rare.

J'avais l'impression que Jake et moi nous éloignions de plus en plus ... Peut-être que notre couple était mieux lorsque nous ne nous voyait que peu souvent. Maintenant, nous étions ensemble la plupart de nos journées, cela gâchait surement tout ...

Arriva alors l'heure tant redoutée, mais à la fois attendue : la biologie. Redoutée car Edward était distant avec moi. Il me regardait maintenant avec un air supérieur- seulement quand il voulait me jeter un regard vers moi ( ma simple vue le répugnait-il ? ), ne me répondait que par quelques mots. Ce n'était plus l'Edward que j'avais connu au début. Le chaleureux, romantique, doux et attentionné. Mais je devais admettre que sa nouvelle façon de se comporter lui donnait plus de beauté.

J'arrivais près de la porte qui donnait lieu à notre classe, y trouvant Edward appuyé nonchalamment contre celle-ci.

__Monsieur Barner n'est pas là, marmonna-t-il. _

Sérieusement, pour qui se prenait-il à me parler comme ça ? Et surtout, que lui avais-je fait ?

__Désolée que tu sois obligé de m'adresser la parole ! M'emportais-je, bien que mon teint prenait une couleur rosâtre._

Je me retournais afin de sortir de ce couloir-je préférais ne pas courir pour ne pas tomber, mais une main m'en empêcha. Au courant électrique qui traversa tout mon bras, je savais sans même m'être retournée que c'était Edward.

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Crachais-je._

__Que voulais-tu dire par là ?_

__Mais enfin Edward, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ton comportement envers moi ! Tu ne m'adresse plus la parole sauf quand tu es obligé, tu ne me regarde jamais, tu ne souris plus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es comme cela, et seulement avec moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu te faire pour que tu garde un tel sentiment à mon égard ?_

__Quel sentiment ?_

__De la haine ! Mais je ne sais pas ..._

__Tu as raison, tu ne sais rien du tout !_

Il ne faut absolument pas que je pleure. Chez moi, n'importe qu'elle émotion passe par les larmes, que je sois heureuse, furieuse, triste, ou même embarrassée.

__Alors explique moi ! Explique moi au lieu de me regarder avec ce regard, au lieu de te taire, et de m'ignorer ! Explique moi, afin que je le sache et que je te comprenne !_

__Il n'y a rien à savoir ! S'emporta-t-il à son tour._

__J'étais trop stupide pour savoir qu'un gars comme toi pouvait être affectif avec une fille comme moi._

Trop tard, je sentais les larmes coulées. Il fallait absolument que je m'en aille pour ne pas qu'Edward s'aperçoive de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi.

Il pleuvait. Pourquoi cela m'étonnait encore ?

Je fus dehors quand quelqu'un me plaqua contre le mur. Je sus vite qui était cette personne quand je sentis des lèvres douces, mais passionnée, s'en prendre aux miennes. C'était tellement ... électrique. Jamais Jacob ne m'avait embrassé comme cela. Nos mouvements avec nos langues étaient très coordonnées, magnifique.

Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward. Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward. Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward.

Ce dernier s'éloigna trop vite, à mon goût, de mon visage. Je fis une petite moue, il m'offrit son sourire en coin.

__Bella ... souffla-t-il, ne souriant plus._

__Edward._

Trop plongée dans ce baiser, je n'avais pas remarquée que nous étions tout deux essoufflés. On aurait pu voir en cette scène deux amants s'embrassant fougueusement, regrettant de ne pouvoir jamais le faire, ou pressé à cause d'un manque.

__Je ... je regrette Bella._

__Tu regrette. Et bien moi pas. Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de s'avoir que tu n'as pas aimé, et que tu n'avais aucune intention de le faire !_

__Ce n'est pas ..._

Je le coupais bien vite en le repoussant, et en m'éloignant de lui à grand pas. S'il vous plait mon dieu, faite que je ne tombe pas. Le dieu m'avait sûrement entendu, car je n'étais pas tombée ni glissée une seule fois avant de rentrer dans ma voiture.

Je soufflais. Trop d'émotions pour moi.

Merde, j'aurais du démarrer de suite. Edward venait d'entrer dans ma voiture côté passager.

__Quoi encore ? M'énervais-je._

__Bella, tu m'as mal comprit._

J'attendais qu'il finisse sa phrase, pendant qu'il attendait une réaction venant de moi.

__J'ai beaucoup aimé t'embrasser. Mais il ne faut pas que ça recommence ... Je regrette car je n'aurais pas dû le faire ... Tu as Jacob. Et si je n'avais pas eu l'intention de te donner ce baiser, je ne l'aurais pas fait._

Sans voix. Voilà l'état dans lequel je me trouvais après une telle déclaration. Mais il avait dit tu es avec Jacob, il n'avait pas rajouté "je suis avec Tanya". Est-ce qu'elle ne compte pas pour lui ? Et pourquoi suis-je si heureux qu'il ne l'ai pas dit ?

__Vraiment ?_

__Vraiment. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme cela avec toi durant ces dernières semaines._

__C'est pas grave, c'est oublié. Alors, amis ? Lui proposais-je en tendant la main._

__Ami, sourit-il. _

Il prit ma main, puis me fit un bisou sur la joue. Je n'imaginais pas qu'un simple baiser sur la joue pouvait procurer autant de sensation. Qu'est-ce que serait alors si un jour il me ... Stop.

__A demain, rajouta-t-il avec son sourire en coin._

__Euh oui._

Il m'avait ébloui.

Je saurais maintenant quoi raconter à Esmé. Je retardais chaque séance la fois où je devrais lui raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais Esmé n'y faisait pas attention. A ma vitesse. Elle allait attendre lorsque je serais réellement prête. Elle prenait elle aussi une place importante dans cette nouvelle vie.

Est-ce que tous les Cullen vont me devenir autant important ? Une vraie famille en or.

* * *

**J'adore la fin de ce chapitre personnellement =) J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite !**

**_Evaa_**


	8. Chapitre 7

_**feerie-amb : Après mûres réflexions, je trouve aussi. Mais j'aime quand même beaucoup l'idée qu'une femme aimante, et aussi attachante qu'Esmé puisse s'occuper comme cela de Bella, mais après, chacun son point de vue =).**_

**_annecullen69 : Malheureusement non, il n'a pas quitté Tanya. Comme Jacob et Bella, ils sont tous les deux distants, et ne couchent plus ensemble (ce mot leur vaut mieux que faire l'amour ! ) Il ne se sont jamais réellement aimés de toute façon._**

Je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai enfin trouvé une relectrice et merci à elle ;D

**___Citation chapitre : Toutes dirigées sur Jacob j'imagine, et sur le beau mystérieux ? Alice à Bell's_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 : Invitée chez les Cullen**

__Je te trouve distante en ce moment._

Et il avait raison. Pour cause : je voulais embrasser Edward encore une fois. Je voulais ressentir le courant électrique qui m'avait parcouru tout le corps. Ressentir ses lèvres douces sur les miennes. Mais cela m'est impossible. J'aime Jacob. Edward est juste un ami. Mais si je n'étais pas distante avec lui, lui non plus n'est pas très proche avec moi. Peu bavard, moins souriant, moins proche.

__Et c'est toi qui dis ça !_

__Roh ça va Bella, tout est à cause de toi !_

Je n'y croyais pas. Il venait de m'annoncer clairement que si notre couple battait de l'aile, c'est juste de ma faute.

__Quel culot ! M'écriais-je. Tu ne parle presque jamais, je suis obligée de faire une conversation pour deux ! Tu ne montre plus aucun signe affectif !_

J'avais même peur qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Edward et moi. Mais personne n'était au courant, et si Edward en parlait à son meilleur ami, ils ne seraient même plus des amis. Des ennemies.

__C'est juste que ça me manque._

__Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ?_

__Notre relation d'avant, précisa-t-il._

__Et bien tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais ça ?_

__Ouais mais ... c'est de ta faute._

On aurait dit un enfant de l'age de huit ans. Il n'osait même pas me regarder.

__Et pourquoi serait-ce de ma faute ?_

__Si seulement tu acceptais qu'on couche ensemble ..._

J'avais le souffle coupé. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. S'il était distant en ce moment, c'est parce que je refusais de "coucher avec lui" selon ses mots. Pour moi, nous ne couchions pas ensemble, nous faisions l'amour. Il y a une grande différence.

Je me levais d'un bond de son lit. Il n'osait toujours pas lever la tête. Serait-il honteux ? Je pris mon manteau, et mon sac. Je sortis de sa chambre en claquant la porte, les larmes au yeux. J'étais énervée et triste à la fois. Drôle de sentiment.

__Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta-t-il enfin._

__Je m'en vais !_

__Où ?_

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je savais où aller. C'était la première que l'on s'engueulait, et je pleurais.

**PDV. Jacob. B**

Un con. Voila ce que je suis. J'avais laissé parler mon deuxième cerveau. J'avais parlé ouvertement de mes "tensions sexuelles". Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je mettais tout sur la faute de Bella alors qu'en faite, c'est moi le fautif. Moi qui suis distant avec elle puisque je l'avais trompé avec Tanya dans les toilettes hier ... Nous étions tous les deux en manque, et nous n'avions pu retenir nos envies. Un salop. Ce mot me convient mieux.

J'aurais du rattraper Bella, l'embrasser et la prendre dans mes bras. Je devrais comprendre qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passait pour elle, je devrais être là à lui parler, la réconforter ou lui faire changer les idées au lieu de la faire culpabiliser. Je ne suis vraiment pas ce qu'il lui faut. Mais avoir tous les jours sa copine dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle me caresse, me fait des baisers très expressif, et arrête dès que j'ai de très fortes envies. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, je lui en veux.

Je sortis alors pour me changer les idées vers la plage de la réserve. Tout un tas de personne y était. Sam, Emilie, Jane, son frère jumeau Alec, Jessica, Laurenne, et bien sûr Tanya. Je ne dois pas refaire la même connerie. Je ne dois pas recoucher avec Tanya. Je ne dois pas. Je ne dois pas. Je ne dois pas.

C'est lorsqu'elle me chuchota mon prénom à mon oreille et qu'elle me la mordilla que je sus que mes résolutions n'avaient durée qu'une vingtaine de secondes.

**PDV Bella.S**

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais jamais été chez elle. Et lorsque je découvris son immense villa blanche (en partie) vitrée, je tombais vite sous le charme. Alice ne m'avait jamais décrit où elle vivait. Je savais juste que c'était en dehors de Forks.

Je sonnais rapidement, séchant en vitesse mes larmes. Je ne savais pas sur qui j'allais tomber. J'entendis quelqu'un courir dans les escaliers. Ce n'était pas Alice.

__Bella, s'étonna Edward. Que viens-tu faire ici ?_

__Voir Alice. Mais si je dérange je peux partir, je la verrais demain !_

__Mais non, entre. _

Je le suivis.

__Alice va bientôt arriver, elle était chez Rosalie pour réviser ses maths, enfin c'est ce qu'elle raconte, sourit-il. _

J'imaginais mal Alice travailler ses maths chez son copain avec l'aide de la soeur de ce dernier.

__La maison est magnifique !_

__C'est Esmé qui s'est occupée de l'intérieur, m'apprit-il avec un haussement d'épaules._

__Ah oui, elle fait de la décoration d'intérieur._

__Comment sais-tu cela ?_

Oups. Trouve un mensonge Bella. Ok, je vais arrêter de me parler à moi-même.

__Alice me l'a dit._

__Et que t'a-t-elle dit sur moi ? _

__Rien du tout !_

Mais j'aurais bien voulu l'entendre parler des heures sur lui ... Il s'assit à côté de moi, sa cuisse touchant la mienne. Un frisson. Mais pourquoi me procure-t-il toutes ces sensations ? Je ne les ai jamais ressenties auparavant !

__J'aimerais tellement avoir une soeur ou un frère avec qui je serais aussi proche que toi et Alice !_

__Maintenant tu nous as nous, c'est l'essentiel._

Je l'ai, je l'ai, je l'ai. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il disait me donnait envie de danser ?

__J'ai entendu la voix de Bella ? S'exalta Alice._

__Oui Lili, elle est dans le salon._

J'étais déçue qu'Alice vienne à ce moment là, même si j'étais venue pour la voir elle, et pas son frère. Pas Edward.

J'entendis les talons d'Alice jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne en face de moi. Elle me scruta longuement.

__Mon dieu, Bella, dans ma chambre vite._

Encore une fois, Alice me montra à quel point elle peut être intuitive. Je fis un petit sourire à Edward, et la suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage. Sa chambre la représentait entièrement. ses trois murs étaient violets et roses. Y avait de grandes affiches de mode. Mais sur le quatrième mur, j'eu un pincement au coeur. Deux énormes posters y prenaient toutes la place : le groupe, ainsi qu'elle et ses deux frères.

__J'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il se passait quelque chose. Jacob ?_

J'hochais de la tête, observant toujours la photo du groupe. Ils étaient tous habillés de blancs, souriants, dans leur bras. Je m'arrachais à sa contemplation pour parler avec Lili. Je m'assis à ses côtés sur son lit à deux places, chanel.

__On s'est embrouillé tout à l'heure. Comme je n'étais pas bien, je suis venue directement chez toi._

__Et tu as bien fait !_

Je lui fis un sourire pour la remercier. Je continuais.

__Sa a commencé par des broutilles ... Enfin pas vraiment. Il a dit qu'il me trouvait distante en ce moment ... Je lui ai répondu en gros que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité._

__J'y crois pas, s'indigna-t-elle._

__Il a dit que c'est à cause de moi si rien ne va en ce moment entre nous deux ... Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il disait ça, et il m'a fait clairement comprendre que c'était parce qu'on ne couche pas ensemble. Je me suis levée directement, et je suis partie. Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?_

__Bien sûr que oui ! C'est lui le fautif, et pas toi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher._

__Mais Lili je ..._

__Et alors ? Me coupa-t-elle. C'est normal que tu ne veuille pas le faire, avec tout ce que tu as vécu, et ton moral d'en ce moment. Je te comprends parfaitement, et un vrai petit ami devrait le comprendre aussi._

Ca veut dire quoi ? Que Jacob n'est pas bien pour moi, et que je devrais rompre avec lui ? Je ne le pourrais, même s'il a pu me reprocher pas mal de choses, je l'aime encore et toujours.

__Ce que je veux dire Bella, c'est qu'un garçon peut penser avec son deuxième cerveau. Je considère qu'un garçon a deux cerveaux : le premier est comme les filles, celui de la tête. Le deuxième, est bien c'est son sexe._

Du Alice tout craché ça.

__Sérieusement. Un mec ça a des envies. Les filles aussi mais un mec, c'est pire. Pour une fille, faire l'amour c'est très important. On doit le faire que lorsqu'on se sent bien, que quand on est amoureuse, si on est pas fatiguée, et bien installée. Mais certaines filles ne sont pas toutes comme ça, du genre Tanya, pouffa-t-elle. Mais un garçon, il ne peut pas comprendre ça. Ses envies sexuelles à lui en premier. Celles de la fille passent après. Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Tu n'offres plus rien à Jacob appart des câlins et des bisous. Tu es sans arrêt dans ses bras, et tu ne fais rien avec lui. Normal qu'il soit en manque. Mais il devrait prendre son mal en patience, et penser à toi d'abord. Par exemple avec Jasper nous tous les soirs ..._

__Alice, je ne veux pas entendre ce que vous faites !_

__Mais, on parle bien du sexe dans ton couple !_

__Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, c'est tout, m'exaspérais-je._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis me prit dans ses bras. Elle sentait le citron.

__Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger._

__Mais je m'en veux tellement !_

__Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'y es pour rien._

C'est juste que je n'offre pas à mon copain ce qu'il désire ...

__Bien sûr que si._

__On te l'a déjà dit que tu es têtue ?_

__Beaucoup, oui._

Elle me prit la main, et la serra doucement. On pouvait voir l'émotion dans ses yeux. Je pouvais comprendre aisément ce qu'il se passait : nous étions heureuse de nous être trouvées, de nous connaître, et d'être si proches. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle maintenant. Edward a raison : j'ai Alice maintenant.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Alice l'identifia comme sa mère Esmé.

__Salut les filles. Edward m'a apprit que Bella était avec toi Lili. Tu peux dormir à la maison, Bella, qu'en dis-tu ?_

__Ce ne serait pas de refus, mais il faut d'abord que j'appelle Charlie ! _

__Le téléphone est en bas dans le salon._

__Merci._

__Il n'y a pas de quoi !_

Alice avait les yeux qui pétillaient, et un grand sourire. Quant à moi, j'étais déçue. Je savais très bien que Charlie ne sera pas aussi cool avec moi qu'il l'a été ces derniers temps. Il me voit revivre. Il n'est pas bête.

Je descendis les marches de la magnifique villa, et me rendis au salon, où se trouvait comme me l'avait indiqué Esmé le téléphone. Je composa alors le numéro de travail de Charlie, et croisais les doigts.

__Allo ? Marmonna mon père. _

__Papa, c'est Bella !_

__Que fais-tu chez les Cullen ?_

__Euh, comment sais-tu que je suis chez eux ?_

__J'ai tous les noms inscrits sur mon téléphone._

Bien sûr, il est shérif.

__Oui, et bien justement, je me demandais si je pouvais rester cette nuit chez Alice. Madame Cullen m'amènera au lycée demain._

__Bella, il est hors de question !_

__Mais pourquoi ?_

Bien que je connaissais la cause.

__Tu n'es jamais à la maison._

__Normal, je vais au lycée._

__Tu dors presque tous les soirs chez Jacob. Ce n'est pas pour rien si tu es venue à Forks._

__Je ne suis pas venue à Forks, on m'a obligé !_

Je l'entendis soupirer. J'aurais du me taire, je venais de lui faire du mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui ?

__Papa. Je vais chez les Cullen. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais chez une famille où tu ne connais personne._

__Très bien jeune fille, mais c'est la dernière fois._

__Merci ! Et euh, a demain. Je t'aime._

__Oui, euh moi aussi._

Charlie n'aime pas les démonstrations affectives, tout comme moi. Nous devrions nous y habituer pourtant. Je ferais des efforts, car lui en fait pour moi.

Heureuse, je remontais les escaliers afin de me rendre dans la chambre d'Alice et de lui rapporter la bonne nouvelle. Lorsqu'elle vit mon grand sourire, elle comprit de suite et me sauta dans mes bras. Je ria. Elle en tout cas n'est pas embêtée avec les démonstrations affectives.

__Je te prêterais des affaires et des sous-vêtements, ne t'inquiète pas._

Je m'imaginais avec les vêtements d'Alice ... Tant pis, je préfère ça plutôt que d'y aller à poil !

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraina vers le fond du couloir où se trouvait une grande porte blanche. Elle toque à celle-ci, et attendit que quelqu'un lui réponde. Quand j'entendis ce quelqu'un, je me raidis. Alice venait de m'emmener dans la chambre d'Edward.

Lorsque j'entendis la musique qu'il écoutait, un flot d'émotions et de souvenirs me prient. Clair de lune, de Debussy. La préférée de Renée, ma mère.

__Tu écoute du classique ? M'étonnais-je. _

__Oui, et je lis du classique._

__Edward est l'intello de le famille, se moqua sa soeur jumelle._

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention vers moi par un somptueux sourire.

__Tu lis quoi ? M'intéressais-je. _

__Du Laclos._

__Les liaisons dangereuses ?_

__Tu connais ?_

__Je l'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois. J'aime beaucoup._

__Je ne l'ai pas encore fini. Mais pour le moment, j'aime bien. _

Il m'étonnerait de jour en jour. Je fis un coup d'oeil vers Alice, et remarquais qu'elle affichait un grand sourire. Sûrement pour le fait qu'Edward et moi nous entendions bien, et que nous partagions les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

__Euh Alice, il faudrait peut-être que je prenne ma douche._

Ramenée à la réalité, elle tourna la tête vers moi.

__Ah oui. Je te la montre, et pendant que tu la découvre, je vais te chercher tes affaires._

Là encore, elle me reprit par la main, fit un signe à son frère et ferma la porte.

__Madame l'entremetteuse est fière ? _

__Très !_

Elle me montra une grande salle-de-bain blanche, bien éclairée. Là encore, des photos de leur famille étaient accrochées. Je souris devant ces magnifiques photos. Il y en avait une qui me faisait beaucoup rire. Emmett, Alice et Edward petit se faisant une bataille d'oeufs dans la cuisine avec leur mère Esmé. Elle était magnifique.

__Alors, voila. Je t'ai pris un de mes pyjamas. J'espère que mon soutien-gorge ne sera pas trop petit pour toi ... Bref. Prend ce que tu veux comme shampoing. Tu me trouveras dans ma chambre ! Ah, et les serviettes sont dans ce placard-ci._

__Merci lili !_

J'eus droit encore une fois au sourire ... made in Cullen-Hall. Je me déshabilla, et me mis sur l'eau chaude. Cela me fit du bien. Pendant quelques instants, j'avais totalement oublié Jacob. Je culpabilisais encore plus.

Après cette bonne douche, je m'habilla d'un tee-shirt marquée I Love Paris, et d'un short blanc. Mince. Moi qui n'aime pas que l'on voit ma peau blanche ... Mais ce n'est pas comme si je serais la seule ici à être blanche comme une aspirine.

Je pris une serviette et sécha légèrement mes cheveux, les laissant onduler derrière mon dos. Je repris avec moi mes affaires sales, et rejoins la chambre d'Alice. S'y trouvait alors ses deux frères, et elle évidemment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient tous les trois là. Surtout lorsque je venais de prendre ma douche. Je rougissais.

__Ah te revoilà ! Je pensais que tu allais passer ta vie sous la douche !_

Avais-je vraiment été aussi longue ?

__Excuse-moi, j'étais absorbée dans mes pensées ..._

__Toutes dirigées sur Jacob j'imagine, et sur le beau mystérieux ?_

Je rougis derechef. Le beau ténébreux est Edward. Alice l'appelle comme cela pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Mais nous étions en présence du meilleur ami de mon copain, il serait alors au courant (Jacob) demain.

__Quel beau ténébreux ? Moi ? _

__Mais non Emmett, toi on t'appelle le grizzly !_

Il sembla offusqué, puis m'offrit un clin d'oeil, alors qu'Alice sortait de sa chambre.

__Je vous laisse, fit Edward._

Il n'avait presque pas parlé, et sortait sans le moindre signe. Que signifiait ce comportement ?

**PDV Edward.C**

Lorsque je vis Bella ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Alice, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Ses magnifiques cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sa peau était rosâtre, et ses grands yeux marrons la rendaient encore plus sublime. Elle était habillée avec seulement un petit shirt, et le tee-shirt préférée d'Alice. Magnifique est un adjectif bien pâle pour la définir.

__Ah te revoilà ! Je pensais que tu allais passer ta vie sous la douche !_

Je croyais cela impossible, mais elle était encore plus belle qu'au début. Son teint était rose.

__Excuse-moi, j'étais absorbée dans mes pensées ..._

__Toutes dirigées sur Jacob j'imagine, et sur le beau mystérieux ?_

Aie. Je reçu cette phrase comme un coup de couteau. Qui était cet homme chanceux ? Et comment ce faisait-il qu'elle s'intéresse à cette personne ? Je me rappelais encore de la phrase qu'elle m'avait dite après l'avoir embrassé : "Tu regrette. Et bien moi pas. Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de s'avoir que tu n'as pas aimé". Cela veut dire qu'elle a aimé ... Alors pourquoi veut-elle que l'on reste amis ? Elle doit seulement vouloir s'amuser ... Je dois être un jeu pour elle. Je soupira, puis me leva.

__Je vous laisse, déclarais-je sèchement, pendant qu'elle s'amusait avec Emmett._

Elle me lança un regard confus, mais je sortis vite de cette chambre. Etre proche d'elle alors que je la désire est trop pour moi ...

Afin de m'apaiser, je me rendis jusqu'à mon piano et joua une nouvelle chanson. Celle que j'avais crée lorsque Bella et moi nous étions embrassés. Elle porterait alors ce nom : "Bella's lullaby".

Je fis parcourir mes mains sur le clavier, ne prenant conscience de rien sauf des notes et de la douce mélodie. Et je pensais à Bella.

Tu es amoureux !

C'est ça !

Si si !

Je la désire juste, je ne l'aime pas.

Menteur. Jure sur sa tête qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort qu'avec Tanya ?

Euh ...

C'est ce que je disais !

Et pourquoi est-ce que je me parle à moi-même maintenant ? Je dois devenir fou ... Bella me rend fou. Je fus interrompu par des sanglots. Je leva la tête et croisa les yeux embués de larme de Bella.

__C'est tellement magnifique Edward ! Dit-elle en séchant les larmes._

L'envie de la protéger me prit. Je me mis alors à ses côtés, et la cala dans mes bras. J'étais bien. Vraiment bien. L'avoir dans mes bras, ressentir sa peau contre la mienne, ses cheveux toucher mes bras. Malheureusement ... jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir.

* * *

**_Celui là est tout aussi bien ! Enfin, je trouve. Edward se persuade qu'il ne l'aime pas ... Tout ça parce qu'il a peur de la vérité ^^_**

**_Alors, il vous a plu ?_**

**_Le petit bouton vert please =P_**

**_Evaa._**


	9. Chapter 8

**_phika17 : Ils vont le découvrir ... mais pas maintenant ! ^^ Je ne sais pas comment, ni quand, ni pourquoi. Mais dans ce chapitre là, Jane va s'en mêler déjà. Et quand Jane s'en mêle ..._**

__

Nous revenons au point de vue de Bella.

Gros bug au niveau de document manager ... Je ne sais pas comment seront les textes (italique, gras, ou normaux ...)

_**Citation du chapitre :**** Chaque bleu que tu vois là était comme un coup de couteau pour moi. Est-ce qu'il m'a violé ? Non, mais ce n'en était pas loin.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : C'est dans tes bras que je suis le mieux**

Calée dans ses bras, je ne pouvais qu'aller bien. Mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- Et bien Bella, Edward n'a pas voulu te donner de baiser ?

S'il essayait d'être drôle, et bien il ne l'était pas, Si tu savais Emmett à quel point tu te trompe!

- Non, même pas. Et moi qui en voulais tellement un !

- Peut-être qu'Emmett pourra te le donner, intervint Edward, entrant dans notre jeu.

- S'il te plait Em' !

Il prit un air apeuré, et se cacha derrière l'autre canapé.

- Non Bella, ne dit pas ça ! Je suis déjà tellement tenté, mais que dirait la princesse Rosalie si elle l'apprenait ?

- Ce sera notre petit secret, prince Cullen !

On entendit un bruit de clef, puis de portes. Emmett se leva et s'assit à nos côtés.

- Il faut se taire, le Roi Cullen vient d'arriver dans son château !

Nous avions tous les trois exploser de rire devant notre bêtise, et c'est hilares que Carlisle nous aperçu.

- Comment allez-vous les enfants ? Tu dors à la maison Bella ?

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen. Et bien apparemment oui, souris-je.

- Je t'en prie, appelle moi Carlisle ! Je n'ai que trente-cinq ans.

- D'accord, Carlisle.

- Où est votre mère ? Demanda-t-il à Emmett et Edward.

- Dans son bureau. Et Lili prend une douche.

Il hocha la tête, et tourna les talons afin de retrouver sa chère et tendre. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ces bêtises !

- La comtesse de Forks, annonça solennellement Emmett.

Une fois qu'il était dans un de ses délires, on ne pouvait plus l'y retirer.

- Je suis sensée être une comtesse ? Demanda Alice en riant.

- Sensée, oui, précisa Edward.

Pourquoi entendre Edward provoquait des papillons dans mon ventre ??

***

- Emmett, tais toi ! S'exaspéra Alice.

- Tu me dis ça tous les matins !

- Parce que tu dis de merdes tous les matins. Et là c'est pire, remarqua Edward.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis que je m'étais levé ce matin jusqu'à maintenant, c'est à dire au trajet en voiture, Emmett n'avait pas arrêté de me poser des questions. Certaines personnelles. Il m'avait demandé si Jacob avait été mon premier, et je lui ai répondu en souriant qu'en faite j'avais perdu ma virginité grâce à Edward, celui-ci c'était d'ailleurs étouffé avec son bol de céréales. Je pouvais être provocante quand je le voulais !

C'est avec un sourire que je descendis de la voiture. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Plus personnes ne parlaient, et un silence pesant planait autour de nous. Je me rendis compte de ce qui en était la cause, lorsque je remarquais le bras d'Edward autour de mon cou. Il le retira en pouffant, et Alice me prit par le bras afin de nous amener vers notre habituel lieu où se retrouvait chaque matin la bande. Personnes n'étaient encore arrivées, et je craignais plus que tout l'arrivée de Jacob. Comment devrais-je réagir, et comment allait-il réagir lui ?

- Destresse Bella, je suis sûr qu'il s'est inquiété pour toi, je le connais mieux que personne. (Note de l'Auteur : Pas assez apparemment ...)

Entendre sa voix me réconforta.

- Tu as raison. Et puis, ce n'est pas grave ...

En réalité, c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas si grave que sa... Je me mentais à moi-même maintenant.

-Edward, Bella, est-ce que je peux vous parlez ?

Nous nous étions retourner tous les deux en même temps. Une petite blonde en chignon dans une belle robe rouge se tenait derrière nous. Je l'avais déjà vu, mais jamais elle ne m'avait parlé. Je me demandais ce qu'elle nous voulait.

- A part, précisa-t-elle.

- Euh oui, pourquoi pas.

Edward avait l'air de s'énerver. Je l'interrogeais du regard, mais il fronçait les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette jeune personne. Elle avait pourtant l'air sympathique. Mais juger les gens du premier coup d'oeil n'était pas bon.

- Que nous veux-tu Jane ?

Je connaissais au moins son prénom.

- Si j'étais vous, je porterais un peu plus mon attention sur Jacob et Tanya.

Que voulait-elle dire ?

- Mais tu n'es pas nous Jane.

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup Edward, mais si je te dis sa c'est en toute amitié. Ce n'est ni ragot, ni rumeur. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

- Et qu'as tu vue ? M'énervais-je.

Elle se mit à rire. En quoi cette situation était-elle drôle ?

- A la Push, hier. Ils avaient l'air plutôt proche…

- Merci Jane, et à bientôt, la coupa Edward.

Elle se retourna pour retrouver ses amies. Etait-ce la vérité ? Est-ce que Jacob était proche de Tanya ? Et risquait-il de l'embrasser ? (A: mdr, c'est déjà fait ça.)

- Ne jamais écouter Jane, me rassura Edward. Une fois, elle avait assurée la même chose à Alice.

- Alors je te fais confiance.

- Bella ! S'exclama une voix que je connaissais que trop bien.

Edward partit afin de nous laisser plus d'intimité. Je n'avais pas envie de parler à Jacob, ni même envie de l'entendre s'excuser sur la façon dont il s'était comporté, si c'était réellement pour sa qu'il venait me voir.

- Je suis tellement désolé ... Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Je ne pensais en rien de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Je m'en veux tellement, je t'assure.

- Et comment dois-je te croire ?

Il parut surprit de ma phrase. C'était la première fois que j'étais froide avec lui.

- Ecoute Jacob, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance après tout ce que tu m'as dit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ... Alors tu devras attendre.

- Très bien. Je pense que je le mérite.

- Exactement.

Il eut l'air de souffrir après ce que je venais de lui dire. J'y avais été un peu trop fort. Je commençais à culpabiliser, encore ! J'étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment un monstre.

- Alors euh… à tout à l'heure ?

J'hochais la tête, alors qu'il me fit un petit signe de la main et allait retrouver son meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de parler de moi, j'en fus rassurée.

- En fin de compte, tu n'es qu'une garce.

Tanya.

- Et toi une sale pute qui se tape tous les gars !

Elle se mit à rire.

- Bella, tu arrêtes ça maintenant!

Edward.

- Mais regardent les choses en face ! Elle te trompe Edward.

- En faite Bella, c'est toi la cocue, fit Tanya.

Je tournais ma tête vers Jacob, qui semblait énervé.

- Très bien, j'ai compris ! Crachais-je.

Je me retournais mais Tanya me retint.

_Au faite Bella. J'ai appris pourquoi tu es venue à Forks et donc t'incruster dans la bande. Ton beau-père te tapait, ricana-t-elle, et ça va, il n'a pas fait autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Enfin, je suis sure que tu aurais bien aimé.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ma joue.

- Tanya! Hurla Edward en se ruant vers elle.

Je me mis entre les deux.

- Non, Edward, laisse. Je dois apparemment des explications à la "bande" où je me suis incrustée. Il y a quelques mois, ma mère a été assassinée. Ils me l'ont apprit le jour de la rentrée en première. Je suis rentrée chez moi, expliquais-je alors que je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, et je me suis retrouvé avec mon beau-père qui buvait… Tous les soirs. Il s'est même mit à me frapper, parce qu'il disait que je ressemblais trop à ma mère.

Je remontais la manche du pull que m'avait prêté Alice, et lui montra tous mes bleu.

- Chaque bleu que tu vois là était comme un coup de couteau pour moi. Est-ce qu'il m'a violé? Non, mais sa n'en était pas loin. Je ressemblais beaucoup trop à Renée, ma mère. Il y a deux semaines, mon père m'a apprit que c'était lui son meurtrier, et qu'il avait mit fin à sa vie pour une chose qui ne pouvait que les rendre heureux : elle était enceinte. Il s'est suicidé avant que la police ne l'attrape. J'aurais pu avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. Au lieu de sa, un homme m'a pourris la vie.

Les larmes avaient redoublé. C'était la première fois que j'en parlais. Je devrais réellement en parler avec Esmé.

- Sa y est ! Vous savez tous enfin pourquoi Isabella Swan est revenue de Phœnix pour pourrir vos vies !

- Tanya, t'es vraiment une pouffiasse ! S'exclama Rosalie, pleurant à chaudes larmes elle aussi.

- Et s'il y a bien une personne ici qui s'incruste, c'est bien toi, rajouta Alice, énervée comme jamais.

Emmett me prit dans ses bras. Ses bras étaient rassurants et protecteurs, mais je n'avais pas envie d'y rester. Je voulais partir. Je voulais rejoindre ma mère. Je relevais la tête vers lui, et aperçu quelques larmes qui glissaient sous ses yeux. Emmett qui pleurait ne pouvait que surprendre. Lui qui était d'habitude si costaud et si fort.

- T'inquiète petite soeur, il ne faut pas l'écouter.

Je ne fis même pas attention à ce nouveau surnom qu'il m'avait donné, car ce qui m'avais le plus frappé, c'était les regards peinés de toutes les personnes du parking. De la pitié. Voila ce que je pouvais voir dans leurs yeux.

Je me dégageais alors de ses gros bras avec agilité, ce qui me demanda un énorme effort. Il baissa alors les yeux. Il n'osait même plus me regarder.

- Mais laissez-moi. Je vous déteste tous ! Je déteste Forks, je déteste être venue ici, je déteste ce temps de merde, et je déteste les pétasses dans son genre !

Je ne pris pas le temps d'apercevoir leurs réactions : je partais déjà sous la pluie vers le parc en face du lycée. Je ne savais même pas si quelqu'un me suivais. Je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui m'importais, c'était d'évacuer toutes les tensions, tous les sentiments que je ressentais depuis sept mois. Un nouveau coup de couteau venait de m'arracher le coeur : les phrases de Tanya, et la réaction qu'avaient eu ces personnes que je croyais être mes amies.

Je m'assis alors sur un banc, ne distinguant plus rien. Ayant les yeux embués de larmes. Je repensais alors aux souvenirs que je gardais avec moi de ma mère et moi. Je me rappelais du jour où quelqu'un avait mit de la musique dans la rue, et de Renée qui s'était mise à danser avec moi. De la salsa. J'avais alors dix ans, et je ne connaissais pas cette danse. Mais nous nous étions amusées comme des folles. Quelques personnes nous avaient même donné de l'argent : nous avions gagnées trente dollars. Nous avions alors été dans un bar à glace, et avions prit la royale. Nous ne l'avions pas finie. J'avais d'ailleurs gardé cette photo de nous deux, mangeant dans la cuillère de l'autre.

Je ris. Devenais-je folle ? Peut-être. Mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Tout ce qui m'importais, c'était de revoir un jour Renée et de la prendre dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas pu lui dire au revoir. La dernière chose que je lui ai dite fut: "Je n'ai plus cinq ans, tout ira bien !" Accompagné d'un bisou sur sa tendre bouille d'enfant.

Les pleures repartir. Des bras m'encerclèrent. Je reconnus tout de suite cette odeur : Edward. Je le remerciais d'être là. Même après ce que j'avais pu dire, il restait là pour moi. Je réalisais soudainement qu'il prenait de plus en plus d'importance dans mon coeur. Edward… L'être le plus parfait à ma connaissance.

Il ne parlait pas. Je ne parlais pas. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Je restais calée contre son torse, mettant ma tête dans son cou, respirant à grande bouffée d'air son odeur délicieuse et sucrée. Une partie de moi m'en voulais d'abîmer son manteau (mon préféré) avec mes larmes. Lui, il n'en tenait pas compte.

Je ne voulais pas briser ce moment. Je ne voulais pas partir. Il était si protecteur avec moi ... si tendre. Si merveilleux.

Je tombais amoureuse.

Je tombais amoureuse alors que j'avais un petit ami. Je tombais amoureuse alors qu'il avait une copine. Je tombais amoureuse au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'amour, et je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Edward ... Je suis horrible ! Sanglotais-je.

- Mais non.

J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il allait s'énerver, ou être distant. Au lieu de cela, il essayait de me réconforter pour que j'aille bien. Je ne le méritais pas. Mes sanglots redoublèrent.

- Bella, calme-toi, je ...

Il s'inquiétait. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour moi. Mon coeur eu des palpitations.

- Je suis horrible ! M'exclamais-je.

De ses yeux, passèrent de la surprise à la tendresse. Tendresse ?

- Mais bien sûr que non. Tu es une personne en or, et n'en doute jamais. Je ne te connais que depuis un peu plus de trois semaines, et je me suis déjà attaché à toi car tu es un être exceptionnel.

- Tu dis des bê ...

- Laisse moi finir, ordonna-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Je me suis confié à toi, alors que même ma meilleure amie ne connaît pas cette partie de ma vie. En faite, tu es ma meilleure amie.

Autant dire que je pleurais encore, mais cette fois-ci de joie. Mais peut-être avais-je envie d'être plus que sa meilleure amie ... Il venait de me faire comprendre que je n'étais rien d'autre à ses yeux que cela. Une déception. Je devrais me contenter de ça.

Je resserrais alors mon étreinte. Autant profiter du moment.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire ...

- Alors ne dis rien.

Je pouvais sentir son sourire, enfin, façon de parler. Il devait se tromper : c'était lui la personne en or.

Il venait de me faire oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer ce matin. Grâce à lui, je vivais au présent, et non plus au passé. Je m'attachais trop vite à lui ... Trop à mon goût ... et trop par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Et pourtant, j'aimais encore Jacob, mais d'une autre manière qu'Edward. J'étais déchirée. Il y avait d'un côté la Bella de Jacob, celle qui rigolait tout le temps, qui faisait la folle - et il y avait la Bella d'Edward, la Bella calme qui profitait de l'instant présent, heureuse.

D'un côté, lorsque j'étais avec Jacob je devais faire semblant d'allé bien. D'un autre côté lorsque j'étais avec Edward, j'allais bien.

Comment réconcilier les deux Bella ? Cela ne pouvait pas se faire. Je devais faire un choix. Mais mon choix était déjà prit, puisque Edward ne m'aimait que comme une meilleure amie selon ses dires, et il était avec Tanya.

Lorsque je l'avais insultée, Edward était venu la sauver, comme toujours, voila pourquoi elle se permettait ce genre de choses. Il préférait la défendre elle, plutôt que me défendre moi. C'était normal, elle était sa copine. Et il ne me connaît que depuis quelques semaines. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, même si j'aurais aimé un autre comportement de sa part…

Je venais enfin de me l'avouer : J'étais officiellement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Dans ses bras, j'avais arrêté de pleurer. Je relevais alors ma tête, lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer, et me levais en étirant mes muscles.

_Merci Edward, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

_Tu es prête pour retourner au lycée ?

_Même sous les regards indiscrets, oui.

_Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu serreras ma main.

Il l'a prit, et oh mon dieu (désolé mon dieu), je ressentis milles courants électriques me traverser le bras.

_Merci. Merci pour tout.

_Je serais toujours là pour toi Bee.

L'avais-je déjà dit à quel point j'adorais ce surnom ?

C'est main dans la main que nous avions avancée jusqu'au lycée. Il était midi. Avais-je passé autant de temps que sa dans ses bras ? Que le temps passait vite lorsque l'on était en bonne compagnie !

Nous entrâmes au réfectoire. Un grand silence s'installa, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène, serrai la main d'Edward, et avançai prendre mon plateau. Une fois servie, je pris place à côté d'Alice.

Celle-ci se jeta dans mes bras, répétant milles fois combien elle s'était inquiétée pour moi, mais avait été en même temps rassurée qu'Edward soit avec moi. Je vis à son sourire mesquin qu'elle avait tout comprit. Quant à Tanya, elle me regarda méchamment, et sorti sur ses talons hauts du réfectoire. Personne n'y fit attention, pas même Edward ou Jessica et Lauren.

Cela me fit chaud au cœur, mais me faisait culpabiliser aussi. Ils me soutenaient! Ils me soutenaient même après ce que j'avais pu leur dire.

- Edward, on peut se voir dehors ? Cracha Jacob.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se comporter comme sa avec Edward. J'aurais aimé être une petite souris et pouvoir les suivre ...

- Mais pourquoi Jack est comme sa ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Mais Bella, son ex est avec son meilleur ami, fit Rosalie.

- Attendez. Vous croyez que je suis avec Edward ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? S'exclama Jasper. Il y avait pourtant de ces ...

Alice lui fit signe de se taire, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Elle marmonna une phrase du genre "quel manque de tact".

- Et bien, comme vous êtes rentrés main dans la main et très proche, avoue que ça portait à confusion. Dommage que Tanya ne l'est pas vu ...

- Elle l'a vu, mais elle est partie comme une furie, ricana Jessica.

- Tant mieux ! Déclara le colosse.

Mike se mit à avec lui.

- Il va y avoir un duel, chantonna-t-il.

- Un duel ? M'alarmais-je.

- Bella, ton ex ne va pas prendre à la légère ce qui s'est passé.

Ton ex, ton ex. Il ne répétait que cela !

Je me levais alors.

- Mais ce n'est pas mon ex! M'écriais-je

Au mauvais moment. Edward venait de passer juste à côté de moi, et était tout attristé. Mais pourquoi ce comportement alors qu'il n'en avait que faire ?

- Alors il va falloir que tu lui en parles.

Allait-il redevenir comme avant ? Ne s'intéressant plus à moi, et ne m'adressant plus la parole ?

_C'est ce que je vais faire ...

Jack me connaissait que trop bien. Il devait se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Edward et moi. J'avais peur. De quoi ? De sa réaction ? De la réaction de Jacob ?

* * *

**Merci mille fois à ma relectrice ! Merci aussi à mes lectrices, et puis merci à SP bien sûr !**

**Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que pour vous, vous l'avez apprécié ^^**

**Le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture. Il passera en suite aux mains de ma relectrice :)**

**Bisous à tous, merci encore, et à bientôt !**

**Evaa.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Edward-Cullen-Addict :_**_**C'est vrai qu'ils ont pas mal de points communs ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais cherché (je pense que j'ai un peu réussi quand même ^^). Pour le moment, j'ai en gros une idée de la suite de l'histoire, mais je laisse couler mes idées et les écrits dès qu'elles me viennent !**_

_**annecullen69: En effet, on peut pas faire pire ^^ Mais elle s'aperçoit qu'Edward est touché par Bella, alors elle fait tout pour qu'Edward soit écoeuré de Bella, mais ça fera l'effet inverse ! **_

_**AnZeLe42100 : Non, il n'y aura pas de bagarres (désolé) ^^ Mais ils ne seront plus meilleurs amis en tout cas.**_

_**EstL:**** Tu as tout à fait raison, Jacob est un vrai abruti ! Mais Bella l'aime quand même ... Lorsqu'elle va savoir pour lui et Tanya, je ne t'imagine pas dans l'état qu'elle sera ... **_

_**Citation du chapitre : Mais je te préviens Cullen ! Plus jamais tu retouche Bella, que ce soit en la frôlant, suis-je clair ?**_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 9 : Le mauvais choix._**

Je sortie alors doucement de la cantine, tant j'avais peur de l'accueil qu'allait m'offrir Jacob. Je le voyais, assit sur banc, laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau bronzée. Sa beauté m'avait toujours surprise. Celle d'Edward aussi. Encore plus. Mais on ne peut comparer Edward et Jacob. Le premier est la glace, le deuxième est le soleil. Il y a quelque temps de cela, j'aurais choisi sans aucun doute le soleil. Mais maintenant que je connaissais Edward, mon choix est la glace.

__Jake, le réveillais-je._

Il sursauta, puis plongea son regard dans le mien.

__Bells._

C'est un très bon signe qu'il utilise mon surnom.

__Bells, j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai eu peur que tu m'es laissé pour mon meilleur ami !_

Mince. Je me mordis la lèvre. S'il savait ce que je ressentais pour Edward ...

__Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, avouais-je. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous avancerait de nous ignorer alors que nous sommes ensemble._

__Oh si tu savais comme je suis soulagé ma Bella chérie !_

Je lui fis un faible sourire. Il se leva, s'approcha lentement de moi (il me faisait penser à cet instant à un loup regardant sa proie), puis plaqua ses lèvres tendres et chaudes sur les miennes. Je répondis à son baiser. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donner pour embrasser Edward en ce moment même ...

Il me prit la main, puis nous avancions jusqu'au groupe où Edward ne nous adressa pas même un seul regard. Cela me blessa plus que ce que je devais m'avouer. Ses émotions peuvent changer en quelques minutes, c'est frustrant. Jacob ne s'en aperçu pas, ou alors n'en prêta pas attention. J'aurais bien aimer connaître la conversation qu'ils avaient eu ...

**PDV Edward C.**

Je me levais et suivis difficilement Jacob, sachant sur quel sujet la conversation serait. Il s'assit sur un banc, le tapa avec sa main pour que je puisse m'assoir. Je m'assis sans vraiment penser à ce que je faisais, et n'osais le regarder. Lâche.

__C'est quoi ce qu'il y a eu tout à l'heure ?_

Son ton énervé me surprit. Jamais Jacob ne s'était énervé sur moi.

__Je lui ai juste tenu la main afin de l'aider, répondis-je calmement._

Ca n'aurait servi à rien si je lui aurais répondu avec le même ton qu'il venait d'utiliser.

__Tout le monde a remarqué ce qu'il se passait._

__On n'est pas ensemble._

J'aimerais tellement dire "nous sommes ensemble Bella et moi."

__C'est vrai ?_

__Bien sûr !_

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Il décida de le rompre, puisque je n'avais rien à dire. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui avait décidé de faire cet "entretient".

__Mais je te préviens Cullen ! Plus jamais tu retouche Bella, que ce soit en la frôlant, suis-je clair ?_

Il ne pouvait pas m'interdire cela. Ce n'est pas parce que Bella est sa copine qu'il doit m'interdire de l'approcher. On est censé être des meilleurs amis. Ce n'était pas l'impression que j'avais. Petit, on s'était jurés que jamais une fille se mettrait en travers de notre amitié. C'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais quelle fille ... Chaque fois que je la voyais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'approcher, lui parler, puis la toucher.

__Tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres, Black._

Il fut surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

__Elle m'appartient. C'est ma copine. Elle est à moi._

__Bella n'est pas un objet._

__Tu l'aime un ?_

Je ne pouvais répondre à cette phrase. Je n'en savais rien. Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Peut-être. Un peu. Il prit mon silence pour une affirmation.

__Tu la touche, et la Push viendra te voir._

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas se défendre seul. Les Indiens de la réserve, des frère pour eux. Bien plus importants à ses yeux que je ne le suis moi-même.

__Est-ce une menace ?_

Nous nous levèrent en même temps, de manière très théâtrale.

__Exactement !_

Comment avions fait pour en venir jusqu'à là ?

__Très bien ! Je te la laisse, ton appartenance._

Je me détournais de sa vue, qui me répugnait maintenant, et rejoignais les autres à notre table. Je passais juste derrière Bella lorsqu'elle se leva et s' écria :

__Mais ce n'est pas mon ex !_

Aïe. Ça fait mal. Elle l'aime. Il faut absolument que je l'oublie afin que mes sentiments ne s'étendent, et qu'elle me fasse du mal, sans le savoir.

__Alors il va falloir que tu lui en parles, marmonnais-je._

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma, n'ayant rien à répliquer. Elle prit son plateau, et sortie de la cantine d'un pas chancelant.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Jasper._

__Rien. Jacob a mal comprit la relation qu'entretenons Bella et moi._

__Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?_

Alice paraissait déçu. Je l'étais aussi. Mais j'étais surtout triste.

__Nan Alice. _

Vu l'étonnement que je pouvais lire sur chacun, ils pensaient du contraire.

__Vous vous êtes fachés ? S'étonna Victoria._

Et oui, même si nous étions comme deux frères avant. Avant. Encore une fois, je m'étais trompé moi aussi sur la relation que nous entretenions. Je ne suis qu'un seul ami pour lui.

__C'est peu dire._

Mon ton maussade les dissuada de continuer cette conversation. Alice parla de la mode à Paris, puis mon esprit vagabonda vers Bella ...

**PDV Bella.S**

Je ne comprenais pas. Leur regard. Ils nous regardaient comme si nous faisions une grosse connerie. Comme si JE faisais la bêtise du siècle en me réconciliant avec lui. Mais après tout, cela ne les regarde pas, ils connaissent assez ma vie comme ça maintenant ...

Je baissais alors la tête, et Jacob fit comme si de rien n'était. Je remarquais que Tanya n'était pas là, n'embrassant pas à pleine bouche Edward, comme à sa fâcheuse habitude. Quelle bécasse.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi et comment, tout le monde partit de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Je regardais Jacob afin de comprendre, mais il avait l'air un peu perdu.

__Ils m'en veulent parce que je n'ai pas prit ta défense. Et je m'en veux._

Edward lui m'avait défendu.

__Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on prenne ma défense. _

__Oui, tu t'en n'es très bien sortit toute seule! Tu leur as bien fermé leur clapets !_

Son rire sonna pour moi comme un carillon. Le Jacob d'avant était revenu. Le Jacob que j'aime. Il me prit alors dans ses bras, et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. En observant les personnes derrière lui, je croisais le regard d'Edward. Il n'y avait plus rien de chaleureux et amical sur son visage. Je déglutis silencieusement. Jake ne remarqua rien. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux deux. Ils étaient si proches avant ... mais depuis que je suis arrivée ... Une fille peut briser beaucoup d'amitiés. Je ne savais pas que j'en briserais une un jour ou l'autre. Encore une fois, je me détestais, et culpabilisais.

__J'ai tout gâché entre toi et Edward ..._

__Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est lui l'imbécile._

Imbécile ? C'était la première fois que Jacob disait une chose de ce genre sur son meilleur ami. Mais étaient-ils encore meilleurs amis ?

__Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? M'étonnais-je._

__Certains de ses propos m'ont énervés._

__Du genre ?_

Il soupira. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Je me redressa, et lui fis la même moue que faisait Alice. Il rigola, puis m'embrassa la joue avec tendresse.

__Et bien ... Il m'a annoncé clairement, je cite : "Bella sera à moi, tu vas voir. Bientôt, je la mettrais dans mon lit."_

J'étais estomaquée. Comment l'Edward que je connaissais pouvait dire ça ?

__Alors je lui ai répondu que je veillerais toujours sur toi, même si l'on ne sera plus ensemble, ce qui risque de ne pas arrivé d'ici très longtemps ... Finit-il sa phrasa en me mordillant l'oreille. Je ronronna._

__Je comprends que tu ne lui adresse puis la parole, soufflais-je._

Il continua à m'embrassa l'oreille, jusqu'au bas du cou.

__Hum hum, murmura-t-il._

__J'aurais bien aimé que tu continue, riais-je, mais il faut se rendre à nos classes respectives !_

Il grogna, puis reprit ma main et s'avança vers mon bâtiment. J'avais une heure d'histoire avec Jasper, ainsi qu'une heure de biologie ... Puis nous nous retrouvions tous ensemble au stade.

Avec les caresses de Jacob, j'avais oublié ce que lui avait dit Edward. Comment avait-il pu prononcer une telle chose sur moi ? Et moi qui le croyais différent ! Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ... Ça faisait mal. Comment peut-il être à la fois si arrogant, prétentieux et sûr de lui ? Plus jamais je ne pourrais lui adresser la parole après tout ça. Voila ce que me disait la voix pessimiste.

Ma voix optimiste me chantait : Peut-être que Jacob te ment. Qu'Edward n'a jamais dit ça. Et que Jacob a tout inventé, et qu'il est le seul fautif. De plus, il parait qu'il me trompe avec Tanya ...

Mais la voix de la raison me disait que Jacob ne pouvait me mentir, et me tromper. Il est trop bien pour ça. Oui, je pensais qu'Edward était le garçon parfait. Je me suis trompée de personne. Qui aurait cru que le gentlemen nommé Edward n'est en faite qu'un gars qui ne pense qu'à mettre les filles dans son lit ?

Arrivés devant la porte de mon cours, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds (Jacob étant très grand) et posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me fit un grand sourire, et se retourna afin d'aller à son cours. Je précise qu'il le partage avec Edward, son cours ...

Je franchis la porte, et m'installa comme à mon habitude aux côtés de Jasper. Il ne me regardait pas, et dessinait sur son cahier. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il dessinait aussi bien. Je distinguais Alice sans difficulté dans son dessin.

__Très beau, le complimentais-je._

Il haussa les épaules, et continua à dessiner l'écharpe rouge d'Alice qui volait au gré du vent. Je soupira.

__Jasp', que se passe-t-il ? M'inquiétais-je._

__Rien._

Il rougit, chose que je n'avais jamais vu sur lui. Peut-être comprenait-il que je ne croyais pas à son mensonge, avec son sixième sens.

__Tu as fait le mauvais choix, lâcha-t-il enfin._

__Tu parle de Jacob là ? M'hérissais-je._

__Comprends-moi Bella ..._

Pourquoi tout le monde se mêlait à ma vie de couple ? Je fais ce que je veux. Si je choisis de ressortir avec Jacob, alors tout le monde ne me parlerait plus ? Préféraient-ils que je reste seule et malheureuse, plutôt qu'heureuse avec Jacob ? Je n'appelle pas ça des amis.

__Non justement, je ne VOUS comprends-pas, insistais-je sur le vous._

__Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que notre comportement est un peu ... osé._

__Un peu ?_

__Beaucoup, admit-il. Bella, je n'ai pas envie que l'on se prenne la tête, d'accord ? Je n'approuve peut-être pas ton choix, mais je suis ton ami. Que tu fasses n'importe quel choix, je serais toujours là pour toi._

Venant de Jasper, cela me faisait chaud au coeur. Je comprenais pourquoi Alice l'aimait tant. Ils étaient si différents et si semblables à la fois. J'étais émue.

__Merci, finis-je par dire._

Il me fit un sourire, puis écouta le cours que le professeur venait de commencer même s'il en savait presque plus que ce prof lui-même ...

__C'est bientôt notre anniversaire d'un an avec Alice._

__Je ne savais pas ! C'est tellement beau._

Un sourire fier et joyeux apparut sur ses fines lèvres.

__Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui acheter comme cadeau ..._

__Un cadeau pour Alice ? Et bien ... Je me rappel l'avoir entendu préciser à quel point elle aime les concerts. Tu pourrais l'amener en voir un à Seattle, et lui payer en plus sa tenue. Si tu as les moyens._

Niveau moyen, j'étais sûre et certaine que cela ne lui poserait aucun problèmes.

__C'est une excellente idée ! Je regarderais quels sont les concerts de cette soirée. Merci Bell's !_

__Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider._

Je fus heureuse que Jasper garde la même humeur qu'à son habitude. Le voir contrarié ou de mèche n'est pas une chose plaisante. Je me rendais compte que je me suis aussi attachée à cette personne. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais trouver mon bonheur ici, et pourtant ...

Si seulement Jacob et moi serions aussi amoureux qu'eux ... J'avais cette impression que notre couple se dégradait de plus en plus, mais si les retrouvailles de tout à l'heure étaient plus que satisfaisantes.

Après cette heure, qui était finalement plaisante, d'histoire, j'allais en cours de biologie. Avec ... Edward. Génial. Je marchais alors dans les couloirs avec lenteur, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de me retrouver à ses côtés.

Mais le moment où je m'assis arriva vite, et lorsque je posa mes yeux vers le tableau, je pouvais sentir son regard viré vers moi.

__Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'irritais-je._

__Jane avait raison._

Jane ... Ce prénom me disait quelque chose. Ah oui. La petite blonde en seconde qui nous avait déclaré que Tanya s'amusait beaucoup avec Jacob.

__Sur le fait que Jacob couche avec Tanya, précisa-t-il._

__Elle n'a pas dit coucher._

__Non, mais je le sais._

Son air suffisant me donna envie de lui en foutre une. Je me retins avec beaucoup de mal, lui lançant un regard noir par la même occasion.

__Jake ne ferait jamais ça !_

__C'est ce que je pensais avant._

Il cachait réellement bien son jeu.

__Avant quoi ? Que Jane te le dise ? Me moquais-je._

__Non, que Tanya me l'apprenne, continua-t-il avec beaucoup de calme._

Rien que le fait qu'on prononce son nom me donne envie de vomir.

__Et tu crois Tanya._

Je ria, mais mon rire sonna faux. Vraiment faux.

__Oui. _

__C'est du n'importe quoi !_

__Bien sûr. _

Il avait envie de continuer sa phrase, mais se retenait. Et que le prof soit arrivé et fasse son cours nous gênait un tant soit peu.

__Vas-y, crache ce que tu as à dire !_

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer.

__Tu crois plus Jacob, alors que lui te ment sur toute la ligne. Tu crois celui qui va ailleurs, plutôt que celui qui est proche, qui ne te ment pas, qui te réconforte, et te défend._

Il se qualifie comme ça ? Minable.

__Ces termes te qualifient ?_

__En tout point, oui! Rayonna-t-il. _

Je n'étais pas aussi d'humeur joyeuse, contrairement à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être arrogant !

Je suivis le cours avec peine. Je sentais les yeux d'Edward vriller sur moi, et je me décalais. J'essayais de suivre le cours de biologie , mais je ne pouvais pas, car je repensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette journée. Elle n'avait pas été calme, au contraire. Tout d'abord Jane qui raconte des conneries à moi et à Edward, mon engueulade avec Tanya, Edward qui prend sa défense (même s'il avait juste hurlé mon nom), Tanya qui parle de choses qu'elle ne connait pas ... Ma répartie, Edward qui me console, moi dans ses bras, lorsqu'il part discuter avec Jacob et donc dire des choses dégueulasses à mon sujet, le moment où je me réconcilie avec Jake, le cours d'histoire avec Jasper, et puis maintenant l'heure de biologie avec Edward.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs, je me leva, heureuse de m'éloigner de cette personne horrible. Malheureusement, il me rattrapa et me prit par le bras lorsque je sortis du bâtiment. Il se mit contre le mur, et m'attira vers lui. Quelle odeur ...

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?_

__Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas ?_

Ces yeux verts m'emprisonnaient, j'étais incapable de parler, ou d'avoir une quelconque réaction. Il me serrait contre lui, enfermant mes maigres poignets dans ses mains. En repensant à ce qu'il avait dit sur moi, je me repris, me détacha de lui, et le regard d'un air dégoûté. Il parut surprit. Croyait-il que j'allais rester contre lui, jusqu'à l'embrasser ? Ne me connaissait-il pas ?

__Parce que tu as déclaré fièrement devant mon petit-ami tout à l'heure que tu me voulais, et que tu m'aurais. Qu'un jour ou l'autre, je finirais dans ton lit. Voila pourquoi !_

Derechef, il parut surprit. Et à son tour, il ne pouvait avoir une quelconque réaction. Il était démasqué.

__Jamais je n'ai pu dire une telle chose sur toi Bee._

Son ton sincère me prit à la gorge. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui. C'est juste une technique pour t'avoir facilement à lui !

__Tu crois Jacob. Bien sûr ! Normal ! Puisque tu es avec lui depuis trois ans, et que l'on se connait depuis trois semaines ! Je pensais que tu n'étais pas comme toutes ces filles, mais en faite, tu es la même que Tanya dans un style différent !_

Il me poussa gentiment, puis sortit du bâtiment.

Je lui avais fait mal, je l'ai lu sur son visage. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus, et un grimace s'était affichée sur sa bouche. Mais tant mieux, après ce qu'il avait pu dire sur moi, il devait souffrir.

* * *

**_Prochain chapitre, lemons =P_**

**_Evaa._**


	11. Idées

**Coucou mes lectrices (ou lecteurs, on ne sait jamais) !**

**Avec toutes les fictions que je lis, ainsi que celle que j'écris, j'ai découvert à quel point votre avis est très important ! Alors je viens vers vous pour savoir si vous avez quelques idées à me donner :) J'accepte aussi les idées des personnes non inscrites du site. Et surtout, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ou même pour le simple fait de me lire sans mettre de reviews. **

**Idées :**

-Edward et Jacob se battent.** OK - CHAPITRE 10**

**-**Bella découvre Jacob avec Tanya, et culpabilise de ne pas avoir crut Edward. **OK (je ne dirais pas quel chapitre ^^)**

**-**Rapprochement en douceur Edward et Bella. **OK**

-Bella et Tanya se tapent dessus elles aussi **OK**

**-**Complot contre T avec la bande et Edward** OK**

**Je lis toutes vos idées, et réfléchis dessus ! **

**J'aimerais aussi vous dire que j'accepte les pubs de vos fictions, j'en ai jamais assez ^^**

**Bisous,**

**Evaa**


	12. Chapitre 10

**_Lemon sur ce chapitre :D Merci à Edward-Cullen-Addict pour me l'avoir écrit, allez sur sa fiction, elle est géniale !_**

**_Baby07: En effet, c'est une sacrée bande :) Bella s'y est déjà beaucoup attachée !_**

**_AnZeLe42100: J'avoue que j'aurais dû y penser à la bagarre. Je vais peut-être garder ton idée dans un coin de ma tête :D_**

**_EstL: Edward ne pourra jamais lui en vouloir :)_**

**_annecullen69: Oui, le couple Tanya-Jacob est un couple avec pleins de similitudes, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !_**

**_phika17: L'amour rend aveugle comme on dit ...Mais est-ce que Bella est encore amoureuse ? A moitié dans ce cas ! En effet, Edward perd tout, mais va tout regagner dans un ou deux chapitres, alors :)_**

**_Lukilina:_** **_Et bien j'ai le plaisir de te dire (plaisir ?) que la chute dont tu parle sera dans le prochain chapitre._**

**_Gros chapitre =)_**

_

* * *

  
_

**_Chapitre 10 : Surprise !_**

__Une magnifique journée, juste toi et moi ! S'exclama Jacob en s'enlevant de sa moto._

Bizarrement, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il était de très bonne humeur. Je lui avais fait plaisir, dans les deux sens du thermes ... Je me retournais, et remarquais le groupe. Lorsque je croisais leurs regards, ils se détournèrent très vite et partirent sans mots dire. Edward lui, ne m'avait même pas regardée. Il n'était pas avec Tanya. Leur couple avait-il prit fin ? Pourtant, ils vont si bien ensemble. Deux personnes cherchant à mettre quelqu'un dans leur lit ... Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

__C'est bizarre qu'ils se comportent comme cela, tu ne trouve pas ?_

Jake haussa des épaules, et glissa son bras sur le bas de mon dos, jusqu'à m'attirer vers lui.

__Juste toi, et moi, souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement du bout des lèvres._

__Juste toi et moi, conclus-je._

Il me fit son sourire que j'aimais tant.

**_*** (Vendredi soir)_****[JE REPETE QUE LE LEMON N'EST PAS DE MOI, MAIS D'UNE PERSONNE AVEC UNE SUPER FICTION ! : "Tout peut arriver".]**

Jacob et moi étions dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment que je refusais de faire avec Jacob mais lui ne laissait pas tomber pour autant. Il essayait de me faire l'amour à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Je venais de me changer et avais enfilé un vieux t-shirt de Jacob en guise de pyjama. A peine m'étais-je allongée à côté de lui que Jacob fourra sa main sous mon t-shirt et caressa ma poitrine. Et moi, comme d'habitude, je rechignais.

__ Jacob, arrêtes, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! _Me plaignis-je.

__ Tu n'es jamais d'humeur en ce moment !_ Grogna-t-il.

__ Jake ! _M'exaspérais-je._ Comprends-moi !_

__ Oui, oui, Bella ! J'ai très bien compris ce qu'il se passe. Tu ne m'aimes plus. C'est à cause de Cullen, c'est ça ?_

__ NON ! _M'écriais-je._ Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, Jake !_

__ Alors prouves-le moi ! _Répliqua-t-il.

Jacob avait l'air si triste et si peiné. Je me sentais coupable de lui faire du mal. Peut-être que je pouvais lui faire ce plaisir ? Après tout c'est mon copain. Je pris sa main et la replaça sous mon t-shirt pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord, même si je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Jacob me sauta littéralement dessus. Il m'embrassa brutalement et m'arrache complètement le t-shirt que je portais. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, mais me laissais faire.

Il brisa notre baiser un instant, le temps de se déshabiller et de dérouler un préservatif sur son sexe en érection. L'instant d'après, il se rejeta sur moi et me pénétra puissamment, sans crier gare. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier. Un cri de surprise, sûrement pas de plaisir. Dès le début, il me pénétrait rapidement et brutalement. Pour le coup, je ne ressentais aucun plaisir. J'avais l'impression de ressentir comme une torture plus qu'autre chose.

Je crois qu'Alice avait raison. Jacob avait juste besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un parce qu'il était frustré. Là, je me sentais comme un objet. Il m'utilisait juste pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels. La preuve, il ne faisait preuve d'aucune tendresse, aucune douceur, ni geste affectif. Enfaite, il ne me faisait pas l'amour mais il me baisait. Les grognements de Jacob me sortirent de mes pensées.

__ Bella…je vais venir…jouis pour moi !_

Euh…comment dire ? Aucun baiser, aucune caresse, aucun mot doux, il était juste en train de me prendre comme une bête en rut. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que ça se termine mais je n'étais en aucun cas sur le point de jouir. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de me concentrer sur le plaisir mais je n'en ressentais pas. Soudain, l'image d'Edward me faisant l'amour à la place de Jacob m'apparut. Je laissais alors sortir de long gémissements de plaisir.

__ Oui, vas-y ma belle ! S'écria Jacob._

Merde. Jacob croyait que je gémissais grâce à lui. Je refermais les yeux et me concentrais à nouveau sur l'image d'Edward me faisant l'amour. Si ça pouvais m'aider à me faire jouir et à arrêter ce calvaire, ça serait super. J'imaginais donc Edward me caresser et m'embrasser tendrement. Me faire l'amour comme jamais on me l'a fait. Il s'avérait que ces images étaient très efficaces. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon corps fût envahit de spasmes et je me laissais emporter par mon orgasme en criant mon plaisir. Plaisir que j'avais eu grâce à Edward. Jacob me sortit une fois de plus de mes pensées.

__ Putain…Bella ! Cria-t-il lorsqu'il atteint à son tour l'orgasme. _

Il retomba de tout son poids sur moi. Un fois qu'il eu reprit ses esprits, Jacob se retira de moi, se leva du lit et partit en direction de sa salle de bain, me laissant seule dans son lit. Il ne m'avait même pas adressé un mot, ni un regard, ni un baiser.

Ok. En réalité, je n'étais que son jouet. Il m'avait utilisé que pour se défouler et ne m'avait fait prendre aucun plaisir. Une chose est sûre, c'est bien la dernière fois que je couche avec Jacob Black. Encore une fois, Alice avait raison : ce mec n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi.

***** (Lundi matin)**

Puisque Jacob commençait à dix heures, je me retrouvais définitivement seule. La bande m'ignorait totalement. Vendredi midi, Jake et moi avions mangés seuls à la table. Je m'inquiétais pour mes amis. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire mes anciens amis. Jacob non. Il n'en avait que faire.

Les personnes me manquant le plus étaient celles qui me donnaient le moindre signe de vie. Alice, Emmett, et Jasper. Pour Edward, il avait finalement remarqué que j'étais vivante, et me lançais quelques regards. Des regards à vous tuer sur place.

Jacob avait voulu que je passe le week-end avec lui, et ses amis de la réserve. J'avais refusé, sachant que je devais passer mon samedi et dimanche avec Charlie à Port-Angeles et Seattle. Au final, je m'étais bien amusée et avais apprit à connaître mieux Charlie. Il me semble même que cette sortie nous ai rapprochée.

Je fis un signe dans la direction d'Alice, première tentative, mais elle se détourna et rejoignit Rosalie. Coup de couteau.

Les larmes commençaient à sortir. Je me détourna vivement, et marcha du plus vite que je pouvais sans tomber jusqu'au gymnase.

Perdue, je m'assis dans les gradins, et laissa mes larmes couler enfin. Du paradis à l'enfer, Forks s'était transformé. Je souffla un bon coup, ressuya les quelques larmes sur mes joues, et repris constance.

__Minable, _grognais-je.

Pourquoi faut-il que je pleure tout le temps ? Suis-je si faible que ça ?

Je sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais, et découvris un Edward compatissant. J'enleva sa main de mon épaule, me releva soudainement.

Il ne disait rien, je ne disais rien.

C'est alors que nous entendîmes un bruit venant des vestiaires. Je l'interrogeais du regard, et me rendis jusqu'au vestiaires des garçons, les bruits venant de là. Je savais qu'Edward me suivait. Tant pis. J'ouvris la porte.

__Salop !_

Je me détourna bien vite, et couru vers la sortie en pleurant.

Qu'avais-je vu ? Tanya en sous-vêtements enlevant le tee-shirt de Jacob. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçu, elle m'offrit un sourire sadique.

Je sortis du gymnase sous les cris d'Edward et de Jacob, ainsi que les rires de Tanya. Crétin. Edward avait raison. Depuis le début. Et j'avais été trop conne de croire Jacob, qui lui m'avait menti sur toute la ligne. Vendredi soir, j'avais voulu lui donner ce qu'il attendant tant de moi en n'ayant aucun plaisir avec lui, et je venais de le découvrir couchant avec cette p*te de Tanya.

Je sortis en courant, vrai miracle, et aperçu la bande.

Je savais à qui parler, et n'accordais aucun regards aux autres. Arrivée devant Jasper, je m'approcha de lui et lui chuchota un "_j'ai besoin de toi Jasp_". Il acquiesça et me suivit jusqu'à un banc, où je lui fis signe de s'assoir, ce qu'il fit. Je n'avais pas aperçu les réactions des autres, car je ne les avais pas regardé. Ils voulaient m'ignorer, j'allais faire de même. Quitte à me retrouver seule.

__Jasp, _sanglotais-je.

__Bell's, est-ce que ça va ? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

J'avais choisis Jasper car lui s'en fichait de ce qui avait pu se passer. Il voulait juste savoir comment j'allais. Pas curieux, n'aimant pas les ragots.

__Jacob. Tanya._

Il comprit. Ils devaient déjà être au courant. Etait-ce pour cela qu'ils ne me parlaient plus ? La fille cocue, qui s'est incrustée dans leur bande ?

__Je savais que ça allait arriver. Que tu le saurais un jour ou l'autre. Je suis heureux que ça arrive maintenant. Bell's. Tu vaux dix fois mieux que lui. Tu es une personne géniale. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour lui. Tu vas retrouver le bonheur dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, un jour ou l'autre._

Pourquoi lorsqu'il disait cela je pensais à Edward ?

__Alors, tout le monde était au courant ?_

__Non, juste la bande. Edward a été obligé de nous l'avouer ... La méthode d'Alice et Rose fonctionne avec perfection !_

J'eus une grimace lorsqu'il prononça le prénom d'Alice. On était devenu tellement proches ...

__Ne lui en veut pas. Elle faisait ça pour t'aider. C'était sa façon de te faire comprendre que Jacob n'est pas bien pour toi. Elle voulait te protéger. Elle savait qu'en te parlant directement, elle aurait le droit à une dispute._

Et elle avait eu raison, sauf que je n'avais pas comprit le message.

__S'est-elle au moins rendu compte du mal que cela m'a fait ?_

__Bien sûr que oui !_

Je me retournais brusquement. Alice venait de me répondre. Ah, elle m'adressait la parole ?

Jasper se leva, m'embrassa la joue, et partit rejoindre les autres. Edward les avait maintenant rejoint, et jetait des regards vers moi.

__Bells ! Lili ! Criâmes en même temps en se jetant dans nos bras._

J'avais décidé de lui faire la tête puis lui faire comprendre que tout cela m'avait énormément blessé, mais je n'arrivais pas à ne plus lui adresser la parole, tant elle était devenue importante à mes yeux.

__Bell's, je suis vraiment désolée. Je pensais que tu aurais comprit, mais ce n'était pas du tout évident. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. _

__Je sais lili. J'ai été idiote. J'aurais du t'écouter lorsque tu me disais que Jacob n'est pas un gars pour moi._

Elle eut un frisson en entendant le nom de mon ... ex.

__Comme si c'était de ta faute. Alors ... Comment ça s'est passé ?_

Elle n'était pas curieuse. Elle voulait juste entendre mon récit, et savoir si tout allait bien.

__Tu sais que je refusais catégoriquement le fait de coucher avec lui ..._

__Oui, et j'approuve totalement. Il est tellement .._

__Alice, _la coupais-je_, laisse-moi parler d'accord ?_

Elle acquiesça. Même si elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui ordonne de se taire.

__Donc je disais que je ne couche plus avec lui depuis que je suis revenue de Phoenix, c'est à dire depuis fin août ... Et bien, j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir, après tout cela ne me coûtait rien, et j'ai décidé de le faire pour lui._

Elle ne disait rien, mais je savais qu'elle voulait savoir quand avais-je décidé de mettre son bonheur avant le mien.

__Je devais dormir chez lui vendredi soir, il avait supplié Charlie. J'y suis allée, et tu vois la suite ... Le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien ressentit avec lui. Et quand je dis avec lui ... Oh je suis embarrassée de dire ça Alice !_

Elle ne répondait pas. Pourquoi ... Ah oui, je lui en avais empêché.

__J'ai ... fantasmé sur ton frère, _avouais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur_. Et j'ai eu ... du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir._

Elle se retenait de rire !

__Ça va Alice, tu peux rire !_

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, m'incitant à continuer.

__Après que nous avions finit, Jacob et moi, il s'est levé sans un seul regard et est partit prendre sa douche ... Je ne suis qu'un objet ..._

Je m'étais promise de ne pas pleurer, mais je ne commandais plus rien. Alice se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, me caressant le dos pour me réconforter.

__Jacob est un crétin. Tu n'es pas un objet, et lui c'est un con. On est d'accord là-dessus ?_

J'hochais de la tête, et me laissais bercer dans ses bras. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon amie ...

__Tu veux en rester là ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix._

__Non, non. Tu as le droit de savoir. Ce matin, il commençait à dix heures. Son père m'a donc emmené, et Jacob devait me retrouver à la récré comme convenu. _

Fallait-il que je lui avoue que le fait qu'elle m'est ignorée ce matin m'avait mit dans un drôle d'état ? Je crois que je devrais garder ça pour moi.

__Je n'allais pas vraiment bien ... entre les changements d'humeur de ton frère, les vôtres aussi, pour Jacob, ma mère ... Il fallait absolument que je libère ça. Je suis allée au vestiaire pour tout lâcher ... Edward est venu me voir, mais je l'ai superbement ignoré ... J'ai entendu des bruits venant des vestiaires. Edward et moi nous sommes rapprochés. La porte était ouverte, précisais-je, et j'ai vu ..._

Les larmes ne coulaient plus. J'étais plus en colère que triste ou peinée.

__Tanya enlevant le tee-shirt de Jacob, _finissais-je.

Nous fûmes alors interrompus par des cris.

__TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DE TOUT CE QU'ELLE A VECU ? ET TOI TOUT CE QUI T'INTERESSE, C'EST DE COUCHER AVEC ELLE !_

Là, je me faisais toute petite. Edward venait d'annoncer clairement que je refusais de coucher avec Jacob ... Génial.

__Je les ai jamais vu comme ça, ce n'est pas normal, _s'inquiéta Alice.

__ET ALORS QUOI, _s'énerva Jacob_, T'ES DEVENU SON PREUX CHEVALIER ?_

__IL FAUT BIEN QU'IL Y EN EST AU MOINS UN QUI LA PROTEGE !_

On s'approcha d'eux. Tout le parking les regardait. Mince. On parlait de moi, là. Alice avait peur pour son frère, et ça se comprenait. Je m'avançais vers eux avec tout mon courage. Jacob serrait des dents, et Edward le fixait dans les yeux. Génial, il se battait à cause de moi. De mieux en mieux Bella, félicitation !

__Parce que moi je ne la protégeais pas ?_

Jacob s'était calmé, Edward aussi à mon plus grand bonheur.

__En couchant avec ma copine, tu ne pouvais pas le faire, _rétorqua Edward.

Je reconnaissais qu'il avait raison ...

__Et qu'as-tu raconté à Bella sur moi ?_

Il parlait du mensonge qu'avait inventé Jacob lorsque je lui avais demandé comment c'était passée leur explication.

__Ca ne te regarde pas !_

__Bien sûr que si, puisque je suis concerné._

Il ne devrait pas insister avec Jacob. Je savais que ça allait se terminer mal ...

__ÇA NE TE REGARDE PAS, CULLEN._

__Alors en plus d'être un salop, tu es un connard, et un menteur. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi._

Je l'applaudissais dans ma tête.

Jacob se rapprocha derechef d'Edward. Lorsque je compris ses attentions, je me mis entre les deux afin que ça ne tourne pas à la bagarre. Je me retrouvais alors projeté par terre. Merci qui ? Merci Jacob ...

__Mais t'es un malade !_ S'exclama Edward.

__Non mais regarde-toi, on dirait un petit saint-bernard. Ouaf, ouaf !_

Emmett m'aida à me relever. Je lui remerciais, et me remis entre les deux.

__Ecoutez moi bien, vous deux ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende, ni qu'on s'engueule pour moi, est-ce clair ?_

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. M'avaient-ils entendus ?

__Ouahou ? _M'énervais-je.

Jacob me repoussa, doucement cette fois-ci, il faisait des progrès mais... tapa Edward dans la figure grâce à son point. J'avais peur pour Edward, et je remarquais qu'il saignait du nez.

C'est alors qu'il prit lui aussi son point, et le mit dans le ventre de Jacob avec toute sa force. Ouille. Mais bien fait pour lui ... Je n'éprouvais aucune culpabilité pour lui, mais pour Edward.

__Mr Cullen, Mr Black, ainsi que miss Swan, dans mon bureau ! _S'écria le proviseur.

Mince il ne manquait plus que ça. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes en ce moment.

Alice me fit un sourire d'encouragement, que je lui rendis par une grimace, tandis que je suivais le proviseur et les deux nigauds devant moi. Nous entrâmes donc dans le secrétariat, puis suivîmes le proviseur jusqu'à son bureau. Il nous fit entrer. Il avait un vieux bureau en bois de couleur foncée. Des dossiers étaient éparpillés sur son bureau, et une grande étagère était remplie de livres. Du théâtre.

__Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a prit ? Encore pour les monsieurs Cullen et Black je comprends, mais pour miss Swan ... Vous êtes pourtant une bonne élève, après ce qu'on a pu me dire._

La sonnerie mit fin à sa tirade ...

__Si je peux me permettre monsieur, _fit Edward_, Bella n'y est pour rien, elle a juste essayé de nous séparer._

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel. Je lui fis les gros yeux.

__Sans succès à ce que je vois, _marmonna monsieur le proviseur.

Je baissais la tête, m'attendant au pire ...

__Très bien. Vous pouvez retourner en cours miss Swan._

Je relevais la tête étonnée. J'étais sauvée, encore une fois grâce à Edward. Je fis merci sur mes lèvres, et sortis avec hâte.

Je toquais à la porte de ma classe et attendit le mot "entrez" afin de m'excuser et de m'assoir.

__Excusez-moi, j'étais dans le bureau du proviseur, _débitais-je_._

__Très bien, asseyez-vous, miss Swan._

Aujourd'hui, on m'avait appelé quatre fois miss Swan, et se serait mentir si ça ne m'énervait pas. Je m'assis donc à côté de Lauren, la fille aux ragots, et savais que j'allais passer à son interrogatoire ...

__Alors ?_

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

__Alors quoi ?_

Je tentais de jouer l'innocente.

__Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?_

Non, elle ne s'inquiète pas, elle veut juste se mettre aux nouvelles pour être la première à savoir.

__Rien._

__Rien ? S'étonna-t-elle._

__Edward a avoué au proviseur que je n'avais rien à faire dans cette histoire, j'avais juste essayé de les séparer._

__Il doit être amoureux de toi._

Mince, je venais de créer une grosse rumeur sur Edward alors qu'il m'était venu en aide ... Dans une heure, le lycée entier croira qu'Edward est tombé amoureux de moi ...

__N'importe quoi. En plus, tu es sa meilleure amie, tu devrais être au courant._

__C'est vrai, mais il change tellement de fois d'avis sur toi ... Je n'arrive pas à le cerner._

Oui, je l'avais remarqué ses changements de tempérament. Et moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Pourtant ...

__Tu es sa meilleure amie._

__Oui, mais toi et lui, c'est compliqué. Tu ne trouve pas ?_

J'haussais des épaules. Bien sûr que si c'était compliqué ... Un jour je l'aime, le lendemain je le déteste, et ensuite je le désire ...

__Il s'est fait tellement avoir par les filles ... Surtout avec Tanya._

Qui aurait cru que Lauren peut-être une fille ressentant de la compassion ? Peut-être que je ne la connais pas assez. Sûrement même. Avais-je prit ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute pour discuter avec elle ?

__Je croyais que tu aimais bien Tanya._

__Je le faisais pour Edward. Sa meilleure amie détestant sa copine, ça ne le fait pas. Il a toujours fait cet effort pour moi. C'est une personne avec un grand coeur._

Je l'avais aussi remarqué ça ... Sauf lorsqu'il se transformait en véritable glaçon. Je le détestais lorsqu'il se conduisait comme ça.

__Tu n'es pas bavarde, _remarqua-t-elle.

__Je n'aime pas beaucoup discuter, _avouais-je.

__Une chose que nous n'avons pas en commun !_

Je doute qu'on ai quelque chose en commun, peut-être à part le fait que nous sommes nées toutes les deux à Forks ...

__Comment vas-tu sinon ? _

Je rêve ou elle s'inquiète pour moi ?

__Ca va ..._

__Si tu le dis. _

Elle se pinçait les lèvres

__Tanya te regarde très méchamment, _remarqua-t-elle en se retournant.

Je me retournais à mon tour et croisais son regard. Je lui fis un grand sourire, et me retourna.

__Au moins, tu garde ta dignité, _ria Lauren.

__Je n'allais pas m'appitoyer sur mon sort, pleurer, et les supplier ! J'ai vécu des choses plus atroces que ça !_

Reparler de tout ça lui fit arracher une grimace.

__J'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle ai pu dire ..._

__Moi non plus. Je pensais que tout le monde avait une partie humaine à l'intérieur de sois ... Je pensais ça avant deux gros exemples. Tanya est un monstre, rien n'est humain sauf son apparence chez elle._

Lauren pouffa, et me fit un clin d'oeil. Je souris enfin.

Après cette première heure de cours, ou cette première demie-heure devrais-je dire, je retrouvais Alice m'attendant anxieusement dans les couloirs au côté de Jasper.

__Bella ! _S'écria-t-elle.

__Lili. Tout va bien, _la rassurais-je_, grâce à Edward._

__Edward ?_

__Il m'a sauvé en racontant que je n'avais rien à faire dans cette histoire. _

Elle eu un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air d'être fière de son frère qu'elle qualifiait souvent comme un gentlement sauf avec des blondes comme Tanya ... En même temps, qui peut être gentlemen avec une fille comme elle ?!

__Alors tu n'as rien eu !_

__Non. Vous avez des nouvelles d'Edward ? M'inquiétais-je à mon tour._

__J'ai anglais avec lui, m'apprit Jasper. On se retrouve autour de nos voitures à la récré !_

Il embrassa doucement les lèvres d'Alice pendant que je détournais le regard, puis partit avec élégance. Le jour où je marcherais comme eux .. Non, ce jour n'existera pas.

Assise à côté d'Alice, je savais que je pouvais écouter calmement le cours qui allait se suivre. C'est elle aussi une bonne élève. Les Cullen sont considérés comme des bons élèves.

__J'ai parlé avec Lauren, _lui appris-je.

__Ah oui ?_

__Elle n'est pas comme je l'imaginais._

__Quand elle n'est pas avec Jessica, c'est une fille bien. Je comprends pourquoi elle est devenue la meilleure amie d'Edward. De toute façon, si elle n'avait pas été bien pour lui, elle ne le serait même plus !_

J'imaginais très bien Alice séparer Lauren d'Edward.

__Tu n'as pourtant rien fait pour Tanya._

__Parce que je sais qu'elle n'était pas importante à ses yeux._

__Ça change tout, _me moquais-je.

Elle pouffa, puis reporta son attention sur le prof.

La récréation arriva bien vite. Alice et moi nous levâmes en même temps, et nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller sur le parking afin de revoir Edward, son frère et mon ... ami.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à son hauteur, il me prit par le bras, afin de m'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'entrée du parking, en dessous d'un arbre.

__Tu as eu quoi ?_

__Deux heures de colles, mais ce n'est rien comparé à Jacob. Quatre heure de colles, et il est renvoyé pendant une semaine du lycée._

__Parce qu'il a eu tord ? _M'étonnais-je.

D'accord, je suis bien contente qu'il soit punit, et il le mérite, mais de là à ce qu'il soit renvoyé pendant une semaine ... J'imaginais déjà la réaction de Billy, son père.

__Parce qu'il a couché avec Tanya dans les vestiaires. Elle est chez le proviseur en ce moment-même. _

__Ouahou. Je suis désolée pour tes deux heures ..._

__Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comment vas-tu ?_

__Bizarrement, je vais bien._

Il m'observa durant un petit moment, et découvrit que je ne mentais pas à sa plus grande joie. Enfin à sa plus grand de joie ... j'employais les grands mots.

__Merci. Pour tout._

__Pour tout ?_

__Oui. Pour avoir prit ma défense avec Tanya, pour avoir remit en place Jacob et donc reprit ma défense, et pour m'avoir tiré d'affaires avec le proviseur ... Je ne mérite pas tout ça._

__C'est pas faux, _ria Edward.

Il me fit une petite moue pour se faire pardonner.

__Bella, tu te sous-estime, vraiment. Tu es mieux que tu le crois._

Si je m'attendais à recevoir en plus des compliments ...

__Je ne vaux pas ton amitié !_

__Encore une fois, tu as raison, _se moqua-t-il.

Je lui tira la langue, comme une enfant. Son rire redoubla. Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules, ce qui me provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps, et nous rejoignîmes ensemble tout le monde.

__Ca c'est mon petit frère ! _S'exclama Emmett.

Tout le monde ria, et la bonne ambiance persista même après la sonnerie.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! J'ai voulu un chapitre plus long que la moyenne, et je crois avoir réussi. Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Mais je vais trouver, comme toujours =)_**

**_Evaa._**


	13. Chapitre 11

**_Ouahou ! Grâce à vous chères lectrices, ma fiction va connaître beaucoup de rebondissements. Oui oui, vous êtes les meilleures ^^._**

**_Ce chapitre suivra une de vos idées ;D._**

**_Réponse aux reviews : (même les non-inscrits)_**

_**Alexa27:**__** Réponse à tes 10 reviews ^^ C'est vrai que c'est nul qu'Edward est disparu comme ça (deuxième chapitre), mais lui aussi à beaucoup souffert ... Oui oui, une histoire comme ça, ça ne peut que renforcer une amitié =P Malheureusement, ça va tout gâcher ... Enfin pour un petit moment ^^ Pour le chapitre 9, j'hésitais si Jacob devrait dire à Tanya ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de Bella ... Finalement j'ai opté pour le méchant jacob (bien que Jacob est un de mes personnages préférés du livre), et s'il devait avoir le mauvais rôle, qu'il l'ait jusque au bout ! Oula je suis désolée que cette fiction te rend violente :P Alors, je me demande qu'elles seront tes impressions après ce chapitre :) Bonne lecture !**_

_**audreydidi: Je suis contente que cela te plaise :) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !**_

_**Elphina :**** Je pense que tout le monde va le détester dans cette fiction MDR ! (je parle évidemment de Jacob ;P )**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Dans ta face :D**

Mercredi midi :

La journée d'hier s'était plutôt bien passée. Toute la bande avait décidé de me remonter le moral, même Jessica et Lauren. Edward avait passé la plupart de son temps avec moi, ce qui a fait que cette journée était la meilleure depuis ... bien des jours. Saurais-je un jour les remercier ? Je me promis d'être toujours là pour eux.

Pour le mardi, tout était comme le lundi. On était tous ensemble, bien regroupé, rigolant comme jamais. Edward avait été proche avec moi, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. J'était heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Grâce à eux, à elle et à lui. Le elle, je parle d'Alice, évidemment. Et de lui ... Edward.

__Puisque nous sommes mercredi, j'insiste pour que nous allions tous à port-Angeles cette après-midi._

Devinez qui crée des sorties et tente de nous rapprocher le plus possible ? Gagné, Alice !

__Je suis d'accord ! M'écriais-je._

J'aimais passer du temps avec eux.

__Alors, Edward prendra sa volvo, Mike sa camionnette, Ben sa voiture, et Jasper et moi viendrons en moto !_

La moto me rappelait clairement quelqu'un ...

__Bella, Emmet, Rosalie et Edward dans la Volvo. Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Victoria et James dans la camionnette, Ben et Angela dans la voiture !_

Qu'elle énergie ! Heureusement qu'elle avait le sens de l'organisation, car avec un groupe comme celui-ci, je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait.

Je remarquais qu'Edward leva les yeux au ciel, puis mit son bras autour de ma taille. Je me sentais si protégée en ce moment-même. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de bouger.

__Tout le monde rentre chez soi, on se retrouve devant le magasin des parents de Mike et Lauren. *****_

__A tout à l'heure Bee, me chuchota Edward._

Je lui fis un grand sourire, même si une heure était bien trop longue pour moi ... Il enleva son bras de mes hanches, me fit son petit sourire au coin, puis rejoignis sa soeur et son frère.

Ben m'avait proposé de venir me chercher et de me remmener maintenant, car nous habitions dans la même rue. J'avais d'abord refusé, mais il avait insisté, et j'avais enfin trouvé une personne plus têtue que moi. Alors je suivis le couple, car Angela mangeait chez Ben, jusqu'à sa voiture.

__Merci encore B'._

Tout le monde l'appelait comme ça, et à force de venir jusqu'à mes oreilles, je l'appelais finalement comme ça moi aussi.

__C'est tout à fait normal Bell's. _

Je riais. J'adorais ce surnom.

__On va faire les magasins avec Alice, _m'inquiétais-je.

__Non, pas quand nous sommes tous ensemble. Les garçons foutent tellement le bordel qu'une fois elle est partie dans une colère rouge qui en a bien fait taire plus d'un ! Depuis, que du shopping entre fille. Et tu sais qu'elle est leur punition ? ******_

Je fis non de la tête.

__Elle nous enlève jusqu'au moins vingt heures du soir, comme ça ils ne peuvent pas voir leur copine de tout le samedi, _ria-t-elle.

__Et ça marche ... _soupira Ben.

Je joignis mon rire à celui d'Angela. Alice peut-être très inventive quand elle le veut. Ben s'arrêta devant chez moi, et ils me firent signe de la main. Je le remercia encore une fois, et rentra. Charlie travaillait, je ne devais faire à manger que pour moi. Je sortis alors les restes d'hier, du poisson et de la purée. Si ça continuait, j'allais ne plus pouvoir manger de poissons tellement j'en avais ingurgité.

Une fois après avoir mangé, je fis la vaisselle. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il me restait encore une vingtaine de minutes, Ben et Angela venaient me chercher vers une heure. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, m'occupa de mes cheveux en les mettant en un chignon qu'Alice m'avait apprit et qui l'avait nommé "le chignon-qui-en-fait-renverser-plus-d'un." On avait bien rigolé de ce nom avec elle et Rosalie.

Elle m'avait aussi fait des leçons de maquillage : comment mettre du blush, du far à joue, et du mascara. J'appliquais alors ses conseils, et me regardais dans le miroir. Je venais de faire un effort énorme, ma prof sera très fière ! Mais maintenant, les vêtements ...

Une tunique et un leggins feront l'affaire. Des petites bottes que Rose m'avait donné, et un petit collier. Le collier était un coeur qui s'ouvrait. A l'intérieur se trouvait la photo de Renée et moi. J'adorais le mettre. Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ...

Un klaxon interrompit mes pensées, et je fut obligé de prendre mon sac ainsi que mon manteau "vintage", et obligée de rejoindre les amoureux dans leur voiture.

__Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de notre Bella, _s'exclama Angela._ ***** **_

__Oh je ne sais pas, je l'ai enfermée dans un placard !_

Ils riaient.

Une fois arrivés devant le magasin Newton, que je n'avais jamais vu, nous entendions un énorme cri.

__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Bella ! Mon dieu ! Tu es ravissante ! BRAVO ! BRAVO ! Qu'en pense-tu Rose ?_

__Parfaite, _déclara Rosalie.

Au début, Rose était plutôt froide avec moi. Elle s'était excusée en déclarant qu'elle se comportait toujours avec méfiance avec les nouveaux. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas grave, et que nous allions tout reprendre depuis le début. Maintenant, je l'appréciais énormément, comme une grande-soeur.

__On attend encore Victoria et James, _m'apprit Alice.

Une seul chose m'intéressait, le visage d'Edward. Avais-je déjà remarqué à quel point il est beau ? Il s'approcha doucement de moi, tel un félin, et me susurra à l'oreille ces cinq mots :

__Tu es plus que parfaite. _

Je rougis comme jamais ... Pourquoi avais-je cette fichue habitude de rougir ?

Je me retournais, et lui fis un petit sourire qui en disait long. On aurait dit qu'il avait le souffle coupé, mais ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une impression. Je me mordis la lèvre, chose que je faisais lorsque j'étais embarrassée ou gênée. Nous fûmes interrompus par Emmett ..

__Mais, tu es une fille Bell's !_

__Merci Emmett, tu es très perspicace !_

Son énorme rire pouvait s'entendre dans tout Forks, même jusqu'en haut des montagnes ... Pire qu'un grizzly.

__Mais dis-moi, toi, tu es un ours ou un humain ?_

Il ne rit plus, mais grogna. Il s'approcha de moi, le regard froid. On se serait cru dans un de ses films d'horreur.

__Bouh !_ Cria-t-il.

Je cria en riant, puis essaya de m'enfuir en faisant le tour des voitures, sous les rires de nos amis. Je fus soudain soulevé par cet ours, et tourné en l'air.

__Conclusion ? _

__Tes gênes ne sont pas normaux, tu es un ours-humain ! _Déclarais-je.

__Je me vengerais. _

__Mais oui mon hum-ours**,**_ fis-je, fière de moi.

Il grogna derechef, et partit reprendre Rosalie dans ses bras. Je me rendais compte à quel point Emmett et moi avions été enfantins. Et ça me changeait ... Je repensais à Jacob et moi lorsqu'il me poursuivait sur la plage de la réserve Quileutte ...

Victoria et James arrivèrent ensemble main dans la main. Après le cri d'Alice, je ne retenais que "Une heure est une heure ! Vous avez vingt minutes de retard ! ", je me mis à côté d'Edward dans sa Volvo. Le trajet n'était pas court selon Alice, une heure selon Angela. Je mis donc mes écouteurs et fis tourner en boucle la chanson "Somwhere only we know" de Keane, que j'adorais réellement. Je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre, et regardais le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. Personne ne parlait, Edward restait concentré sur la route. Mais je remarquais que quelque chose le tracassait ...

__Quelque chose te perturbe ? _Quémandais-je.

__Nan rien._

Il changeait encore une fois d'humeur. Il m'avait répondu comme si j'étais la cause de sa perturbation. Je secouais la tête, peut-être que ça le perturbait vraiment, et que je ne devrais pas lui si tranquille autrefois ...

Et c'était vrai. Il n'est plus avec Tanya, mais avec Jacob. Si je devrais compter le nombre de fois où notre relation n'était pas très claire ? Non, il ne vaut mieux pas compter ... Il s'engueulait aussi avec sa petite soeur, sur mon sujet. Alice ne voulait pas préciser ... "_Mes discutions avec Edward sont sacrées_" Dixit Alice ! Et je ne voulais pas la supplier, elle aurait prit conscience de l'importance que je portais à son frère ...

__On va faire quoi cette après-midi ? _Demandais-je au couple silencieux de derrière.

__Rien d'embarassant, _me promit Rosalie en riant.

Je leva les yeux au ciel, attendant une "vraie" réponse de sa part.

__Nous irons dans un petit café, et ensuite sur la plage. _

__Pas de magasins ? _Riais-je.

Elle pouffa en repensant à la scène, alors qu'Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'a-t-il ?

__Peut-être dans un magasin de DVD et CD de musique. Les DVD pour choisir un film afin qu'on le regarde ensemble vendredi soir, et les CD car la bande a des idoles, il va falloir que tu t'y mette !_

Je m'inquiétais. Ca pouvait être des personnes farfelues, ou bien nulles ...

__Ah oui, et qu'elles idoles ?_

__Les Beatles ! _

Me voila rassurée.

__Tu t'achèteras un CD tiens, _proposa-t-elle_. Hey Edward, passe nous ton disque des Beatles !_

__Avec plaisir,_ renchérit ce dernier avec enthousiasme.

C'est donc seulement avec moi qu'il est de mauvaise humeur ? Je ne comprendrais jamais Edward Cullen.

__Quel est le titre ?_

__Bellie, si tu veux faire partie de la bande, il va falloir que tu les connaisse, _ricana Emmett.

__C'est justement pour ça que je pose la question ..._

__Let it be, ma préférée, _m'avoua Edward.

Je sentais qu'elle serait alors ma préférée ... Mince, je venais réellement de penser cela ? N'empêche qu'elle est plutôt jolie. Et je l'avais déjà entendue, elle est plutôt connue. Bien que je ne connaissais pas son nom.

__Petite inculte,_ pouffa Emmett.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je venais de piquer cette mimique à Edward.

__Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be ! _Chanta Rosalie d'une voix sublime.

Après Eleanor Rigby, Hey Jude, And I love her, Come together, et derechef Let it be, (liens des musiques en dessous) nous étions enfin arrivés à Port Angeles. L'atmosphère étouffante de la voiture m'irritait. Emmett se moquait de moi, pour ne pas changer, et Edward restait concentré sur la route en n'adressant nullement la parole. Ca m'avait offensée ...

__On a donné un peu de culture à Belli _! S'esclaffa ce crétin de gros nounours.

Alice leva les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

__On lui a fait écouter mon CD des beatles,_ ria Edward.

__Je rêve où on se moque de moi ?_

Les rires de tout le monde résonna sur le parking.

__Ta préférée alors ? _Me demanda gentille ment Edward.

__Let it Be, _lui répondis-je.

__Tu as de bons goûts, _ria-t-il.

Encore un changement d'humeur ... Veut-il me faire tourner la tête ? Et puis d'où venait ce stupide surnom : "Belli" ? Je le trouve hideux ... Passons, il vient d'Emmett alors ...

Comme me l'avait prédit Rosalie, nous nous rendions au bar nommé "Peak's pub" (il existe réellement), qui était sur la rue juste en face de la mer. La vue était ravissante, et la place que nous avions prit étais superbe, car l'immense vitre nous montrait elle aussi la plage, et puis aussi parce que j'étais en face d'Edward. Et assise aux côtés d'Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de parler et de gesticuler ...

Chacun commanda une glace, c'était leur habitude.

__Alors Edward, encore cette glace aux spéculos ? _Demanda la serveuse.

__Comme toujours, Charlotte !_

Elle ria.

__Une nouvelle tête ! Elle a remplacée la ... tu sais la blonde là ?_

__Tanya ? _Cracha Alice.

__Oui voila._

Je secoua la tête en pensant à cette fille ... à ce monstre ...

__Tu prendras quoi ma chérie ? _Me demanda-t-elle.

__Une glace aux fruits rouges._

__Je te fais ça ! Et ton petit nom ?_

__Bella._

Décidément, ils étaient très accueillants. Je comprenais pourquoi ils étaient habitués à venir ici. Chacun prit sa commande, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps car elle connaissait leur goût par coeur. J'avais hâte moi aussi qu'elle connaisse mes goûts par coeur, et que tout le monde m'appelle Bella et pas "la brune".

__Vous les connaissez depuis longtemps ?_ M'enquérais-je.

__Depuis la troisième, m'apprit Lauren._

J'aurais tellement aimé les connaitre depuis la troisième ... Mais le plus important, c'est de les connaitre au moins maintenant, non ? Et si je les avais connus avant, est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Est-ce que je serais sortie avec Jacob ? Si oui, je ne serais plus avec lui ... Je serais sûrement sortie avec Edward aussi, si tout n'aurait pas été aussi compliqué ... Je me rappelais encore lorsque Jacob m'avait fait sa demande :

_Nous étions sur la plage, marchant au hasard, main dans la main. Nous étions comme ça depuis tout petit, comme des frères et soeurs. Mais j'avais l'impression que notre relation avait changé, et que le fait de nous prendre par la main ne voulait pas dire la même chose ... Bien sûr que oui, puisque je m'étais rendue compte que pendant ces vacances là, je tombais amoureux de Jacob. Nous avions grandit, murît ... Et chose qui n'avait rien à voir : je le trouvais si beau !_

__J'ai cherché comment te l'annoncer ... Répétant des discours interminables, n'ayant ni queue ni tête ... Je me suis même un moment donné découragé, débita-t-il. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre ..._

_Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait, mais avais une once d'espoir. J'attendais avec impatience qu'il aille enfin droit au but._

__Nous ne sommes plus les jeunes enfants qui se couraient après, ou jouaient à cache-cache. _

_Jacob avait toujours été plus mûre, il paraissait vraiment plus âgé. Du fait qu'il a dû s'occuper de son père depuis que ses soeurs étaient partis._

__Et puis Edward m'avait conseillé de tout t'avouer, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire ... "Il vaut mieux rester ami avec elle en sachant ce qu'avait été son choix, plutôt que rester ami avec elle alors que tu ne sais même pas quel aurait été son choix"._

_Je commençais à comprendre. Mon coeur battait vite. Mes joues rougissaient. Je souriais._

__J'ai besoin de savoir._

_Il s'arrêta, pressa ma main dans la sienne, douce et chaude. _

__Embrasse-moi ! M'écriais-je, impatiente._

_Il fut surprit, et moi-même je le fus par cet élan de courage. Ce n'était pas mon genre, mais je me sentais "moi-même" lorsque Jacob était avec moi._

_Il approcha alors lentement sa tête vers moi, agréable supplice. Je plaqua ma bouche sur la sienne, et elles dansèrent dans un duo parfait. Je n'avais aucun expérience, mais j'avais adoré._

Je réalisais que ma coupe de glace était devant moi. Je clignais des paupières. Le souvenir était si intacte dans ma mémoire que j'avais eu l'impression de le revivre. Jacob avait vraiment changé ...

__Dans la lune, Be !_

Je souris, un maigre et pauvre sourire. Malgré que j'aimais la façon dont il m'appel, une vague de mélancolie me prit ... Mais ne dit-on pas souvent que l'on ne doit plus penser au passé, mais au futur et à l'instant présent ? Mais comment faire pour oublier le passé, qui est un délice pour notre mémoire ?

Je pris ma cuillère et goûta cette glace aux fruits rouges. Excellente.

__Je peux goûter la tienne ? _Me demanda Edward.

J'esquissais un sourire.

__Si j'ai le droit de goûter la tienne !_

Qu'est-ce que ces phrases peuvent porter à confusion ...

__Toujours !_

Glups.

Je on échangea nos coupes, et je goûtais pour la première fois à une glace aux spéculos. Délicieuse elle aussi.

__C'est la première fois que je mange une glace aux spéculos !_

__C'est vrai ? _S'étonna-t-il. _Pourtant, c'est la meilleure._

__Je suis désolée, mais je préfère aux fruits rouges !_

Je ris doucement, et repris la mienne. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il venait de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur .... Hummm ...

__Ah la cocu ! _S'exclama une voix que je n'aimais pas du tout.

__La pute ! _M'exclamais-je à mon tour en gardant un grand sourire.

Personne ne parlait. Ils attendaient que l'on se batte pour intervenir ?

__Alors, déjà sur un autre ?_

__Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle._

En faite si, je voyais très bien. Elle pensait que j'étais avec Edward. J'aurais aimé que cela soit vrai.

__Tanya, si Bella et moi serions ensemble, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde._

__Oh le chevalier revient à la rescousse de sa princesse !_

Moi au moins j'en suis une, de princesse.

Je me levais.

__Ecoute-moi bien ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec mon ex, que tu peux m'adresser la parole en sortant des phrases si inutiles. Garde ta salive pour autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si choqué ? Ils savent pourtant qu'il ne faut pas me chercher. Je leur avais déjà prouvé.

__Oh mais je vois très bien ! Moi ce soir ... avec Jacob ... Comme ce que l'on fait depuis à peu près deux semaines quoi !_

C'était la phrase de trop. Je m'approchais d'elle à une vitesse qui m'ébahissait moi aussi, et jeta mon poing dans sa gueule, désolé des propos.

__J'espère qu'il est cassé !_

Je sortais du bar, afin de me calmer. Jamais je n'avais osé frapper quelqu'un. Il y a bien un début à tout.

__Be attends !_

**

* * *

**

Sadique ? Oui je sais ^^

*** Je rappel que Lauren et Mike sont frères et soeurs dans cette fiction !**

**** Cette partie sera dans mon OS de la fiction :)**

***** Cette phrase devrait vous faire rappeler un film ... Toujours pas ?? Et si je vous disais Harry Potter ?**

Concernant les Beatles, vous pouvez trouver les musiques ici : (YOUTUBE)

/watch?v=YBPFvp750sc&feature=related (Let it be) -- Je l'adore !

/watch?v=_wesmkqvUPI (Eleanor Rigby)

/watch?v=uUb8_DLsIyM&feature=related (Hey Jude)

/watch?v=c3Qjjbp-1-A (And I love her) -- Je ne l'aime pas trop personnellement :S

/watch?v=Vd38yrWx2o0 (Come together) -- Génialiassime :)

**_Evaa_**


	14. Chapitre 12

_**Je vous présente enfin le douzième chapitre ! Je vous remercie encore ! De quoi ? De lire ma fiction, et de me laisser un avis, ça m'aide à m'améliorer :). Je recherche une fiction en all-human où ils habitent tous N-Y et sont vraiment riches, n'importe quels ages, du genre Gossip Girl ! Si vous en avez trouvé une, merci de me passer l'adresse :)**_

_**Réponses Reviews : (même aux non-inscrits)**_

_**Phika17 :**** 1). Edward est lunatique envers Bella car il est de plus en plus attiré, et pense que ce n'est pas réciproque. Il s'empêche donc de se rapprocher d'elle car ça lui ferait mal de une, et que cela ne se ferait pas pour son ancien meilleur ami de deux !**_

_**2). C'est bien sûr Edward qui la rejoint d'où le surnom "Be" :)**_

_**mafiction2twilight3 :**** En effet, Tanya est une salope ! Et pour Bella, elle va peut-être se lâcher plus souvent ... ;D**_

_**pipelette :**** En faite, c'est dans le cinquième lorsqu'Hermione annonce que c'est excitant de ne pas respecter les règles :) Merci de lire ma fiction, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**_

_**twilight007: ****Une nouvelle lectrice :D ! J'espère que ma fiction te plaira alors ! Bisous.**_

**Baby07 :**** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, elle devrait vraiment se la fermer (Tanya) !**

**Lukilina :**** Je suis désolée si certaine ont pu croire ça, mais cette fiction est vraiment de moi, et ce n'est pas une traduction :)**

_**Citation du chapitre :**** "La personne la plus importante." "Edward" ? à Bella.**_

_**"La personne la plus importante." "Bella". ? à Edward.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12 :**** Qui a dit que je ne suis rien sans Jacob ? Ah, c'est moi ...**

__Be attends !_

Edward me suivait. Je fis ce qu'il me dit en m'arrêtant, et je me retourna. J'étais assez fière de ce que je venais de faire.

__Tu pars où comme ça ?_

Ah oui. Je n'ai aucune voiture, et je ne connais pas cette ville.

__Euh ... je voulais juste me calmer._

Mensonge.

__Menteuse._

Mince. Soit il me connait plutôt bien, soit je suis une pitoyable menteuse. Je préférais la première proposition.

Il s'approcha derechef de moi. Nos fronts se touchaient presque, et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans mes prunelles de façon craquante. Il m'enlaça par la taille.

__Je sais que tu es triste. Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu ne vas pas bien, et je me sens impuissant ... Impuissant dans ton malheur. Je m'en veux de ne pas faire assez pour que tu sois heureuse, et que tu oublie ce connard._

__Arrête, tu en fais déjà beaucoup ! Si tu ne serais pas là ... Je ne préfère pas imaginer. Et je vais bien, je t'assure._

En réalité, je ne savais pas où j'en étais. Mais ce que je savais, c'était que la présence de Ces amis-là me revigore, et que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

Il me serra encore plus, et ma tête reposait contre son coeur. Je l'entendais même battre. Magique. Ce mot définit particulièrement bien ce moment.

__Alors le jour où tu ne te mentiras plus, tu sauras où me trouver, hein ?_

J'acquiesçais, tout en mettant ma tête dans son coup. Il sent tellement bon ... Quelque chose de sucré. Je savais qu'à partir de cet instant, notre relation changeais. Nous étions maintenant des amis proches, nous nous ferons plus confiance, et nous ne pourrions plus nous passer de la présence de l'autre, en tout cas je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui.

Il se détacha, gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, puis me prit la main.

__Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent._

J'hochais de la tête, et serra doucement sa main dans la mienne. Il était à côté de moi, tout se passera bien.

Il poussa la porte et me laissa passer, en parfait gentlemen. Je souris afin de le remercier, et parcouru la salle du regard afin de repérer où étaient nos places. Je m'installa donc à côté d'Alice et en face d'Edward, comme tout à l'heure. Je remarquais alors que ma coupe était vide.

__Emmett a finit ta glace_, soupira Alice. _Avec tout ce qu'il ingurgite, il devrait être beaucoup plus gros que ça !_

Je savais que c'était sa manière de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Adorable.

__C'est parce que moi, petite soeur, je fais du sport ! Et pas que de la musclu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

Edward, Jasper, James et Ben éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'Alice boudait en mordillant sa paille. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil comme pour me dire "ce n'est que partie remise !" Je ris alors, d'un rire franc. Je lui fis à mon tour un clin d'oeil, voulant lui dire que le message était passée.

__Comment les filles font-elles pour se comprendre par un seul regard ? _S'étonna Mike.

__Parce que nous sommes futées et malines, chéri,_ répondit sa copine.

Ce fut à notre tour, les filles, de rire devant les bouilles de nos copains ... et amis.

__Peut-être que oui, mais ce sont les garçons les plus intelligents,_ répliqua Edward.

__Mais les plus cons ! _Continuais-je.

Une gros fou rire prit toute la table. J'en avais réellement mal au ventre.

__Je pais la tournée !_ S'enquit l'apollon en face moi.

Venais-je réellement de penser ça ?

__La prochaine fois, c'est mon tour, je suis la nouvelle ! _Fis-je.

Nous sortions enfin du bar pendant qu'Edward payait et discutait avec la serveuse. Elle voulait s'avoir les nouvelles de Forks. Décidément, ce groupe n'est que du bonheur.

Alice s'arrêta, me stoppant avec elle dans son arrêt.

__J'ai un pressentiment !_ Fit-elle *

Et elle venait de s'arrêter juste pour ça ?

__Lorsqu'Alice a un pressentiment, c'est sérieux, car à chaque fois ce pressentiment se réalise,_ me précisa Rosalie.

__Quel genre de pressentiment ?_

__Elle a deviné un jour qu'une fille viendrait ici une semaine avant que Jacob revienne avec la bonne nouvelle. Elle sait toujours quel temps il fera, et à peu près quelle note elle aura à un de ses contrôles._

__Pas mal !_

Jasper qui ressent les émotions, Alice qui voit le futur. On aura tout vu !

Je ne suis pas obligée de préciser que le simple fait que Rosalie ai prononcer le prénom de mon ancien copain m'a fait mal.

__Et quel est-il ?_ Demanda Jessica, curieuse comme jamais.

__Quelque chose va tout gâcher,_ marmonna-t-elle_._

__Comme Tanya par exemple, _remarqua Angela.

__Non, _secoua de la tête Alice,_ c'est autre chose._

J'observais du coin de l'oeil les garçons. Il parlait de football.

__Je rêve ou les garçons ne savent pas du tout que tu as ces "pressentiments" ?_

__C'est un truc de fille !_

Je ria, puis sentis un bras autour de ma taille. Je me retournais, et vis Edward. Ma peau se colora en rouge.

Le téléphone d'Alice sonna, et elle fut obligée de répondre. Après son coup de fil rapide, elle revint vers nous, n'étant plus du tout heureuse, et ne sautant plus partout comme à son habitude.

__Alors, on va où Alice ?_ Demanda Edward à sa soeur.

__Nul part, papa et maman veulent qu'on rentre******,_ grogna-t-elle.

__Alors on va tous rentrer, _décida Rosalie_, jamais une partie de groupe se promènerait à Port-Angeles sans la deuxième !_

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec elle, et c'est dans une moins bonne humeur que nous nous rendions vers le parking. Je venais de comprendre un truc : Alice avait eu raison.

*** (Jeudi après-midi)

__Bonjour, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis la psychologue de votre lycée, mademoiselle Denali._

Tous les premières avaient loupés leur après-midi afin de tous se retrouver dans le gymnase. Nous ne savions donc pas la raison, et l'attendions avec impatience. J'étais dans le fond des gradins avec Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

__Elle est de la famille de Tanya ?_ M'exclamais-je.

__Sa cousine, _m'apprit Edward.

Je n'allais pas bien l'aimer. En plus, cette salle me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ... Mauvais après-midi selon mon avis.

__Nous allons donc rester pendant deux heures dans cette salle, et ensuite vous pourrez repartir chez vous, mais pour ceux qui ont cours. Le principe de cet après-midi est de découvrir les personnes, de se découvrir une autre personnalité, de passer du bon temps, et aussi de s'amuser !_

L'atmosphère s'allégea lorsqu'elle prononça les derniers mots. Emmett tapa dans ses mains, éternel enfant.

__Venez, descendez de ces gradins._

Tout le monde s'exécuta, et nous nous retrouvions bien vite en bas.

__Bien. Vous allez maintenant former un duo. Fille et garçon pour le moment._

Les plus timides rougirent. Quant à moi, je me tournais vers Edward, qui esquissait un sourire.

__Est-ce que je pourrais me mettre avec vous, monsieur Cullen ?_ Le taquinais-je.

__Oh je ne sais point ..._

Il mit pourtant sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

__Vous allez maintenant regarder votre partenaire dans les yeux._

Mince, dès que je croisais ses yeux, je me retrouvais hypnotisée ...

__Je vais poser des questions. Vous ne devriez pas réfléchir, et répondre par le premier mot qui vous vient._

__Tiens, un exercice pour toi Emmett, on n'a pas besoin de réfléchir, _ria Jasper.

La salle entière l'ayant entendue, tout le monde ria à sa stupide blague, même Emmett.

__Monsieur Hall, je demande du silence !_

Malgré sa petite taille, et sa finesse, elle ne se laissait pas faire. Je remarquais qu'elle était jolie, et était tout le contraire de Tanya. De ce fait elle avait des beaux cheveux bouclés bruns, des petits yeux verts, et un jolie sourire.

__Comme on dit souvent, les filles d'abord !_

Je grimaçais.

__Ce qui vous manque._

__Ma mère,_ répondis-je du tac au tac.

Les yeux d'Edward clignèrent, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je dise absolument la vérité.

__Ce qui vous fait pleurer._

__Ce connard de Jacob !_

Oups, je me mordis la lèvre. Quant à Edward, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, il explosa de rire.

__Ce qui vous a déçu._

__Jacob._

Pourquoi revenait-il aussi souvent ? Mince.

__Ce qui vous a fait mal._

__Phil._

Je sentais la tension d'Edward, elle était palpable. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui prouver que j'allais bien.

__L'endroit le plus beau au monde._

__Dans les bras de ma mère._

__Un lieu qui vous fait peur._

__Dans une tombe._

Derechef, il explosa de rire.

__Votre musique préférée._

__Ton rire !_

De mieux en mieux Bella ... Cet exercice est vraiment surprenant.

__Votre film préféré._

__Orgueil et préjugés._

Je me demandais à quoi cela pouvait nous servir des questions dans ce genre. Peut-être pour que notre partenaire apprenne à nous connaître.

__La personne la plus importante._

__Edward._

Je n'avais pas pu retenir ce petit mot. Il était sortit tout seul. J'inspectais la réaction d'Edward, qui souriait comme jamais.

__D'accord, c'est très bien pour le moment. J'ai remarqué que certaines personnes réfléchissaient, il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise! Au garçons maintenant._

Je reposa mon regard sur ses yeux, plus verts et magnifiques que jamais.

__Ce qui vous fait rire._

__Ta maladresse._

Je le regarda furieusement, pendant qu'Emmett qui avait tout entendu fasse retentir son énorme rire. Mais je n'arrivais jamais à lui faire la tête, c'était impossible.

__Votre meilleur moment._

__Alice et moi réunis._

Oh, c'est tellement beau. J'avais aussi entendu qu'Alice avait dit la même chose, et Jasper l'avait très bien prit.

__Votre relation avec votre partenaire._

__Plus que proche._

Plus que proche ? Et dans quel sens ? Tu te fais des idées Bella ... Il parle bien sûr d'amitié.

__La personne la plus importante._

__Bella._

A son tour, il se mordit la lèvre puis me sourit, avec son fameux sourire en coin.

__Ce que vous désirez en ce moment._

__Te prendre dans mes bras._

Si seulement il avait dit "t'embrasser " ... Je ne me serais pas gênée. Il faut absolument que je reprenne mes esprits.

__Votre dernier achat._

__Des partitions._

J'aurais aimé le réentendre jouer. Je ne l'avais entendu qu'une seule fois, ce qui n'était pas assez.

__Ce que vous aimez faire._

__Jouer._

__Très bien. Aucun garçon n'a réfléchit à ce que j'ai comprit._

__Sûrement parce que les garçons ne savent pas réfléchir, _fit nonchalamment Lauren.

__Ceci s'appel du sexisme mademoiselle Newton. Vous allez maintenant changer de duo. Fille avec fille, garçon avec garçon. C'est pour vous apprendre à vous connaître._

Rosalie vient gentiement vers moi, me proposant de me mettre avec elle car nous ne nous connaissions pas encore. J'accepta avec joie pendant qu'Edward se mit avec Ben.

__Ce n'est plus à moi de poser les questions, mais à votre partenaire. Vous êtes obligé de répondre. Tout ce qui est en rapport avec le sexe, l'alcool ou la drogue est interdit. Tour à tour, vous vous posez les questions. Rien de trop intime. Si vous voulez, espacez-vous dans la salle, afin que personne ne puisse entendre votre conversation. Vous y êtes ?_

Tout le monde répondit affirmativement, et chaque duo changea de place. Rose m'amena jusqu'au dernier rang des gradins, afin que nous ne soyons pas dérangée.

__Je commenc_e, s'exclama-t-elle. _On va commencer avec des questions softs. Ta couleur préférée ?_

__Bleu. Ce que tu fais en premier le matin._

__J'envois un message à Emmett._

Vraiment mignon, je trouve.

__Ta plus grosse connerie ?_

__Sortir avec Jacob._

J'étais heureuse de faire ceci avec Rosalie, car elle ne me portait aucun jugements. Ca aurait été pareil avec Alice et Angela.

_ A quel point aime-tu Emmett ?

_Plus que ma propre vie.

Au moins, ça mérite d'être clair.

__Aime-tu Edward ?_

__Oui._

QUOI ?

__Han !_ M'exclamais-je.

__Comme quoi, la psy avait raison, on apprend même des choses sur nous_, sourit-elle.

__Euh je .._

__T'inquiète Bella. Mais je crois que tu vas devoir éclaircir certains points. Je sais, samedi soir tu viendras dormir chez moi. On va apprendre à se connaître, et comprendre un peu mieux ta relation avec Edward._

__Euh, d'accord. L'objet qui ne te quitte pas ?_

__La photo de Jasper et moi._

Je n'avais jamais su s'ils étaient proches ou pas. Apparemment oui.

__Ta phrase favorite ?_

__Seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant ..._

Pourtant, ma mère est morte.

__C'est très beau._

__Ton voeux le plus cher ?_ Lui demandais-je.

__Avoir des enfants plus tard._

On m'avait un jour parlé du fait que Rosalie aimait les enfants plus que tout. Elle me le prouvait.

__Ta qualité ?_ S'enquit-elle.

__Aucune._

__Voyons Bella, tu n'as aucune confiance en toi !_

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça, surtout après avoir découvert que Rosalie n'a pas que la beauté extérieur, mais aussi celle intérieur. Alors que moi, je n'en ai aucune ...

__Ton défaut ?_

__Jalouse !_

Comment Rosalie peut être jalouse ? Comme dit Charlie, on en apprend de tous les jours ...

__Ok tout le monde, revenez autour de moi. Nous allons former un rond, asseyez-vous._

Tout le monde s'assit par terre en rond, attendant la suite de la consigne.

__Vous allez appeler une personne, et lui attribuer un mot, ou un adjectif qui le décrit. . Qui commence ?_

__Moi ! _S'exclama Jacob.

Oh non pas lui. Que va-t-il chercher pour me ridiculiser ? Je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'Emmett, Jasper et Edward restait tendu. Au cas ou ?

__Bella !_

Je me figeais.

__Un manque._

Je baissais la tête. Il me manquait déjà assez pour qu'il dise ses paroles-la. J'avais envie de courir jusqu'à lui et de le prendre dans mes bras.

__A ton tour, Bella._

__Rosalie. Etonnante._

Je ne fis aucun regard vers Jacob, et gardais le mien sur Rosalie, qui me sourit en guise de merci.

__Alice. Un soleil._

La bande ria lorsque nous entendions ce petit nom. Il lui allait parfaitement.

__Edward. Parfait._

Qui ne pouvait pas approuver ? C'est la personne la plus parfaite que je connaisse.

__Ben. Le lover._

Les rires résonnèrent encore une fois dans le gymnase, et nous nous entendions fort. La bonne humeur était générale, et la bonne ambiance régnait.

__Angela. Magnifique._

Edward me fit un clin d'oeil pour me dire "qu'est-ce que je viens de dire". J'étouffa un rire, et remarquais le regard pesant de Rosalie. Elle voulait juste se rendre compte de la situation, sûrement.

__Tanya. Superficielle._

Là ce fut le rire d'Emmett que tout le monde entendit.

__Kate. Focu._

Des "ouhouhou" se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

__Jasper. Sublime._

Alice se leva d'un bond.

__Non mais ça ne va pas, grosse vache !_ Cria-t-elle. _Pour qui tu te prends ?_

__Les filles_, intervint la psychologue. _On se calme maintenant !_

__Emmett, grizzly._

Cette phrase était en faite pour moi, car j'avais tendance à répéter qu'Emmett ressemblait réellement à un grizzly. Plus d'une fois cette blague revenait sur le tapis.

__Victoria. Tigresse._

__James. Torride._

Qui aurait cru que ça irait jusque là ?

__Bella. Bonne._

Ai-je bien entendu ?

__Jacob. Connard._

* * *

***** Petit clin d'oeil à twilight, car oui Edward est attentif au personne et croit deviner ce qu'ils pensent ainsi que leur décisions (sauf de Bella évidemment), Jasper ressent les émotions et arrive facilement à calmer une personne excitée ou furieuse, et Alice a des pressentiments sur le futur.

**** **Il n'y a rien de grave, juste qu'Esmé en a marre que ses enfants sortent toujours, et que pour une fois que leur père ne travaille pas, ils devraient passer du temps avec lui !

Bilan de ce chapitre :

-Edward a montrer à Bella qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

-Edward et Bella se sont montrer à quel point ils tiennent à l'un et l'autre.

-Bella vient de se rendre compte qu'elle est amoureuse d'Edward, même si elle pense encore et toujours à Jacob. Elle le qualifie d'ailleurs de "sa plus grosse connerie".

-Rosalie n'est pas cette personne froide que Bella croyait, mais une personne aimante, attendrissante, et compatissante. On apprend qu'elle est elle aussi proche avec son frère, Jasper.

-Bella est invitée samedi prochain chez Rosalie afin de discuter de cette "révélation" (Que B aime E).

**Evaa**


	15. Chapitre 13

**_Un énorme merci à toutes mes lectrices, car les reviews que vous m'avez écrites m'ont vraiment touché ! Je ne sais même pas si je vais être à la hauteur mdr :) Encore merci !_**

**_Ouahou, j'ai reçu une review qui m'a vraiment touché :_** " Sa fait un moment que je suis ta fiction, mais je n'ai pas encore laissé de review, mais là je me sens obligé ^^  
J'adore ce chapitre, ma mère m'a même prise pour une folle car je parlais et riais toute seule x)

Bref, j'adore franchement ta fiction, et elle me rend à chaque fois le sourire quand je rentre de cours et que je vois un nouveau chapitre je suis trop contente x) [...] "

**_Alors je tenais à remercier Emy pour cette adorable review :)_**

**Je veux aussi préciser que ma nouvelle fiction est enfin en ligne, du moins le prochain chapitre. Je serais ravie de recevoir une petite visite de vous :)**

**_Citation du chapitre : "Chaque jour est une nouveauté, et je l'aime toujours autant. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de lui. C'est ma moitié, mon âme-soeur." _**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Petite soirée.**

Le samedi arriva très vite. Tout d'abord parce que je passais la plupart de mon temps avec les Cullen et les Hall. Ensuite parce qu'Edward ne me laissait jamais, et le temps passait beaucoup plus vite à ses côtés. Je ne m'ennuyais jamais, et étais souvent de bonne humeur. Rose m'apparaissait maintenant sous un nouveau jour. Elle était compatissante, gentille, agréable et souriante. Ce n'était plus la Rosalie froide et hautaine qui m'était apparue au début. Je la prenais même comme une soeur maintenant, et c'était avec un grand plaisir que j'avais accepté de passer un week-end chez elle.

J'avais tout d'abord pensé que Charlie n'aurait jamais voulu, et pourtant ...

J'étais rentrée de notre après-midi épuisante de "psychologie". Il fallait que je demande l'accord de mon père afin de pouvoir dormir chez les Hall. Il était devant sa télé, regardant les meilleurs moments des matchs durant les dix dernières années. Je me suis assise à ses côtés, après lui avoir dit bonjour.

__Papa, il faut que je te demande quelque chose._

__Si c'est pour revoir ce Jacob, non !_

Il avait été au courant, car tout le monde est au courant de tout à Forks. Je ne savais même pas qui, quand et comment lui avait-on dit. Mais je me doutais que ce soit Billy, il discutait tous les deux comme deux vielles commères.

__Non, en faite, euh ... Les Hall m'ont invité à dormir chez eux samedi soir._

__Ah ce n'est que ça._

Que ça ?

__Tu les connais ? _M'exclamais-je_._

__Bien sûr que oui ! Son père est un vieil ami, _m'expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

__Pourtant, tu ne l'invite jamais à la maison._

__Normal, il n'est jamais chez lui._

Que veut-il dire par là ?

__Il travaille dans l'armée, _rajouta-t-il_, et il part souvent dans les quatre coins des Etats-Unis. Il ne voit pas très souvent sa famille, une semaine tous les mois. Je pense que c'est pour ça si sa femme et lui s'aiment comme aux premiers jours. Son fils aimerait beaucoup lui ressembler, et d'ailleurs, ils sont pareil physiquement parlant. Quant à sa femme, Catherine, elle était mannequin à New-York. Elle a abandonné sa carrière par amour, et parce qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux. Leur plus beau jour parait-il. Rosalie lui ressemble énormément. Esmé est d'ailleurs très proche de Cathie. C'est pour ça que les Cullen et les Hall se connaissent si bien, et se voient souvent. _

__Ah._

Je ne pensais pas connaître leur vie après lui avoir demandé sa permission. Et je ne pensais pas que leur vie serait comme ça.

__Et, je peux y aller ?_

__Bien sûr !_

__Merci Char, Papa !_

Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour ce que m'avait fait Jacob. Et il n'avait pas tord, mais j'avais tout fait pour ne pas qu'il s'en aperçoive, j'avais aussi fait la même chose au lycée. Comment avait-il pu l'apprendre ? Dans une ville comme Forks, tout le monde est au courant de tout, génial. Mais il y avait aussi Billy. Tous les deux discutaient comme de vielles commères, ce qui provoquait souvent mes rires.

Quant à la raison de ma venue chez Rose et Jasp', elle avait raconté que c'était un moyen de nous connaitre, et Alice n'avait pu qu'approuver, s'enthousiasmant que ses deux meilleures amies s'entendent à merveille selon ses dires.

Bref, je me retrouvais bien assez vite dans la voiture de Rosalie, un peu tape à l'oeil dirons-nous ...

__Je suis si contente que ton père accepte ! Bien sûr, je ne suis pas comme Alice alors pas de maquillage, ou manucure. On va vraiment s'amuser ! Oh et puis surtout on va parler d'Edward, c'est le pourquoi je t'ai invité ! Enfin, je ne t'ai pas invité que pour ça, il y a aussi le fait que je t'aime bien, ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, tu n'as jamais vu ma mère. Bon, je ne te parle pas de mon père, qui n'est jamais à la maison, parce qu'il travaille dans l'armée et là il est dans le Sud, en Californie pour être exact. Oh, Emmett me manquera c'est sûr, mais ce sera supportable. Enfin je pense ... Et j'espère. Sinon, comment s'est passée ta journée ? Moi géniale, rien qu'en préparant tout pour ce soir, j'étais heureuse. Je t'avoue que Jasper se foutait un peu de moi, mais quand Alice est venue et l'a un peu délaissé pour moi, il ne riait plus du tout. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! Hilarant, si si je t'assure._

Et voila qu'elle jacassait comme Jessica. Mon dieu, comment allais-je tenir ?

__Ca ne te gène pas que je mette de la musique ?_

__Laisse-moi deviner, les Beatles ?_

Elle ria, et me rendit jalouse. Elle avait le plus beau rire qui puisse exister sur terre. Correction : Edward a le plus beau rire qui puisse exister sur terre.

__Exact ! Répondit-elle simplement._

Elle inséra un CD dans sa radio, et mit la musique numéro 3. Je ris doucement, et rapporta mon attention sur la route.

Après être rentrées chez elle, dans une superbe maison du même genre que les Cullen, et nous être déchaussées, Rose me prit par la main afin de me présenter Catherine.

__Maman, je te présente Bell's. Et Bell's, je te présente Cathie !_

__On se croirait dans un film_, se moqua gentiment Jasper qui prenait un paquet de cookies dans les tiroirs de leur cuisine.

Une cuisine d'ailleurs magnifique. Noir et blanche, très moderne. Pour moi, elle représentait à la perfection Rosalie et sa mère, qui se ressemblent comme me l'avait dit Charlie. Catherine avait bouclé ses cheveux blonds, et avait de yeux bleus magnifiques maquillés avec légèreté. Elle portait un jean simple, et un petit haut noir avec trois boutons. Même habillée simplement, elle est parfaite.

__Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin Bell's ! Oh, je peux t'appeler Bell's ?_

__Moi de même madame Hall._

__Oh appelle moi Cathie ! Je trouve que ça me vieillit_ ,ria-t-elle.

J'étais en effet de son avis : elle avait l'air trop jeune pour porter ce nom-là. Rosalie nous interrompit en me tirant par la main, et m'amena à sa chambre.

J'observais celle-ci : une chambre tout à fait simple, avec comme couleurs du blanc et du prune. Elle avait un grand lit rond, en face d'une énorme étagère ayant livres, CD et films. Sa garde-robe était elle aussi immense, tout comme Alice. Une partie soirée, et une autre pour le lycée.

__Suis-je bête, le bal est dans un mois, en juin, il te faudra une robe de soirée, je t'en passerais une_, déclara-t-elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son armoire "soirée".

__Un bal ?_ M'inquiétais-je.

__Oui. Le bal le plus important, même plus important que celui de noël. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on t'obligeras d'y aller !_

Je suis d'accord il n'y a pas de raisons pour s'inquiéter, outre le fait que je ne savais pas danser, que je n'aime pas que l'on me regarde, et que je n'ai aucun cavalier.

__Et pour le cavalier_, commença-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, _je t'en ai déjà trouvé un !_

__Quoi ? Rose, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Imagine que c'est un cinglé ?_

Elle pouffa de rire en mettant sa tête dans son oreiller, puis se rassit normalement, reprenant son sérieux.

__Bella, je t'assure qu'il n'est pas cinglé, et que tu tomberas sous son charme dès que tu le verras !_

Devrais-je lui dire que je n'ai aucune confiance en ses goûts ?

__De plus, le thème est génial_, fit-elle nonchalamment.

Elle voulait évidemment que je la questionne sur ce thème ... Ce que je fis.

__Et quel est-il ?_

__Couples des romans !_

__Non ?_

Alors là, je ne pouvais être que contente. Couple du genre Roméo et Juliette.

Elle m'a assuré qu'elle disait la vérité, puis passait à autre chose.

__Ca te dirait de voir nos albums photos _? Me demanda-t-elle.

__Avec plaisir !_

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son étagère, et prit un des gros albums photos posés dessus.

__Année 2008-2009 ! _

Elle se rassit à mes côtés, et l'ouvris comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieux grimoire, très rare et important.

__Comme tu l'as remarqué, Angela adore prendre des photos. A chaque fin d'année elle les réunit, et nous fait à chacun un album photo. On le lui pait vingt euros._

Elle l'ouvrit alors, et je découvris quatre photos. La première montrait tout le monde ensemble, plus soudés que jamais. Il y avait évidemment Jacob, mais pas encore Tanya.

__Celle-ci, c'était à la rentrée. On se demandait dans quelle classe nous tomberions. Le lycée allait nous changer, et nous ne voulions pas être séparés._

Ils affichaient tous un grand sourire, même Angela était sur cette photo. La deuxième qui se trouvait en-dessous portait le titre de "bonheur parfait". Il y avait en effet Alice dans les bras de Jasper, ainsi que Rosalie dans ceux d'Emmett. Ils étaient assis sur le "stade", comme à notre habitude.

__Elle est magnifique_, commentais-je.

__En effet. C'était en fin d'année. Alice et moi avons craqué dessus._

Sur la page suivant, il y avait Edward et Lauren "meilleurs amis", qui souriaient de toute leur dents. Incroyable sourire ... La quatrième, il y avait les gars : Mike, Ben, Eric, Edward, James, Emmett, et Jasper. Ils avaient de la neige dans les cheveux, et riaient comme des idiots.

__Bataille de boule de neige !_

Et elle ria en repensant à ce bon souvenir. J'aurais aimé moi aussi être dans ce souvenir ...

Je tournais la page à sa place, ayant hâte de voir les suivantes. Et j'avais raison. La cinquième photographie de cet album était en noir et blanc, avec un contraste impeccable. Edward avait un bonnet sur sa tête, de couleur foncé, et gardait sur son visage son sublime sourire en coin. Ses mains étaient dans poches, il était contre un mur dans la rue.

__Le titre de cette photo est "beau gosse", _ria Rosalie_, il ne s'en est jamais remit, il a fait le fier pendant toutes les grandes vacances !_

Voyant que mon regard et mon attention ne dérivait pas de cette photographie, elle prit la parole :

__Je pense que nous devrions parler de tes sentiments envers lui._

__Je crois aussi_, soufflais-je.

Elle poussa l'album photo un peu plus loin sur le lit, puis me prit les mains, planta son regard dans le mien. Rosalie sérieuse est encore plus belle que celle qui sourit.

__Tu vas d'abord me décrire précisément ce qu'il t'arrive lorsqu'il entre dans la même pièce que toi, ou lorsque tu le croise inopinément. _

Je réfléchis. Je m'imaginais dans la rue, croisant alors ses yeux émeraudes. Je savais ce que je ressentais.

__Tout d'abord, mon coeur bat vite, sans régularité. Ensuite, j'ai l'impression que la chaleur augmente, surtout pour mon visage. Je ne bouge plus, et le fixe sans m'en lasser. J'ai l'impression que tout va bien, que je suis heureuse, et que plus rien n'a d'importance sauf lui. Je ferais tout pour attirer son attention, sans en faire trop, et provoquer son rire. C'est bête, hein ?_

__Mais non pas du tout, il n'y a rien de bête à ça ! Tu es juste amoureuse. Et encore, c'est un bas mot pour ce que tu ressens pour lui. Tu es folle de lui, et accro. Que ressens-tu lorsqu'il n'est pas là, alors que tu croyais qu'il le serait ?_

__Je suis d'abord déçue, mon sourire s'estompe, je suis assez triste, et plus rien n'a d'importance encore une fois._

Elle sourit tout d'abord, puis sa bouche forma un O. Peut-être était-elle surprise ?

__Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi fort, vois-tu_, se justifia-t-elle. En faite, c'est ce que je ressens pour Emmett. _Même si cela fait longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, chaque jour est une nouveauté, et je l'aime toujours autant. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de lui. C'est ma moitié, mon âme-soeur._

C'est incroyablement beau. Si seulement ce que je ressentais pour Edward serait réciproque ... Rien ne serait aussi beau que ce moment-là. Comme je suis amoureuse ! Mais il est si parfait, beau, souriant, intelligent ...

__Tu crois que ce sentiment peut me faire beaucoup de mal ? _L'interrogeais-je.

_Énormément oui, mais ce que je crois surtout, c'est que lui va devenir un jour ou l'autre ou est amoureux de toi. Ca crève les yeux que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, même un aveugle le remarquerait.

Si seulement ...

__Tu dis n'importe quoi ..._

__Crois-moi Bell's, il est tombée sous ton charme._

Peut-être que ... Mais non, il ne faut pas que je la crois, que j'espère, alors qu'elle a faux. Comment une personne comme Edward peut tomber amoureux d'une fille comme moi ? C'est tout simplement impossible, même si j'aimerais que ce soit vrai ...

__Il va falloir envisager différentes techniques. Tout d'abord, tu reste tout le temps à ses côtés, ne le laisse jamais seul. Essais de te confier à lui, de créer une confiance, même si je sais qu'elle existe déjà. Fais-lui comprendre que tu as passé à autre chose que ta relation avec Jacob. Montre lui à quel point il est important._

__Lui montrer ? Mais comment ? _M'affolais-je_._

__En le prenant dans tes bras et en le remerciant d'être là pour toi. En lui montrant que tu préfère sa compagnie à celle des autres._

__Ça sera dur ! _Me lamentais-je.

Elle secoua sa tête de haut en bas.

__Je sais, mais il va falloir que tu te batte pour avoir ce que tu veux._

__Que je me batte ?_

__Au sens figuré, _s'emporta-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait précisément. Le remercier, me rapprocher de lui, me confier, lui montrer que j'aime être avec lui, et que je ne pense plus à Jacob. Vu comme ça, c'est un peu plus simple. Enfin je crois.

__Tu as bien comprit ?_

__Oui chef_, pouffais-je.

Elle me pinça le bras, m'arrachant un cri.

__Bella, c'est du sérieux !_

__D'accord,__ désolée,_ répondis-je en me massant le bras.

__Très bien. On va l'appeler : O.E !_

__Ohe ?_

__Opération Edward !_ Expliqua-t-elle.

__Ah, O.E._

Elle passa ses doigts entre ses cheveux soyeux.

__Bella, je me demande parfois ce que tu as dans le crane !_

Comme ça, nous sommes deux.

__Tu es sûre que l'O.E va bien marcher ?_

__Non. 70% sûre._

__30% pas sûre ..._

Je soupirais, tortillant à mon tour mes cheveux.

__C'est pas mal ! Réveille-toi Bell's ! Tu vas sortir avec Edward._

__Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est pas sûr._

__Ferme-la, et répétons ensemble les grands points. On va commencer par te faire belle. Tes cheveux !_

Mince. Rosalie voulait devenir coiffeuse, et les cheveux d'Alice passait entre ses mains. Si vous voulez ce que je veux dire.

__Je vais te les faire un peu plus court, plus moderne. Pas de frange, mais une raie sur le côté._

Un peu plus rassurée. Mais avais-je vraiment envie que cette fille touche à mes cheveux ? Pas vraiment. Précisons qu'elle coiffe aussi ceux de son frère ...

__Sur cette chaise_, précisa-t-elle en me montrant celle devant sa coiffeuse.

Je savais que si nous n'écoutions pas Alice et Rosalie, c'était à nos risques et périls. Je me déplaça donc afin de m'assoir sur cette maudite chaise, ayant le traque.

__Opération Edward commence !_

_

* * *

_

_**Et voila le chapitre 13. J'ai beaucoup aimé décrire ce que ressentais Bella, c'est ce que toutes les filles ressentent lorsque nous sommes amoureuses, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé la fin de ce chapitre :S.**_

_**Qu'elles sont vos impressions ?**_

_**A votre avis, qu'elle va être la suite ?**_

_**Bella va-t-elle faire ce que lui a demandé Rose ?**_

_**Evaa.**_


	16. Chapitre 14

_Chapitre 14 :D Je dois dire qu'il était marrant ce chapitre à faire, vous allez savoir pourquoi ^^ N'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions, je suis évidemment là pour vous répondre (nan ? ! ). Pour la suite, elle sera là dans un peu plus d'une semaine, je suis désolée ..._

Réponses aux reviews : (et aux non-inscrits *)

**_Alexa27_****_ : Alice n'est pas présente car je veux montrer la complicité qui s'est installée entre R. et B. :)_**

**_LittlemissSSmoon : Oui, ils devraient créer la même application que facebook : "j'aime" :P_**

**_phika17: Non, Edward n'aura pas peur lorsqu'il se rapprochera dangereusement de Bella, il adorera ça^^ Mais il n'y verra que de l'amitié, et autre chose, mais je n'en parle pas encore !_**

**_matrineu54* : Bien sûr, Bella va suivre à la lettre tout ce qui lui dira Rosalie, car Rosalie a eu Emmett après une lutte acharnée, c'est comme un modèle pour B !_**

**_Emy*: Ah oui oui, vraiment, ta review m'a beaucoup plu !_**

**_Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm:_****_ Ça fait plaisir d'entendre que tu es une à-croc (clin d'oeil à twilight ^^) de cette fiction ! Je vois que tu as conseillé à Marion1997 cette fiction, et je t'en remercie ! Encore une fois, ça fait très plaisir !_**

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Mensonge_

Je me regardais dans le miroir de la salle-de-bain de Rosalie. Elle venait de me raccourcir les cheveux, me les désépaissir, et de me les boucler avec perfection. Elle m'avait ensuite posé du rouge sur mes lèvres, puis du doré sur les yeux. Même si je n'avais pas l'habitude me voir ainsi, je me trouvais un peu jolie. Un peu seulement ... Mais en quoi cela va m'aider à faire tomber amoureux Edward ? Le physique ne compte pas, comparé à ce que l'on a à l'intérieur.

J'avais aussi enfilée une robe rouge, descendant juste au-dessus des genoux, attachée grâce au cordon autour de mon cou. D'où le rouge-à-lèvre rouge. Rosalie me trouvait "torride". Mais je n'étais rien comparé à elle : une petite robe verte des années soixante, plus courte que la mienne sans aucunes bretelles. De grands talons pour allonger ses jambes parfaites, et le maquillage allant avec cette robe.

Pourquoi cette tenue ? Alice nous avait envoyé un message pour nous prévenir que leur parent allait au restaurent ce soir, leur laissant la maison libre, et puisque les Cullen sont des enfants assez respectueux, travaillant bien à l'école, leur parent leur permettaient de faire une fête dans leur immense maison.

__C'est exactement ce qu'il te fallait_, s'enthousiasma Rosalie dans sa voiture, en compagnie de Jasper installé sur la banquette arrière.

Je n'étais pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle. J'avais peur de faire un mauvais pas, et de tout gâcher. Il ne manquerait plus que ça...

__Ce qu'il lui faut ?_

Elle aurait pu se taire sachant que son frère se trouvait dans la même voiture que nous.

__Oui Bella a besoin de s'amuser ! N'est-ce pas Bell's ?_

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, puisque j'ai besoin de cette fête pour m'amuser avec Edward et donc me rapprocher de lui, dixit Rosalie.

__Euh oui, je vais essayer._

Conversation codée, et je savais que Jasper ne croyait pas à ce que nous venions de dire. Mais peu importe, il est si discret que j'ai une grande confiance en lui.

Arrivés devant chez les Cullen, nous devions nous garer près des bois car il n'y avait plus de place. Un grand nombre de voitures étaient garées près de la villa, et je ne ne savais pas qu'Alice avait invité autant de personnes, mais en vérité, cela ne m'étonnait pas. Alice sera toujours Alice.

Nous entrions donc sans toquer, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sono, où se trouvaient Alice et Emmett.

__Ah vous voila enfin ! Bella, tu es ravissante pour une fois !_

Merci Alice ...

__Canon_ ! S'exclama Emmett.

Certaines personnes ayant entendu sa phrase se retournèrent pour me jauger du regard, et je rougis.

__Il y a de la vodka_, ria Alice.

Apparemment, elle en avait déjà usé.

Rosalie me prit la main, et m'emmena vers la table où était posé l'alcool. Nous prîmes un verre, puis je sentis un souffle sur mes tempes.

__C'est mauvais de boire_, susurra Edward à mon oreille.

Très hypocrite venait d'un type ayant un verre dans sa main. Mais je ne pu prononcer un seul mot, car il était sublime. Chemise bleu nuit, contrastant avec sa peau pâle, et costume noir. Ouahou.

Rosalie comprenant ma paralysie, parla à ma place.

__On ne t'a jamais dit Ed' de ne pas draguer les jeunes filles sans défense ?_

__Je ne suis pas sans défense !_

__Il e__ssayait de__ t'éblouir_, ria Rose.

Je m'étouffa en prenant une gorgée de cet alcool, et ria avec elle.

__Bah quoi, j'ai réussis non ?_

__Un tout petit peu alors !_ Ricanais-je.

__Moi je vous laisse, Emy m'a manqué !_

Je secoua de la tête, la suivant des yeux.

__Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de fêtes_, grogna-t-il,_ ça dégénère toujours. _

__Pourquoi en avoir fait une ?_

__On ne peut arrêter une Alice en furie !_

Derechef je ris. Je me sentais mieux en sa présence, comme si j'étais protégée de tout. C'est ce que l'on ressent lorsque nous tombons amoureux, non ?

__J'espère que Jasper va veiller sur Alice, elle qui ne tient pas l'alcool ..._

__Tu peux avoir confiance en lui, il ne laisserait jamais sa petite amie boire trop. _

__Tu as sûrement raison_, conclut-il.

__J'ai souvent raison !_

__Ne profite pas trop de la situation_, gronda-t-il gentiment.

Doucement, il ria et ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte de cette proximité entre nos lèvres. J'aurais aimé m'approcher, pouvoir poser les miennes dessus, et savourer ce moment. Mais je ne dois pas aller trop vite, et faire exactement le plan de Rosalie, ce qui va être assez difficile.

Personne d'ailleurs, et heureusement, ne sera au courant de ce petit plan entre nous, pas même Alice même si nous lui disions tout. Ce sera notre petit secret.

__Bella ! Tu viens danser_, me proposa James.

J'interrogeais Edward du regard, tandis que celui-ci haussait des épaules. Puisqu'il en avait rien à foutre, autant m'amuser un maximum. La jalousie faisait aussi partie du plan.

Je pris la main du blond, et le laissa m'entrainer jusqu'à la piste de danse. Du coin de l'oeil, je remarquais qu'Edward discutait avec Emmett mais me jetais des regards furtifs. Puisqu'il me regardait, j'allais pouvoir enfin mettre tout cela en exécution.

Je colla mes fesses près de James, et commença à me déhancher comme j'avais l'habitude de faire en boite de nuit avec Jacob. Si j'avais tout apprit, c'était avec Jacob. Comment embrasser, de quoi parler en présence de garçon, comment danser, et bien sûr ma première fois c'était passée avec lui ...

James profita évidemment de la situation, et même si je commençais à m'énerver intérieurement, je ne fis rien et continua cette danse. Mais Edward avait disparu à mon grand regret.

La chanson se termina enfin, merci mon dieu, et James me laissa seule pour danser avec Victoria, sa chère et tendre. Elle n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir, me faisant même un clin d'oeil.

__Je vois que tu as prit mes conseils en considération !_ Remarqua Rosalie.

__Disons que j'aime bien m'amuser_, pouffais-je.

__As-tu vu comment a réagit Edward ? Lorsqu'il a vu James se coller à toi, il est partit de la salle sûrement pour boire un verre. Il est partit enragé ! Bravo !_

Je ne l'avais pas vu partir, pourtant, j'aurais aimé voir son expression. Elle me donna mon deuxième verre d'alcool.

__Tu dois te tromper,_ dis-je après l'avoir bu d'un trait.

__Bella crois-moi, dans ces cas-là, je ne me trompe jamais ! Viens, on va danser toutes les deux, _cria-t-elle me prenant à son tour par le bras.

Nous fîmes une danse très sensuelle, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'un rond se forma autour de nous et que certaines personnes nous regardait. Pour un fois dans ma vie, j'aimais être observée. J'aimais vraiment ça !

A la fin de cette danse, Rosalie me fit un bisou sur la joue, que je lui rendis sur le coin des lèvres, et nous riions derechef.

_Tu as vu comment tout le monde nous a regardé ! S'écria Rose.

Je me demandais combien elle avait prit de verres. Peu importe, j'en reprenais un moi aussi.

__Coca-manzana_ ? Me demanda Rose.

J'acquiesçais à sa question, et posa le verre à mes lèvres.

__Rose chérie ! Sais-tu au moins à quel point tu étais sexy tout à l'heure ! Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir la soirée !_

__Ce n'est pas grave Emy-chou, il nous reste ma voiture !_

Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais eux-non plus. Emmett soupira comme un enfant, puis l'embrassa ... il n'y a pas de mots pour prouver son excitation à ce moment-là.

__Tu sais Rose, je n'ai jamais beaucoup bu, je ne connais pas vraiment mes limites !_

__C'est pas grave, il ne t'arrivera rien tant que tu ne vomira rien !_

__Ouais, ça me rassure ça ..._

__Bell's ! Eclate-toi un peu ! Tiens, reprend un verre !_

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit sans penser aux conséquences, et excepta lorsqu'elle me proposa un cul-sec.

__Elle est biiiiiien cette soirée ! _

__Tu m'étonne !_ M'écriais-je à mon tour. _Mike, comme tu es sexy ce soir ! _

Il me fit un regard qu'il voulu ravageur, puis plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses. Je le regarda dans les yeux ... et l'embrassa. Beurk.

__Attentiiiiiiooooon ! Voila Jessica !_

C'est ressemblant à des folles que nous courions jusqu'au milieu de la piste, redanser de manière de plus en plus proche.

Alice vint vers nous, puis dansa elle aussi. Nous fîmes donc un trio, pendant que tout le monde nous regardait.

Et là, je me penchais vers Rosalie, et plaqua mes lèvres sur les siennes, introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche. Jamais je n'aurais penser faire ça, mais il y a un début à tout !

__Et moi_, pleurnicha Alice.

Je me retournais vers elle et fit donc de même, et léchant ensuite ses lèvres.

__Je suis gouine_, ria Rosalie !

Et elle embrassa à son tour sa meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce que l'on s'amusait ! Je dois avouer que j'avais la tête qui tournait, alors je m'approcha d'Edward, et me mis sans aucune gêne dans ses bras. J'avais bu ... six verres.

__J'ai la tête qui tourne_, murmurais-je.

__Tu n'es pas obligé de crier !_

__Mais je ne crie pas !_

Il secoua la tête, puis plaça ses bras autour de moi. Hummm ...

__Je suis bien installée !_

__Moi-aussi_, soupira-t-il.

Pourquoi ce soupir ? Roh, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Nos regards se posèrent à l'unisson dans la même direction, sur le couple Tanya et Jacob.

__Tu pense encore à lui_, constata Edward.

Pense au plan, pense au plan, pense au plan. Au faite, Emmett et Rosalie avait disparu. Je ne me demandais pas où ... J'espérais au moins qu'ils se protègent !

__Pas du tout_, mentis-je.

En réalité, 10% de mes pensées étaient sur Jacob, et les 90% restant étaient dirigées sur Edward, et ses magnifiques yeux verts.

__J'aime encore Tanya _, avoua-t-il.

__Ah !_

QUOI ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

__Très bien. Vas la retrouver alors,_ crachais-je.

J'enlevais ses bras de mes hanches, et commençais à m'en aller.

__Be attends !_

__Non, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule à te rapprocher et me faire espérer !_

Il baissa les yeux. J'avais eu raison. Il s'était foutu de moi, ne voulait pas de moi. Les larmes me gâchaient la vue, et puis à quoi bon rester ici ? Je fus je ne sais pas quel moyen dans la cuisine, me resservant deux fois de suite la même bouteille.

Edward n'était même pas venu me parler, non, il devait être en train d'embrasser cette pxuffiasse !

__Pourquoi une aussi belle demoiselle se mettrait dans cet état ?_

Je sursautais, me r

* * *

etourna, et était en face d'un jeune homme, plus vieux que moi, les cheveux dans tous les sens, châtains clairs, les yeux bleus.

__L'amour ! A qui ais-je l'honneur ?_

__Démétri_*****, se présenta-t-il.

Il est très mignon en tout cas.

__Bella._

__Belle en italien. _

__Tu es italien ?_

__J'ai des origines, en effet._

Très romantique.

__Moi aussi, enfin ma mère_, pouffais-je.

Il essuya ma dernière larme, puis sourit. Je le remercia en souriant à mon tour. Voici mon moment préféré dans les fêtes ...

__Les slows _! M'écriais-je. _Viens danser avec moi !_

__Avec plaisir, _susurra-t-il.

Il mit une main sur ma taille, et nous nous mîmes au milieu de la piste. Je posais mes bras autour de son cou, nichant ma tête dans son cou. Mon dieu ce qu'il sent bon ! La musique "Unintended " de Muse n'avait plus d'importance pour moi, tout ce qui comptait étaient ses yeux bleus océans, sa main posée autour de moi, et son odeur sucrée. Délicieux.

Si Edward m'aurait regardé en ce moment, tant mieux ! Où peut-être dansait-il avec Tanya ...

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et c'est avec tristesse que je le laissa. Il me prit la main, et posa un baiser dessus.

__Merci._

Puis il posa un morceau de papier à l'intérieur de celle-ci, et partit de cette fête.

__Alors comme-ça, tu danse avec n'importe qui,_ cracha la voix d'Edward.

__Tais toi Edward, tu as toujours tout gâché !_

Et voila que je recommençais à pleurer, génial. D'un pas décidé, je me rendis jusqu'à Rosalie qui avait l'air très très heureuse, et lui demanda de rentrer. Elle accepta, et demanda à Jasper s'il pouvait nous reconduire à leur maison.

__Il va falloir que tu m'explique_, me chuchota Rosalie.

__Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerais tout._

Elle fut satisfaite de ma réponse, puis me prit la main pour me réconforter.

Une fois assise dans la voiture, je posa ma tête contre les carreaux et repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette soirée. Etait-ce un rêve ou avais-je réellement fait tout ça ? Embrasser Mike, puis les filles, danser avec cet inconnu jusqu'à en oublier Edward. Toujours est-il que je regardais bien serré ce papier à l'intérieur de ma main. Démétri ...

* * *

***Démétri un des volturis bien sûr, pour ceux et celles qui on vu New Moon au cinéma, c'est le plus petit des deux gardes.**

**J'adore ce chapitre ! Comme j'ai adorer la petite bouille de l'acteur jouant Démétri, il fallait absolument que je le place dans ma fiction ! Et voila ! Je me demande ce que vous en avez pensé. En tout cas, je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir eu plusieurs idées pour ce chapitre. Je n'étais donc pas en manque d'inspiration.**

**Oula, la phrase que l'on déteste venant d'Edward : "j'aime encore Tanya". Tssssss**

**Evaa.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Non non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai posé bel et bien la suite tant attendue ! Je pense qu'il va falloir que je m'explique pour la phrase précédente d'Edward, car j'ai eu beacoup de réactions, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais Bella avait à ce moment-là le regard rivé sur Jacob étant avec Tanya. Edward a cru qu'elle l'aimait encore, et est donc devenu jaloux. Je suis désolée de dire ça, mais c'est une vérité générale qu'un garçon jaloux (et amoureux aussi), c'est con. Alors il va sortir la phrase "j'aime encore Tanya" sans y penser et réfléchir aux conséquences. Il va alors le regretter, mais vous verrez tout ça en détail dans cette fiction que je ferais avec le point de vue de notre cher ami ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, et je réponds au reviews _here_** :

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le lendemain, et explications  
**

Je me réveillais péniblement, ayant l'impression d'avoir une bombe à retardement à l'intérieur même de ma tête. Je me massa mes tempes douloureuse, et me redressa. Je me souvenais maintenant que je me trouvais chez Rosalie, dans sa chambre, et qu'hier, nous étions partie à la Villa faire la fête. Toutes les images me revenaient en tête ... Qu'avais-je fait ? Embrasser Rose et Lili, ainsi que Mike ..., danser avec un inconnu et avoir eu son numéro. Que de choses s'étaient passées. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de devenir bourrée, d'habitude je me contrôlais. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit hier ?

Mes yeux s'étaient adaptés à la faible lueur de la chambre de Rosalie, et je remarquais être seule. Je me relevais doucement, ce mal de tête m'handicapant. Je poussais la porte, et descendis les escaliers à tatons, la lumière m'aveuglant. Combien avais-je pu boire de bieres pour devenir dans cet état là ?

Le sublime visage de Démétri me revint. J'avais aimé le moment d'être dans ses bras, même si j'aurais préféré être dans d'autres ... J'avais aimé sa délicate odeur sucrée, ses yeux bleux, couleur de l'océan. Le reverrais-je un jour ? Pourtant, je ne savais rien de lui. Peut-être qu'Alice le connaissait. Il faudrait que je lui en parle, que je l'interroge et me renseigne.

__Bien dormi Bell's _? Se moqua gentiment Rosalie.

__Comme une personne ayant fait la fête toute la soirée, et toi ?_

__Pareil. J'ai un mal de crâne ! Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois._

Je ne dis rien, mais pensais à la même chose qu'elle. Ce serait la première et la dernière fois que je serais comme dans l'état de la nuit dernière.

__Nous sommes invités chez Alice ce midi, et il est déjà onze heure et demi._

__Quoi ?_

Je me levais, pendant qu'elle me prenait un médicament puis remplissais mon verre d'eau.

__Hum hum._

Je bu aussi vite que je pu son verre, et monta dans sa chambre. Je prenais les vêtements que je m'étais préparée, un jean et une tunique bleu-nuit précisément.

Après avoir prit une bonne douche chaude, qui me fit vraiment du bien, je fus enfin prête. Il était midi, et Rosalie et Jasper m'attendait dans le salon. Je leur fis un sourire d'excuse, et les suivit jusqu'à la voiture de Rosalie garée devant la maison.

Nous nous installâmes devant, moi sur le canapé arrière, Rosalie au volant.

__Heureusement que je n'ai pas bu hier_, ria Jasper.

Je grogna à cette phrase, et regarda mes mains.

__Allez Bell's, ne sois pas gênée, ça arrive à tout le monde. Rosalie était bien pire que toi._

__Jasp', tais-toi,_ le gronda-t-elle, alors que monsieur pouffait.

J'appréhendais le moment où j'allais voir Edward. Comment devrais-je réagir, comment sera-t-il envers moi ? Les autres, autrement dit son frère et sa soeur, sont-ils au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous hier soir ?

Rose toqua à leur porte, et nous attendîmes patiemment qu'Alice vienne nous ouvrir, puis nous dire bonjour. Elle embrassa son charmant copain dans un baiser très démonstratif, juste après de nous demander d'entrer dans la maison et rejoindre Emmett dans le salon. Mais où se trouvait Edward ?

J'avais pensé à diverses réactions lorsque je le rencontrerais, mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il ne serait peut-être pas là.

__Alors Bella, tu as arrêté de jouer les prudes hier _! Cria le grizzly se trouvant en face de moi.

Il voulait jour à ça ? Alors il ne serait plus seul.

__Oui, d'ailleurs je t'ai cherché pendant une heure, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé ! J'étais déçue car je voulais t'embrasser ! Alors je peux me rattraper puisque tu es en face de moi !_

Alors se produit une réaction bizarre chez mon ours préféré : il se recula, jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur. J'explosai de rire lui fesant comprendre que je rigolais, ce qui bien sûr le rassura. Avait-il vraiment pensé que j'étais sur le point de s'embrasser ? Je le pensais idiot mais pas à ce point.

__Ah tu m'as eu petite coquine !_

Je secouais la tête en riant, et remarquais le clin d'oeil que me fit Rose en me montrant les escaliers. Je rougis lorsque mon regard croisa celui d'Edward.

__Tu peux monter deux minutes ?_ Me demanda-t-il avait en plus son magnifique sourire en coin.

__Bien sûr, je ferais tout pour toi !_ Avais-je envie de lui dire.

Au lieu de ça, je lui offris un petit oui, et le suivis jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Son sourire en coin était encore là même après m'avoir embrassé la joue. Moi qui voulait avoir l'air énervée, c'était raté !

Il m'ammena donc jusqu'à sa chambre, silencieux comme une tombe. Je le regardais surprise, ne sachant quoi dire et sur quoi allait porter notre conversation. Sur son comportement hier ? Sur le mien ?

Il se retourna, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

__Je crois te devoir des excuses._

Eblouie, je n'arrivais pas à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe.

__Bella ?_

Il ne m'appelait plus Be ...

__Euh oui, enfin non tu n'es pas obligé, tu l'aime et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me devrais des excuses sur elle alors ... _Débitais-je.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il faisait souvent ce geste lorsqu'il était énervé. Est-ce que je l'énervais ?

__Be, je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, et cela depuis avant même que tu viennes à Forks._

Quoi ?

__Mais pourquoi es-tu resté avec elle _? M'étonnais-je.

__Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je ne voulais pas la briser. En fin de compte, c'est moi qui ai eu mal, drôle n'est-ce pas ? _

Il rit jaune, puis reporta son attention sur moi.

__Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, et aussi de t'avoir agresser après que tu ai danser avec .. Démétri._

Il avait l'air de le connaître. Lui demander des informations ne serait pas malin. Je retins donc difficilement ma langue.

__Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je veux dire, ça partait d'un bon sens, tu voulais me protéger, enfin je pense, et vu que j'étais un peu ... bourée j'ai quelque peu dépasser les bornes et ai franchit la limite... Tu ne m'as pas agresser, c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai agressé._

__Bon alors je t'excuse !_

Je lui jeta un regard mauvais.

__Je rigole ! Oui je souhaitais te protéger, mais je ne pourais apparemment pas te protéger toute ta vie..._

Qu'il soit là pour moi et pendant toute ma vie est une chose fort plaisante.

__Tu ne seras pas toute la vie à mes côtés_, soufflais-je.

__J'aimerais bien_, insista-t-il, me fixant derechef dans les yeux.

Moi aussi, pensais-je, mais pas de la même façon que toi ...

__Hum, et bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous reprocher, _constatais-je.

__Je suis d'accord avec toi._

__On redescend ?_ Lui proposais-je.

Il hocha la tête, et avait l'air déçu. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ...

Il me prit la main, ce qui ne nous choqua pas, comme si ma main avait été créé pour être dans la sienne. Des frissons me parcoururent le bras puis le corps, et regarda Edward afin de regarder s'il s' était apperçu, mais heureusement pour moi il n'avait rien remarqué.

Lorsque nous rejoignâmes les autres, ils nous regardèrent si bizarrement que nous dûmes enlever nos mains, à ma grande déception.

__J'ai une idée: on va faire un jeu !_

Lorsqu'Alice a une idée, il vaut mieux pour nous que nous nous éloignions, pour enfin revenir le lendemain. C'est avec peur que l'on se regarda, tous les cinq.

__Ce serra marrant,_ promit-elle.

Nous n'avions pas la même définition de ce mot. Mais qu'est-ce que l'on ne ferait pas pour lui faire plaisir, notre petite-sœur -ou copine.

__Filles contre garçons_, précisa-t-elle.

Personne ne parlait, nous attendions qu'elle continue afin d'expliquer en quoi consistait son fameux jeu.

__Les filles commencent, galanterie messieurs, et chacune de nous vous pose une question sur elle. Si vous y répondez, vous gagnez un point. Ensuite ce sera votre tour, et vous ferez pareil !_

Pourquoi pas ? Ca avait l'air marrant.

__Je précise Alice, que Bella n'est là que depuis un an_, protesta Edward.

__C'est assez pour qu'on puisse la connaitre !_

J'avais apprit une chose : ne jamais lui dire non. Edward ne pu protester plus longtemps.

__Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si vous gagnez ?_ Demanda Emmett.

C'était le premier à faire ce genre de chose, puisqu'il aime les défits. Evidemment, il préfère les défits sportifs.

__Hum ... Vous nous invitez au resto demain !_ Proposa ou plutôt imposa Rosalie.

__En tête à tête_, précisa Alice en nous fixant Edward et moi.

Je lui tirais la langue comme une gamine de cinq ans.

__Et si vous perdez,_ fit Edward, _vous nous devez demain une journée de servitude ! Par couple, évidemment._

__Ah parceque vous êtes en couple _? Rayonna Alice.

__Non Lili,_ s'exaspéra Edward en levant les yeux au ciel._ Tu m'as comprit quoi !_

Elle haussa ses frêles épaules, et nous embarqua Rose et moi sur le canapé d'en face. Il étaient tellement beau, et propre (de couleur blanche) que j'avais peur de les salir.

__Mon petit secret_ ? Leur demanda Alice.

__Alice_, s'irrita son grand-frère,_ c'est trop vaste cette question !_

__Tiens, tu connais ce mot-là_. S'étonna Alice.

__Tu as comme des ... pressentiments, et ils sont toujours vrais,_ dit Edward.

Toutes les trois, nous le regardions, bouches-bées. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé aux garçons, et il était apparemment au courant.

__Tu es une personne très observatrice,_ lui fis-je. _Je crois que tu aime bien prêter attention à la nature humaine._*

__Sûrement_, me sourit-il.

__Un point pour nous_, lança Emmett en levant le point en l'air.

Rose se mordit les yeux, et Alice bougonna dans son coin. Personnellement, ce n'était que partit remise.

__Comment s'appelait mon premier chien_ ? Leur demandais-je avec un sourire sadique.

Ils ne pouvaient plus rien. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant que j'avais eu un animal.

Je me rappelais encore du grand sourire qu'avait ma mère lorsqu'elle m'avait apporté dans mon lit ce petit-être, qu'elle avait appelé Roméo car c'était mon personnage de roman préféré.

__Jacob,_ pouffa Emmett.

Je roulais des yeux, puis ria moi aussi. Après tout, il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

__Non, ce n'était pas le premier ! Le premier s'appelait Roméo._

__Roméo, comme dans Roméo et Juliette ?_

Emmett, toujours très perspicace.

__Vous n'avez qu'un seul point_, leur rappela Alice.

__La couleur de mon slip ! _Leur demanda Rosalie.

Puisqu'Emmett n'avait rien fait avec elle, elle savait qu'elle allait gagné. Plutôt ingénieux.

__Rouge !_ S'écria Emmett. _Beh quoi ?_

__Comment connais-tu la couleur d'un slip que tu n'as pas vu ?_

__Le lundi, c'est rose, le mardi c'est bleu, le mercredi c'est vert, le jeudi c'est violet, le vendredi c'est blanc, le samedi c'est noir, et le dimanche c'est rouge, couleur de la passion._

Nous ne savions pas que les garçons nous prêtait autant attention, ou plutôt leur prêtait autant attention. Même en jouant, on peut apprendre beaucoup de choses.

__Deux points_, se moqua gentiment Jasper.

__Très bien, on échange les rôles ! On va vous battre !_

__C'est ce qu'on verra !_

Tous très concentrés, on se regarda dans les yeux. Edward le fit avec moi, ce qui me fit très plaisir.

__Ma première fois_, demanda Edward.

Il tapait fort : même Alice n'était pas au courant de cela. Je me demandais avec qui il avait pu le faire ...

__Jessica ?_

__Bella ! Comment l'as-tu su ?_

__Ça, c'est mon secret,_ mentis-je.

Alice nous prouva sa joie en sautillant ... assise sur le canapé. Avant de la connaître, je ne croyais pas cela possible.

__Non franchement, Jessica petit frère ? Félicitation !_

Ils se tapèrent dans la main comme deux vieux gosses ...

__Mon plat préféré_, demanda très sérieusement Emmett.

__Hamburger_ ! Déclara Rosalie.

__Non, pizza !_

__Emmet, tu en as plusieurs_, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

__Fallait tomber sur le bon_, rétorqua-t-il.

__Si j'aurais dit pizza, tu aurais dit hamburger._

__C'est faux, tu aurais dit pizza j'aurais dit ... hot dogs._

Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel, puis levâmes la tête vers Jasper, notre dernière chance pour finir avec le même score de chaque côté.

__La date exacte du jour où j'ai embrassé pour la première fois une fille._

Lui et ses dates ... A cette question, je ne pouvais sincèrement pas y répondre. Je ne le connaissais pas assez. Mais comment pouvait-il connaître la date exacte ? Il doit vraiment être fort pour apprendre les dates, avoir un don ou un truc du genre.

__Euh 24 décembre 2005 ?_

__Non, le 25._

__Ah, je savais que c'était à noël, s'énerva-t-elle. Sa aurait été plus simple si tu m'aurais attendu pour ton premier baiser !_

Tout le monde ria de la petite comique nommée Alice, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie se leva, constatant que nous devions rentrer et bien sûr me ramener chez Charlie.

Nous dîmes au-revoir tous les trois aux trois autres, Edward me faisant un doux baiser sur le nez, la joue, et le front. J'avais tellement aimé, que j'en avais rougit. A la place, je l'avais embrassé dans le cou.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte afin d'entrer dans la cabriolet rouge de Rosalie, Edward m'appela :

__Bella attends ! Je ... J'ai un truc à te dire !_

* * *

*** Selon Carlisle, Edward aurait eu son pourvoir car lorsqu'il était humain, il prétait attention aux personnes.**

**Sadique ? Oui un petit peu. Encore plus sadique lors du prochain chapitre :) ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Que lui veux Edward ? Une déclaration ?**

**Evaa.**

* * *

Je vous rappelle encore une fois (désolée ^^) que j'ai crée une seconde fiction :

**MUSIQUE A ECOUTER ABSOLUMENT : again, de natasha bedingfield**

Debout devant son cercueil, je devais me faire une raison. Papa ne me sourira plus, ne pourra plus se bagarrer en s'amusant comme un gosse avec Emmett et moi, réconforter Lili lors de ses chagrins d'amours, ou prendre maman dans ses bras. Il ne sera plus jamais là. Jamais.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi douloureux que ce fichu trou dans mon cœur, cette éternelle tristesse, et ce sentiment d'injustice. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas retenu avant qu'il ne parte travailler, et qu'il ne se fasse pas renverser par ce camion ? Chaque seconde de cette matinée avait eu son importance, et si j'aurais su, je l'aurais empêché de partir ... Malheureusement, je n'étais au courant de rien, et le dernier baiser sur le front me brûlait encore.

Même si j'essayais depuis le début de ne pas pleurer, je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et laissa mes larmes couler, elles aussi me brûlaient la joue. Je ne pouvais pas rester fort dans un moment comme cela.

Toute la ville avait été présente à son enterrement, il avait été aimé. Un homme bien, respectant les lois ainsi que les personnes, qui sauvait chaque jour des vies, et aimait sa famille comme personne. Un ange.

_Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je.

Alice, en larme, était serrée contre Emmett, qui ne parlait pas, et pleurait lui aussi en silence. Ce spectacle était assez bizarre, voir le grand et musclé Emmett Cullen pleurer. Un pincement au coeur m'apparu, si j'avais encore un coeur.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, douce et chaude.

__Il est partit._

__Mais il sera toujours là_, me fit Esmé en posa sa main contre mon cœur.

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne, et enfonça ma tête dans son cou. Elle aussi se retenait, pour ne pas nous faire du mal. Esmé avait toujours été une bonne mère, ainsi qu'une femme aimante. Nous étions si heureux, personne n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose pouvait se passer. Et pourtant …

Pourtant, notre famille venait d'être brisée, brisée à jamais. Ce manque, nous le ressentirons tous pendant toute notre vie.

__Esmé, j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, mais nous ne sommes arrivés que maintenant_, chuchota une voix enfantine derrière nous.

Je me retournais, et croisais le regard d'une femme aux cheveux bruns et ondulés, aux yeux marron, et à la peau bronzée.

Ma mère se retourna, et eu un léger sourire, se forçant à faire bonne figure. Elle serra cette femme dans ces bras, la remerciant.

__Serait-ce Edward ?_

Je ne disais rien, me sentant trop mal pour prononcer une quelconque phrase, ou même un simple oui. Ma mère fit alors les présentations.

__Ed', je te présente Renée._

Renée. Sa meilleure amie. Celle qui était partit à Phoenix à l'age de vingt ans, emmenant sa petite fille avec elle, du nom de Bella. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, mais je la connaissais assez par ma mère. D'ailleurs, elle ne m'avait pas dit que sa meilleure amie venait aux … funérailles. Le mot était trop dur à prononcer, et je ne réalisais pas encore la perte …

Dormira-t-elle à la maison ? La maison ... Elle ne sera plus comme elle était avant, chaleureuse, calme, où le bonheur régnait.

Je secouai la tête, puis rejoignis mon frère et ma sœur. Je jetai un dernier regard, et croisa de somptueux yeux marrons.

La jeune fille avait les mêmes cheveux que Renée, et un visage très beau. Elle était habillée en noir, avec une simplicité étonnante. Elle détourna la tête, puis sourit à ma mère. Elle devait être Bella, la « petite fille » que Renée avait embarquée avec elle jusque Phoenix. Je ne saurais décrire ce moment, où jamais je ne serais aussi triste, mais où jamais je ne pourrais ressentir cette lueur d'espoir.

Je ne savais pas encore que Bella allait changer ma vie.

__Vous le ressentez n'est-ce pas, ce trou béant à la place du coeur ?_ Demanda Alice.

Notre petite soeur. Celle qu'on devait par dessus tout protéger, avant toute autre personne. Celle à qui on tenait le plus.

Emmett et moi échangeames un regard, puis il répondit enfin à sa question.

__Oui ..._

Je mis ma main sur ses frêles épaules, et la serra moi aussi contre mon coeur. Nous étions si unis, que nous savions que nous surmonterions tout, malgré son absence pesante. Nous nous aimions tellement.

__C'est Bella_ ? S'étonna Alice.

__Apparemment._

__Vous voulez dire que la femme qui parle à maman est sa meilleure amie ?_ S'étonna Emmett.

__Oui._

__Vous croyez qu'on va les accueillir longtemps chez nous ?_

Je ne pouvais répondre à Alice sur cette question-là, j'en savais autant qu'elle.

* * *

Impressions à poster sur la fiction :)


	18. Chapitre 16

**_Ahahah Nombreuses sont celles qui m'ont traités de sadiques, et j'en suis navrée ! Je voulais juste mettre un peu de suspens ^^ Pour ce chapitre, j'écrivais mes paragraphes lorsque j'avais le temps sur word, alors que d'habitude je travaille directement sur le site. Bref, je pense que vous vous en fichez un peu de ma vie, alors je vais directement vous passez le seizième chapitre ! Petit indice : Jacob fait sa réapparition !_**

**_Citation du chapitre : "J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. D, xO xO"_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Réconcilation**

__Be, attends !_

Je me retournais immédiatement lorsque j'entendis sa douce voix, celle que je pourrais entendre s'en m'en lasser. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, sans se départir de son magnifique sourire.

__Oui Edward_ ? Lui demandais-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

__Je_ … Commença-t-il.

__Tu ?_

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, ce qui traduisait son anxiété chez lui.

__Je voulais vraiment que tu sache que …_

Il ne sait donc pas aligner une seule phrase ?

__Tu sais, je tiens vraiment à toi, et que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tiens à toi. Je veux aussi que tu saches que je pourrais toujours te protéger, et t'écouter._

Et bien si je m'attendais à ça. Comme pour le remercier, je le pris dans mes bras et le serra. Il mit à son tour ses bras autour de moi, et me fit un bisou sur la joue. Je lui chuchotais un merci à l'oreille. Puis je lui fis un sourire contrit, et rentra dans la voiture où Rosalie avait tout entendu. Je m'assis à ses côtés, mais j'avais envie de tout lui raconter. Sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier, sur les paroles que nous nous étions échangé chez Edward, et sur nos impressions au niveau de la « déclaration » qu'il venait de me faire.

Nous sortîmes bien vite des bois, et arrivâmes tout aussi vite chez moi. Mais lorsque je vis une voiture garée devant notre maison blanche, je grognais. Rosalie et Jasper, ne sachant pas qui était cette personne, me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenue folle.

__C'est Billy, le père de Jacob_, marmonnais-je.

Rose se mordit la lèvre, puis me fit un bisou sur la joue comme pour m'encourager. Je fis signe à Jasper, et sortis de sa magnifique voiture de sport rouge. Je me dirigeais vers le coffre, l'ouvris et pris les affaires que j'avais alors emporté chez eux.

Lorsque je fus devant la porte, je pris une grande inspiration, et croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas là. Après tout, il n'avait sûrement pas assez de courage et de culot pour venir, non ? Et bien si, niveau culot, il s'y connait assez … J'ouvris la porte, et la seule chose qui me parvint était la conversation de Billy et mon père sur la Push en général. J'entendis les prénoms de Paul, Emilie, Sam, mais aussi Leah. Je les connaissais assez pour éprouver de la sympathie à leur égard. J'espérais même les revoir un jour, mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'y rendre…

__Ah Bella te voila. Comment sa c'est passé chez les Hall ?_

Je lui répondis que tout avait été parfait, et que sa mère, Catherine, était une femme charmante. Il me demanda ensuite si nous aussi nous avions été invitées à la fête d'Alice.

__Oui, et c'était très bien_, mentis-je.

Je n'avais aimé que sur le moment, car je trouvais ça drôle. Maintenant, j'avais honte de moi. C'est compréhensible. Néanmoins la partie où Démétri apparaissait me plaisait beaucoup, et en vérité, j'avais envie de le revoir.

Charlie ne me posa pas de questions sur l'alcool, ce qui me surprit. Néanmoins, j'étais soulagée de la non présence de Jacob. Je ne m'adressais rarement à Billy, qui me rappelait de trop son fils, et j'espérais qu'il ne prenait pas ça pour de l'impolitesse.

J'appris à tous les deux que je devais remonter dans ma chambre afin de ranger mes affaires et de prendre une douche. Ils ne m'en empêchèrent pas, et c'est le cœur léger que je me rendis en haut. Je mis mes fringues au salle, lança une machine, puis rangea le reste de mes affaires. J'allumai mon ordinateur afin de prendre des nouvelles de mes amis. Puisqu'il est assez ancien, il met beaucoup de temps à démarrer. Pendant qu'il se connectait à internet, je me rendis jusqu'à la seule salle-de-bain de la maison qui se trouvait en bas, et allumais l'eau pour qu'elle chauffe pendant que je me déshabillais.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la douche, l'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Je pensais que je n'allais pas penser à Edward mais plutôt concentré mes pensées sur la douche. Mais c'est en m'empêchant de penser à lui, que son image me revenait sans cesse.

Il est parfait, comment pourrait-il vouloir d'une fille comme moi ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Il venait de me le faire savoir, je suis juste importante à ses yeux que seulement comme une amie.

Je sortis donc de cette douche, m'habilla d'un jogging que Rosalie m'avait donné, et m'attacha les cheveux en un chignon lâche. En sortant de cette salle, je pris la direction du salon, et me stoppa dans mon élan lorsque je vis Jacob. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mon père.

__Ne m'accuse pas Bell's_, se défendit ce dernier, _Jake a quelque chose à te dire_.

Il me fit un sourire comme excuse, pendant que je le fixais aussi méchamment que je le pouvais.

__Euh, on sort dehors ?_ Me demanda Jacob.

Je marmonna quelques mots intelligibles, même pour moi, et le suivis jusqu'au dehors.

Je m'appuyais contre ma nouvelle camionnette rouge, acheté par Charlie à Billy, et donc Jacob … Je regardais mes pieds, apercevant des détails sur mes chaussures que je n'avais jamais remarqués avant. Je l'entendis plusieurs fois soupirer, comme s'il ne s'avait pas quel discours prononcé. A vrai dire, je ne lui rendais pas la tache facile, mais je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre. J'étais réellement passée à autre chose, et voila qu'il faisait encore une fois intrusion dans ma vie. Pourquoi existait-il ?

__Bella, tu vas faire la gueule longtemps ?_

Je relevais la tête, le fixais dans les yeux, en lui répondais clairement que oui. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de ma part car il sursauta en croisant mes yeux.

__Bon et bien ne parle pas si tu veux, de toute façon tu vas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire._

Je ne réagis pas et le laissa continuer, tout en le fixant. Il tressaillit, en pensant sûrement que j'avais changé depuis qu'il m'avait fait mal, depuis qu'il avait percé un trou dans mon cœur, depuis que je ne fais plus attention aux hommes sauf Edward, mais de cela il n'est pas censé le savoir.

__Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait mal. Je m'excuse d'avoir trompée ta confiance. Je m'excuse d'être allé voir une autre que toi. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été à ta hauteur. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été aussi bien que tu ne le mérites. Je m'excuse d'être un connard. Je m'excuse d'avoir brisé notre couple. Je m'excuse de tout._

Avant, j'avais souvent pensé que cet homme avait un trop gros égaux pour venir présenter ses excuses. A la place, je venais d'en recevoir huit. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Voyant que je ne parlais pas, il prit sa pour un encouragement, et continua où il s'était arrêté.

__Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, j'en ai conscience. Mais je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsque nous étions amis_, précisa-t-il.

Sauf que la période où nous étions amis date de trois ans, ce qui est trop long pour que m'y réhabitue. Je ne réagis toujours pas.

__Je regrette tellement ! Je t'aimais pourtant ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit, et j'ai pris conscience que lorsque nous deux c'était terminé. Je me suis conduit en connard, le roi des cons. Tu dois me haïr, j'en suis conscient et je le comprends, mais moi je ne te hais pas. En vérité tu me manques. Après être ma petite copine, tu étais ma confidente. Je plus t'avoir à mes côtés pour que je te raconte ce qui me tracasse me manque. Ne plus t'entendre rire ou raconter ta journée me manque._

Son aveu me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il fallait que je réagisse enfin, mais que lui dire ? Que décider ? Que faire ? Tant de questions sans réponses …

__Jake_, commençais-je pendant qu'il souriait à l'entente de son surnom, _tu n'as pas faux lorsque tu dis que je te hais. Mais haïr est une preuve d'amour. Toi aussi tu me manques, vraiment. Seulement, je ne sais si je suis capable de te pardonner pour m'avoir fait autant mal. J'avais confiance en toi, et tu as brisé cette confiance. Je n'ai même pas compris pourquoi tu as fait ça. Bien sûr que ne pas t'entendre me fait mal, et même bizarre. Mais je crois qu'il me faut du temps. Petit à petit ma confiance va renaître pour toi, mais pour le moment, nous revenons au point de départ. _

__Donc … à partir de maintenant tu m'adresseras la parole ?_

Je lui répondis par l'affirmative.

__Bonjour, je m'appelle Jacob Black et j'habite à la réserve Indienne pas loin_, se présenta-t-il en me montrant sa main.

Je la pris en riant, et me présenta à mon tour. Il me prit alors dans ses bras tout en riant, et me fit tourner.

__Nous sommes censés nous connaître depuis seulement quelques secondes_, lui rappelais-je.

Il haussa des épaules et m'offrit son sourire éblouissant, et chaleureux à la fois. Je ne pu que lui en faire un à mon tour.

__On reste plantés là à se fixer, ou on rentre ?_

Jacob, toujours aussi direct.

__On rentre_, soupirais-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de rencontrer les yeux inquisiteurs de nos pères respectifs, et comme je l'avais deviné, c'est ce qu'il se passa. Lorsque nous rentrâmes, Jacob grand sourire, les deux commères qui nous servent de pères se retournèrent, et nous regardèrent au-dessus du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis.

Mon téléphone, placé dans ma poche, vibra car je venais de recevoir un message. Je le sortis, et le regarda sentant les yeux de Jacob dans mon dos.

"_Je me suis permit demander ton numéro à ma cousine, Alice, parce que tu ne me donnais aucune nouvelle. J'espère que tu vas bien, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. D, xO xO *****_"

Démétri ! J'avais complètement oublié de lui envoyer un message, et de plus, je pensais avoir perdu son numéro. J'étais heureuse de savoir qu'il avait demandé le mien à Alice. Qu'il soit le cousin de ma meilleure me rassurait, je pouvais avoir confiance en lui.

Je décidais alors de lui répondre, avec une certaine hâte :

"_Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu t'envoyer de messages, j'étais un peu occupée. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. B_"

Jacob fit signe à son père de se lever. Ils avaient donc créé un complot contre moi. Étonnement, cela ne me gênait pas, car j'étais heureuse de m'être réconciliée avec Jacob, même s'il m'avait fait souffrir. Ceci me montrait une fois de plus que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner trop de lui.

__Bien, Charlie, merci de nous avoir invité._

__Il n'y a pas de quoi, revenez quand vous voulez, _répondit le shérif lorsqu'il se leva à son tour du canapé.

__La prochaine fois, c'est nous qui invitons ! _

Jacob l'aida à s'assoir sur sa chaise roulante, et partit vers la porte. Il posa un baiser sur mon front juste avant de partir, en me laissant un :

__A demain petite soeur !_

Je ne suis pas obligée de dire à quel point mon père était heureux d'entendre la réutilisation de ce surnom ...

__Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ils m'ont obligé en quelque sorte ..._

J'attendais une explication de sa part, ce qu'il fit puisqu'il se mit face à moi.

__Et bien Billy est arrivé avec Jacob derrière lui pour l'aider. Je me suis mit entre eux deux et ai dit clairement à Jacob qu'il ne passerait pas cette porte tant que j'étais là. Billy m'a dit à son tour que si je ne voulais pas que son fils rentre, et bien ils s'en allaient. Je lui ai alors demandé pourquoi il était là, et d'où lui venait ce culot, et alors il m'a dit qu'il voulait absolument se réconcilié avec toi car tu lui manquais énormément. On voyait à quel point il était peiné, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai accepté._

__Je ne t'en veux pas_, déclarais-je. _Je vais faire à manger, si tu as besoin de moi je suis dans la cuisine._

_*****(le lendemain)**_

Nous étions le premier juin, et dans dix jours, cela fera deux mois que je suis arrivée à Forks. Deux mois qui m'ont changé entièrement. Je prenais plus soin de moi, m'habillant avec féminité sous les conseils de mes deux meilleurs amies. Mes notes remontaient avec ma persévérance. Charlie était fier de moi, et heureux.

__Bella Bella,_ roucoula-t-elle._ As-tu reçu un message de Démétri ?_

Alice, arrivant vers moi en sautillant, explosa de rire devant mon grand sourire.

__Merci Lili, et oui. Je lui ai répondu, mais j'attends toujours son deuxième message ..._

Il ne m'avait pas répondu, alors que j'avais tant espéré recevoir un énième message. Peut-être qu'il est lui aussi débordé, qu'il a eu un empêchement et donc il ne pouvait regarder son téléphone ou prendre le temps de répondre à des messages.

__T'inquiète pas, il bosse juste pour ses derniers examens à la fac. Il est bientôt en vacances_, m'apprit-elle.

J'étais rassurée, car en réalité, j'avais imaginé les pires scénarios qui soient. Je lui souris pour la remercier, et fit un bisou sur la joue gauche de ses deux frères, Emmett et Edward. Ce dernier avait la peau très douce ...

__Comment allez-vous vous deux_ ? Leur demandais-je.

__Bien_, répondirent-ils tous les deux en même temps, ce qui me fit sourire.

Rosalie, qui venait d'arriver avec son frère, vient embrasser Emmett, et Jasper fit de même avec Alice.

__Il parait que tu reparle à Jacob_, commença Edward.

__Euh oui, il est venu s'excuser hier ..._

Sujet épineux.

__Moi aussi._

__Quoi ? Et alors tu lui reparle ?_

__Bien sûr, c'est mon meilleur ami, j'accepte ... ses erreurs_, fit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Ses grosses erreurs, mais j'avais fait pareil, je pouvais alors le comprendre.

__Il n'est plus avec Tanya._

Il avait dit cela comme si cela pouvait m'intéresser. En vérité, sa m'intéressait. Mais pas comme il le croyait. J'étais heureuse que Jacob ne soit plus avec un serpent comme cette fille, mais je ne ressortirais plus jamais avec.

__Oh_, fut tout ce que je pu dire.

Un bruit de moto se fit entendre, il arrivait.

__Quand on parle du loup _...** ****

Edward pouffa, mais pas de manière naturelle. Que se passait-il ?

Ce qui me soulagea, ce fut la sonnerie qui sonna avant même que nous puissions voir Jacob. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirais devant ces deux meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient.

***** (le midi)**

La matinée se passa assez vite grâce aux deux heures passées avec Alice, et la dernière heure avec Emmett.

Mais des questions me perturbaient ... Est-ce que Jacob serait avec nous ? Comment devrais-je réagir ? Pourquoi Edward était-il encore une fois aussi distant avec moi alors qu'hier après-midi, il m'avait avoué à quel point je tenais à lui ? Pourquoi ne le comprendrais-je jamais ?

Comme j'étais très amoureuse, ses réactions me faisaient mal, énormément mal.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous attablés, avec évidemment Jacob entre moi et Edward, je n'osais croiser le regard de ce dernier. Je ne lui adressais plus la parole, et tout le monde nous regardait d'une manière assez anormale. Ils s'inquiétaient pour nous deux, et se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

Angela avait avec elle son appareil photo, et prit beaucoup de photos à mon grand désespoir. Malgré mes protestations, elle m'avait prit beaucoup de fois en photo.

Une fois sortis de table, je me déplaçais pour être avec Rosalie et Alice, toutes deux à mes côtés. On se mit à l'écart afin de parler discrètement.

__Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon frère Bella ?_

Rosalie m'apprit par un regard qu'elle ne dirait pas à Alice ce que nous avions décidé ce week-end dans sa chambre. Je soupirais, soulagée.

__Je ne sais pas ... Il ne m'adresse plus la parole. J'en ai vraiment assez de ses sautes d'humeur_ ! M'écriais-je.

Trop fort, car Edward et Jacob se retournèrent en même temps, pendant que ma peau prenait une couleur rosâtre.

__Ok, je comprends, mais pourquoi toi tu ne lui adresse plus la parole ?_

Rosalie ne parlait pas, mais observait derrière nous la réaction d'Edward, qu'elle n'hésitera pas à ma raconter après.

__Je lui parle encore, j'évite juste son regard glacial ..._

Qui me donnait la chair de poule.

__Mouais. Si tu n'avais pas fait marcher un peu plus tes neurones, tu aurais comprit qu'Edward ne veut pas être trop proche avec toi pour son meilleur ami._

Alors c'était encore à cause de Jacob qu'Edward ne me parlait plus. Génial.

__Alice,_ s'exaspéra Rosalie, _te rappelle-tu comment tu étais avec les sautes d'humeur de Jasper ?_

__Oui, mais moi j'aimais Jasper._

__Peut-être, mais Bella l'aime beaucoup, en amitié, et c'est déjà assez pour qu'elle s'inquiète de son comportement tu ne crois pas ?_

__Si_, grogna-t-elle.

Elle aussi était comme son frère : en proie à toutes sautes d'humeur.

__Que compte-tu ..._

Elle fut interrompue par la venue de son frère, Edward.

__Je peux te parler ?_

* * *

*** xO xO veut dire "bisous-calin" pour les Américains :)**

**** Encore un clin d'oeil à la merveilleuse saga !**

**Mouahaha, toujours aussi sadique hein ? Alors, que va-t-il lui dire ? **

**Quelque chose me dit que vous allez adorer la suite, si si !**

**Je réponds à toutes vos questions, alors n'hésitez pas ! Même si vous me dites que ma fiction ne vous plait pas du tout ^^**

**Sondage : Pensez-vous que R****.P et K.S sont ensemble ?**

** -Oui**

** -Non**

**Evaa.**


	19. Chapitre 17

**_Réponses reviews (et aux non-inscrits*)_**

**_titinesse*: J'avoue que Jacob se permet beaucoup de chose, comme se placer entre eux deux, mais vous verrez dans la fiction en POV Edward qu'il a vraiment changé, et que c'est une personne bien (je ne voulais pas le faire passer pour le gros connard car j'aime trop ce personnage! ) Alors ce qu'il va lui dire, s'il va se dégonfler, je te laisse le découvrir ^^_**

**_Emy*: Je vais commencer à croire que je suis réellement une sadique ! *rire* "C'est mignon" ! Cette phrase me fait penser à Gad Elmaleh (désolé pour celle qui n'ont pas vu son spectacle ) ^^ ! Moi aussi des fois je passe pour une folle en lisant les fictions ! Je suis heureuse que tu aime bien ce chapitre, je pense que tu vas être en adoration pour celui-ci ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Miss-Aurore : _****_Je vais vraiment me rattraper pour ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ Bon bah si Kristen ne veut pas de Robert, je crois qu'on va devoir se battre toutes les deux pour l'avoir ! *rire*._**

**_Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm: Promit, j'arrête de couper aux moments cruciaux :)_**

**_phika17: Alors il va déjà lui parler de son mutisme, et de Jacob mais je n'en dis pas plus, il faut que tu lise la suite !_**

**_veronika crepuscule : Pour le savoir, faut lire la suite :) Oui, Démétri est gentil dans cette fiction ^^_**

_**Merci pour vos reviews, et merci pour vos alertes ! Si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir :) J'espère vraiment que ma fiction est à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Merci encore :)**_

_**Réponses aux sondage : **_

_**Ils sont ensemble : l l l l**  
_

**_ Ils ne sont pas ensemble : l l_**

**_Je ne sais pas : l l_**

**_Citation du chapitre :_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : Qui l'eut cru ?**_

_  
___Que compte-tu ..._

Elle fut interrompue par la venue de son frère, Edward.

__Je peux te parler ?_

__Euh oui._

Les filles nous fîmes signes, puis partirent, n'arrêtant pas de se retourner.

__Bella_, reprit-il de sa douce voix.

Mes yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larmes. Non, il ne fallait pas que je pleure. Il ne fallait pas que je lui montre ma faiblesse.

__Pourquoi es-tu comme ça envers moi ? _Commençais-je à m'énerver._ Pourquoi change-tu aussi vite et souvent d'humeur ? Un jour on est proche, le lendemain tu ne me regarde même plus ! Qu'est-ce qui te dégoûte chez moi ?_

Il recula, comme si je venais de dire la vérité, et que je l'avais percé à jour.

__Voyons ne dis pas de bêtises !_

__Mais merde Edward ! Explique-toi !_

__Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Jake, _marmonna-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

__Jacob ? Mais que vient-il faire encore entre nous ? _

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela le ferait souffrir.

__Et peut-être que lui, il ne nous a pas fait souffrir_ ! M'énervais-je.

__Je n'ai pas envie de faire les mêmes erreurs que lui !_

Nous nous énervions tous deux, comme jamais. Pourquoi ? Pour Jacob ...

__Etre ami avec moi est une erreur ?_

__Ne déforme pas ce que je dis._

__Je ne déforme pas, je constate._

Il marmonna dans sa barbe. Je crus entendre les mots "ne comprends vraiment rien ... "

__Bella, j'aimerais vraiment que nous soyons proches, seulement je dois aussi penser à mon meilleur ami,_ soupira-t-il.

__Oui, il est plus important que moi ..._

__Et si notre amitié mettrait celle d'Alice et toi en danger ?_

Je me taisais, mais je savais que je n'aurais pu choisir entre les deux, moi.

__Tu vois._

__Non Edward. Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que tu n'en a rien à faire de moi ! Que tout ce que tu me disais n'était que des paroles en l'air, et que tu ne seras plus là pour moi._

__Tu ne sais rien du tout ! _Cria-t-il_._

__Alors explique-moi !_

Doucement, ses yeux se radoucirent, et il me regarda avec ... adoration.

__Je veux être proche avec toi, non plutôt je voudrais l'être. _

__Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?_

__Je ne veux pas que nous souffrions ... Je ne veux pas que par le fait de devenir proches, nous nous éloignions._

__Mais c'est ridicule !_

__Non Bella, ça ne l'est pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre._

__Tu ne me perdras jamais._

Il soupira, puis me fit derechef un adorable sourire.

__Si seulement c'était vrai._

__Je ne comprends pas._

__J'ai pourtant pensé être assez explicite. Peut-être que non. Tu devrais réfléchir cet après-midi à ce que je viens de te dire. Et on en reparlera ... à cinq heures._

J'angoissais.

__Il est bientôt une heure. Et j'ai sport avec Emmett._

Je suivis son regard, et me retourna pour découvrir un Emmett gêné, les mains dans les poches. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Comprenez-moi, un Emmett gêné est plutôt comique.

__Bon et bien, à tout à l'heure ..._

__A tout à l'heure Be_.

Je rejoignis Rosalie, qui était sous le porche, et n'osais la regarder. Elle était suspicieuse, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il venait de me dire pour que je sois dans cet état-là.

Voulait-il que nous rompions notre amitié pour ne pas qu'il souffre ? Ce serait égoïste de sa part, pas son genre. Cet homme est parfait : beau, musclé, intelligent, faisant du piano, gentil, amusant, gentlemen. Que pourrais-je rajouté ? Sublime, attentionné, doux ?

__Et bien il ne reste plus que nous. On va au gymnase_ ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Gymnase = sport = cours = Edward et Emmett

__Hum, si tu veux._

Elle me prit par le bras, et , sous la pluie, me dirigea vers la gymnase.

Arrivée dans la salle de sport, nous nous assîmes sur les petits gradins oranges, et Rosalie regardait attentivement la porte des vestiaires des garçons.

__Rosalie, nous sommes venues pour regarder Emmett ?_

__Toi non, mais moi oui ! _

Je levais les yeux en l'air, elle ne changerait jamais.

__Toi, tu regarde Edward !_

__Rose !_

__Roh désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux !_

Ce qui voulait clairement dire que je devais lui expliquer ce qu'il m'avait dit.

__Qu'il aimerait vraiment devenir proche avec moi, mais qu'il a peur que l'un de nous deux souffre._

__Avec des détails_, précisa-t-elle.

__Il a peur qu'en devenant proche avec moi, il me perde ... _

Elle fit un genre de "Houra" en criant, et en applaudissant. Je la regardais, telle une folle.

__Bella, tu es débile ? Cette phrase veut dire qu'il t'aime !_

__Mais n'importe quoi, je ne vois pas en quoi cette phrase veut dire qu'il a des sentiments !_

__Et bien, il a peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque et plus il va se raprocher de toi, plus il tombera amoureux. Tu découvriras alors qu'il t'aime mais lui, il croit que ce n'est pas réciproque, donc il pense qu'il te perdra._

__Rose, c'est ridicule._

__Non, réaliste,_ rétorqua-t-elle.

J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai.

Des bruits interrompirent notre conversation. On se retourna en même temps vers les vestiaires, et vîmes les garçons sortir de leur salle. Les yeux de Rosalie pétillèrent lorsque son copain sortie, et les miens pétillèrent lorsque se fut Edward. Il était si ... sexy ! Habillé en basketteur ... Huuuum.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il me fit un signe puis un grand sourire. Je lui répondis avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, sous le regard désapprobateur de Rosalie.

__Quoi ?_

__Il ne faut pas qu'il s'en rende compte._

__Je croyais que tu pensais qu'il m'aimait ?_

__On ne sait jamais._

__A combien de pour cents es-tu sûre de ta théorie ?_

__Euh 50 %_, répondit-elle.

Si peu ... Je devrais me contenter de ça.

Nous regardions à présent Edward et Emmett courir. Mettez un Edward sexy, les cheveux mis n'importe comment, courant au ralentie sur votre musique préfère ... Et bien vous ne dormez plus de la nuit.

Puis tout alla trop vite : un dénommé Taylor arriva jusque eux et discuta avec Emmett et Edward. Emmett commença à s'énerver, mais Edward fut le pire. Il prit Taylor par le cou, et le cogna contre le mur. J'aurais aimé entendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

__Tu as comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer _? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

Je secouais la tête , étant trop choquée pour parler.

__Edward, Taylor, on se calme_ ! Ordonna leur professeur.

Edward se dégagea, puis courus plus vite sans même m'adresser un seul regard.

__Je demanderais à Emmett_, me prévint Rosalie.

Victoria, qui avait assisté de près à ce qu'il venait de se passé se joignit à nous sur les gradins.

__Taylor a parlé de toi Bell's, tu verrais comment Edward t'as défendu _! Ria-t-elle.

__Tay' a dit quoi _? S'enquit Rose.

Personnellement, je n'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'avait pu dire ce gars que je ne connaissais même pas. Tout ce que j'avais retenu, c'était qu'Edward m'avait défendu en attrapant Taylor par le col de son tee-shirt.

__Un truc qui ressemblait à "Bella est vraiment bonne, je me la ferais bien à la soirée de Tanya !"_

__C'est dégueulasse_, grogna Rosalie.

__C'est Tay quoi ! Je retourne courir les filles, à tout à l'heure !_

Rosalie lui fit signe, et Victoria se retrouva avec Edward. Là encore, je me demandais ce qu'ils se disaient tous les deux.

__As-tu pensé à comment tu vas déclarer tes sentiments ?_

__De ... Quoi ?_

J'étais abasourdie. Quand avait-on parler d'aveu de sentiments ?

__Et bien, oui, je suis sure et certaine qu'il t'aime maintenant._

__C'est ridicule._

__C'est toi qui est ridicule en jouant à l'aveugle ! _

__Je ne joue pas à l'aveugle._

__Et puis arrête de faire la têtue, merde Bella, tu pourrais avoir celui que tu aime, mais tu t'obstine à croire qu'il ne t'aime pas !_

__Parce que c'est vrai !_

__Non, c'est faux ! Ouvre les yeux ! Il t'aime, tu l'aime, vous vous aimez, vous vous aimiez, vous vous aimerez !_

Admettons qu'elle ai raison ? Que devrais-je faire ? Me lever des gradins, courir jusqu'à lui et l'embrasser ? Ridicule. N'empêche ... Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque.

Je me levais des gradins, coura jusqu'à lui. J'avais la sensation de voler jusqu'à lui, et pas de courir à essayer d'éviter les autres personnes. Je voyais le regard admiratif de Rosalie, ses yeux bleux brillants, m'encourageant. Puis je me plaquais contre son torse, leva timidement ma tête vers lui, et l'embrassa.

Bon d'accord, ça c'était un rêve. J'étais encore sur les gradins, fantasmant sur Mon homme.

Je devenais folle. Jamais je n'avais fait de telle chose ... Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse. Alors pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter ma chance ?

__Bon, il est bientôt l'heure. Tu as histoire je crois ?_

__Oui, avec ton frère. Et tu as ?_

__Maths, avec la pipelette._

Autrement dit Alice.

Nous nous levâmes, sans faire signe aux garçons. Nous nous séparâmes aux différents bâtiments, et je rejoignis Jasper devant notre classe.

__Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?_

J'en étais sûre. Sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre Jasper se rendrait compte de mes sentiments pour Lui.

__Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être déçue, et de souffrir. Parce que je me contente d'une amitié plutôt que rien._

__Tu as tord._

__Mais pourquoi me dites-vous tous ça aujourd'hui ?_

Edward, ensuite Rosalie, puis maintenant Jasper.

__Parce que tu devrais tout lui expliquer._

__Je n'y arriverais jamais._

__Tu y arriverais seulement en écoutant ton coeur._

Dit comme ça, cela parait tellement simple.

__Ca l'est, quand on aime, tout devient simple._

__J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le contraire ..._

Il rit, puis me laissa passer pour que l'on puisse s'installer.

__Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu l'aime. D'un amour ardent. Tu l'aime tellement que tu peux mourir pour lui. Mais lui aussi il t'aime. Du même amour. Et je suis sérieux. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que jamais je ne te mentirais._

__Je n'y crois pas ..._

__Lorsque les regards de Rosalie et Emmett, il y a eu une telle tension que j'aurais mit ma main au feu qu'ils sortiraient ensemble pour longtemps. Cela va bientôt faire trois ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Lorsque Jacob te trompait, je l'avais remarqué longtemps avant que tu l'apprennes. _

__Mais pour Alice et toi ?_

__Tout était embrouillé, entre mes émotions, les tensions que je ressentais ... Je n'arrivais pas à faire le tri. Si j'aurais été observateur de la scène, je suis sûr que j'aurais ressentit "leur" sentiment. _

Je soupirais, et imaginais ce que serait Edward et moi en couple depuis trois ans.

__Tu veux d'autres exemples ? Angela et Ben, je l'ai vu trois mois avant qu'ils finissent par se mettre ensemble. Victoria et James, deux mois avant._

__Mike et Jessica ?_

__Juste du sexe pour Mike, Jessica a quelques sentiments. Donc il y a eu Rose et Emmett, ensuite Ben et Angela, Victoria et James, et maintenant toi et Edward. _

Je méditais ses paroles durant toute l'heure, ce qui fit que je n'avais pas écouté une seule phrase de notre professeur, mon attention concentrée sur Edward. A la fin du cours, Jasper et moi étions côte à côté dans le couloir, le silence régnait.

__Es-tu sûr de ça ?_

__Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été_, répondit-il avec une grande assurance.

J'inspirai, soupirai.

Edward se tenait au loin, discutant et riant avec Angela.

__Fonce Bella_, m'ordonna Jasper.

Je lui jetais un regard, lui souris, puis courus jusqu'à Edward. Le temps entre le moment où j'étais à côté de Jasper et celui où je me retrouvais en face de lui me parut très long.

__Je vous laisse_, fit Angela avant de rejoindre Ben.

Edward avait un sourire crispé, pas naturel. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, ce que je voulais lui dire, ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

__J'aime quand tu te tords les mains parce que tu es nerveux, j'aime quand tu te pince l'arrête du nez parce que tu es énervé, j'aime quand tu souris et quand tu ris, j'aime quand tu baisse le regard parce que tu es triste, j'aime quand tu me défends, et surtout quand tu me prends dans tes bras, j'aime quand tu me fais une déclaration, ou quand tu me réconforte. _

Il avait gardé pendant toute ma tirade son sourire en coin, mon préféré.

__Et je t'aime_, finissais-je.

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir que je plaquais avec tendresse ma bouche contre la sienne. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche, et j'accrochais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nous avions l'impression qu'il y avait un manque. Que nous nous étions retenus depuis trop longtemps.

__Je t'aime moi aussi._

Je l'embrassais derechef, histoire de faire durer le plaisir.

__Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_, répéta-t-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et me fit tourner. Je me sentais si bien. Le meilleur moment que j'ai vécu depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. J'avais l'impression que j'allais l'aimer toute ma vie. Qu'il devenait ma vie.

__Et ... Jacob _? M'inquiétais-je.

__Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

Plus rien ne nous embêterait maintenant. Il m'aimait, tout comme je l'aimais, et il avait sa main posé sur ma hanche. On s'avançait, un grand sourire béat collé sur nos lèvres, vers le groupe.

__Et bien ... _

__Félicitation_ ! Hurla Alice.

Tout le monde ria alors qu'Edward m'embrassa sur le front, à mon grand bonheur.

* * *

_**Enfin :) Ils sont enfin ensemble ! J'ai cherché à faire un scénario super romantique du genre film à l'eau de rose, mais je n'ai finalement trouvé que ça. J'espère que ça vous plait ! **_

_**En tout cas, j'échangerais bien ma place avec Bella rien que pour le voir courir dans le gymnase ;D**_

PS: N'oubliez pas mon autre fiction ! ^^

_**Evaa.  
**_


	20. Chapitre 18

_**Je savais ce ce chapitre vous plairait ;D Bon, un peu trop à l'eau de rose mais c'est ce qui correspond à twilight ! Je répète que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! Regardons comme notre petit couple se comporte maintenant :P :**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : Dernière séance *  
**_

__Quand t'es-tu rendue compte de ton amour envers moi ?_ Me demanda Edward.

Nous étions sur l'herbe du lycée, rien que tous les deux. Il n'était que sept heures, nous avions encore une heure avant de prendre les cours. Mon moral était au plus haut : je sortais avec l'homme de mes rêves, mon Adonis. Je me rappelais qu'après l'avoir enfin embrassé, je n'avais pas réussis à me séparer. Le coup de fil de Charlie avait tout gâché, et j'avais été obligé de retourner chez moi. C'est en me levant que j'eu l'agréable surprise de voir Edward m'attendre devant, dans sa merveilleuse Volvo grise. Je m'étais alors dépêchée, et avait sauté dans sa voiture afin de l'embrasser au plus vite. Ma réaction l'avait beaucoup fait rire, mais j'avais deviné qu'il aimait ça, même s'il essayait de me le cacher. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien.

Nous avions les écouteurs de son Ipod dans nos oreilles. Ce que nous écoutions était Let It Be des Beatles. Je l'adorais littéralement.

__Tu m'attirais déjà lorsque j'étais avec Jacob_, avouais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur. _Puis tu as été là pour moi lorsque Jacob m'a trompé ... C'est là que je me suis rapprochée petit à petit de toi. J'étais plus que sûre et certaine de mes sentiments envers toi lors des deux heures de psychologie. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis rendue durant un week-end chez Rosalie. Elle voulait absolument qu'on crée un plan pour qu'on puisse l'établir._

__En quoi consistait ce plan _? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

__Je devais me rapprocher beaucoup de toi, te montrer que tu comptais énormément à mes yeux, et aussi te rendre jaloux._

__Démétri ?_

__Entre autre_, avouais-je honteuse.

Il ria.

__Donc Rosalie s'est occupée de toi ?_

__Euh bah oui, pourquoi ?_

__Alice a fait de même avec moi !_

Je pouffais, posa ma tête dans son cou. Il m'entoura de ses bras, et j'attendis qu'il poursuive.

__Elle est venue une fois dans ma chambre pour me parler de Jasper au départ. Elle m'a donc décrit comment était ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jasper. Au départ, je n'avais pas comprit. Mais puis elle rajoutait de détail, plus je pensais à toi ... Elle m'a donc demandé si je ressentais les mêmes choses avec toi .. Je lui ai dis que oui, et elle m'a sauté dessus. Enfin tu la connais. Elle m'a donc donné pleins de conseils..._

Je ris doucement.

__Peut-être qu'elles ont comploté toutes les deux contre nous_, pouffais-je.

__C'est tout à fait leur genre !_

J'étais d'accord avec lui : elles voulaient absolument que l'on se mette ensemble. Elles avaient dû user tous leur stratagème possible.

__Hier midi, Jacob est venu me voir... Il m'a dit que franchement il serait vraiment heureux que l'on soit ensemble, et que ça ne le gênait pas. Il voulait juste que l'on soit heureux. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'étais heureux lorsqu'il m'a dit ça._

Je soupirais de bonheur. Je remercierais Jacob plus tard.

__Alice m'a posé des milliers de questions hier soir ... J'ai cru que je n'allais pas dormir._

__Elle n'était pas avec Jasper _? M'étonnais-je.

__Même pas. Elle avait tenu à être seule afin de parler avec son "frère chéri" ..._

__Au moins, Rosalie est plus discrète et moins curieuse !_

__J'aurais préféré que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de moi. Que fais-tu ce week-end ?_

Ce week-end ? Je me rappelais qu'Alice avait absolument insisté pour que je vienne, car je n'avais jamais dormi chez eux.

__Alice voulait que je vienne dormir chez vous, _m'exclamais-je._  
_

C'était génial ! Je pourrais passé mon week-end avec Edward. Quoi de mieux rêver ?

__Tu pense pouvoir venir ?_

__Je pense que oui, si je lui dis que j'y vais pour Alice._

__Alors c'est parfait. Je te présenterais officiellement à mes parents._

Officiellement ? Je serais réellement angoissée ! Je connaissais déjà ses parents, sa mère étant ma psychologue, et son père étant mon médecin. Mais Edward n'était pas censé être au courant. Il ne l'est pas du tout, et heureusement. Mais les rencontrer officiellement ... Je n'osais y penser.

__Euh ... Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Tu préfère peut-être qu'ils ne soient pas au courant pour que cela ne vienne pas jusqu'à ton père._

J'avais oublié. J'avais oublié qu'à Forks, tout le monde était au courant de tout. Et bien tant pis. De toute façon, ce n'étais pas ça qui me préoccupait le plus.

__Non, non. J'ai juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ..._

Son énorme rire m'interrompit. Agacée, je le regardais. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, et se roulait presque par terre.

__ Edward Anthony Cullen ! Vous moqueriez-vous de moi ?_

Il se reprit, et se rassit.

__Non je n'oserais_, déclara-t-il en s'empêchant de rire.

Quel menteur pensais-je.

__Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? L'interrogeais-je. _

__Franchement Bella, tes craintes sont inutiles. Mes parents t'adoreront, t'idolâtreront même._

Ca allait un peu loin.

__Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

__Déjà par le simple fait que tu as rendu leur fils heureux._

Rien que pour ce qu'il venait de dire je l'embrassais, afin de le remercier convenablement. Il était si mignon, que j'avais l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Qui sait, je me réveillerais peut-être ...

__Et ensuite ? _Lui demandais-je.

__Ensuite ?_

__Tu as dit "déjà", donc ensuite_ ? Insistais-je.

__Ensuite, je ne vois pas comment il ne pourrait pas t'aimer car tu es parfaite._

J'étais sur le point de répliquer que j'étais loin d'être parfaite contrairement à lui, mais Emmett arriva vers nous en courant et en s'asseyant à nos côtés. Il portait sur son visage un gros sourire ridicule, qui lui donnait un air sadique, plutôt qu'un air de clown.

__Bonjours les amoureux !_

__Salut Em' _... Soufflâmes Edward et moi en même temps, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir son sourire.

Je me demandais si nous aurions la paix aujourd'hui. Grâce à Emmett, je savais que non.

Alice arriva, toujours en sautillant, jusqu'à nous, et s'assit entre ses deux frères. Quel beau tableau avais-je en face de moi. Je souris. J'étais heureuse. Comblée.

__Bella vient à la maison ce week-end_, leur apprit Edward.

__Oh les petits coquins, vous passez déjà aux choses sérieuses !_

__Excellente nouvelle ! Je suis tellement contente ! Bon, on passera le samedi après-midi ensemble dans ma chambre, et je te la laisserais pour le soir, et le dimanche_, décida-t-elle en ignorant les bêtises de son grand-frère.

Edward se renfrogna, et regrettait sûrement de l'avoir dit à sa petite soeur. Tout comme moi. Je voulais passer tout mon week-end avec mon amoureux.

__Faites pas cette tête, vous vous verrez !_

__Et puis moi, je kidnappe Edward à ma salle de boxe à Port-Angeles_ !

Simultanément, nos soupirs se firent entendre. Pourquoi avaient-il décidé ça ? Mais surtout, comment réussirais-je un après-midi entier sans Edward ? Telle est la question.

__Voilà Rose_, s'écria Emmett.

Même après tout ce temps, ils s'aiment toujours de la même force, si l'on pu dire. Est-ce que sera pareil entre Edward et moi ? En tout cas, de mon côté, c'était certain.

Emmett et Alice se levèrent en même temps pour rejoindre leur moitié, et les embrasser. Edward me fixa dans les yeux, puis plongea sur ma bouche. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, puis la glissa dans ma bouche.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ses baisers. Si doux, attentionnés mais pourtant passionnés à la fois.

***** (Cinq heures et demie, après les cours)**

Je me trouvais dans l'hôpital de Forks, plus précisément dans le couloir qui menait au bureau d'Esmé. J'étais impatiente. Impatiente, car c'était la dernière fois que j'allais la voir. Esmé m'avait expliqué qu'au fur et à mesure, j'avais énormément changé, et comprit certaines choses. Elle avait aussi décrété que je n'avais plus besoin de ses services, et que je pouvais très bien m'en sortir seule maintenant.

__Bella ?_

La voix douce de ma belle-mère, -car elle était désormais ma belle-mère, n'est-ce pas ?- retentit faiblement dans le couloir. Appuyée contre le mur, je tournais ma tête à droite et l'aperçu. A chaque fois que je la regardais, sa beauté me prenait au ventre. Elle était magnifique, tout comme ses enfants.

__Bonjour Madame Cullen._

__Bella, c'est la dernière séance, alors s'il te plait, fais-moi une faveur : Appelle moi Esmé maintenant._

__Très bien Esmé._

Elle eut un grand sourire, et me montra du doigt la porte à demi-ouverte de son bureau. Comme tous les mardis, je m'introduisis dans son joli bureau, et m'installa sur le magnifique canapé en cuir.

__Je me répète, mais nous sommes à la dernière séance. As-tu des commentaires, une phrase, ou je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi à me dire _? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je réfléchissais. Bien sûr, j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à dire. Alors j'allais en profiter.

__Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier. Grâce à vous, je savais où j'en étais. Ce que j'étais. J'ai aussi apprit à me faire confiance._

_C_'est exact, et j'ai noté de grandes améliorations lors de ta confiance envers toi_, approuva-t-elle.

J'hochais de la tête. J'étais heureuse. Je devrais compter le nombre de fois où j'allais dire cette phrase maintenant. Une centaine ? Un millier ? Un milliard ?

__Et je suis heureuse_, concluais-je.

Bien. Deux fois que je le disais en quelques secondes.

Derechef, Esmé me fit un splendide sourire.

__Alors je vais te décrire comment se sont déroulées tes séances, ce n'est pas un très bon moment à vivre, je le sais par expérience. Mais il faut passer par là. Au tout début, du pleurait sans arrêts. T'en rappelle-tu ?_

Malheureusement oui. Et j'avais détesté la sensation d'être une fontaine, et de ne jamais pouvoir m'arrêter. Cela avait même inquiété Charlie.

__Tu n'arrivais pas m'expliquer quels étaient tes ressentiments. Tu ne savais plus vraiment où tu en étais. Mais je ne t'ai pas beaucoup aidé. C'est grâce à tes amis. Et à ce garçon._

Evidemment, ce garçon se trouve être Edward.

J'acquiesçais, mais n'étais pas d'accord sur certains points. Elle m'avait énormément aidé.

__Personnellement, je trouve que vous m'avez vraiment aidé. Grâce à vous j'ai pu trouver mes repaires, savoir où je me trouvais. Reconnaître certaines choses, alors que je me mentais depuis pas mal de temps._

Je soupirais, repensant au moment où j'appelais notre maison par "la maison", quand j'appelais mon père "Charlie", et quand une boule au ventre me prenait lorsque j'approchais de notre rue, que je surnommais par "la rue". Beaucoup de choses avaient changées, grâce à Esmé selon moi.

__Tu as fait beaucoup d'effort, me félicita-t-elle. Et c'est vraiment bien. On voyait facilement que tu voulais t'en sortir, que tu voulais vivre. Bien sûr tu as eu des hauts et des bas, comme toute personne normale._

Jacob faisait partit de mes "bas". Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ne m'a pas vraiment aidé à avancer, à m'améliorer. J'ai mit deux semaines à raconter à Esmé ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Et je n'ai pas pleuré. Sur ce coup, on sentait déjà les changements.

__Mais, je suis désolée de laisser parler ma curiosité. Qu'en est-il venu de ce jeune homme ? _Me demanda-t-elle, en parlant d'Edward.

__Plus je me rapprochais de lui grâce au conseil de mon amie, et plus je tombais éperdument amoureuse ... Alors hier, lorsque je l'ai vu me défendre et que j'ai entendu les avis d'autres amis, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'y aille. J'ai donc prit confiance en moi, chose qui ne m'arrive pas souvent. Je suis allée le voir, lui expliquant avec mes mots à quel point je l'aimais, et je l'ai embrassé. Le moment le plus magnifique qu'il me soit arrivé, car il a déclaré à son tour qu'il m'aimait. Depuis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une vie parfaite, ou qui se rapproche de la perfection._

__Ah l'amour ... Je me rappelle encore lorsque Carlisle m'a dit devant la tour Eiffel à quel point il était tombé amoureux de moi. C'est pour cela que nous nous rendons si souvent à Paris. Et que nous avons aussi acheté une maison dans cette ville romantique. C'est aussi là-bas qu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu nous marier en France, la famille n'aurait pu venir ... Je suis désolée, je m'égare. Parle-moi de cette première journée_ ? S'enquit-elle.

Je cherchais les mots. Comment la décrire avec justesse ?

__Je me suis sentie aimée, comblée. Comme s'il ne me manquait plus rien pour que je sois heureuse - troisième fois que je le dis en une demie-heure- Il était__ attentif, aimant, passionné. J'ai réellement l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma moitié, d'avoir comblé le trou qui s'était creusé dans ma poitrine. Mais je n'oublie pas Renée, ma mère. Jamais je ne l'oublierais. La femme qui m'a mise au monde, et qui a toujours été là pour moi. Ma maman. Celle qui serait ... morte pour moi. Celle qui m'a aimé avant même que je sois née. Qui m'a aidé lorsque j'en avais besoin. Elle me manquera, c'est inéluctable, mais je ne serais plus aussi triste._

Je remarquais les yeux humides d'Esmé. Je savais qu'elle était une mère aimante, une bonne mère. Mon discours l'avait peut-être, ou sûrement, touché.

__Et je suis sûre qu'elle veille sur toi, me rassura-t-elle. Et qu'elle est heureuse de ton bonheur._

__Oui, quelque part, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est mon ange gardien ... _

__Parce qu'elle l'est depuis ta naissance, et qu'elle le sera toujours._

Cette discutions m'avait donné à moi aussi les larmes aux yeux. J'avais envie de me lever, et de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je m'en retins.

__Je viens de comprendre une chose. Que ma famille ou mes amis les plus proches sont n'importe où, ils seront toujours là pour moi car je le serais toujours pour eux. _

Esmé eu un sourire affectif, et croisa ses jambes.

__Et que peu importe mes choix, mes décisions, ils seront là encore toujours là pour moi._

__Tu as oublié une chose importante : Ils t'aimeront toujours._

Que d'émotions je ressentais à cet instant ... Le bonheur, encore une fois, l'amour, l'amitié ...

__J'ai peur de croire au grand amour et de tomber de haut_, me confiais-je.

__Je vais te dire une chose. Lorsque tu croise ton âme-soeur, tu le sais à la seconde même où tes yeux croisent les siens. De ce que tu me raconte, ce n'est pas une simple et banale amourette. Tu es réellement tombée sous le charme. Tu veux que cela dure, tu l'aime plus que tout. Grâce à lui tu n'es plus triste. Il t'écoute, ferait tout pour toi. Je crois que c'est lui._

Mon coeur fit plusieurs sauts d'affilés. "Je crois que c'est lui". Cette phrase se répétait dans ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne un réel sens.

__Mon dieu, vous croyez ?_

__Hum hum._

Un sourire béat s'installa sur mon visage. C'est lui. C'est lui. Lui.

__Et bien je crois que c'est tout. Bravo !_

Je me levais, et ne résistais plus à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Quel réconfort cela peut être !

__J'espère que tout va très bien se passer pour toi, mais je ne me fais pas d'inquiétudes._

__Je l'espère aussi_, soufflais-je.

Je me détachais de ses bras.

__Tu sais Bella, durant tous ces mardi, je me suis vraiment attachée à toi, et tu vas réellement me manquer._

Si elle savait que j'allais la revoir samedi prochain dans les bras de son fils ...

__Vous aussi. Énormément. _

Elle m'embrassa le front, et s'avança vers la porte afin de me l'ouvrir.

__Merci. Et à bientôt._

_J_e pense que l'on se reverra très bientôt._

Je rougis. Avait-elle finalement comprit ? Ou parlait-elle d'Alice tout simplement ?

Je me retournais, et commençais à marcher doucement jusqu'aux escaliers de ce couloir.

__Au faite Bella_ !

Je me retournais, et regardais Esmé qui se trouvait juste derrière moi.

__Ce garçon, c'est Edward n'est-ce pas ?_

__Et bien ... oui_, avouais-je.

__Alors nous nous reverrons _! S'exclama-t-elle en me reprenant dans ses bras.

Je souris à cette pensée, et cette fois-ci sortie réellement de ce bâtiment. J'étais guérie. Guérie, et libre. Ajoutons à cela que j'étais heureuse, et amoureuse.

* * *

**_*Petite référence à Marilyn Monroe, un reportage nommé "dernières séances" m'a fait pleurer !_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Oui je sais, le couple Bella/Edward n'a pas eu une grande apparition ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera le contraire lors du prochain chapitre. Maintenant ma petite question : est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plut ?_**

**_Un gros merci à vous, mes lectrices adorées !_**

**_Evaa._**


	21. Chapitre 19

**_Je pense que vous allez être contentes, car cette fois-ci, c'est un grand chapitre qui vous attend :) Encore une fois je vous remercie toutes rien que pour le fait de lire ma fiction, mais aussi pour me laisser des reviews, qui me font toutes très plaisir. Je ne serais rien sans vous ! Alors j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir, et j'espère que se sera le cas ! Bref, j'arrête de discuter et de raconter un peu ma vie là, je vous laisse lire !_**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Une journée d'amour, mais aussi de servitude. Vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Installée sur mon lit, je repensais à la séance de mardi. Et aux changements qu'elle avait provoqués. Grâce à Esmée, je m'étais rendue compte de l'importance qu'avait Edward à mes yeux, comme si ma vie ne dépendait que de lui. Comme deux aimants. Je l'aimais plus que je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un, et savoir cela réciproque me rendait vraiment heureuse. J'étais la terre, et mon soleil se trouvait être Edward. J'aurais qualifié notre relation de parfaite, mais le mot me paraissait encore faible. L'âme-sœur ? Est-il possible que nous trouvions notre âme-sœur à dix-sept ans ? Sûrement que oui. Mais le plus important : Edward est-il mon âme-sœur ? Cela, je ne le saurais qu'avec le temps. Profiter de l'instant présent était assez, pour le moment. Nous n'avions pas encore parlé de notre avenir avec Edward. Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis quelques jours. J'espérais qu'il voyait son avenir à mes côtés, car telle était mon idée. Je ne me voyais plu vivre sans lui. Je me répétais encore, mais mon monde tournait autour de lui.

Esmée avait fait la part des choses entre son travail, et la vie au dehors. Je savais qu'elle s'était rendu compte que le « Il » était en faite Edward, son fils, depuis le début. Elle n'avait donné aucun commentaire, continuant à m'écouter et me conseiller, m'encourager. Et lorsque la fin de toutes nos séances arriva, elle courut jusqu'à moi afin d'assouvir sa curiosité. Elle n'avait pas été surprise lorsque ma réponse était positive. Peut-être est-ce l'intuition d'une mère pour son enfant. Je ne peux le savoir, n'ayant jamais été mère.

Je m'étais réellement rapprochée d'Esmée, au fil des heures passées seule à seule dans son bureau. J'avais même trouvé ces moments agréables, bénéfiques. Elle m'était devenue importante. Savoir que je la reverrais m'enthousiasmait au plus au point. Et de plus, je la « rencontrerais » ce soir, aux yeux de tous. Il ne savait pas que je la connaissais, Esmée devait garder le secret. Et je lui faisais énormément confiance. Elle était comme … ma deuxième mère. Elle ne pourrait remplacer Renée, évidemment.

Un coup. Deux coups à ma porte.

__Oui ?_

Je savais que cette personne ne pouvait être que Charlie.

__Alice t'attend dans le salon._

Elle avait stipulé qu'il fallait que ce soit elle qui vienne me chercher, puisqu'il fallait garder les apparences d'une soirée-pyjama entre filles.

__Je descends._

Alice m'avait fait une liste de ce que je devais obligatoirement prendre. Autrement dit, presque toute ma garde-robe. J'avais donc trois énormes sacs. Saleté de lutin !

__Tu veux que ... je t'aide ?_ Me proposa-t-il.

Nos rapports étaient encore plutôt distants. Nous étions tous les deux des personnes n'aimant pas montrer nos sentiments, et aimant se retrouver seules.

__Hum, oui je veux bien. Pourrais-tu me porter ce sac ?_

Il le prit de son bras droit, puis s'avança jusqu'au escalier, non loin de la porte de ma chambre.

__Tu as décidé de partir pour deux mois ?_

_Ahah, très drôle. Vois-tu, c'est le lutin qui se trouve dans le salon qui m'y a obligé.

__Je t'entends Bella_, gronda joyeusement Alice du rez-de-chaussé.

Elle était déjà enthousiaste et excitée naturellement, je ne vous parle pas d'aujourd'hui. J'en avais même peur. Comprenez moi : elle ne tenait même plus en place, et me donnait, enfin nous donnait à mon père et moi le tournis.

__On peut y aller ! Merci Charlie de la laisser venir à la maison._

__De rien Alice. Passe mes amitiés à tes parents._

__Je n'y manquerais pas. A bientôt._

Depuis quand parlait-elle comme cela à mon père ? Et depuis quand Charlie n'y faisait pas attention ?

__Et bien, euh à demain_, fit maladroitement Charlie.

__N'oublie pas la liste de ton diner !_

__Je ne vais pas faire exploser la cuisine._

__On ne sait jamais. A demain papa._

C'était la première fois que je l'appelais comme ça, et même s'il me le cachait, il rayonnait. Je le pris dans mes bras, maladroitement à mon tour, puis repris le sac posé par terre.

__Génial, tu as prit tout ce que je t'ai demandé ! Tu es un amouuuuur._

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?!

Elle me prit un par un les sacs de mes bras, et les mis à l'intérieur de la Volvo, qu'elle avait emprunté à Edward. En attendant, je m'asseyais côté passager et attacha ma ceinture. Elle s'assit à son tour devant le volant, et me fis un extraordinaire sourire juste avant de démarrer. Je devinais aisément quelle musique allions-nous entendre ... The Beatles.

J'avais hâte d'arriver. Je voyais déjà Edward m'attendre devant le porche, et moi lui sauter dans les bras afin de l'embrasser. Nous aurions tous deux un large sourire.

__Désolée de te décevoir, mais ton cher Edward est déjà partit. Emmett s'est chargé de lui. J'ai vu que sur ton visage que tu avais hâte de le revoir. Autant te le dire maintenant !_

Je grogna, puis tourna ma tête vers la fenêtre pour lui montrer que je lui en voulais. Réaction puérile, certes, mais j'avais Vraiment envie de le retrouver.

__Oh fais pas cette tête ! _

Derechef, un son animal sortit de ma gorge.

__Et puis, nous ne passons jamais de temps ensemble, et j'en voulais absolument une_ ... Fit-elle peinée et déçue.

Comment en vouloir encore plus longtemps à cette petite bouille ? Je me retournais du paysage, et lui souris comme pour me faire pardonner.

__Désolée Lili. Moi aussi je veux passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie_, avouais-je.

Mon excuse parut lui suffire puisqu'un énorme sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres roses, ainsi que des étincelles dans ses grands yeux noirs.

Même si je n'y étais allé seulement que trois fois, dont une fois pendant qu'il faisait nuit, je connaissais le chemin pour aller à la villa par coeur, ce qui enchanta Alice. Je reconnaissais ces larges arbres à la sortie de Forks, le chemin à gauche où une petite rivière le frôle, ainsi que l'odeur des sapins et le doux son de la cascade. Doux son que je n'entendais pas, Alice ayant mit à font la musique des Beatles. Bientôt, je les connaitrais aussi bien qu'eux. Dorénavant, je faisais partie du groupe, et cela me plaisait énormément.

__Quel planning avons-nous_ ? Osais-je lui demander.

__On commence par "j'habille Bella". Ensuite "je maquille Bella" avec un "Bella me raconte la vie de son histoire d'amour." _

Aïe.

__Et ça finit par ?_

__Par un "Bella et moi faisons un gâteau pour nous six"._

__Nous six ?_

Parlait-elle des trois couples, dont un nouveau (Edward et moi) inséparables?

__Le couple Ed-la, le couple Em-alie, et mon couple._

__Le couple Jasp-ice_ ? Me moquais-je.

Alice s'était attribuée à nous donner des petits surnoms de ce genre, ridicule certes, mais ça allait plus vite pour nous nommer. Je les employais donc de temps en temps. Elle aquiesça, toute sérieuse, et s'arrêta devant la maison.

__Ils ont prit le 4x4 d'Emmett _?

Je ne les voyais pas prendre cette voiture jusqu'en ville.

__Non, Jasper a emprunté la voiture de sa mère. Ils y sont tous les trois._

__Et Rosalie_ ? M'enquis-je.

__Elle est chez Victoria._

Je trouvais cela bizarre, car elle ne m'avait jamais parut proche toutes les deux.

__Il y en a une à réconforter, marmonna Alice. James et Victoria se sont engueulés hier soir ... Seule Rosalie, qui est capable d'amadouer la lionne, sera au courant du pourquoi. Je n'ai aucune patience, Rosalie a la patience maternelle,_ débita-t-elle.

Je comprenais. Et dans ma tête, j'imaginais très bien Rosalie portant un mini Emmett ainsi qu'une petite Rosalie dans ses bras. La scène serait très touchante.

J'ouvris ma portière, puis sortis afin d'aider Alice avec mes sacs. Elle me remercia, prenant le plus gros sac des trois. Elle m'ouvrit donc la porte de la maison. Elle me paraissait encore plus belle qu'avant.

Nous montions donc au premier étage, passant devant la chambre d'Emmett, et celle de leur parents. Arrivées au fond du couloir, Alice me montra sa chambre que j'avais déjà vu lorsque je m'étais engueulée avec Jacob, et que j'avais besoin de réconfort. Alice avait toujours été là pour moi, et je savais que cela ne changerait jamais. Et à mon tour, je serais toujours là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. J'inspectais sa chabre. Propre, bien rangée. Des photos de mode d'Alice et Rosalie en plus sur les murs.

__Je l'ai rangée ce matin_, m'expliqua-t-elle. _Lorsque je suis à la recherche de tenues précises, je fous tout en bordel. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que personne ne rentre dans ma chambre, à part évidemment Jasper._

__Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous y faites_ ! La taquinais-je.

Mademoiselle me tira la langue, puis me fis signe de m'assoir sur le canapé blanc. Elle se mit à mes côtés.

__Avec toutes les fringues que tu as, tu dois bien avoir un truc potable !_

__Merci Alice, ça fait plaisir._

Elle m'avait demandé d'amener toutes mes affaires, celles que je n'avais pas acheté avec son aide à Port-Angeles. Celles qui venaient de Phoenix ... Je devais aussi prendre mes bijoux, et mon maquillage. Elle me maquillerait avec ce dernier afin de me montrer l'exemple. C'est dans ces moments-là que je pleins les têtes à coiffer.

__Bon, ouvrons le premier sac._

Elle prit le gros sacs noirs en cuir, celui que j'avais depuis très longtemps, et l'ouvris. Elle éparpilla tous sur son lit.

__On va regarder tes jeans._

Elle inspecta jeans pas jeans, cinq minutes pour un pantalon. Pendant ce temps, je regardais ces photos. J'aimais regarder les souvenirs, il n'y a rien de plus beau. Selon moi.

__Bella ! Sur six jeans, il n'y en a que deux qui te rendent sexy. Un troisième qui est potable. Mais un jeans vert ! Comment peux-tu avoir une horreur pareille ?_

Potable. C'était son mot du jour.

__Je ne jettes jamais mes fringues._

__Et moi, j'en jette toutes les semaines_, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Je me retins de rire, ce qui pourrait l'énerver encore plus, et je ne voulais pas subir sa colère. En vérité, j'avais même quelques fois peur d'elle. Malgré sa corpulence.

__Bon. Maintenant les jupes. Je ne veux pas de jupes qui t'arrive en dessous du genoux. _

Elle retrouva trois jupes, dont deux qui allaient en dessous du genoux. Elle était encore plus irrité.

__Bon sang, tu étais à Phoenix Bella ! Bref, j'ai quelques paires de collants à te filler pour cette jupe._

C'était une petite jupe bleu, qui s'arrêtait tout de même en-dessous des genoux, mais était classe : elle était rétro, selon Alice. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ces choses-là. Elle me passa des collants en laine de couleur blanche, et bleu marine.

__C'est ta tenue d'aujourd'hui ! Mais puisque l'on reste à la maison, tu ne mets pas de collants. T'es tu au moins rasée les jambes ?_

__Oui_, soupirais-je. _Et comme haut ?_

__Attends un peu ! Alors, nous avons gardés trois pantalon, ainsi qu'une jupe. _

Je n'aurais jamais crut que cela pouvais durer aussi longtemps. Finalement, après avoir ouvert les trois sacs, nous avions trouvé cinq pantalon, trois jupes, deux sous-pulls, un tee-shirt, deux hauts simples, un corset, une robe, et un chemisier blanc. Elle m'avait aussi donné deux pairs de collants, et une veste. Au final, je devais m'habiller avec la jupe bleu ainsi que le chemisier rentré dans la jupe. Elle me prêterait les chaussures, nous faisions la même pointure.

Elle me montra sa salle-de-bain, et je m'y engouffrais. J'étais obligée de porter mes plus beaux-souvêtements, ceux qu'Alice adorait tant. Oui; Alice avait aussi voulu regarder mes sous-vêtements, et à son grand bonheur, j'avais du coup à cette spécialité-ci. Je m'habilla en vitesse, et appela Alice. J'eu comme accesoires un sautoir, et des perles en guise de boucle d'oreilles. Finalement, j'aimais bien. Vraisemblablement, j'avais l'impression d'être Esmé, elle avait la même jupe que moi.

__Splendide_, s'émerveilla Alice.

C'est vrai, je me trouvais jolie.

__Quand même, il ne faut pas exagérer._

Malheureusement, je ne serais jamais comme elle, ou comme Rosalie. Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement ! Pour Alice, elle serait laide si le maquillage et les belles fringues n'existaient pas. Mais je ne la croyais pas, même naturelle, elle était super jolie.

__Non, non, je n'exagère pas. Sa change de le Bella d'habitude._

__C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de recevoir pleins de piques aujourd'hui ..._

__Ne sois pas bête ! Montre-moi ta trousse de maquillage !_

Après lui avoir sorti tout ce que j'avais, elle prit le temps et le soin de l'examiner convenablement. Elle soupirait, s'émerveillait, s'excitait ... Elle était encore pire que tout à l'heure, ce qui m'apeurait. Elle choisit alors de me mettre du "bronze" sur les paupières. Avec du crayon, ainsi qu'un trait d'eye liner marron-prune. Elle appliquerait ensuite du rose clair sur mes joues, ainsi qu'un rose un peu plus soutenu que celui de mes lèvres afin de l'appliquer sur ma bouche. Elle me montra où tout cela se trouvait dans mon maquillage, et je l'écoutais sans dire un mot. Et elle paraissait surprise.

__Raconte-moi pour Edward_, me demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle commença par le fard à paupières.

__Et bien, je l'aimais presque depuis le début finalement ..._

__Ah je le savais_, s'écria-t-elle.

__Alice, ne m'intérons pas_ ! Lui ordonais-je.

Elle ferma sa bouche à l'aide d'une clée imaginaire, et continua son maquillage.

__Je ne le savais pas encore. Je m'en suis réellement rendu compte lorsqu'il y a eu l'heure de psychologie. J'en ai parlé avec Rosalie ... Je suis ensuite allée chez elle, et je lui ai expliqué ce que je ressentais réellement. Elle voulait absolument que l'on crée un plan pour qu'Edward réagisse ... Ce qui finalement n'a pas marché puisque c'est moi qui ai réagit ! En faite, j'ai cru comprendre qu'Edward pouvait avoir des sentiments pour moi lorsqu'il a prit ma défense en sport. J'en ai ensuite discuté avec Jasper pendant l'heure d'histoire ... Je suis sortie, prête à lui dire. J'ai couru vers lui, et lui ai finalement fait comprendre que je l'aimais. J'étais tellement heureuse lorsque j'ai apprit que cela est réciproque !_

__Ne parle plus, je m'occupe de tes lèvres. Tu sais, lorsque j'ai dit à Rosalie qu'Edward était amoureux de toi, elle m'a dit qu'en fin de compte, tu l'étais aussi. On a essayé de tout faire pour que vous tombiez dans les bras de l'autre. Et ça a marché. Je suis fière de nous._

__Qui était au courant ??_ M'inquiétais-je.

__Emmett savait qu'Edward t'aimait, moi aussi, Jasper le savait pour les deux, Rosalie le savait pour toi, ainsi que Jacob, et Angela._

Mince. Je me mordis les lèvres.

__Ils arrivent bientôt_ ! S'exclama-t-elle.

__Ce sont tes impressions ?_

__Oui !_

L'attente n'avait pas été si longue. Il allait bientôt revenir, et je pourrais à nouveau le serrer dans mes bras comme j'aime tant le faire. Ou mettre ma main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient si doux. Alice elle aussi avait hâte de retrouver Jasper, même si il avait dormi ici cette nuit. Nous essayâmes de tout ranger, mais lorsque le sac explosa pratiquement, nous fûmes prises d'un tel fou rire que nous n'avions pas entendu les garçons arriver.

Ils étaient devant la porte de sa chambre lorsque nous avions fini de tout remettre à l'intérieur de ce maudit sac.

__Que vous arrive-t-il_ ? Demanda Edward.

__Edward _! M'exclamais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

__Et bien. Je devrais m'absenter plus souvent._

Je ne répondis pas à sa phrase, l'embrassant de toutes mes forces. Il m'avait absolument manqué.

__Tu es parfaite_, me chuchota-t-il a l'oreille, _comme toujours._

Je rougis, c'était plus fort que moi.

__Où est Jasper_, s'inquiéta Alice.

Je venais de réaliser qu'il n'y avait qu'Emmett et Edward.

__Il est partit chercher sa soeur chez Vicky_, expliqua Emmett.

C'était bizarre que nous n'ayons pas reçu une de ses moqueries sur notre façon de s'embrasser.

Nous sommes donc redescendus dans le salon, étant sur les genoux d'Edward, attendant tous l'arrivée des jumeaux. Edward caressait mes cheveux, m'embrassait dans le cou. Je le trouvais si mignon ... J'aimerais rester là pendant des heures.

__Comment c'était à la salle de boxe _? Leur demanda Alice.

__Génial_ ! S'enthousiasma Emmett, ce qui ne me surprit pas.

__Emmett nous a foutu la honte, mais c'était bien ! _

Je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu encore faire.

__Il a carrément foutu en l'air un puching-ball, qui pour être plus précis, est allé s'encastrer dans le mur ..._

__Il n'y avait qu'un petit trou,_ se défendit Emmett.

Après avoir entendu les mésaventures d'Emmett, Alice et moi fûmes prises d'un énorme fou rire en imaginant la scène.

__C'est ça, moquez-vous_, bougonna-t-il. _En attendant, c'est moi le plus fort !_

Le bruit d'une clé puis d'une porte qui s'ouvre nous interrompit. Alice se leva comme un ressort, et couru jusqu'en bas afin de rejoindre son bien-aimé. Pendant ce temps, Edward jouait toujours avec mes cheveux. Je me retournais, et lui posais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Alice revint vers nous bras sur le bas du dos de Jasper, et inversement. Rosalie elle embrassa fougueusement et langoureusement son petit copain.

__Vous n'avez pas oublié votre gage tout de même_ ? Nous demanda Emmett en s'adressant à nous trois.

Alice, Rose et moi s'interrogeâmes du regard. Nous ne savions pas de quoi il nous parlait.

__Vous nous devez une journée de servitude_, nous précisa Edward.

Ah oui. Je m'en souvenais. Après un quiz de filles contre garçons, nous avions perdu. Et nous leur devions servitude pendant toute une journée. Ce que nous avions oublié depuis dimanche soir.

__C'est trop tard _! Nous défendit Alice.

__Il n'est jamais tord Alice. Tu vas devoir servir ... Edward_ !

__Ah non ! On ne change pas de couple_, gronda Rosalie.

__C'est nous qui choisissons les règles_, rétorqua son frère.

__Jasp'_, s'indigna Alice, _depuis quand tu n'es plus d'accord avec moi ?_

__Depuis que je sais que je vais pouvoir faire chier ma soeur !_

***** (Quelques heures après)**

Voilà à quoi c'était résumée mon après-midi : J'avais du faire une dizaine de tartines au Nutella, remplir quatre verres de jus d'orange, faire un gâteau au chocolat ! Vraiment, je me demandais où Emmett arrivait à mettre tout ça. De plus, j'avais dû lui gratter la joue, et lui mettre ses converses. Sous le regard désespéré de sa copine, moqueur de ma meilleure amie, et énervé de mon petit ami. Toujours est-il qu'Edward prenait sa revanche en faisant souffrir sa petite soeur, et Jasper faisait la même chose avec sa soeur jumelle. Nous croyons ne jamais n'où en sortir jusqu'au moment où :

__Très bien, on arrête, elles en ont assez bavé ! _Déclara ce satané Emmett.

__Merci mon Dieu_ ! S'écria Rosalie.

Je trouva refuge dans les bras de mon chéri, et me rassis à ses côtés lorsqu'Esmé fit son apparition.

__Salut tout le monde !_

Elle était autant chaleureuse qu'aux fois où nous nous sommes vus. Nous voir tous dans son salon ne la perturbait pas, et nous voir tous en couple non plus. Esmé s'approcha et prit sa fille ainsi que Rose dans ses bras, puis fit la bise à ses deux fils, plus Jasper. Lorsqu'elle vint en face de moi, elle me prit dans ses bras, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

__Je suis heureuse de te voir Bella !_

__Hum moi aussi madame Cullen._

__Oh je t'en pris, appelle moi Esmé. Tu prendras vite cette habitude, vu le nombre de fois où ils viennent ici_, ria-t-elle doucement.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué la douce couleur de ses cheveux, dans son bureau. Grâce à la grande-salle toute vitrée, je pouvais voir son visage dans les moindres détails, et elle me paraissait encore plus belle.

__Votre père mange avec nous ce soir ! Qui reste_ ? Demanda-t-elle.

__Nous ne pouvons rester Esmé, notre père mange aussi avec nous ce soir_, expliqua Rosalie.

J'étais heureuse d'entendre que Rose et Jasper verrait leur père ce soir, ils ne le voyaient que très rarement.

__Oui, Kathie m'en a parlé, je suis allée la voir juste le temps d'un café tout à l'heure._

A mon grand plaisir, Edward me fit rassoir sur ses genoux au regard bienveillant de sa mère.

__Bon et bien, à plus tard !_

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où nous entendions les placards. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir ma mère en ce moment-même, étant avec mon père. Que nous soyons une famille heureuse et comblée. Chose qui me manquait plus que tout au monde en ce moment. Et Esmé était si douce et attentionnée ... Je jalousais ma meilleure amie, Emmett, et mon petit ami. Qui d'ailleurs était bien plus qu'un simple petit ami à mes yeux, et à mon coeur.

__On fait quoi maintenant_ ? Demanda Emmett.

__Et bien nous, nous rentrons. Nous allons chercher papa à Port-Angeles_, fit Rosalie.

Son amoureux prit un air boudeur, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale. Jasper embrassa avec tendresse Alice, et Emmett fit de même avec Rosalie. J'avais l'impression qu'ils n'allaient plus se voir pendant quelques mois. Edward me serra plus fort, heureux que je reste là jusqu'à demain soir. Je me retourna et lui murmura un : "une soirée rien que tous les deux après ?" Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je sentais son sourire contre ma bouche. Ce baiser était son accord.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ? Pour ma part, il n'est pas vraiment ce que je recherchais, et je dois bien avouer que je suis un peu déçu ! Il est donc plus long que les chapitres habituels. Je précise aussi que ma connexion ne marche pas très bien ... Et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je peux écrire, alors je ferais du mieux que je peux. Sinon ... J'espère connaitre toutes vos réactions, car c'est vos Reviews qui me font continuer, et qui me rendent heureuses, évidemment. Bon je vais vous laisser lire d'autres fictions ^^**

**Bisous, et encore merci !**

**Evaa.**


	22. Chapitre 20

**iJ'ai enfin réussi l'écriture de ce chapitre! Je suis navrée du retard, j'ai eu malheureusement le syndrome de la page blanche ! J'espère que néanmoins ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai aussi une petite annonce à faire (oui encore !). Allez sur mon profil, j'ai créé une nouvelle fiction ^^**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

Bilitis1306 : Une nouvelle lectrice :D J'adore ça ^^ Avec James, je ne pense pas faire quelque chose (rien n'est sûr), mais oui, il y aura quelque chose avec Démétri :) Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre, et à bientôt !

Veronika crepuscule : Oui, ils se montrent enfin. Avec le caractère d'Esmé, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter sa nouvelle fille ^^ Toujours est-il que Bella commence à avoir vraiment une belle vie ! Je te laisse lire la suite J Et bon réveillon à toi aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Une autre tournure pour ce soir**

Assis à ma droite, Edward me prenait la main discrètement sous la table. Ce simple geste me remplissait encore de bonheur. Alice, à ma gauche, discutait de ce que nous allions faire demain avec son grand-frère, Emmett. Aussi, il y avait leurs parents. Esmé en face de moi, et Carlisle de son fils. Bizarrement, je me sentais bien. Comme si ma place était ici. Esmé et Carlisle faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise, sans poser trop de questions. Emmett rigolait avec moi, et Alice prenait part. Quant à Edward, le simple fait de me caresser la main me rassurait.

__As-tu une idée Bella pour tes études_ ? Me demanda Esmé, avec un adorable sourire.

__Je pensais déjà à aller dans une université littéraire, mais après je ne sais pas vraiment._

__C'est très bien ça, l'université littéraire. Emmett va normalement avoir une bourse en fin d'année et_

__Maman, ce n'est même pas sûr_, l'interrompit son fils.

Je précise qu'il est très comique de voir Emmett dire le mot "maman". On le retrouverait presque en petite enfance.

__Tout le monde sait à quel point tu es doué. Et Alice dans une école de stylisme._

__Je croyais que rien n'était sûr _? Rétorqua Alice.

__Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous priverons notre petite fille de son rêve._

__Oh merci maman !_

Alice se leva, et posa un bisou sur la joue droite d'Esmé.

__Et pour Edward, le droit j'imagine._

__Ou médecin comme son père ! _S'exclama Carlisle.

Edward médecin ? Je ne l'imaginais pas comme tel. Mais je me rendais compte que nous n'en avions jamais parlé.

__Je n'arrive toujours pas à choisir, précisa Edward._

J'acquiesçais. Esmé se leva et prit la tarte posée à côté de l'énorme four noir. C'était une tarte aux fruits rouges, la préférée d'Edward. Elle était aussi ma préférée. Depuis maintenant.

__Les invités d'abord_, précisa-t-elle en voyant Emmett prendre son assiette.

Ce dernier soupira, et reposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Sans élégance, évidemment. Puisque je ne voulais pas être impolie, je ne fis pas comme Emmett. Esmé prit donc la mienne, et y posa une part. Je la remerciais, et attendais que tout le monde soit servit afin que je la goûte.

__Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé de faire demain_ ? Leur demanda Carlisle.

Emmett lui répondit la bouche close, ce qui rendit incompréhensible sa phrase.

__Lui montrer les plus beaux coins de Forks, _expliqua sa fille.

__Lesquels_ ? S'enquit mon ange.

__Il y a mon lac, les falaises d'Emmett, la plage de papa et maman, et ta prairie_.

Je me demandais s'ils s'attribuaient ces lieux parcequ'ils les préféraient. Toujours est-il que j'avais hâte de voir la prairie d'Edward.

__Ça me plait_ ! Conclut Edward.

Et à moi aussi. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait de beaux lieux à Forks ?

*Attends Bella, tu ne les a pas encore vu !*

Pourquoi la voix de la conscience doit se mêler à tout ce que je pense ?

Tous les Cullen avaient une part dans leur assiette. Prenant l'exemple sur Emmett et Alice, je pris ma cuillère et la planta, la tarte avait l'air délicieuse. Et je la trouvais encore meilleure lorsque je goûtai.

__C'est délicieux Esmé_, la complimentais-je.

__Merci ma chérie._

__Tu devrais goûter la pizza Cullen !_ Fit Emmett, la bouche pleine.

__Lorsque nous étions petits, expliqua Alice en montrant son grand-frère et elle, nous nous amusions à créer différentes recettes. Certaines étaient bonnes, voir délicieuses, mais d'autres tournaient à la catastrophe !_

Tout le monde ria à ce simple souvenir.

__Et puis une fois nous avions piqué la pâte à pizza de notre mère, et nous avions mit dessus du nutella et des bananes. Elle était succulente ! Donc à chaque grande occasion, Emmett nous en fait une le dimanche après-midi._

Je pouffais. Une pizza au nutella et bananes ? Je n'avais jamais entendu de telle chose. Peut-être que finalement, elle est bonne. Ma curiosité me poussa à leur demander si je pourrais un jour y goûter.

Esmé débarassa la table.

__Je vais me doucher_ ! Déclara Alice. _Bella,_ _tu veux te laver maintenant _?

J'interrogea Edward du regard, qui me sourit.

__D'accord, je dois me doucher où ?_

__Dans la salle-de-bain d'Edward_, fit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, s'avança jusqu'à moi en sautillant, puis me pris par la main afin de m'emmener de force jusqu'en haut. Je fis un sourire d'excuse à Edward en me retournant, avant d'être enlevée par Alice.

Nous allâmes me chercher une nuisette dans sa chambre, qui cachait très bien le haut de mes cuisses, et mes seins. Alice prit un pyjama puisqu'elle avait ses règles.

__Viens, je vais te montrer ta salle-de-bain !_

En entendant le "ta", je me rendis compte que je dormirais ce soir avec Edward. Dans son lit. A l'étage, là où personne ne dort.

__Qu'y a-t-il_ ? S'inquiéta ma meilleure amie.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, comme si sa réponse y était écrite.

__C'est juste que ... J'attends le bon moment pour faire ma première fois avec Edward, lâchais-je. Un instant magique je sentirais que c'est le moment. Mais si ... Edward voulait le faire ce soir ? Et qu'il me largue parce que ..._

__Bella_, m'interrompit-elle._Ce n'est pas Jacob. Il comprendra très bien que tu veuille le bon moment pour vous deux. Et puis, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas s'il ne voulait pas le bon moment pour la première fois avec la première fille qu'il aime_, débita-t-elle.

__Que viens-tu de me dire ?_

__ De quoi ? Qu'il n'est pas Jacob, qu'il sera d'accord avec toi, qu'il ..._

__Non, _la coupais-je_. Je suis la première ?_

__Evidemment, il n'est jamais tombé amoureux comme Jasper est tombé amoureux de moi ou comme Emmett est tombé amoureux de Rosalie. Il t'aime plus que tout._

Je n'aurais jamais crut cela. Pour ma part, j'étais déjà tombée amoureuse. Mais ce n'était pas aussi fort qu'avec Edward, en comparaison ce n'est rien du tout.

__Rassurée ?_

__Oui, t'es géniale_, la remerciais-je.

_Ça, je le savais ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis la suivais jusqu'au deuxième étage de cette incroyable maison. Le mot Villa la qualifiait mieux. Alice m'ouvrit la porte, juste à côté de celle d'Edward, pour me montrer cette salle-de-bain. Elle attendait ma réaction. Cette pièce représentait bien la personnalité d'Edward. Elle était sobre, bleu-nuit et blanche. Une grande douche, avec porte en verre, était installée au fond. Un bain était à sa gauche, de forme ronde. Un beau tapis gris coupait le sol blanc. Et enfin une énorme glace. Elle était magnifique, comme le physique d'Edward.

__Sublime._

__Il a de la chance ... Esmé s'est surpassée pour celle-ci ! Elle a essayé de mettre notre personnalité dans chacune de nos pièces !_

Je souriais. Je l'aurais parié. Elle posa mes affaires sur les meubles en dessous de l'énorme glace, et me fit un signe avant de refermer la porte. Je fermai celle-ci à clé, simple précaution.

Après m'être démaquillée puis déshabillée, je me rendis sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Ses jets, car il y en avait plusieurs, me faisaient un bien fou, me massant. Je repensais à ce soir. Alice avait raison, et j'étais idiote. Edward ne ferait jamais une telle chose, me laisser après que j'ai refusé le fait que nous couchions ensemble. Il n'est pas Jacob. Et il ne le sera jamais, heureusement. Comment avais-je pu ne pas faire confiance à Edward ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? Sûrement après ce que m'avait fait Jacob, je perdais toute confiance envers les hommes, mais, au risque de me répéter, Edward n'est pas Jacob. La cicatrice de la douleur que m'a infligée Jacob n'est peut-être pas fermée.

Après avoir prise cette douche, je me mis en pyjama-si on peut appeler ça un pyjama, et me brossait les cheveux, les formant en un parfait chignon.

__Je peux entrer_ ? Demanda Alice.

__Oui, attends je vais ouvrir._

Je m'avançai jusqu'à la porte, le froid du carrelage me provocant quelques frissons, et lui ouvris. Elle aussi avait mit son pyjama. Mais elle avait l'air heureuse, pourquoi ?

__Changement d'emplois du temps_ ! S'écria-t-elle.

Oh non. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait encore inventé.

__Les parents de Jasper et Rosalie ont acceptés qu'ils sortent si nous les emmenons. Donc, on va à un bar à Port-Angeles ! Idée d'Edward_, précisa-t-elle.

Croyait-elle vraiment qu'en me disant que l'idée venait d'Edward, j'allais dire oui directement sans me poser de question ? Bon d'accord, elle avait raison. Alice a toujours raison.

__D'accord. On y va en pyjama ?_ Me moquais-je.

__Non. On a une heure pour se préparer. Edward est partis prendre les deux jumeaux. Donc tu mets ça_, m'ordonna-t-elle en me donnant une ..

__Robe ! Alice ! Je ne veux pas mettre de robe. En plus il pleut._

__Je t'ai passé des collants noirs opaques, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes. Et un sous-pull. Bella, fais pas ta difficile je t'en supplie on a plus qu'une seule heure pour se préparer._

__Oh, c'est vraiment pas beaucoup, comment vais-je faire ?_

__Tais-toi, et vas t'habiller._

__D'accord_, soupirais-je.

Que pouvais-je dire contre Alice. C'était certainement mieux de sortir en robe, qu'en pyjama. En nuisette. Elle partie, non sans être fière, et je lui claquais la porte pour lui montrer mon mécontentement. J'entendis son rire cristallin lorsqu'elle descendit des escaliers.

Je mis pratiquement dix minutes pour mettre ces foutus collants. Je mis le sous-pull noir, pour ensuite passer ma robe par la tête. Cette robe était plutôt jolie. En soie, elle faisait élégante, et rétro. Je me demandais si cette famille n'avait pas vécu quelques années avant ... Ils adorent le vintage.

__Be ?_

Mince. Edward voulait sûrement se préparer.

Je respira un bon coup, me demandant comment trouverait-il cette tenue. J'ouvris la porte comme je l'avais fait avec Alice, mais heureusement j'étais habillée. Bien que ce soir je ne serais plus autant habillée, avec ce foutu pyjama.

__Hum, tu veux te préparer ? _

Il s'était changé. Une petite chemise grise, et un jeans noir. Inutile de vous dire à quel point il était beau, et à quel point je me sentais insignifiante à ses côtés.

__Tu es magnifique_, fit-il.

J'essayais de lui faire un sourire pour le remercier, mais ne réussis car former une grimace.

__Si si_, assura-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il était trop près de moi, et la tentation était trop forte pour que je résiste contre mon envie de l'embrasser. Je posais alors mes lèvres contre les siennes, et nos langues dansèrent un ballet infernal jusqu'à ce qu'aucun de nous ne puissent respirer.

__Ouahou. Si je m'étais attendu à ça, je serais venu plus tôt_, ria-t-il.

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, ni bouger : il m'éblouissait.

__Bella ?_

__Tu m'as ... ébloui ! C'est pas du jeu._

__Et bien, c'est moi qui fixe les règles donc ..._

__Ah oui ?_

Je m'approcha de lui, prête à l'embrasser, mais me décala au dernier moment. Edward grogna, puis essaya encore une fois de m'éblouir. Je ne devais pas le regarder. Sinon, il réussirait, et jouerais au coq.

__Tu es injuste_, marmonna-t-il.

Je ne porta pas mon attention sur lui, mais sur mes cheveux. Qu'allais-je faire d'eux ?

__Et si tu les laissais pour une fois ? J'adore lorsque tu les lâche, ils ondulent._

__Vu comme ça, je vais faire ça._

Il m'embrassa le cou, ce qui provoqua pleins de frissons chez moi. S'ils savaient les effets qu'il produisait ... Il serait sans doute fier, et continuerais.

_Dans quel bar allons-nous ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant.

Il essayait de se coiffer. Mais n'y arrivait pas. Je pouffais, ce qu'il remarqua bien évidemment.

_Alors comme ça on se moque de moi !

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, ce qui me fit reculer, et je me cognai contre le mur.

Il fit alors quelque chose que je n'avais pas prédit : il me chatouillait !

__Edward ... Stop ... Arrête !!!! ... Edward ! D'accord, je ne ... recommencerais ... plus._

Il s'arrêta, me fixant dans les yeux.

__Ça t'apprendra de te moquer_, souriait-il.

__Très bien. Dans quel bar allons-nous ?_ Répétais-je.

__Au Twilight, à Port-Angeles._

__Jamais entendu parler._

__Connais-tu au moins un seul bar de cette région_ ? Se moqua-t-il.

__Euh non, mais je connais un café._

__Parce que nous t'y avons emmené !_

Derechef, il était trop tentant : je l'embrassais encore une fois. A la fin de ce baiser ... ouahou ... il posa sa main sur ma joue, et m'embrassa cette fois avec tendresse.

__Ouste Edward, il faut que je prépare Bella sous l'ordre du lutin !_ S'exclama Rosalie.

__Tu n'as pas fermé la porte ?_

__Navré_, soupira-t-il.

Il se retira, me faisant son magnifique sourire en coin. Mes sourires étaient pauvres comparés au siens ...

__Une robe d'Alice_ ? Demanda Rosalie.

Lors de la présence d'Edward, je n'avais pas fait attention à Rosalie. Elle était superbe. Petite robe rouge, le rouge-à-lèvre de la même couleur. Juste sublime.

__Apparemment_, répondis-je simplement.

Là encore, je me sentais insignifiante. Mon dieu, pourquoi doivent-ils être tous magnifiques et moi ... banale ?

__Tu es très jolie._

__Et toi magnifique_, soufflais-je.

__Ce n'est pas moi ce soir qui va faire tourner des têtes_, ria-t-elle doucement en me peignant les cheveux.

__Que veux-tu dire ?_

__Que après que tu en auras finis avec moi, tu seras encore plus que d'habitude. Donc une vraie déesse !_

Je ne répondis pas. Elle prit ça pour une abdication. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle. Mais Rosalie est la seule personne qui arrive à me faire taire, mais Alice n'y arrive pas toujours.

__Bien ! C'est partit_ ! Fit-elle avec un sourire de sadique.

Mon dieu.

*******

Je descendais les marches pour retrouver tout le monde. Rosalie avait fait un miracle : grâce à son appareil, elle m'avait fait des boucles plus prononcées, ce qui me donnait de magnifiques cheveux. Les yeux foncés, sans trop de maquillage, un petit rouge à lèvre sucré, et rose. A vrai dire, je me trouvais plutôt jolie.

Edward leva sa tête vers moi, et sourit comme jamais. Je voulais me précipiter et le rejoindre, mais ces maudits talons m'en empêchaient : si je le faisais, je me retrouverais en bas des escalier, sur les fesses. Mauvaise entrée.

Je descendis enfin ces maudits escaliers, et me dirigea vers les bras d'Edward, où je me nichais. Esmé apparut avec un petit sourire, et donna sa carte de crédit à Emmett. Je l'entendais donner les instructions.

__Pas trop d'alcool, je veux au moins deux personnes ne buvant pas pour conduire, pas d'excès, fais attention à ma carte de crédit, faites attention à Bella qui ne connait pas encore vos folies, et puis le meilleur pour la fin : amusez-vous bien !_

Après sa tirade, nous fûmes tous obligés de rire. Charlie ne réagirait jamais de la même façon : "Tu ne bois pas, tu n'embrasses aucun garçon, tu rentre avant minuit, ne fûmes pas, ne rentre pas dans une voiture si le conducteur a but, mais appel moi !" Ceci peut plomber toute l'ambiance.

__Et lorsque vous rentrerez, votre père dormira, il est fatigué avec tout son boulot, donc du calme. A demain, et bonne soirée._

Nous eûmes tous le droit à un bisou sur la joue. Je l'adorais de plus en plus.

Après qu'elle soit sortie du salon, Alice nous conduisis jusqu'en dessous, et nous amena au garage, où se trouvait trois voitures. Celle d'Edward, d'Alice, et de Carlisle.

__Jasper et moi dans ma voiture_, ordonna Alice en sautillant jusqu'à son "bijoux".

Nous fûmes donc forcés d'aller dans celle d'Edward avec Rosalie et Emmett. Qui allait sûrement nous ennuyer avec ses blagues douteuses.

__J'aime ces soirées là_, déclara-t-il juste après qu'Edward ai mit le moteur en route.

__Alice va encore être pétée_, ria Rosalie._ Et je parierais que Jasper et Edward ne boiront pas pour pouvoir conduire !_

__Exactement, il faut bien deux personnes intelligentes_, dit mon chéri.

Une main sur le volant, l'autre dans la mienne : j'étais heureuse.

__Hey Edward, mais la Radio_ ! Commanda-t-il.

__Ah non _! Siffla Rosalie. _Si c'est pour mettre du rock !_

__Mais c'est bien le Rock._

__J'ai dit non._

Au moins, c'était clair. Je me demandais comment se passera notre soirée ?

* * *

**_Ce chapitre est juste intermédiaire hein :)_**

**_Alors je vous souhaite en avance une bonne année, bonne santé, que du bonheur, et pleins de bonnes choses ! _**

**_Evaa._**


	23. Chapitre 21

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne voire une merveilleuse année 2010 ! :D. Que du bonheur, et pleins de bonnes choses. Santé, amour, famille, amis, boulot ... Et j'en passe !**

**Sinon, je ne vais plus poster mes chapitres aussi vite, il faut vraiment que je bosse ^^ Ah aussi, j'ai de fréquents coupage d'internet (Merci Alice !). Donc je fais du mieux que je peux, juste pour votre plaisir ! Bon ok, pour le mien aussi.**

**Ensuite, je pense que ce chapitre ne sera pas petit. J'ai une tonne d'idée en ce moment ! **

**& je me demande bien comment vous remercier, et qu'est-ce que je serais sans vous ? Bisous !**

**Ah et aussi ! (Je sais, je ne m'arrête plus !) Je mets quand même une énorme place pour les Beatles dans cette fiction (j'en reparlerais encore énormément dans ce chapitre), alors je me demandais si au moins, je ne vous saoule pas trop avec eux ? :P**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Charloon'_ **: Moi aussi je l'aime, cet Emmett ^^ **

**_Alexa27 :_ Dans ce cas, je vais essayer de me rattraper pour le couple Bella-Edward ! :)**

**_Veronika-crepuscule _: Je suis un peu restée dans le même esprit que S-M. Bella ne se rend pas compte de sa beauté, elle n'était pas vraiment bien aimée à Phoenix, et là elle tombe sur un Dieu Grec (je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi), et pleins de personnes qui l'acceuillent sans se poser de questions (hormis Tanya, mais ce n'est pas une personne, c'est un monstre). **

**_titinesse _: Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais réellement faire Bella et Alice bourrées, on va bien voir ^^ Je ne fais jamais de plan, je laisse faire. **

**_bilitis1306 _: Je suis contente que tu trouve ça léger (on peut pas en dire la même chose avec ma deuxième fiction !).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 : Au bar Twilight.**

Je me demandais comment se passera notre soirée ?

**...**

__Nous y sommes_, fit Rosalie.

Edward se gara sur une place de parking juste en face d'un bâtiment ayant pour nom « Twilight »*****. Il s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les autres bâtiments qui l'entouraient, mais et avait deux larges fenêtres sur le devant, au premier étage. Nous pouvions apercevoir des gens attablés, buvant des cocktails ou même de la bière. Perdue dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas vu qu'Edward venait d'ouvrir ma porte. Il me proposa son bras, que je pris sans hésiter. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa furtivement. C'était indéniable, je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

__Alice et Jasper nous ont pris une table _! S'enthousiasma Emmett en frappant dans ses mains.

Je n'étais jamais venue ici, mais en regardant leur joie, je savais que nous pouvions y passer de bons moments.

__Emmett adore ce bar_, pouffa Edward.

Je ris à mon tour, Emmett se comportait comme un enfant. Mais j'en avais l'habitude maintenant, cela faisait parti de son caractère. Alice la surexcitée, Rose la déterminée, Emmett l'enfant, Edward le gentleman, et Jasper le calme. Je les aimais plus que tout autre jour, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient ma deuxième famille, pas mes amis. Ma deuxième famille ou encore mes meilleurs amis.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte, et me laissa passer. La décoration à l'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à l'extérieur de ce bar, ce qui me surprit. Tout était moderne, avec des couleurs feutrés. Un énorme bar, en forme de cercle, illuminé par des néons roses et verts trônait au milieu, avec une caisse. Pleins de petites tables noires et blanches étaient éparpillées autour, avec des bougies de couleur fluo. Les serveuses étaient habillées de robes roses, violettes, rouges, jaunes, ou encore oranges et vertes. Les serveurs portaient des costards, et une cravate de couleur. Comme musique, ils avaient choisis de la bonne pop. L'ambiance était géniale, et c'est avec le même enthousiasme que Rosalie que je m'assis près d'Edward sur un banc en cuir noir et blanc.

Edward me mit un bras autour de mes épaules. Le serveur arriva avec les cartes, et c'est avec mon amoureux que je choisis ce que j'allais prendre. Un mojito fluo. Alice prit la même chose, et Rosalie quant à elle choisit une Crick pomme verte, Emmett une bière. Edward et Jasper.

__Avez-vous choisis ?_ Nous demanda une serveuse, qui avait l'air aimable.

__Deux mojitos fluo, une Crick pomme, et une bière._

__Et deux jus d'orange,_ pouffa Emmett. _Ils ne boivent pas_, précisa-t-il en montrant du doigt Jasper et Edward.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Je ne su la réaction du frère de Rosalie.

__Alors je peux vous faire deux mojitos fluo sans alcool ? _

__Ce serait parfait_, fit Jasper_, merci_ !

Nous lui rendîmes la carte. Je n'avais jamais entendu de mojito sans alcool.

__Que faites-vous demain_ ? Demanda Alice à Jasper.

Rosalie décida de répondre à sa place.

__Puisque nous ne voyons jamais notre père, nous avons décidé de passer l'après-midi dans un magnifique endroit de l'Olympic. C'est là que mon père allait souvent avec ses parents lorsqu'il était petit_, précisa-t-elle.

__Ca a l'air génial ! Nous, nous allons montrer les beaux endroits de Forks à Bella !_

__Seulement vos endroits préférés _? S'enquit Rose.

__Oui oui oui, sinon, cela prendrait trop de temps_, soupira-t-elle. _Je suis certaine qu'elle en découvrira par elle-même plus tard._

Je m'introduisis dans leur conversation, puisque les garçons parlaient de sport.

__Il y a un endroit qui m'a marqué lorsque j'étais petite, et j'y suis retournée une fois avec Jacob. C'est près de la Push. Après la plage, il faut monter et tout en haut d'une petite colline, il y a pleins de points d'eau, et l'eau est tellement clair que nous pouvons y voir les algues, les poissons et j'y passe. J'adore cet endroit. C'est si calme et apaisant._

__Il va falloir que tu nous le montre_ ! Ordonna Alice.

__Si vous voulez._

En vérité, j'avais hâte de leur montrer mon lieu préféré. C'était si calme. Du haut, nous pouvions même y voir la mer et ses ressacs. C'était magnifique.

__La prairie aussi est apaisante. En vérité, nous n'y allons jamais, c'est l'endroit d'Edward. Il aime y aller lorsqu'il a besoin de réfléchir, ou de se détendre. Ou même trouver de l'inspiration,_ m'expliqua sa petite sœur.

Un tel comportement lui ressemblait, et je sentis les lèvres d'Edward frôler mes cheveux, ce qui me provoqua un frisson. Alice sourit, comblée. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait que notre couple se forme … Elle était servie. Et moi aussi.

__J'ai une idée_ ! S'exclama Alice alors qu'elle se levait subitement.

Après avoir fait un clin d'œil, elle se dirigea vers le bar et chuchota quelque chose à un des serveurs. Il hocha la tête, et prit ce qu'Alice lui donnait. Il se dirigea alors vers la sono, et introduisit un CD. Je reconnus de suite l'énorme CD des Beatles qu'Alice avait eu pour son anniversaire. La musique « Rock and Roll music » commença, et Alice me leva de ma chaise. Confuse, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait. Mon dieu, je ne savais pas danser.

Elle prit mes deux mains, et commença à faire quelque pas de rocks, comme on faisait avant. Je suivis, et je trouvais cela très amusant. Rosalie fit danser Jasper, qui à ma surprise, accepta. Un autre couple, riant tous les deux, s'approcha, et dansa avec nous.

Après que la musique soit terminée, et que Eight days a week résonna dans le bar, nous nous rassîmes. Je m'étais tellement amusée que je n'avais pas remarqué la serveuse apportant nos verres.

__Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais danser ça_, ria Edward.

__Figure-toi que je viens de l'apprendre ! _

Le bar me plaisait encore plus avec ce disque. Je goûtais à ma boisson, et la trouvais délicieuse. Il fallait absolument que j'en recommande une. Mais pas tout de suite. Je faisais attention de ne pas boire trop vite, de façon à ne pas être saoul, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Puis, Golden Slumbers (Ou a day in the life) se mit à la demande d'Alice.

__Tout le monde debout, c'est l'heure des slows ! _

Emmett soupira, mais se leva quand même, entraînant avec lui sa délicate copine.

__M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?_

__Avec plaisir. _

Il parut surprit, mais me prit tout de même par la main. Debout, je me serrai contre lui après avoir mis mes mains dans mon dos. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule, sentant son souffle dans mon cou.

Puis je me redressais, et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, d'un vert incroyable et magnifique. Toutes ses émotions passaient dans ses yeux, ce qui les rendait si émouvants. Je pouvais passer ma vie mes prunelles dans les siennes, sans ne rien faire et ne rien dire. C'est inéluctable : je l'aime de plus en plus. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Comme je n'aurais jamais cru sortir un jour avec Edward Cullen et devenir folle amoureuse par la suite.

Même si j'aimais ce moment, je ne savais pas danser. Heureusement pour moi, cette musique n'était pas longue. A la fin de celle-ci, nous nous rassîmes tous. Je recommandais un mojito fluo, avec Rosalie. Emmett reprit une bière, et Alice un mojito jaune. Ce que j'aimais ce bar ! Et je me répète.

__Je pense que le jour où nous oublierons ce groupe n'existera jamais !_ Sourit Emmett.

__Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce sont toute notre adolescence ces musiques. Que de souvenirs avons-nous vécus dessus !_

Alice s'exclama lorsqu'elle entendit All you need is love****. **Elle l'adorait.

__J'ai une idée_ ! Fit Emmett.

Je bu mon verre de travers, tant il m'avait surprise en criant si fort. Edward pouffa, sûrement devait-il se dire qu'Emmett ayant une idée, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours !

__On va jouer au jeu "D & Q" !_

__Bonne idée _! S'exclama Alice.

Rosalie eu un énorme sourire, et Edward hocha la tête. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un tel jeu. Et cela ne m'étonnerait vraiment pas si j'apprenais qu'ils l'avaient inventé un jour comme un autre.

__Et ça consiste en quoi ?_ M'enquis-je, véritablement intéressée.

__C'est simple_, commença Alice. _Les personnes pouvant jouer ne sont que celles qui peuvent boire. Elles choisissent une personne, et lui trouve un défaut ou une qualité. Une fois que tout le monde est passé, il faut se trouver un défaut et une qualité. Si les juges, ce sont les personnes ne pouvant pas boire donc Jasper et Edward pour ce soir, ne sont pas d'accord avec toi, tu dois boire un cul sec !_

Intéressant ! Je sentais que nous allions nous amuser !

__Les dames d'abord_, fit Emmett en me regardant.

Je me sentis rougir lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

__Non Emmett_, intervint Rosalie._ Nous devons lui montrer comment cela fonctionne. Bien, Emmett, tu vas commencer. _

Il eut un énorme sourire, et je me demandais s'il avait deviné que la réaction de sa copine serait exactement celle qui venait de se produire.

__Emmett, tu vas décrire Bella_, fit Jasper.

Apparemment, c'était aux juges de décider qui il fallait décrire.

__Bella est très sexy, mais trop timide !_

Edward éclata de rire, et montra son accord en acquiesçant.

__Approuvé_, fit Jasper.

Sexy, moi ? Ils devaient se tromper de personne. Je regardais la réaction de Rosalie, mais fut soulagée lorsque je l'aperçus riant avec Alice.

__Bella, tu décris Alice_, m'ordonna Edward.

__Hum ... Alice est toujours joyeuse, mais trop accro au shopping !_

Derechef, Edward ria. Avec l'aide de Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper.

__Ok _! S'exclama Edward en riant toujours.

__Carrément d'accord_, dit Jasper.

__En quoi être accro au shopping est un défaut ?_ Rugit Alice.

__Chérie, accro est un mot bien faible pour te correspondre. Mais Bella n'a pas voulu te blesser, et puis, nous t'aimons comme tu es._

Après avoir dit ça, Jasper lui chuchota quelques mots, que je ne voulais en aucun cas connaître, et Alice se détendit et m'offrit un large sourire. Jasper m'épatera toujours. Il reste le seul qui calme Alice, ce qui est un véritable exploit.

__Alice, tu décris Rosalie._

Cette dernière eu un sourire moqueur, fixant Alice dans les yeux.

__Rose est d'une gentillesse incroyable, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est rancunière !_

__C'est vrai !_ Firent les juges d'une seule voix.

__Bon, ça aurait pu être pire_, murmura Rosalie en souriant.

__J'imagine que Rose doit me décrire_, sourit Emmett.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle allait nous sortir.

__Alors Emmett est un peu gamin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bon au lit !_

J'étais choquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais était apparemment la seule. Les autres trouvaient cela normal. Je n'étais pas encore assez habituée, j'imagine.

__Rose, on ne peut pas confirmer ce que tu as dit ! Serveur, un cul sec_ ! Commanda Edward, heureux de donner enfin un verre.

Rosalie ria, puis prit le verre que lui apporta le jeune serveur. Elle le but d'une traite, fière d'elle. Bien qu'elle avait fait une grimace. J'imagine que cela doit être de l'alcool fort.

__Emmett, quel est ton défaut et ta qualité _? Lui demanda son beau-frère.

__Qualité, je suis véritablement doué en sport. Et défaut, je n'en ai aucun._

__Cul-sec_ ! Ria Edward.

Après le dit cul-sec prit, les visages se tournèrent vers moi.

__Défaut, je suis extrêmement maladroite, et qualité je ... suis gentille ?_

__Tu ne crois pas que ça mérite un cul sec ça Edward ?_

__C'est clair !_

__Vous êtes vraiment nuls, tout ce que vous cherchez, c'est nous bourrez_ ! S'exclama Alice.

__Exact_, répliqua son frère,_ mais c'est nous les juges, alors vous ne pouvez rien dire !_

Si Edward aurait bu, j'aurais pensé que son comportement était dû à l'alcool ... Mais apparemment, voir les personnes bourrées l'amusait, qui aurait cru ça ? Il me paraissait moins parfait depuis que je devais boire ce fameux cul-sec qui réellement était très fort. Et je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire.

__Alice ?_

__Alors je suis une vraie chieuse, mais je m'y connais en fringues !_

__Cul sec, _conclut Edward.

Je mis un coup dans son bras, ce qui le fit rire. Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant qu'Alice ne boive son cul sec avec mal. Rosalie, elle, et moi ne tenons pas vraiment l'alcool, ce qui amuse énormément Emmett. Mais pour le moment nous étions juste un peu pompette, on riait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, Alice tomba de son tabouret après son cul-sec, ce qui provoqua le fou rire général, et même celui de notre petit lutin. Je commençais à avoir la tête qui tournait, mais j'étais rassurée : Edward veillerait sur moi. Lui n'a pas but une seule goutte d'alcool.

Rosalie pouffa lorsque le serveur lui ramena un autre verre, sous le regard amusé de son chéri.

__J'adore quand elle est bourrée ! Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'on peut faire avec une copine bourrée !_

Il éclata de rire. Et son rire résonna dans ma tête. Aïe.

__Je t'en prie, épargne moi tout ça, je te rappelle qu'elle est ma soeur, _fit Jasper, écœuré.

__En tout cas_ ! S'écria Alice, encore plus pompette. _Je dis toutes nos positions à ta soeur, Jasp !_

__Comment ça toutes ?_

Il commençait à rougir. Moi, je rigolais jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Ou aux abdos, je crois qu'on appelle ça comme ça. Toujours est-il que je repris un verre. Miam ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Jasper avec une griffe sur son visage !

__Han Jasper ! Alice est une lionne ou quoi ?_

__Elle te les a dites à toi aussi_ ? S'énerva-t-il.

__Non, mais tu as une griffe sur le visage_, pouffais-je.

_C'est pas moi la lionne, c'est lui ! Fit Alice.

__Jasper une lionne ?_ S'étonna Emmett avant de prendre une gorgée de ... mon verre !

__E.M.M.E.T.T ! Stooop ! C'est mon verre !_

Il fit une petite moue, qui finalement lui mérita une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa chéééérie. Tiens, dans ta tronche nounours !

Ils explosèrent de rire.

Oh ! Je venais de dire ça tout haut.

Tant pis.

__Je crois qu'on va arrêter là le carnage hein_ ? Demanda Edward à Jasper.

__Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi._

Je regardais l'heure, qui était affichée en digitale sur le bar : 2h43.

__Maaaaaa musique_ ! Exigea Alice.

Jasper soupira, mais se leva pour ... "Maaaaaa musique !" Je riais toute seule. J'étais folle. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Edward de m'embrasser.

Encore heureux !

__Le temps qu'on arrive jusqu'à Forks, elle sera plus bourrée ..._

__Je te rappelle Emmett que nous, nous rentrons à la maison._

__Ah merde ..._

Le pauvre petit bébé ours ! On croirait qu'il va pleurer ! Pleure ! Pleure ! Pleure ! Mince, il sourit.

Jasper paya la note, et nous sortîmes chacun bras dessus, bras dessous avec notre partenaire. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il faisait très chaud !Je voulais enlever ma veste, mais Edward m'en empêcha.

__Même si tu es bourrée, je t'aime._

*******

Je m'étais endormie dans la voiture, et je me sentais mieux. L'alcool, c'est vraiment pas pour moi. Mais j'avais juste rigolé, rien de dramatique. Ce n'étais pas comme à la fête d'Alice, où j'avais rencontré d'ailleur Démétri. Ce dernier d'ailleurs allai bientôt venir chez Esmé, et j'avais hâte de voir Edward jaloux. Bien que je ne la provoquerai pas, sa jalousie.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle-de-bain menant jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Lorsque je l'aperçus étendu sur son lit, écoutant doucement du Debussy, mon ventre se serra. Même si je le désirais plus que tout au monde, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. Mais si je refusais ... Il ne voudrait plus de moi. Il faut penser à ce que m'a dit Alice : Edward n'est pas Jacob. Edward est parfait. Enfin presque.

Je me couchais à côté de lui, il se mit sur le côté, contre mon dos, et m'entourait de ses deux bras. J'étais vraiment bien installée.

Edward m'attira ensuite jusqu'à lui, et m'embrassa plus passionnément que d'habitude. Il glissa ses mains sous la nuisette, et me caressa doucement le ventre. Sa main était froide, ce qui me provoqua des frissons. Peut-être le prit-il pour du désir : il me serra contre lui, m'embrassant le cou et la naissance des seins.

Je le repoussais légèrement, et gentiemment.

__Ce n'est pas que je ne le veux pas, ou que je n'en ai pas envie. J'en ai même très envie ! Mais je préfère attendre un moment magique, je veux vraiment le bon moment !_

__Je comprends ma Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais attendre avec toi ce moment parfait._

Il m'embrassa, et nous remit dans notre première position. Je me détendis, et m'endormis dans les bras de mon amour, mon âme-soeur.

* * *

_*** J'ai évidemment inventé ce bar.**_

_**** La musique de Love Actually, pour ceux qui ont déjà vu ce film **_ _** ! & si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, je vous le conseille fermement !**_

_**Attention à l'abus d'alcool, etc !**_

_**Je tiens à vous dire que tout le monde aura son moment de bonheur, sa deuxième chance. Bella l'a eu, et ce sera un jour ou l'autre le/la votre. Personnellement, je ne l'ai toujours pas eu, mais je l'attends avec impatience ^^ Comme on dit : tout le monde a droit au bonheur.  
**_

_**Evaa.**_


	24. Chapitre 22

**_D_ésolée du retard, vraiment ! Mais je me suis beaucoup mise au travail ces temps-ci, et il ne me reste que peu de temps pour écrire :S. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Ensuite, je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira bien que je ne prévois que peu d'action.**

**_E_****t s'il y a de nouvelles lectrices ou lecteurs (on ne sait jamais), j'espère que vous me laisserez une petite trace de votre présence :) Car je raffole de nouveaux lecteurs ^^**

**_A_ussi, si vous voulez que je lise votre fanfiction (humains), je le ferais avec plaisir ! **

**_R_éponse aux Reviews :**

**Veronika-Crepuscule : Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella ne va pas trop prendre son temps ! Et puis, qui peut résister à Edward ? ^^**

**Alexa27 : C'est sûr que c'est très mignon ce qu'a fait Edward pour Bella (accepter de ne pas le faire et d'attendre le meilleur moment, etc ...). J'ai voulu faire ressortir le côté gentlemen de sa personnalité !**

**titinesse : Ah oui, il faudrait vraiment que tu essais ^^ Je l'avais fait une fois avec des amies, et c'était vraiment marrant ! On a passé du bon temps. Après, il faut le faire avec des amis proches, car certaines personnes peuvent mal le prendre :S Aussi, Bella n'avais pas trop trop bu, donc je ne voulais pas la faire en mode (désolée du terme) "chaudasse". & je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plut !**

**bilitis 1306 : C'est exact, j'en ai 3 ^^ Mais je parle de la deuxième fiction (celle où j'ai fait malheureusement mourir Carlisle ...) Voilà ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Dans ces lieux magnifiques.**

__Debout les marmottes_ ! S'écria une douce voix.

Rectification : la voix d'un tyran ! Installée dans les bras d'Edward, je me sentais apaisée, à ma place. J'étais réveillée depuis une vingtaine de minutes, alors qu'Edward dormait encore. Éclairé par la fine lumière dépassant des volets, je le regardais depuis mon éveil sans m'en lasser. Beau, il l'était plus qu'il ne lui fallait.

Mais Alice arriva évidemment pour nous faire sortir du lit, et cassa donc mon moment d'apaisement.

__Pas encore Lili_, marmonna Edward en enfonçant sa tête dans mon cou, et dans mes cheveux.

Evidemment, Alice n'écouta pas son frère et fit ouvrir les volets. Les murs d'Edward étaient en faite des baies vitrées. Face à nous se trouvait un magnifique levé de soleil.

__Quelle heure est-il ?_ Lui demandais-je.

__Bientôt sept heures, et nous n'avons plus le temps. Maman n'osait pas vous réveiller. _

__Elle voulait vous laisser de l'intimité_, fit une voix moqueuse : Emmett.

__Hummm_, grogna Edward. _Vous auriez du l'écouter._

__Désolé frérot, on avait vraiment envie de sortir._

Je levais ma tête vers eux. Ils étaient déjà habillés. C'était la première fois que je voyais ma meilleure amie en pantalon.

__Alice en jean ?!_

__Il faut une tenue adéquate pour la journée qui nous attend ! Bella, tu ferais mieux de te lever. Ta tenue est dans la salle-de-bain, tu as vingt minutes pour te doucher !_

Je pris l'oreiller à mes côtés, et lui balança à la figure. Je ratais mon coup, car ce dernier atterrit contre le torse d'Emmett. Oh oh. Je connaissais ce regard, il voulait dire : on va jouer !

Il prit donc un coussin, et nous l'écrasa dessus. Edward se redressa d'un coup, et prit à son tour un coussin. Je pensais qu'il l'insulterait, au lieu de ça, il avait un sourire joueur lui aussi, et balança son oreiller sur sa jumelle.

__Tu vas me le payer _! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle sauta sur le lit, et donc sur nous, et essaya de l'assommer sans grand succès grâce à ses coups. Edward lui lia les mains, et commença à la chatouiller.

__Non ... pas ... les ... chatouilles_, articula-t-elle entre plusieurs rires.

Emmett et moi rigolèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne sérieux.

__Demain ! _

__Demain ?_

__Nous savons dans quelles universités nous sommes acceptés ... Si nous avons une bourse ou non !_

Emmett avait demandé une bourse pour le sport. Il voulait aussi entrer dans une université de sport, et s'il avait la bourse, dans une université de la Ivy League. Et demain, nous serons le 2 juin. L'année prochaine, le groupe ne sera plus le même : Emmett, Victoria, James, Lauren et Tanya s'en iraient. Tant mieux pour cette dernière, quand aux trois autres ...

Et Rosalie sera seule. Je ne sais pas comment elle fera. Moi même je ne pourrais pas vivre cinq jours de suite, si ce n'est plus, sans Edward !

__N'y pense pas Emmett, et puis tu es le meilleur. Tu l'auras cette bourse_ ! S'écria Alice.

__Et tu iras dans cette grande université_, affirmais-je.

__J'espère que vous avez raison_, soupira-t-il.

__Allez Bella, debout ! Le monde ne s'écroule pas parce que nous nous inquiétons pour Emmett !_

__Merci ..._Marmonna celui-ci avec un sourire moqueur.

Alice me poussa jusqu'à la salle-de-bain, et referma la porte sur moi. J'entendis Edward marmonner quelques phrases à Alice comme quoi elle allait me faire fuir, mais celle-ci, qui a toujours le mot pour tout, répliqua que c'était la tête d'Edward qui allait me faire fuir et qu'il avait intérêt à se dépêcher.

Moi, sa tête me convenait ! J'aurais même préféré qu'il soit un peu moins beau, juste pour équilibrer nos écarts.

Toujours est-il que j'allais passer mon après-midi avec une partie de ma deuxième famille : Edward, Alice, et Emmett. Jasper, Rosalie, Angéla et Ben faisant eux-aussi partis de cette deuxième famille. Je me sentais énormément à ma place.

***

__Alors Bella, je vois que tu t'es préparée pour marcher ! Tu es prête ma chérie ? _Me demanda Esmé.

__C'est moi qui l'ai habillée,_ s'exclama Alice.

Sa mère lui sourit, elle le savait évidemment. M'habiturais-je un jour aux surnoms affectifs que me donne Esmé ?p

__Je suis prête_, lui appris-je.

Edward s'avança jusqu'à moi et posa un bras sur ma taille, grand sourire. Et allais-je m'habituer à Edward et ces gestes affectifs ?

__Vous n'avez pas eu votre dose cette nuit_ ? S'exclama Emmett.

Edward me serra encore plus contre moi alors que je rougissais. Emmett ne savait pas qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Sa mère soupira.

__Emmett, je te préviens que tu sors encore une phrase comme celle-ci sous mon toit, tu n'as plus le droit à mes merveilleux sandwichs !_

En effet, Esmé s'occupait de notre pique-nique car nous mangerions en pleine nature évidemment. Carlisle, lui, préparait l'appareil photo ainsi que la trousse de secours, et j'étais certaine que j'en aurais besoin, dans son bureau.

__C'est injuste !_ Marmonna-t-il tel un enfant.

__C'est la vie_, ria Edward !

__On peut y aller,_ nous informa Carlisle en descendant les escaliers.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Esmé et l'embrassa furtivement, mais tendrement.

Alice sautillait plus qu'à son habitude, et même si je n'arriverais pas à compter le nombre de fois où je tomberais, j'avais vraiment hâte et je sentais que nous allions passer une agréable journée ! Et puis, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, Edward serait là pour moi.

Edward mit le sac sur son dos, puis prit ma main dans la sienne. Carlisle et Esmé était derrière, un peu éloignés de nous. Quant à Alice et Emmett, ils formaient tous les deux la marche. Alice parlait et parlait encore ... Je me demandais comment faisait Emmett pour l'écouter avec calme.

__Je te ramène a six heures et demie ce soir_, m'apprit mon amour.

__Charlie ?_

Mon père avait appelé Esmé car il avait finalement été au courant de mon couple avec Edward, il l'avait apprit par la surveillante du lycée ... Lorsque je lui avais annoncé que j'allais chez les Cullen, il pensait que j'allais passer du temps avec Alice. Mais lorsqu'il avait apprit pour moi et Edward ... Au départ il avait refusé, et j'avais précisé qu'avant, je pouvais aller chez Jacob chaque fois que je le voulais. Puis je lui ai demandé d'appeler Esmé si cela pouvait le rassurer. Et Esmé lui avait dit qu'elle nous surveillerait, qu'elle avait l'habitude avec ses deux autres enfants. Et personne ne peut refuser quelque chose à Esmé, tout le monde tombe sous son charme, et moi la première.

__En fait il voulait que tu reviennes pour cinq heures, et Esmé a marchandé._

__C'est une pro dans ce domaine_ ! Riais-je.

__Et heureusement, sinon, jamais nous n'aurions pu passer ce merveilleux week-end_, soupira-t-il.

__Je m'en excuse._

__Ce n'est pas ta faute._

Mais celle de mon père ...

__Il préfère Jacob à moi, c'est tout à fait normal._

__Il n'y a rien de normal à ça ! _

Oulah, il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve. De plus, Edward était calme comme à son habitude. Charlie n'était pas juste envers lui, je devrais avoir une conversation avec mon père.

__Il est avec toi depuis trois ans, bien sûr que c'est normal._

J'inspectais son visage et ses expressions faciales lorsqu'il dit ça. Il avait la mâchoire crispé.

__Tu sais quoi ? Oublions ces trois dernières années ! Et puis en plus, avec toi j'ai l'intention de passer toute l'éternité !_

__Si seulement c'était possible_, sourit-il.

__L'amour est plus fort que la mort !_

__Tu as tout à fait raison mon amour._

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi, mon coeur sautait de joie. Nous suivions la rivière qui se trouvait près des Cullen.

__Jusqu'où va-t-elle nous mener _? Lui demandais-je en lui montrant d'un signe de tête la petite rivière.

__Jusqu'au lac d'Alice. Nous prendrons des photos grâce à l'appareil de Carlisle. Ensuite, nous irons à ma clairière. Et nous pique-niquerons là-bas,_ précisa-t-il. _Les falaises d'Emmett_*****_, la vue est incroyable, et la plage****** de nos parents !_

Un bon emploi du temps en quelque sorte alors !

Je me demandais si un jour j'allais avoir une dispute avec Edward ... Il est si doux et tendre avec moi, et je l'aime tellement. Jamais je n'aurais envie de le crier, ou de me séparer de lui. Mais qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir ? Comme on dit, l'avenir est incertain.

Peut-être que nos chers couples, Rose avec Emmett et Alice avec Jasper, se sont-ils déjà engueulés ... Je devrais poser la question à Edward.

__Ta soeur ou Emmett se sont-ils engueulés une fois avec leur couple ?_

__Rosalie et Emmett, oui souvent, mais ça ne dure que quelques heures, et il s'aiment encore plus juste après ... . Mais pour Alice et Jasper, ils ne se sont disputés qu'une seule et unique fois._

__Ah oui ?_

__Oui. En réalité, ce n'est qu'une broutille, mais s'est vite passé. En fait, il faut que tu oublie, pour croire à cette histoire, l'amitié proche de Rosalie et Alice. Au tout début elles se détestaient, se lançaient des piques à longueur de journée. Lorsque Jasper aimait secrètement Alice, il ne disait rien, pensant que cela passerait si il se mettait un jour avec Alice. Sauf qu'une fois qu'il se mit en couple avec ma soeur, c'était pire. Tellement que le Jasper si calme d'habitude, a quasiment pété un câble devant tous les gens du lycée ! Alice a alors décrété qu'il ne la défendait jamais ... Il les a alors ramené toutes les deux, il venait d'avoir une voiture grâce à son tout nouveau permis, et les a laissé sur le bord de la route près de la forêt ! Je n'aurais pas aimé voir le spectacle ... Rosalie et Alice se sont tapées dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elles rigolent ... Et c'est à partir de là qu'elles sont devenues amies._

__Et Alice n'en a pas voulu à Jasper ?_

__Si. Pendant deux semaines elle ne lui a plus adressé la parole._

Un peu radical comme solution. Et de plus, j'imaginais mal Rosalie et Alice ennemies ... Et elles ne m'en avaient jamais parlé. J'imagine que c'est un moment qu'elles veulent toutes deux oublier, et je les comprends.

Comme quoi, tous les couples se disputent, même les plus parfaits ... Alors, Edward et moi nous disputerons-nous un jour ? C'était débile de s'angoisser pour ça, après tout : vivons au jour le jour !

__Bella, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point ?_

__Rien ne me tracasse_, mentis-je.

__Tu as les sourcils froncés, et lorsque tu mens, ta peau vire au rouge et tu te mors la lèvre. _

Quoi ? Même Jacob ne s'était jamais aperçu de ça ... ou alors il ne me l'avait jamais dit.

__Hum c'est juste que ... J'espère que jamais nous nous disputerons ainsi._

__Moi aussi je l'espère, mais il n'y a pas de raison. _

__Nous y voilà_ ! S'exclama Alice.

Trop fascinée par Edward et ces histoires de couple que je ne m'étais pas aperçue de la nature qui nous entourait. Magnifique pour décrire ce paysage ne serait pas assez.

Les arbres, plus verts que jamais, entouraient avec perfection le lac. Ce dernier, clair comme jamais, nous laissait voir ses profondeurs : algues, et poissons. Ces algues de couleur différents mettaient en valeur lieu. Vert au départ, il était illuminé maintenant. Le calme était rompu par la cascade se trouvant au lointain, le lac étant immense. Jamais je n'aurais cru trouver une telle étendue d'eau en cette forêt. Je remarquais aussi les imposants rochers, grisâtres, autour de cette eau.

Les couleurs représentaient parfaitement le caractère d'Alice, le calme le représentait aussi mais seulement lorsque Jasper était en sa présence. Je ne sais comment il fait, mais grâce à lui, elle reste sage, discrète ... Voici son deuxième caractère.

__C'est magique,_ soufflais-je.

Ma meilleure amie eu l'air ravie de mon impression. Edward lui, souriait comme un idiot en me regardant. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait ... Mais même en me souriant ainsi, il était plus beau que jamais.

__L'été, on va souvent se baigner ici avec Rosalie, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Victoria et James ! La prochain fois, tu viendras avec nous ! Ce sera chouette._

Le mot "chouette" faisait évidemment parti du vocabulaire d'Alice. Mais je me voyais mal me baigner par ce temps. Même l'été, il ne fait pas très chaud à Forks. Quand je repensais à l'été, je repensais aussi aux vacances des Cullen et des Hall. Chacun partaient plutôt loin par rapport à l'Amérique ! Les Cullen partaient à Paris, tandis que les Hall s'en allaient à Venise. Et moi, j'allais rester pendant un mois seule à Forks ... Perspective non-plaisante.

__Photos de famille _! Cria Alice.

Carlisle lui sourit, je savais qu'il ne résistait jamais à sa petite fille. Lui et Esmé, main dans la main, arrivèrent doucement jusqu'à nous.

__D'accord, les enfants d'abord._

Edward me prit par la main, et m'amena sur le rocher. Il me tint la taille de main forte, car maladroite comme j'étais, je pouvais me retrouver dans l'eau sans trop d'efforts. Carlisle installa son appareil photo, qui devait couter énormément de dollars, sur un trépied. Il nous demanda de sourire, puis prit la photo. Mon dieu, je serais bien moche sur ces photos ...

__Je vais vous prendre en photo tous les cinq, m'exclamais-je alors qu'Edward m'aidait à descendre._

__Merci Bella,_ fit doucement Esmé.

Cette dernière monta agilement, mais avec grâce, sur ce rocher afin de prendre une photo.

Emmett avait une main sur l'épaule d'Alice et Esmé. A la droite d'Esmé se tenait Carlisle, qui lui la prenait par la main. Edward, quant à lui, avait Alice dans ses bras. Ce tableau était émouvant, et très beau.

__Voilà ! Une très belle photo de famille. Vous en voulez une deuxième ?_

__Oui, mais il manque une personne dessus,_ fit Esmé doucement_. Carlisle, va mettre le retardateur. Bella a tout autant sa place sur notre photo de famille._

A ce moment-là, je me demandais si elle venait vraiment de dire ça. Je venais d'entrer dans cette famille, celle que je trouvais parfaite, celle qui maintenant m'aidait à mon équilibre, me rendait joyeuse et heureuse.

__Bella ? Tu rêve ou quoi_, m'interrompit Emmett.

Je lui tira la langue, puérilement, et me fis aider par Edward afin de monter une seconde fois sur ce rocher. Edward me prit, à la place d'Alice, dans ses bras. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression que nos corps avaient été créé pour cette position-là.

Une fois le retardateur enclenché, Carlisle sauta jusqu'à nous, et nous attendîmes dix secondes. Juste avant le "clic", Edward posa doucement ses lèvres sucrées sur les miennes, réel plaisir.

*******

__Esmé, vos sandwichs sont délicieux !_

__Merci ma puce_, me remercia Esmé.

Nous étions tous attablés sur le sol humide de la clairière. Il fallait avouer que je préférais cet endroit au premier, et pas parce que celui-ci est le favori d'Edward. Non. Cet endroit à un petit quelque chose, un truc en plus, et il a énormément de charme. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne fait pas sombre, contrairement au lac. Non, ici c'est encore plus paisible. Les couleurs vertes et violettes sont magnifiques. C'est comme si cet endroit avait été crée pour moi. Je l'adorais littéralement. Et y être avec les Cullen était un plaisir.

A notre plus grand bonheur, Emmett s'était tu dès qu'il avait commencé à mangé, ce qui maintenant ne m'étonnait guère. Carlisle était à côté de sa fille, Alice, et discutait avec elle sur un film qu'ils adoraient. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward, sa mère, et moi. Nous étions tous les trois, nous mangions et faisions quelques petits commentaires. Mais ce silence n'était pas pesant, au contraire, je dirais même _rassurant_.

Je pris la bouteille d'eau et bu un coup avant de la passer à mon Amour.

__Quelles matières avancées as-tu choisis pour l'année prochaine Bella ?_

__Littérature, français, et biologie avancée._

__Ah, et bien tu seras avec Edward._

__Oui !_

En fait, c'était le but. Avant même que je ne sorte avec Edward, je me suis dis qu'en continuant la biologie avancée, je pourrais passer encore plus de temps avec lui. Je suis fière d'avoir pris cette décision.

Une fois le pique-nique terminé, chaque "couple" se retrouvèrent afin de discuter.

__Prenez le chemin que vous voulez les enfants, on se retrouve au falaise ! Nous en avons en gros pour une bonne demie-heure, _nous expliqua Carlisle.

Mince. Une demie-heure à marcher dans les bois ... Mais une demie-heure seule avec Edward ! Alice me fit un bisou sur la joue, et rejoins son frère. Malgré sa petite taille, Alice est étonnement endurante, sûrement grâce au fait que ses frères sont Edward et Emmett. Elle arrivait donc à suivre agilement Emmett. Edward et moi avancions lentement, et je ne savais dire si c'était de ma faute ou de la sienne. Il était doux, et délicat, et il désirait passer un maximum de temps seul avec moi. Tout autant que moi.

__Je ne sais pas si tu as trouvé la matinée étonnement longue, mais moi si. Ne pas pouvoir te parler en privé m'a manqué. Je crois même que Carlisle s'en est aperçu._

Plutôt généreux, Carlisle.

__Et bien, non, elle était bien. J'adore réellement ta famille._

__Elle aussi t'adore._

Il me prit par la main, et commença à jouer avec mes doigts sans même s'en rendre compte, tandis que nous avancions.

__C'est incroyable. Je n'ai jamais été aussi chanceux. _

__De quoi parles-tu ?_

Avait-il quelque chose à me dire et qu'il voulait me faire la surprise ?

__De toi, évidemment. Tu t'entends parfaitement avec mes amis, la bande, et avec ma famille. Tu es la fille la plus parfaite que je connaisse, adorable, douce, gentille, aimante, attentionnée, et étonnement belle et sexy._

Sexy ? Lui est sexy. Beau, adorable, doux, gentil, aimant, doué ...

__Dans ce cas, je suis la plus chanceuse ..._

__Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vaux._

__Toi non plus_, rétorquais-je.

__Je sais juste que tu vaux plus que moi. Bella, _continua-t-il, _ va-t-on vraiment avoir cette conversation tous les jours ?_

__Quelle conversation ? _Mentis-je.

Il soupira, puis tourna sa tête vers moi. Il est encore plus beau en forêt ...

_Tu n'as aucune confiance en toi, et tu te dévalorise.

J'avais envie de rétorquer : je ne me dévalorise pas, je dis simplement la vérité. Mais je me retenais.

__Changeons de conversation ! _

__De quoi veux-tu parler ? _Demanda-t-il calmement.

__Je ne sais pas. Choisit !_

__Et si on apprenait à se connaître vraiment ... en se posant des questions _! Proposa-t-il.

__Ok ! Film favori ?_

__L__e pianiste_*******_. Et toi, orgueil et préjugés_****** ?**

Je me rappelais de notre soirée cinéma chez Edward, Alice et Emmett. Puisque j'étais la nouvelle, c'était à moi de choisir un film. Et j'avais décidé de mettre mon préféré, puisqu'Alice l'avait.

La réponse d'Edward ne m'étonnait guère, pianiste dans l'âme, il ne pouvait que comprendre ce film.

__Oui, il est magnifique, avouais-je en parlant d'Orgueil et Préjugés._

__Bien que je préfère le roman !_

__Tu as déjà lu ce roman_ ? M'exclamais-je.

__J'aime les livres du dix-huitième siècle_, me rappela-t-il.

__Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ils sont pour la plupart romantiques !_

__Qui t'as dit que je ne suis pas romantique ?_ Me taquina-t-il en fronçant pourtant les sourcils.

_**_Divinité que le ciel fit pour plaire, vous qu' il orna des charmes les plus doux, vous que l' amour prend toujours pour sa mère,  
quoiqu' il sait bien que Mars est votre époux_**, récita-t-il.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de me réciter un poème d'amour, écrit par Voltaire.

_

* * *

_

***Je parle évidemment des falaises où Bella a sauté dans New Moon ! Et oui, Emmett aime les sensations fortes ! (l'Emmett humain et vampire !)**

****Ah là par contre ce n'est pas la plage citée dans Twilight, une plage un peu plus romantique ^^**

***** Le film de 2001 avec Adrien Brody et Emilia Fox**

****** Le film de 2005, par Joe Wright avec Keira Knightley et Matthew MadFadyen !**

**_T_adaaaam !**

**_A_lors ?? Impressions ? Bon chapitre, moyen, etc ? :)**

**_J_'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour l'écriture mais bon ... J'ai l'impression que le résultat est moyen ... Enfin bref !**

**_S_inon je vous fais le topo du prochain chapitre : Pleins pleins de nouvelles étonnantes, joyeuses, et mélancoliques ... Un nouveau personnage, les lettres des universités, un semblant de futur couple (entre le nouveau personnage et un ancien) ! Rapprochement B-E & ... une engueulade (entre couple) ! (Je sais, vous aimez pas ça, mais sa donne du piment) ! Bref, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas de tout repos :D**

**_U_ne bonne semaine à vous !**

**_E_vaa.**


	25. Chapitre 23

_**C**_**oucou ! Encore en retard, c'est vrai, mais comme c'est les vacances, bah je vais pouvoir me focaliser sur mes chapitres ! :D**

_**D**_**e moins en moins de reviews :( Je vais commencer à désespérer lol ! Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire. En tout cas je l'espère !**

**_S_inon ... Je me focalise assez sur mes cours en ce moment, donc je suis désolée si je suis en retard :S. **

**_A_ bientôt :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Bonne nouvelle, enfin je crois ...**

__Bon Emmett tu vas nous l'ouvrir cette fichue lettre, oui ?!_ S'énerva Victoria.

__Et si je ne suis pas pris _? S'inquiéta-t-il en triturant la lettre blanche dans ses mains, qu'il avait reçu par le proviseur.

Victoria avait été choisit dans une école de Police à New-York, s'était son rêve, et tout le monde savait qu'il se réaliserait vu les notes de son examen. Tanya allait à Yale, mais ne savait pas encore quoi faire. James, lui, allait dans la même école que sa copine, au moins ils ne se quitteraient pas pendant quelques années. Il ne nous restait donc plus qu'Emmett, qui n'osait ouvrir sa lettre ayant peur de voir son rêve s'effondrer.

__Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tu réessayeras l'année prochaine_, essaya de rassurer sa copine.

Elle aussi stressait pour elle, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Rosalie arrivait facilement à nous cacher ses émotions, mais je la connaissais de mieux en mieux.

__Et j'ai le pressentiment que tu es reçu_ ! S'écria Alice.

Toujours pas convaincu, Emmett regarda encore une fois la lettre qu'il avait dans ses mains. Il était assis sur le banc à côté de Jacob, de Rosalie et Alice. Tout le monde, tout le groupe, était autour afin de connaître son avenir proche.

Rosalie lui piqua vivement la lettre des mains, et commença à déchirer l'enveloppe. Pendant ce temps, Emmett cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

__Je suis désolée mon amour_ … Commença Rosalie.

Emmett lâcha un cri, si bizarre que je ne saurais l'identifier. Et était-ce un son animal, ou humain ? J'étais réellement triste pour lui.

__Mais tu vas devoir supporter quatre années dans la plus grande école de sport de toute l'Amérique, avec une bouse de plus de cinq miles dollars !_

__QUOI ?_

Toute la bande criait et rigolait, si bien que l'on aurait pu croire à des déments, mais on s'en fichait. On était tous très heureux, Emmett venait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Edward le félicita, puis m'embrassa furtivement en me faisant un doux « Je t'aime ».

__J'y crois pas ! Je n'y crois pas ! Très bien, tous chez nous ! _

__Euh Emmett, maman n'est pas au courant et …_

__Alice, maman sera sûrement d'accord lorsqu'elle saura que j'ai été pris dans cette putain d'école, avec cette putain de bourse !_

Il en devenait même vulgaire. Quoi que cela ne changeait pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

__D'accord …_

Quoi ? Alice abdiquait réellement ?

__Ca va être la fê ! Et je prépare tout. Fête à vingt heures ! Je vous enverrais les invitations par mail ! _

Ah je comprends mieux maintenant.

__Alors : Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella et Rosalie vont m'aider !_

__On ne va rien faire du tout !_

__Si mon cher frère. Je ne vais pas faire cette fête toute seule ! Heureusement que j'ai confectionné deux tenues à Rosalie et Bella au cas où il y a une fête pour les diplômes. _

Cella-la, on ne la changera jamais. Je crois que je vais être obligée de servir de poupée aujourd'hui ...

__Nous quittons tous à deux, alors directement chez nous vous six ! _

__Thème de la soirée_ ? Demanda Lauren. _Pour que l'on puisse choisir nos tenues._

__Huuum ... J'hésite entre bal masqué, bal costumé, ou star de cinéma !_

__Alice, ce n'est pas un bal._

__C'est juste un thème_, grogna-t-elle. _Bal masqué !_

Tout le monde acquiesça. Dans ces moments-là, je ne préfère pas la contredire comme vient de le faire Angéla.

__Bien. Tout le monde va manger, allez allez !_

__Alice, nous ne sommes pas sous tes ordres _! S'exaspéra Victoria.

Elles avaient toutes les deux le même caractère, donnant ordres après ordres. Heureusement pour nous, Victoria était si souvent accaparée par James qu'elle se taisait. En ce moment même, elle était dans ses bras, James les ayant posés sur autour de son ventre. Pratiquement tous les couples nous entourant étaient ainsi, à notre plus grand bonheur.

Edward posa quant à lui la tête dans le creux de mon épaule, et inspira mon odeur. Il soupira mais me prit tout de même la main, m'entrainant à la suite des autres afin d'aller manger.

__C'est vrai, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un organise ce groupe, ce serait une vraie pagaille._

__Nous ne sommes que quinze._

__Que ? C'est beaucoup tout de même !_

__On a pas besoin de toi._

__Bien sûr que si !_

Et elles s'engueulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que nous fassions la queue pour la cantine ...

Comme à notre habitude, James nous réserva la plus grande table du self. Plus personne ne la prenait à présent, tout le monde savait qu'elle était notre table habituelle. Emmett nous appelait les VIP, mais personnellement, tout cela me gênait un peu. Quant à Alice, elle était plutôt contente de notre popularité, et Angéla avait les mêmes opinions que moi.

Je m'assis en face d'Edward, afin de pouvoir l'observer pendant tout le midi. J'aimais plus que tout le voir rire, et le voir sourire.

Je regardais enfin mon assiette. Frites et poulet, le plat ordinaire de ce lycée ...

Mon téléphone portable, placé dans ma poche, vibra. Je le sortis, et reçu un message de Carlie, ma cousine.

"Appelle-moi, la Forksienne ! 3"

__Excusez-moi, je reviens !_

__Quelque chose ne va pas _? S'inquiéta Edward.

__Juste un appel à passer à ma cousine_, le rassurais-je.

__Carlie_ ? S'empressa de demander Jacob.

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Carlie, elle est la fille de ma tante, cette dernière m'ayant récupéré pendant quelques mois avant de m'envoyer retrouver mon père à Forks. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais Lili, c'était son surnom, me manquait énormément.

__Oui_ ! M'exclamais-je avec un énorme sourire.

Je me leva donc de table, et me dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Une fois dans les toilettes, je composais rapidement son numéro. Si elle me demandait de l'appeler, c'est que cela devait être important.

__Allo ?_

__Lili !_

__Isa ! Je suis heureuse d'entendre ta voix, elle m'avait vraiment manquée. _

__De même. Alors, que me vaut cet appel ?_

__Je n'ai pas le droit d'appeler ma cousine préférée ?_

__Si, mais je suis ta seule cousine._

__Pas faux, _ria-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais gardait un sourire, amusée par Carlie.

__Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours _? Lui demandais-je.

__Tout simplement parce que je suis en train de faire ma valise, et que dans quelques heures je vais prendre l'avion._

__QUOI ? Tu pars où ?_

__Je ne me souviens plus vraiment du nom ... C'est assez loin de chez moi, c'est petit, il fait froid, il y a des beaux gosses._

__Où ?_ M'impatientais-je.

__C'est un shérif qui m'accueille pendant quelques mois, et le shérif est le père de ma cousine._

__ AHHHHHH !_

Pas besoin de préciser comment était ma joie à ce moment-ci.

__Lili, je n'en reviens pas ! Je suis tellement heureuse, et tellement impatiente de te présenter mes meilleurs amis. _

__Et tu n'oublieras pas de me présenter Jacob, d'accord ?_

Elle l'avait déjà vu en photo, et le trouvait magnifique, selon ses dires.

__Carlie ..._

__Bah quoi ? Tu es encore avec ??_

__Euh, parce que tu pensais que je ne serais plus avec ?_

__La relation à longue distance vous allait mieux à vous deux._

Je reconnaissais que sur ce coup elle n'avait pas tord.

__Je ne suis plus avec Jacob. Je suis avec .. Edward._

__Tu vas vite la cousine ! Non mais sans rire, je suis quand même peinée que tu ne m'ai pas prévenue !_

__Je sais, et je suis désolée. Nous allons pouvoir rattraper tout ça._

__Tu vas rattraper tout ça en me présentant à Jacob_, dit-elle en accentuant sur le premier mot.

__Ok !_

__J'arrive à Seattle pour dix-sept heures. Tache d'être là._

Mince ...

__Pardon ?_

__Euh, je viens de dire ça tout haut ?_

__Je crois que oui,_ pouffa-t-elle.

__En faite, Alice fait une fête pour les diplômes ce soir, et elle est du genre ... elle impose ses choix et tout. Un peu comme toi._

__Laisse-moi deviner, elle vous a ordonné de rentrer directement chez elle et de tout préparer ? Ainsi que de mettre les vêtements qu'elle vous a préparé ? Et donc interdiction de partir ?_

__Euh ouais._

__Je vais bien l'aimer, moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Charlie m'amène chez Alice pour ... neuf heures !_

__Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ? De plus, tu t'invite là, riais-je._

__Bella, si Alice me ressemble vraiment, elle sera d'accord et même enthousiaste. Sur ceux je dois te laisser, j'ai un avion à prendre. A ce soir !_

Et elle venait de raccrocher. Heureuse était une sensation trop basse pour décrire mon état. Mais comme toujours, quelque chose gâcha mon enthousiasme. Cette chose était prénommée Tanya, puis Irina et Kate. Le nouveau "clan".

__T'inquiètes pas Tanya, on va lui faire bouffer le parking à cette pétasse ! Tout d'abord nous allons briser tous les couples de leur "bande". Et ensuite, on s'occupera de Bella et Edward._

J'inspirais, soupirais, afin de me calmer. Ce qui marcha puisque Carlie n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Je sortais donc fièrement des toilettes, les faisant face. Tanya me regarda d'un sourire espiègle.

__Tiens Bella, comment vas-tu _? Me demanda-t-elle.

__Très bien depuis que je suis avec Edward, et depuis qu'il m'a avoué son amour. Et toi ?_

Elle grinça des dents.

__Oh ... Ais-je touché un point sensible ? J'en suis navrée_, m'excusais-je faussement.

__Du tout. En fait, je me réjouis de ma prochaine victoire._

__Oh tu parles de ta future victoire inexistante ? Réjouis-toi vite avant la déception !_

Sur ce je fermais la porte des toilettes derrière moi, et me rassis à ma place, un sourire béat sur mes lèvres.

__Tu es partie longtemps._

__Monsieur Cullen se serait-il impatienté ?_

__Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. _

Il me fixa dans les yeux.

__Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé ?_

__Nous avons discuté de choses normales ... Le film qu'elle a été voir hier, ma tante, mon père, mon amant, les cours, les fringues ..._

__Ton amant ?_

__Je rigole Edward ! En fait, j'ai une énorme nouvelle !_

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler ou de manger (Emmett), et me fixa.

__Ma cousine vient s'installer chez moi !_

__QUOI_ ? Crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

__Apparemment, Charlie voulait me faire la surprise. Sauf qu'elle vient ici pour vingt-et-une heure ..._

_I_nvite-la à la fête _! S'enthousiasma Alice. _Il faut que tu me donne son numéro pour que je sache sa taille et ses mensurations._

Je levais les yeux en l'air, puis lui passais mon téléphone portable. Elle s'empara du sien et inscrit le numéro de Carlie dans son répertoire afin de pouvoir lui envoyer un message. Carlie avait raison, Alice était très heureuse qu'une nouvelle personne aille à sa fête, et donc que cette personne voit à quel point Alice était talentueuse ... C'est ce que cette dernière expliquait à Rosalie qui approuvait. J'avais déjà été à une fête organisée par Alice, mais elle n'avait aucun thème. Apparemment, Alice pouvait faire de vrais exploits. J'avais hâte de voir ça.

Une fois que tout le monde avait finit de manger, nous nous rendîmes chacun de notre côté en cours. J'avais, comme tous les lundis, histoire avec Jasper. Je pouvais donc me concentrer dans ce cours sans être dérangée, et à la fois m'amuser quelque fois avec Jasper. Malgré son caractère calme, silencieux et discret, il est très marrant.

Après cette heure de cours passé sur l'Europe ... Nous nous rendîmes tous sur le parking. Tous c'est à dire Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward et moi.

__Bien. Je suis très organisée comme vous le savez lorsqu'il s'agit de fête. Alors ça sera simple. J'ai une feuille avec ce que vous devez faire cette après-midi, car je serais à Port-Angeles en train de chercher nos costumes_, déclara Alice.

Elle distribua à chaque personne une feuille portant notre nom.

* * *

_*BELLA_

_Soirée :__ Bal masqué_

_Ce que tu dois faire :__ Tu pars jusqu'à la maison dans la voiture d'Edward. Tu n'as pas besoin de prévenir Charlie, Esmé l'a déjà fait. Une fois à la maison, tu vas directement te prendre une douche et te sécher les cheveux. Ensuite, tu ranges un peu la maison, de sorte qu'elle soit présentable, avec Rosalie. Les garçons s'occuperont des meubles à bouger. Direction cuisine avec Esmé ! Les plats devront tourner autour du thème bal masqué, évidemment. Fais confiance à la créativité d'Esmé. Rose et Emmett mettront les banderoles etc dehors. Edward et Jasper se laveront. Ensuite, tu prépares l'apéritif avec Rosalie : punch aux fruits rouges, et champagne. Après, tu mets la table (installée par Edward) avec Rose. Ensuite vous partez vous maquillez jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Je vous donne les robes et tu t'habilles. Je n'accepterais aucune négociation !_

* * *

Au moins je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Je regardais les autres qui eux, n'avaient pas écarquiller des yeux. Emmett soupira.

__Un taxi vient me chercher dans ... à le voilà ! A tout à l'heure !_

Elle sautilla jusqu'au taxi, et nous fis signe de la main derrière la vitre.

Je soupirais. Une longue après-midi nous attendait.

Comme Alice l'avait prévu, Edward me déposa avec Rosalie et Emmett chez les Cullen. Rosalie et moi-même partirent chacune dans les salles-de-bain de nos amoureux respectifs. L'eau chaude me fit destresser quelque peu, mais pas assez. Je me sécha en vitesse les cheveux, mais ne les attacha pas en une queue de cheval : Rose ou Alice m'en aurait voulue. Je descendais ensuite au premier étage, et vis avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait presque plus de meuble à part une chaine-hifi, et les canapés dans le petit salon, car les Cullen ont deux salons. Le piano était encore à la même place, sauf qu'un masque était posé dessus avec quelques paillettes.

__Regarde en quoi elle a transformé mon bijoux _! Se plaignit Edward.

Je ris doucement.

__Alice m'a dit de ranger la maison. Que dois-je faire ?_

__Hum ... aspirateur et poussières je pense ! _

Rosalie arrivait déjà les mains chargées de chiffons, et d'un aspirateur. Je devais passer les poussières, pour que Rosalie passe ensuite l'aspirateur. Esmé nous rejoignit ensuite, et nous fis la bise à chacun. Elle m'appela avec elle dans la cuisine.

__J'aimerais faire un gâteau dont la forme serait un masque, un énorme plat,_ précisa-t-elle_. Donc un gâteau au chocolat sera parfait, la garniture fera la déco ! Je dois avoir un plat en masque de Venise, peux-tu le sortir s'il-te-plait ?_

Qui avait un plat en forme de masque de Venise dans sa cuisine ?? Je sortis néanmoins ce plat, qui était immense. Il y en aurait assez pour tout le monde.

__Cela ne vous gênes pas qu'Alice organise ça à la dernière minute ?_

__En d'autres occasions, si. Mais Emmett a eu l'université qu'il espérait tant avoir, et puis, Alice organise tout à l'avance même si la date n'est pas prévu. Je lui fais toujours confiance. Je fais d'ailleurs toujours confiance à tous vos amis, sauf à Tanya ..._

__Elle n'est pas invitée._

__Ah, tant mieux._

Pendant au moins vingt minutes nous nous occupions de la pâte, jusqu'à le mettre au four. En attendant, Esmé sortit des crevettes de son frigo, puis commença une recette à base de crevettes et d'avocat, où nous devions mixer le tout et en faire de la mousse. La mousse remplit donc une vingtaine de verres à pieds, et Esmé décora les bords avec du sucre rose et bleu. Le rose pour les filles, et le bleu évidemment pour les garçons. Le plat sera juste différentes salades, toutes très bonnes. Chacun se servira selon ses envies. Alice avait eu raison, nous pouvions faire confiance à la créativité de sa mère. Une fois le plat et l'entrée finis, nous nous occupions de décorer le gâteau.

__Bella, apéritif_ ! Cria Rosalie.

Je rejoignis cette dernière, non sans remercier Esmé, à la salle à manger où avait été placée une très longue table en verre.

__Je m'occupe du punch, j'ai l'habitude. Demande à Emmett de sortir le champagne du garage, et de mettre deux bouteilles au frigo. Quant à toi, dispose dans ces assiettes les gâteaux apéritifs._

Au moins, je n'avais pas à m'occuper de l'alcool.

Une fois tout cela fait, Rosalie et moi montâmes jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice, qui était soigneusement rangée. Rosalie sortit l'énorme boite de maquillage de notre meilleure amie, et commença par moi. Elle appliqua légèrement une poudre blanche sur ma peau. Mes lèvres furent recouvertes de rose, et mes paupières de bleu clair. Elle posa ensuite avec application le mascara.

__Tu es parfaite ! _

Je rougis à son compliment. Elle me mit ensuite des bigoudis dans les cheveux, et les aspergea quelque peu d'eau.

Quant à elle, son maquillage était le même, mais de différente couleur. La poudre blanche était un peu plus rose, mais ses lèvres eurent droit au même rouge à lèvre que le mien. Ses paupières reçurent du rose un peu plus foncé que sa peau.

__Les filles me revoilà _! S'écria Alice arrivant avec pleins de robes dans les bras. _J'ai aussi pris une robe pour ta cousine, Bell's. Ouahou, vous êtes très jolies les filles. Je vais me maquiller pareil que toi, Rose !_

Rosalie m'expliqua que chaque couple avait une couleur, et à mon plus grand bonheur, celui de Tanya et Edward n'en avait jamais eu puisqu'Alice ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mes paupières étaient en fait bleu nuit car c'était la couleur d'Edward. Rosalie et Emmett portaient du bleu plus clair, et Alice et Jasper du vert. Angela et Ben du rouge, Mike et Jessica du mauve, Lauren du violet, et Victoria et James du marron. Quant à ma cousine, elle porterait la même couleur que Jacob, c'est à dire le beige. Nos couleurs servaient, non pas pour nos vêtements, mais pour nos masques. Ainsi Alice me montra mon magnifique masque bleu nuit et bleu clair.

__J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre eux,_ fit Alice pendant qu'elle serrait soigneusement mon corsage.

Elle parlait de Jake et de Lili.

__On verra bien !_

__Tu n'es pas jalouse _? Me demanda Rosalie pendant qu'elle aidait Alice.

__Pourquoi, je devrais _?

__Jacob est ton ancien petit ami, et Carlie ta cousine. Même si tu aimes de tout on coeur Edward, tu devrais être possessive et jalouse envers Jake, même si ce n'est pas juste._

__Je souhaite juste qu'il soit heureux._

__Il doit vraiment être important à tes yeux._

__Si tu savais Alice ... _

__Il te manque _? Fit Rosalie, toujours aussi cash.

Je ne pu parler pendant quelques secondes, lorsqu'elles fermaient le corsage.

__Énormément ..._

__Je suppose que lorsqu'il aura une petite amie à qui il tiendra, tout ira pour le mieux entre vous deux._

__Je croise les doigts !_

Une fois mon corsage terminé, j'enfilais ma robe du dix-huitième siècle. Elle était sublime, avec un mélange de bleu clair et de beige. Je la trouvais parfaite. (NA: Le lien est sur mon profil :) !)

Quant à celle d'Alice, elle lui correspondait parfaitement. Bien que la sienne soit très simple, je l'adorais. Toutes ces robes me faisaient penser aux livres que je lisais, comme ceux de Jane Austen et des soeurs Brontë.

Puis il y avait celle de Rosalie, qui était magnifique. Le rose lui convenait parfaitement. Je remerciais Alice pour son boulot fantastique car elle avait trouvé des robes parfaites. Elle avait alors répliqué qu'il suffisait juste de savoir où aller. Carlie eut le droit à la même robe que moi, mais dans les tons verts clairs. Les couleurs changeait toute la robe, même la coupe. Qui aurait cru que je m'intéresserais aux vêtements ?

__Il est dix-neuf heures, et ça commence dans vingts minutes ! _

Je riais de leur enthousiasme.

Nous nous assîmes sur son lit en attendant que la fête d'Alice commence.

__J'ai peur_, nous avoua Rosalie.

__Pour Emmett ?_

Elle fit un mouvement positif de la tête. Alice se leva, et alla sur l'ordinateur afin de se connecter à Facebook.

__Tu sais, Emmett t'aime vraiment, il n'ira jamais voir ailleurs._

__Je sais, là n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que ... J'ai peur que la relation à longue distance ne nous ailles pas._

_Le plus important est votre amour, et selon moi, vous vous aimez assez pour une telle relation. Et puis vous pouvez vous voir le week-end, pendant les vacances, et la rentrée à la fac ne commence qu'en milieu octobre !

_Peut-être ... Nous verrons bien.

_Doutes-tu d'Emmett ?

_Non pas d'Emmett, de moi.

Alice n'avait pas participé à la conversation et ses yeux restèrent rivés sur l'ordinateur. Sa bouche était grande ouverte. Rosalie lui secoua l'épaule, rien à faire. Elle prit alors l'ordinateur de ses mains, et le mit sur ses genoux. Je posais ma têtes sur l'épaule de Rose afin de pouvoir lire l'écran.

De ce que je comprenais, c'était une conversation par message entre Jasper et Kate, Alice s'étant connectée sur la session de Jasper. Il lui disait qu'il aimerait bien lui dire bonjours, mais qu'il n'osait pas le faire devant Alice. Kate le rassurait en disant que ce n'était pas grave. Elle lui avoua à quel point elle le trouvait sexy, et il répondait que lui aussi la trouvait sexy. Cela continua jusqu'à ce que Jasper ose dire qu'il aimerait être avec Kate, et non avec Alice. Mais comment osait-il faire ça ?!!

Alice commença à pleurer, mais s'en empêcha lorsque Rosalie lui dit de garder la tête haute.

__Je vous préviens, ce soir, on évite toutes les trois Jasper_ ! Décida Alice.

__Ali, je ne veux pas être négative, mais tu n'arriveras pas à l'éviter._

__Oh si, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça._

Je ne voyais pas du tout Jasper écrire et dire une telle chose, en plus à Kate. De ce que je savais d'elle, c'était une salope qui chauffait tous les gars pris. Le jour où elle jettera son dévolu sur Edward, elle s'en souviendra grâce à moi ! Alice allait vraiment mal, et ni Rose ni moi ne pouvait y faire quelque chose.

__C'est peut-être un malentendu,_ essayais-je de la rassurer.

__Ça ne peut être un malentendu,_ s'énerva-t-elle.

__Alice, mon frère ne te ferait jamais ça. Déjà parce qu'il est trop galant, et ensuite parce qu'il t'aime. _

Son visage prit un air de détermination. Que complotait-elle ?

__Il va souffrir tout autant que je souffre._

Rosalie soupira en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

__Alice, tu es ma meilleure amie, mais tu es vraiment têtue et naïve. Je ne supporterais pas que Jasper souffre._

__Et que je souffre de sa faute, ça, ce n'est pas grave._

__Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a vou ..._

__Ne te mêle pas de ça Bella. _

__Ok, on oublie, je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée. D'accord, pour mon amitié je vais ignorer mon frère. Mais tu découvriras bien assez vite qu'il ne t'a jamais fait ça._

__Et pas un mot_, exigea notre petit lutin.

__Pas un mot_, jurais-je.

Satisfaite, Alice sorti avec un grand sourire pour masquer sa peine. Elle prit d'ailleurs le masque, et le mis sur ses yeux. Puisque Rosalie fit de même, je posa avec douceur le mien sur mes yeux.

_

* * *

_

**_Carlie finira-t-elle avec Jacob ? Que va devenir le couple de Jasper et Alice ? Comment va se passer cette soirée ? Bella sera-t-elle jalouse si quoi que ce soit se passe entre Jacob et Lili ?_**

**_M_erci d'avoir lu ce chapitre :) J'espère (comme d'habitude) que vous l'avez aimé ! **

**_B_isous à toutes, et bonnes vacances ! **

**_E_**vaa.


	26. Chapitre 24

**_V_oici la suite de ce bal, donc le vingt-quatrième chapitre de cette fiction, et il n'est pas du tout le dernier ! Je vise dans les quarante, j'espère tenir jusque là ^^ !**

**_P_asser de bonnes vacances, désolée pour ceux à qui ces vacances sont finies (c'est aussi mon cas ...) **

**_J_e cherche une fiction où Bella a été transformé après qu'Edward soit parti, et ils se retrouvent des années plus tard. Avez-vous en une ?**

**_B_isous à toutes (et tous) !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Coup de foudre à Forks**

__Et pas un mot_, exigea notre petit lutin.

__Pas un mot_, jurais-je.

Satisfaite, Alice sortie avec un grand sourire pour masquer sa peine. Elle prit d'ailleurs le masque, et le mis sur ses yeux. Puisque Rosalie fit de même, je posai avec douceur le mien sur mes yeux. Nous allons voir comment va se dérouler cette soirée ...

Alice, en grande actrice, descendit doucement les escaliers. Jasper la regarda d'un air à la fois rêveur et gourmand. Malheureusement, il va vite changer d'expression faciale ... Edward arrivait de l'extérieur avec Ben et Angela. Rosalie suivit Alice d'un air aguicheur, regardant Emmett dans les yeux. Quant à moi, je préférais regarder mes pieds, Alice avait choisit des chaussures à talons. Mon regard fut vite occupé par quelqu'un. Ce soir, Edward était élégant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le même masque que le mien mettait en valeur ses magnifiques yeux verts. J'étais fière d'être celle qui serait bientôt dans ses bras.

Je me nichais donc dans les bras de mon amoureux, mais Alice et Jasper captèrent mon attention. Alice s'en alla vivement vers le petit salon, suivie de son copain qui ne comprenait guère ce qu'il se passait. Ils fermèrent alors la porte sur nous.

__Que se passe-t-il_ ? Nous demanda Ben.

_Ben, tu es trop curieux …

Ben aussi était élégant, mignon même. Et Angela ... Elle était sublime. Jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de la voir aussi belle, et la robe que lui avait choisit Alice lui allait à ravir.

__Alice nous a juré de ne rien dire_, dit clairement Rosalie.

__Même pas à moi_ ? Me chuchota à l'oreille Edward.

__Non non._

__Mais cela concerne ma petite sœur._

__Et bien justement, ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer, mais à elle._

Il soupira, mais m'embrassa tout de même la tempe. Puis la joue, puis le coin de la bouche ...

__Edward_ ! Le repoussais-je. _Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !_

__Tant pis ..._

Je savais qu'Edward était quelqu'un de très curieux, mais de là à m'embrasser afin que je lui révèle les secrets de sa petite sœur ...

_A_lice ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es faite avoir ! Non mais franchement, tu n'as pas pu deviner que c'était coup de Kate et compagnie_ ? Fit-il en ouvrant la porte, laissant une Alice tout autant furieuse.

Jasper en colère est vraiment mauvais. Kate ??? Kate & compagnie ! Kate, Irina, et Tanya ! Evidemment !

__Han_! M'exclamais-je. _Ce midi, Irina ou Kate a promit à Tanya qu'elles feraient en sorte pour détruire tous nos couples !_

__Hein ???_

__Et bien sûr Alice il a fallut que tu crois cette stupide conversation ! Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi, et bien non, je me suis affreusement trompé !_

__Mais Jasper ..._

__Roh ça va Alice !_

__Tu vois, elles sont en train de réussir ! Notre couple se brise !_

La tristesse, la peine, et le mal s'entendait dans le timbre de sa voix.

__Tu aurais un peu plus de confiance envers moi, notre couple ne se briserait pas._

__Quoi ?_

__Tu as très bien entendu._

__Attends ... Tu veux dire que c'est finit ?_

NON NON NON NON NON !

__Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Passe une bonne soirée !_

Jasper était vraiment énervé, et Alice blessée. Il se rendit vers le salon, et s'assit sur une des chaises. Rosalie se décida d'aller le rejoindre et d'avoir une conversation avec lui, étant sa soeur-jumelle.

Alice était en train de se battre intérieurement pour ne pas pleurer. Je m'avançais vers elle et la prenait dans mes bras.

__Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lorsque nous sommes énervés, nous ne pensons jamais ce que nous pouvons dire._

__Mais ... Il avait tellement l'air de le penser !_

__Tout s'arrangera Alice._

__Je ... Je vais attendre les invités dehors_, dit-elle en s'enlevant de mes bras et rejoignant l'extérieur.

Lorsque les autres personnes de la bande furent arrivées, Alice mit en route la musique. Pour le moment, c'était du Lady Gaga dans le but de nous mettre un peu dans l'ambiance. Les seules personnes souriant étaient ceux qui n'avaient rien vu de la dispute entre Alice et Jasper. Puisque ces derniers étaient séparés et ne s'adressaient aucun regard, les autres comprirent assez vite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de louche.

Il était vingt heures quarante, et j'attendais avec impatience Carlie qui devait arriver dans vingt minutes.

__Je te laisse. Je... vais voir ma meilleure ami_e ! Me fit Edward après m'avoir embrassé.

Je le regardais d'un air interrogatif, mais compris bien vite lorsque Jacob s'avança vers moi.

__Salut._

__Salut. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?_

Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas parlés, et nous étions tous deux gênés.

__Oui et non !_

__Non pourquoi ?_

__Je me sens un peu seul_, rit-il.

__Oh._

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous.

__Que s'est-il passé entre le couple vert_? Me demanda-t-il.

Je savais qu'il parlait d'Alice et Jasper, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il leurs attribuait un tel surnom.

__Le couple vert ?_

__C'est la couleur d'Alice et Jasper._

__Tanya a décidé de casser tous nos couples ... Et elle a presque réussit._

__Presque ? Elle a réussi ! Il ne s'adresse même plus la parole, et les yeux de Jasper envoient carrément des éclairs,_ s'énerva-t-il.

Jacob n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Tanya. Je me rappelais encore le jour où il m'avait appelé pour me dire avec quelle conne Edward s'était mit. Il en avait parlé durant une heure entière, ne lui trouvant que des défauts, et s'énervant sur le fait qu'elle trainait avec eux pendant toute la journée. Il insultait même Edward d'idiot, mais il n'a jamais réussi à lui en vouloir.

__Je préfères rester positive._

Il acquiesça.

__Ca s'arrangera. Et puis, c'est tout de même bizarre un couple qui ne se dispute pas. Rosalie et Emmett se sont bien engueulés plus d'une fois. Nous aussi nous nous étions engueulés._

__Rose et Emmett se sont déjà disputés_? M'étonnais-je.

__Pour trois fois rien finalement, mais Rosalie a un bon caractère._

Exact. Je lui avais même dit un jour : "Promets-moi de ne jamais être ton ennemie !". Même si je l'avais dit en rigolant, je le pensais. Rosalie peut-être extrêmement méchante, tout comme Alice peut-être très enthousiaste.

__Mais bon, ils se reparlaient quelques heures justes après. Et ils disent que les retrouvailles ne sont que meilleures, si tu vois ce que je veux dire_ ! Fit-il suivit d'un clin d'œil.

J'éclatais de rire. Je voyais bien Rosalie et Emmett se vanter de leurs retrouvailles.

__Oui, je vois très bien ! Espérons que les retrouvailles d'Alice et Jasper soient meilleures elles-aussi. _

__Je ne peux pas les imaginer séparés._

__Moi non plus._

__Au fait, tu es très jolie ce soir._

__Merci ... Toi aussi tu es pas mal !_

Il rigola.

__Je me demande pourquoi Alice m'a choisit un masque de loup !_

__Parce que ça te ressemble ! Je t'ai toujours imaginé comme un loup. _

Il écarquilla des yeux, puis explosa de rire. Une fois arrêté, il reprit la parole :

__Et toi à un petit agneau !_

__Et pourquoi un agneau ?_

__Parce que c'est mignon, et que nous devons toujours te protéger._

__Vu comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse en danger._

__Non, tu es simplement maladroite ! Et tu provoques souvent accident ! Tu te rappelles la fois où tu es tombée de la falaise !_

__Crétin_, riais-je. _Avoue que sur le moment tu ne riais pas, tu étais effrayé._

__Normal. Et j'ai presque du me déshabiller pour te retrouver ! _

__Tu étais en caleçon, ça allait encore_! _Mais je dois avouer que je me serais cognée la tête contre un de ces rochers si tu n'étais pas venu m'aider._

__Bella et la malchance … _Soupira-t-il avec un sourire moqueur_._

__Ou Bella la maladroite !_

Je me rendis compte que cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas parlés aussi bien, et vu l'expression de Jacob, lui aussi s'en rendit compte. Nous nous étions beaucoup parlés pour remettre les choses au point la dernière fois, et depuis, nous avions échangés seulement quelques phrases pour se dire bonjour ou demander comme nous allions. Mais rien de plus. Si je n'avais pas remarqué l'énorme manque que provoquait Jacob dans mon cœur, c'était grâce à Edward. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas m'en être rendue compte, je me sentais comme une petite fille égoïste qui ne penser qu'à elle … Finalement, c'est ce que je suis, et je dois des excuses à Jacob.

__Jake … Je suis désolée. Tu me manquais énormément et je n'ai même pas pensé à venir te voir ou …_

__C'est normal Bell's. Après ce que je t'ai fait, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu acceptes mes excuses. Mais tu n'es pas le genre de fille à en vouloir aux autres, je l'ai vite remarqué. Tu te trouves vite des défauts alors que tu es plutôt généreuse. Et de plus, tu t'excuses alors que je t'ai fais mal ?_

__Je m'excuse parce que je ne suis pas présente dans la vie de mon meilleur ami. Et toute personne a le droit à une seconde chance. _

Jacob releva furtivement la tête lorsque je prononça le mot de « meilleur ami ».

_Alors je suis ton meilleur ami ?

__Et bien oui ! Tu pensais que tu étais juste une sorte décoration qui servait à embellir mon paysage ?_

__Quelque chose dans le genre_, marmonna-t-il.

__Voyons Jake ! Je sais que tu as fait une énorme erreur, mais c'était seulement lorsque nous étions en couple. De plus je suis … heureuse et ton amitié compte énormément pour moi, même si cela ne se voit pas trop. Et …_

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir la phrase : il se jeta dans mes bras et me serra du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

__Bella ! J'avais si peur de t'avoir perdue ! Tu étais si importante pour moi … Je n'arrive pas à y croire._

__Je veux bien être ta meilleure amie à une seule condition_, riais-je.

__Laquelle ?_

__N'en veux plus à Edward. Il s'est assez privé pour ne pas te faire de mal._

J'avais remarqué qu'il lui ne le lui avait pas pardonné entièrement car c'était toujours Edward qui allait le voir, oui qui lui adressait la parole. Tandis qu'à moi, Jacob essayait souvent de me parler, de me faire sourire, ou d'attirer mon attention.

__Ca se voit autant que ça ?_

__Non_, mentis-je.

__Bella, tu es une bien piètre menteuse ! Bon, comme ce soir ce sont les réconciliations, je m'en vais de ce pas voir mon meilleur ami ! Passe une bonne soirée !_

__Toi aussi !_

Je savais déjà que je passerai une excellente soirée. Tout d'abord, tout allait pour le mieux entre Jake et moi. Ensuite, ma cousine serait bientôt ici pour plusieurs mois. Et le plus important, j'étais avec Edward et tout se passait à merveille.

Je me dirigeais vers la table et pris quelques chips.

__Je rêve ou Jacob t'as prise dans tes bras ?_ S'exclama Alice.

__Non tu ne rêves pas. On a discuté de … notre réconciliation et je pense que notre amitié redevient comme celle d'il y a quatre ans petit à petit._

__Personnellement, je ne lui aurais jamais pardonné, mais tu es une fille généreuse ! _

__Et avec Jasper ?_

Je détournais la conversation car je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur mon sujet.

__Il fuit mon regard. Dès que j'arrive près de lui, il trouve une excuse pour partir …_

__Il faut lui laisser du temps. Il faut juste qu'il réfléchisse. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra. _

__Mais s'il ne revenait pas ? S'il trouvait une meilleure petite amie ? Une qui n'est pas jalouse ou …_

__Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, il t'aime trop pour avoir une autre copine. Et la jalousie est une preuve d'amour, et non un défaut._ _S'il ne revient pas, j'irais discuter avec lui. J'espère que tu me fais confiance !_

__Evidemment que je te fais confiance !_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si le fait qu'elle me fasse entièrement confiance était évident.

__Donc selon toi, je ne devrais plus lui adresser la parole, ou croiser son regard ?_

__Oui. Tu montres que tu souffres, mais tu n'essais pas de lui parler, ou de le regarder. Il va tout de suite s'apercevoir que tu lui manques. Mais si tu le colle, immédiatement il va se créer une carapace !_

__C'est une bonne idée_, approuva-t-elle. _Enfin bonne parce qu'elle a beaucoup de chance de marcher, mais mauvaise car je vais devoir m'éloigner pendant quelques temps de mon copain ... Si je peux toujours l'appeler copain._

__Alice, j'ai parlé avec mon frère, _nous interrompit Rosalie.

Je laissais les filles discuter et rejoignais Edward. Il discutait avec Jacob, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Je m'avançais vers eux, mais m'arrêtait vite lorsque je vis ma cousine. Ses longs cheveux roux bouclés avaient encore poussés, ils atteignaient ses hanches. Ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient mis en valeur par son maquillage, et ses fines lèvres par son rouge à lèvre rose. Elle portait, comme à son habitude, une petite robe rose clair, qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux avec des bottes en cuir beige. Pour une fois, elle avait mit une veste en cuir, beige aussi, sur elle. Sous les yeux amusés de mon copain et de mon meilleur ami, je courus jusqu'à elle et je la prenais dans mes bras. Elle m'avait manqué plus que ce que je ne croyais.

__Bella ! Comme tu es magnifique ! _S'écria-t-elle une fois que nous nous fûmes lâchées.

__C'est le travail d'Alice, ta double ! _

Elle rigola.

__J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas qu'elle à me présenter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, _fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

__Où est-il ??_

__Bah tu sais, Jacob ..._

__Mais non, je te parlais de ton copain voyons !_

__Justement, ils sont tous les deux près du bar._

__Deux pour le prix d'un, chouette ! _

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais l'amena tout de même vers Edward et Jacob. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jacob, ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Edward remarqua la même chose que moi, et c'est avec surprise qu'il me regardait. J'haussais des épaules, et commençais les présentations.

__Edward, je te présente ma cousine Carlie ! Lili, voici Edward, mon copain !_

__Ah, euh, salut. _

Attendez, j'ai loupé quelque chose là ? Carlie se tenait devant lui avec un petit sourire, regardant ses pieds. Elle, d'habitude grande bavarde, n'avait dit que trois petits mots. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

__Enchanté de te rencontrer !_

Quant à Edward, c'est avec un sourire amusé qu'il observait ma cousine.

Le rapprochement peut paraitre bizarre, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir à mes côtés Alice en compagnie de Jasper, le côté Alice calme, sereine, détendue, et silencieuse.

__Moi aussi..._

__Et voici Jacob, enfin Jake, mon meilleur ami. _

Elle leva alors les yeux, pour ne plus le lâcher du regard. Ils se fixaient tous deux, et un silence, non gênant, s'installa. Edward me fit signe de les laisser tranquilles. Je ne comprenais plus rien !

__Alors là, quand on les regarde séparément, ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble. Mais dès qu'ils sont l'un en face de l'autre, on ne voit que ce couple !_

__Que veux-tu dire ? Quel couple ?_

Edward pouffa, prit une gorgée de punch avant de me répondre.

__Jacob et Carlie. _

Oui ça j'avais ... Oh ! Oh ! OH !!!!!!

Non, c'est impossible. Et puis ...

__Ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer en une minute ! _

__C'est ce que nous appelons un coup de foudre. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas le remarquer. Mais tu es assez ... têtue quand tu t'y mets. Une idée derrière la tête et hop !_

__Vous vous égarez du sujet de conversation, monsieur Cullen !_

__Désolé mademoiselle Swan. _

Je secouais la tête, geste que je faisais habituellement lorsque quelque chose me gênait.

__Pourquoi ça t'agace ?_

Pour pleins de choses : Elle est ma cousine, elle m'a manqué, je la veux pour moi seule ! Jacob est mon ex, pas touche ! Comment peut-il être plus amoureux qu'il ne l'a été avec moi ?

__Ça ne m'agace pas._

__Menteuse. Serais-tu jalouse ?_

__Jalouse ? Non. Je me demande juste ... Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas connu le coup de foudre ?_

En fait si, j'étais vraiment jalouse. Et je me trouvais si égoïste que je n'osais l'avouer à Edward, surnommé l'homme parfait.

__Parce que notre relation est plus basée sur nos sentiments que sur l'attirance. De plus, tu étais folle amoureuse de Jacob._

__Je suis folle amoureuse de toi. Avec Jacob j'étais ... amoureuse. _

__Je suis heureux de l'entendre ! _Déclara-t-il en bombant le torse.

__Crétin _! Riais-je en lui mettant mon point contre son torse.

Il fit semblant d'avoir mal, puis retrouva son sérieux en regardant Jake et Lili rirent tous deux.

__Je serais vraiment heureux que Jacob connaisse l'amour et le bonheur._

__Moi aussi._

Jacob méritait ça, mais avec ma cousine ...

__Elle te ressemble. Même si elle est rousse. Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez vraiment._

__Il y en a beaucoup qui le disent. Certains croient même que nous sommes soeurs. _

__Vous auriez pu._

Je restais pensive, me demandant s'il existait vraiment quelque chose entre ma cousine et mon ex, enfin mon meilleur ami. Edward dansa quelques danses avec sa meilleure amie, et avec Angela, la meilleure amie de Jacob. Ce dernier décida enfin d'inviter ma cousine, juste après qu'Alice ce soit occupée d'elle. Quant à moi, je fus invitée par Jasper, Emmett, Ben, James, et évidemment Edward. J'observais Jacob, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Carlie, qui elle essayait de sympathiser avec toutes les personnes présentes à cette soirée.

Au final, nous avions passés une excellente soirée, sauf pour Alice et Jasper. Ce dernier était bien décidé à ne pas lui adresser la parole.

Seulement quelques personnes pouvaient dormir chez les Cullen : Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, Carlie et moi. Au départ, il était prévu que Jasper dorme avec Alice. Malheureusement, Jasper du dormir dans la chambre d'Emmett, sur le canapé-lit. Au désespoir d'Emmett, évidemment, qui avait prévu autre chose avec Rosalie ... Alice allait dormir dans sa chambre, Jacob dans la chambre d'ami avec Carlie, mais séparés tous deux. Et enfin, je dormais avec Edward.

Seulement, je sentais que j'étais prête. J'aimais Edward, plus que tout. Et j'en avais envie. J'allais me doucher, juste avant de rejoindre Edward. J'angoissais, bien que ce ne soit pas ma première fois. Ce serait ma première fois avec Edward.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur leur première fois :) Comme je ne suis pas très douée pour les lemons, je pense que je vais demander de l'aide à une auteur de fiction que j'adore vraiment. Donc voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous ai plut, et je me demande ce que vous pensez de Carlie ! **

**Bisous :D**

**Evaa.**


	27. Chapitre 25 Amour, Bal et Futur

**_J_e suis extrémement désolée de cet énorme retard ! Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de vous faire un gros chapitre !**

**_P_our ce retard, je viens d'écrire les cinq premiers chapitres de ma troisième et dernière fiction (enfin je crois). **

**_S_i vous avez la moindre question, n'oubliez pas que j'y répondrais ^^ **

**_B_onne lecture !**

* * *

**Chose importante, le paragraphe qui va suivre est un lemon entre Bella et Edward. Ne sachant pas les écrire, j'ai demandé de l'aide à PHIKA17 qui a eu l'énorme gentillesse d'accepter de me l'écrire. Donc le lemon est écrit de sa plume, et non de la mienne ! Ensuite, je vous encourage, et je vous forcerais même si j'avais le droit ^^, d'aller lire ses fictions (surtout les naufragés). Voilà ! Je tenais à la remercier encore une fois :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Amour, bal et futur.**

Je rejoignis Edward dans sa chambre. Il était en caleçon et t-shirt allongé sur le lit. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il m'entendit sortir de la salle de bain et défis la couette à ses côtés pour que je m'y glisse. Je souris face à ce geste et me hâtai de le retrouver.

Il nous recouvrit tous les deux et m'attira contre lui, mon dos contre son torse. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et posa sagement son visage dans le creux de ma clavicule. Il noua ses mains aux miennes sur mon ventre et ne bougea plus.

Ok, si je voulais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ce soir, c'était à moi de commencer.

Je lâchai ses mains et me tournai face à lui, puis je l'embrassai doucement sur la bouche. Ses mains caressèrent la cambrure de mes reins et je m'arquai contre lui. Ses lèvres descendirent vers ma gorge et le haut de ma poitrine alors que je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il s'allongea sur moi, entremêlant nos jambes et reprit possession de ma bouche. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre supérieure et j'ouvris ma bouche afin de la laisser entrer. Mes mains, toujours dans ses cheveux, encerclèrent son visage afin de le sentir encore plus près de moi. C'était si tendre.

Lentement, ses longs doigts glissèrent le long de ma poitrine emportant les bretelles de ma nuisette puis arrivèrent sur mes hanches, dénudant le haut de mon corps. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque sa bouche embrassa mon ventre et que sa main passa sur le tissu de mon boxer, me caressant ma féminité. Je resserrai instinctivement mes jambes autour de lui et lui griffai légèrement les épaules. Sa main accéléra son rythme sur mon point de plaisir et j'ondulai contre elle, ayant envie de plus. Je frôlai de mon doigt son torse puis lui enlevai son t-shirt avec son aide. Son torse lisse et dur à la fois était parfait et je le poussai doucement sur le matelas pour le cajoler à mon tour. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se laissa faire. Je posai une nuée de petits baisers sur sa poitrine puis descendis jusqu'à son nombril, ma langue tournoya à cet endroit et je le sentis frissonner.

Ma main s'aventura jusqu'à l'élastique de son caleçon puis se faufila à l'intérieur. Je caressai son sexe tendu pour moi avec une lenteur exagérée. Je le narguais comme lui l'avait fait en me prenant dans ses bras tout à l'heure. Edward se redressa vivement, me coinça entre le matelas et son corps, défit complètement ma nuisette puis son caleçon, sortit un préservatif du tiroir de sa table de chevet et se présenta à mon entrée, quémandant l'autorisation de me pénétrer. Qui réagirait comme ça ? Quel garçon en serait capable ? Je lui souris timidement et hocha la tête. Il entra alors en moi, prenant son temps, sans me brusquer, me laissant m'habituer à lui. Il était parfait... Je serrai ses épaules de mes bras et attira son visage vers moi pour capturer ses lèvres. Alors que nos langues dansaient ensemble, il accentua ses coups de reins, nous faisant gémir plus fort. Nos corps bougeaient de plus en plus vite et je sentais déjà l'orgasme m'envahir. La respiration d'Edward était aussi rapide que la mienne et il se crispa en même temps que moi. Le plaisir nous atteignit en même temps, soudant à nouveau nos lèvres.

***

Je sentis des lèvres se poser sur les miennes, tendres et douces. J'ouvris les yeux, et vis Edward en face de moi. Il s'éloigna un tout petit peu, et me sourit.

Je venais de passer ma plus belle nuit. Il avait été tellement tendre, tellement gentil ... J'avais l'impression que c'était ma première fois. Jamais avec Jacob ça n'avait été aussi fort. Avec Edward c'était ... autre chose. J'étais sûre et certaine d'être amoureuse, et d'être tombée sur le bon.

J'embrassais sa mâchoire.

« _Bonjour toi _» Lui dis-je.

«_ Bonjour mon cœur_. » C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi, et cela fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

J'avais envie de lui faire comprendre ce que j'avais ressenti lors de cette nuit, envie de lui montrer à quel point tout cela était important pour moi, mais j'avais surtout envie de lui prouver mon amour. Cependant je ne trouvais pas les mots.

« _Cette nuit … C'était …_ »

« _Ouahou_. » Finissait-il à ma place.

Alors lui aussi avait ressenti la même chose ?

« _Tu as été parfait_. » Je lui mordis le lobe de l'oreille.

L'un contre l'autre dans ce lit, nus … C'était aussi un moment indescriptible et si fort.

*******

Durant la semaine qui suivit ce moment fort, Edward et moi avions réussi à réitérer l'expérience, à notre plus grand bonheur. Charlie acceptait dorénavant le fait qu'Edward puisse dormir à la maison.

Je m'étais aussi rapprochée de Carlie, ma cousine. On s'entendait à merveille, et nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je savais que cela gênait Rosalie et Alice, mais elles n'osaient pas me le reprocher. Bref, une semaine merveilleuse, hormis le fait qu'Alice et Jasper ne s'adressait plus la parole. Alice était têtue, et Jasper lui en voulait de ne pas lui faire confiance. C'était la seule mauvaise chose de la semaine.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions lundi, le comité d'organisation du bal de promo devait enfin afficher le thème et le lieu du bal. Alice et Rosalie m'avait dit que c'était toujours couple de romans ou de films.

« _Bella_ ! » S'exclama Alice en arrivant vers moi. « _Ils ont trouvé un nouveau thème pour cette année ! Vintage ! J'imagine déjà Rosalie_ … »

« _Génial _... » Fis-je peu enthousiaste. La dance et moi, ça a toujours fait deux. Ou mille ...

« _Je me demande comment vont-ils faire le décor_ ... » Puis elle rajouta : « _Le problème, c'est qu'il faut absolument qu'une fille ait un cavalier _... »

Alice était très touchée par les évènements, et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Il fallait alors que je la rassure.

« _Lice, vous allez vite vous reparlez, ne t'inquiètes pas_. »

«_ Mais ça fait déjà une semaine Bella_ ! »

« _Parce qu'aucun de vous deux ne se décide ! Vous êtes tous les deux têtus, et stupides _! _Il faut que tu ailles lui parler. Tu lui manques. Il l'a dit à Edward qui me l'a dit._ »

«_ C'est vrai_ ? »

«_ Je ne peux pas te mentir_. »

« _Alors ... Je vais le voir, je m'excuse simplement ... Je fais le premier pas, il fait le deuxième, je fais le troisième_ ! » Alice et ses idées tordues ...

« _C'est une ... bonne idée. Regarde le dans les yeux. Et dépêche-toi, c'est bientôt la fin de la pause_ ! »

Elle marcha lentement - chose peu commune chez Alice - et se mit devant Jasper. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, et la regardait avec attention.

**PDV Externe.**

Alice s'avança doucement vers son amoureux, ayant peur de sa réaction. Elle commença alors à s'excuser.

«_ Salut. Je reconnais mes tords ... J'aurais du te faire confiance, je n'aurais pas du croire ce message. Et puis j'aurais surtout du t'en parler avant de ... Enfin je voulais juste te dire ça. Et puis, te dire que je t'aime plus que tout, et que tu me manques_. »

Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle pleurerait pour Jasper, et pourtant, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Jasper lui sourit.

« _Lice ... Toi aussi tu me manques. Et je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, n'ai jamais de doute là-dessus_. » Il prit une grande respiration. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Et ce qu'il allait lui dire lui déchirait le coeur. « _Nous devrions ... reprendre depuis le début. Reprendre au moment où nous étions amis, juste avant que l'on sorte ensemble. Laisser notre relation se refaire d'elle même_. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle aussi, entendre celui lui déchirait le coeur.

« _Accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de samedi_ ? » Le deuxième pas était fait.

« _Avec plaisir _! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle venait de comprendre. Evidemment qu'il voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais il voulait aussi que tout aille petit à petit. Peut-être qu'elle se remettra avec lui le soir du bal !

La sonnerie retentit.

«_ Alors, à ce midi. On se retrouve à la cantine_ ! »

Elle lui fit signe de la main, puis rejoignis Bella pour leur cours commun. Elle avait une seconde chance !

**PDV Bella**.

Le bal était ce soir, et Alice avait réussi à nous trouver nos costumes. C'est sans surprise qu'elle nous apprit que Rosalie serait Marilyn Monroe. Carlie ferait quand à elle Romy Shneider. Je devais faire Audrey Hepburn ...

«_ Audrey Hepburn_ ! » M'étais-je exclamée. « _Alice, je ne lui ressemble pas du tout_ ! »

«_ Tout est dans le costume. Je te ferais la coiffure, et je t'ai acheté la robe ainsi que la cigarette. Tu verras Bella, ce sera super _! »

Alice ferait Jane Russel. Bref, nous serions toute une star des années cinquante ou soixante. Quant aux garçons, ils auraient un costard rétro, achetés par Alice.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus j'étais enthousiaste. Tout le monde était excité, et la bonne humeur devenait communicative.

« _J'ai finis ta coiffure_ ! » S'écria Alice en enlevant le drap cachant le miroir.

« _Alors _?? »

« _Ouah ! Audrey Hepburn a la classe_. » Ria Rosalie.

Cette dernière était sublime, tout comme Alice et Carlie.

Je regardais mon reflet. Il est vrai que cela me changeait, et que j'étais plutôt jolie. Mais j'étais pâle comparée aux deux ...

«_ Merci Alice_. »

« _Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Maintenant, allons retrouver nos cavaliers_. »

Nous étions chez les Cullen, et les garçons nous attendait en bas, dans le salon.

Alice et Jasper ne s'étaient toujours pas remis ensemble, mais j'étais persuadée que ce soir, ce sera le bon moment !

« _J'ai trouvé Emmet bizarre toute la semaine_ ! » Soupira Rosalie.

« _Peut-être que c'est sa façon de montrer que tu vas lui manquer_. » Supposais-je.

«_ Peut-être ... Mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai l'impression que ce soir, il va me faire une surprise ou alors il me cache quelque chose_ ... »

« _Arrête de te monter la tête _!_ Profite de ta soirée_ ! » Une phrase made in Alice Cullen.

« _Tu as raison_ ! _Allons retrouver nos copains, ou futurs copains_ !»

« _Futurs copains ! Moi, j'ai hâte qu'il soit mon copain tout court_ !» Fit Carlie, en souriant.

Nous avions eu un soir une conversation sur Jacob. Elle était apparemment amoureuse, enfin, c'était quelque chose d'assez fort pour la mettre dans tous ces états. Jacob aussi l'attendait en bas, car évidemment, ils y allaient ensemble.

Je fus heureuse de retrouver les bras de mon chéri, et surtout de retrouver ses lèvres.

« _Tu es magnifique ce soir. Et pas que ce soir._ » Je rougissais à ses paroles, et l'embrassais pour le remercier.

« _Les enfants, une photo d'abord_ ! _Qu'est-ce que vous êtes beaux_ ! » S'exclama Esmé, appareil photo en mains.

Elle en prit trois : une tous ensemble, une seconde avec seulement les filles, puis seulement les garçons.

« _Ne buvez pas trop, ceux qui conduisent, un verre seulement ou rien du tout ! Carlie et Jacob, faites attention à vous lorsque vous rentrerez à la Push. Ah et, ce soir, il n'y a pas de limite d'heure ! Et le meilleur conseil, amusez-vous _! »

J'adorais littéralement Esmé. On la remercia tous.

Alice et Jasper montèrent avec nous dans la même voiture, la Volvo. Emmett et Rosalie était à part, tout comme Carlie et Jacob. Ce dernier l'avait invité à dormir, juste dormir. Charlie avait dit non au départ, mais Carlie avait demandé la permission à sa mère en premier, et elle avait accepté. Charlie ne pouvait plus rien dire.

Nous arrivâmes très vite à la salle des fêtes de Forks, qui bizarrement, était plutôt grande. Nous devions attendre le reste du groupe devant la salle des fêtes. Tout le monde était habillé classe, rétro ... Bref, nous formions un beau petit groupe !

Angela et Ben étaient trop mignons, et c'en était de même pour James et Victoria.

« _Vos noms_ ?! » Demanda le proviseur alors qu'il savait très bien qui nous étions.

Emmett prit la parole :

« _Alice, Edward, Emmett Cullen. Jasper, Rosalie Hall. Bella Swan. Carlie June. Jacob Black_. »

« _Vous pouvez passer_. » Nous dit-il après nous avoir mit un tampon sur le poignet.

Nous fûmes tous très surpris lorsque nous découvrîmes le décor de la salle. Tanya avait été élue chef du comité d'organisation du bal de promo, et à vrai dire, elle avait fait du bon boulot ! Tout était parfait. Les tables étaient rondes, en verre et plastique. Tout était noir et blanc, et même le truc de DJ faisait rétro ! Il y avait quelques photos, telles que Marilyn Monroe et les Beatles.

Finalement, ce ne sera pas une si mauvaise soirée !

Il y avait des boites où nous votions pour les reines et rois de la soirée. Il y avait cinq élus : Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, Carlie et Jacob, Victoria et James et pour finir ... Moi et Edward. Je dois vous avouer que je n'étais pas du tout heureuse.

Comme je ne savais pour qui voter entre Alice et Rosalie, Edward et moi décidâmes de voter pour les deux. Je voterais pour Rose, il voterait pour Alice. Tout se déroulait à merveille !

« _Venez, il faut que nous prenions la grande table au milieu. Nous sommes tout de même quinze_ ! » Ordonna Alice en nous dirigeant vers celle-ci. Nous posâmes donc vestes et sacs. Nous étions parmi les premiers, et la salle commençait à se remplir.

« _J'espères qu'ils vont nous passer les Beatles, mais après-tout, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils ne le fassent pas_. » Me fit Rosalie.

« _Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Nous pourrions énormément nous amuser sur twist and shoot, ou danser sur yesterday, golden slumbers, julia_ ... »

«_ Bella, je suis fière de toi _!_ Tu es une grande connaisseuse des Beatles maintenant_ ! »

Je lui souris, puis rejoignis Edward qui discutait avec Eric, le DJ de la soirée.

« _Salut Bella_. »

« _Coucou Eric ! Alors, prêt à nous passer les plus belles musiques _? » Riais-je.

«_ Les plus belles je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, j'ai hâte de mettre les Beatles _!_ Moi aussi je suis un grand fan. Je pense que je vais d'abord les mettre, comme première musique. Vous avez vu le buffet _?_ Ca a l'air super bon _! »

Edward et moi répondîmes par non, mais curieuse comme je l'étais, je voulais absolument voir ce fameux buffet. De ce que je pouvais voir, il était énorme, et le plus important était les desserts. Buffet français des années cinquante. Moi qui adore la France !

Jacob discuta avec Edward, ce qui me laissa seule avec ma cousine.

« _Je suis si timide lorsqu'il est là_ ... » Souffla-t-elle.

«_ Et bien au moins, Jacob ne l'est pas_ ! »

« _C'est là que tu te trompes, ma chère cousine. Jacob est si timide avec moi ! C'es assez ... troublant_. »

« _Troublant c'est le mot ! Je ne pensais pas que Jacob pouvait être timide. Et je ne pensais pas non plus que tu pouvais l'être. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce soir, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te laisser aller, de rester toi-même, de t'amuser, et de danser pleins de slows avec lui _! »

«_ Moi non plus je ne pensais pas l'être une jour. Mais tu_ _as raison. J'espère au moins que je vais finir cette soirée dans ses bras_ ! »

Vu comment il la regardait, j'étais sûre et certaine qu'ils repartiraient de cette salle main dans la main.

Quelques minutes après notre discutions, la salle fut enfin remplie de gens. Laurenne n'arrêtait pas de discuter avec moi, parlant vêtement, soirées, garçons ... Les sujets basiques d'une cherleader !

« _Jessica et Mike sont encore partis je ne sais où pour faire leur cochonnerie _... » Marmonna-t-elle.

« _Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux_. » Rétorqua Edward.

«_ Avant, elle n'était pas comme ça ! Elle est de plus en plus superficielle, et j'arrive de moins en moins à la supporter_ ... »

« _Je sais ça _... » Soupira Edward.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras - elle était sa meilleure amie.

« _Bella _! » C'était Alice. « _Si tu savais comme je m'entends bien avec Jasper_ !_ J'ai l'impression de revenir un an en arrière_ ! »

« _C'est un peu le but, non_ ? »

« _Heu, oui, mais hum je ne pensais pas que ça ... marcherait aussi bien_. »

J'y étais allée un peu fort ...

« _Amuse-toi Lice_. »

«_ Toi aussi Bell's_. » Puis elle me demanda : « Comment ça se fait qu'Edward a pris Lauren dans ses bras ? »

« _Problème avec sa meilleure amie, Jessica_ ... »

« _Je n'ai jamais compris comment elles font pour se supporter. D'ailleurs, elle est où elle_ ? »

« _Sûrement dans les toilettes avec Mike_ ! »

« _Beurk_ ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Nous fûmes alors prises d'un fou rire, qui ne s'arrêta que cinq minutes après !

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au bal de promo de l'année 2009 à Forks, qui a pour thème cette année les années cinquante et soixante ! J'espère que vous passerez tous une excellente soirée ! N'oubliez surtout pas de voter pour la reine du bal. Le buffet est désormais ouvert et ... Je passe la parole à l'organisatrice de ce bal ! »

Tanya arriva sur scène, habillée chic.

« _Bonjours à tous ! Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour avoir respecté le code vestimentaire ! Cette année 2009 a été une grosse année. Celle du changement_. » Elle lança un regard vers Edward. « _Beaucoup d'entre nous vont bientôt partir commencer une nouvelle vie, en quelque sorte. Alors je pensais que changer le thème de ce bal serait une bonne idée. J'espères juste que vous allez vous amuser ! Le bal est officiellement ouvert_ ! »

Tout le monde applaudit, même Rosalie qui avait soupiré lorsqu'elle avait entendu le "Beaucoup d'entre nous vont bientôt partir commencer une nouvelle vie."

« _Un petit clin d'oeil au groupe qui se trouve juste au milieu de la salle_ ! » Fit Eric en nous faisant signe.

Nous rîmes tous en même temps lorsqu'il mit Rock And Roll Music.

Edward me tira par la main jusqu'à l'endroit où la danse était réservée.

Alice se mit au milieu de nous, et commença à faire un cours de danse.

« _OK _!_ Alors vous vous mettez par deux _!_ Jasper, vient_ !_ Vous vous prenez les mains, et vous faites comme ça ... C'est aux hommes de faire tourner les femmes, et ensuite, faites-vous tourner par deux_ !_ Reprenez-vous les mains, et rapprochez vous par la droite, comme ça, puis par la gauche, comme ça_ !_ Lâchez-vous, et faites nous un jolie boggie boggie _! _Yeeah _! _On recommence _!_ » _

Je n'aurais jamais cru que la danse pouvais être aussi amusante ! Alice nous apprit par la suite pleins de twist et d'autres mots ... Elle avait suivit une fois des cours de danse pour apprendre à danser sur les Beatles.

Twist and Shout fut enfin mise en route.

« _Vous pouvez faire la même chose, mais plus lentement_ ! »

Le plus drôle fut de voir James et Emmett danser sur ce genre de musique.

Une fois que ce fut les _AhhhhhAhhhhAhhhhhhhhh_, tout le monde cria en même temps. La salle entière se mit à nous imiter, et nous recommencions et recommencions ... C'était super !

Il y eut ensuite We can Work it out, Ob-la-di ob-la-da, et Money.

« _Un peu d'Elvis Presley les amis_ !»

Ce n'était plus aussi drôle lorsque l'on ne connaissais pas les paroles, mais ça restait amusant. Après deux musiques d'Elvis, essoufflés, nous allâmes tous vers le buffet pour manger un peu. Emmett nous prit à chacun une bouteille de bière, enfin sauf pour ceux qui ne conduisaient pas.

Emmett paraissait encore plus heureux que d'habitude, ce qui était bizarre puisque la fin de l'année scolaire approchait. Peut-être que Rosalie avait raison, il cachait peut-être quelque chose.

«_ Les bals de notre ancien lycée n'était jamais aussi bien_ ! » Me fit remarquer Carlie.

«_ Exact ! Et l'alcool était un peu trop contrôlé_. _Et puis sans les cours de danse d'Alice, nous ne sommes plus rien_ ! » Riais-je.

Les garçons firent les fous, jouant avec la nourriture, les bougies, les bouteilles ... De vrais gamins !

« Downtown_, de Patricia Clarke_ ! »

Rosalie et Alice m'emmenèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse, où nous chantions : "_Downtown, just listen to the music of the traffic in the city_ ..."

« U_n peu de jazz avec Franck Sinatra : Blue Moon_ !»

Même si ce n'était pas mon truc, je me laissais danser avec Rosalie, Alice dansant avec Carlie.

Il y eut ensuite Mister Sandmen, des Chordettes. Et puis ...

«_ Rosalie, en scène ! Diamonds are a girl's best friend, de Marilyn_ ! _Plus que cinq minutes pour les votes_. »

Elle prit avec joie un micro, se mit sur la scène, et fit semblant de chanter la musique, ce qui déclencha tous nos rires.

Emmett s'éclata sur Sexmachine de James Brown, avec Rose. Edward s'amusa lui aussi à me faire danser n'importe quoi. Et tout le monde dansa cette danse qu'on nomma : "Edella."

La musique s'éteignit ensuite, et Tanya monta sur la scène.

« _Nous avons enfin compter vos votes, et le roi et la reine de ce bal sont enfin choisis _!_ J'ai l'honneur d'appeler sur scène ... Rosalie Hall et Emmett Cullen_ ! »

Je fus soulagée. Eric mit une musique de Marilyn Monroe en fond. Tanya posa sur la tête de Rosalie sa couronne, et lui donna son bouquet de fleur. Emmett reçut lui aussi une petite couronne, puisqu'il était le roi de la soirée.

« _Et bien je remercie ceux qui ont voté pour moi, même si Alice, Carlie, Bella et Victoria le méritait autant que moi. Je dédicace cette couronne à toute les filles dans la salle, ce bouquet à toutes celles qui sont autant amoureuses que moi, même s'il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup_. » Rires. « _J'ai passé une année formidable à vos côtés_!_ Merci à toute la bande, franchement, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux _?_ Oui, c'était une année de changement _!_ Tout d'abord notre petite Bella nous a rejoint à notre plus grand bonheur _!_ Bella, t'es où _?? »

« _Ici_ ! » Fis-je en levant la main.

«_ Ah oui. Je te remercie de nous rendre heureux. Et je te remercie de rendre fou de bonheur Edward_ !_ Et puis pour tous ceux qui s'en vont l'année prochaine ... Je voulais vous souhaiter bonne chance_ ! »

Emmett lui demanda le micro.

« _Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à dire_ ! » S'exclama-t-il. « _Rose, va rejoindre ton frère en bas tiens _! »

Elle ne comprit pas, tout comme nous autres, pourquoi lui demandait-il cela, mais elle s'exécuta tout de même. Je me rappelais de ses paroles tout à l'heure : "_J'ai l'impression que ce soir, il va me faire une surprise_". Je me demande ce qu'avait préparé Emmett ...

_« Et bien moi déjà, je ne suis pas aussi généreux que ma copine, je ne vais remercier personne ! » _Rires. « _Rosalie. Sache que je ne suis pas l'homme parfait, et que je ne le serais jamais _! »

« _Tu es _mon_ homme parfait_. » Murmura-t-elle si bas, qu'il n'y eut que moi qui l'entendit.

« _Mais j'essais tous les jours d'en apprendre un peu plus. Et c'est pas en côtoyant Edward ou Jasper que je vais m'améliorer_ ! » Jasper lui balança sa cravate, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. « _Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans et demis, les plus belles années de ma vie_. _Chaque jour je m'extasie, et je remercie le ciel de m'avoir donné une femme merveilleuse. Qui en plus sait faire de la mécanique ! » _Rires_. « Je sais maintenant que sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. L'année prochaine, je pars malheureusement dans le sud du pays ... Et si tu savais à quel point ça me rend fou_ !_ Ce que je vais te demander va changer littéralement ma vie - notre vie. Rosalie Hall, veux-tu devenir ma femme, ou du moins ma fiancée_ ? »

En entendant sa dernière phrase, j'eus le souffle coupé. Et je ne fus pas la seul, car un silence reignait. Rosalie le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

« _Oui _!_ Oui _!_ Evidemment_ ! » S'écria-t-elle en courant jusqu'à la scène.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Il l'entoura de ses bras, se murmurant des je t'aime. C'était vraiment magnifique. Evidemment, tout le monde applaudit. Jasper fit l'accolade à son beau frère, et Edward prit sa belle soeur dans ses bras.

« _Et la dernière danse de la soirée ... Julia des Beatles_. »

**PDV EXTERNE.**

Jasper invita Alice pour la dernière danse. Il cala la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort possible, ayant peur de la perdre un jour. Il caressait le bas de son dos, murmurant les paroles de la chanson à son oreille.

Alice se sentait à sa place dans ses bras. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout son bonheur était ici, sa place étant avec lui.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis, doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa future.

...

Jacob prit Carlie dans ses bras. Il se sentait si bête lorsqu'il était près d'elle ... Elle était décidément trop bien pour lui. En deux semaines, il avait apprit à la connaître comme personne. Il aimait ses cheveux roux bouclés, l'éclat de ses yeux, son rire.

Après qu'elle ai murmuré "_So I sing a song of love_." *****, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle avait écouté les conseils de sa cousine. Sans Bella, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré cette personne si parfaite.

En somme, ce fut une soirée parfaite pour tout le monde.

* * *

***Parole de Julia, The Beatles.**

**Je suis très satisfaite de ce chapitre ! J'avais en tête depuis plusieurs mois déjà de faire la demande d'Emmett comme ça, puisqu'il part l'année prochaine ... J'espère que ce chapitre vous ai plut !**

**J'ai un peu débordé sur mon amour pour les années 60 - 50 LOL ! Je rêve d'un bal comme ça ! Et je rêve de danser avec Edward mdr . **

**Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne fin de semaine !**

PS : C'est mon plus gros chapitre de cette fiction.

**Evaa.**


	28. Chapitre 26 Holidays in Paris ?

**_U_n immense merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez écrites ! **

**_J_e suis tellement contente que cette fiction vous plaise ! **

**_J_'ai hâte d'être en grandes vacances, car je pourrais écrire les chapitres plus vite ! C'est vrai que je suis un peu lente pour ça, et je m'excuse. **

**_E_n parlant de grandes vacances, le chapitre débute :). Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : « Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. »**

**

* * *

**

Nous étions enfin en vacances, ce qui nous mettait de bonne humeur Carlie et moi lorsque nous nous levions ce matin-là. Charlie était parti pêcher avec Billy depuis le levé du soleil. Jacob allait donc nous rejoindre pour déjeuner. Il emmènerait par la suite sa copine à la Push, puis Edward venait me chercher pour que nous allions chez lui, où toute la famille y serait ainsi que les Hall.

Nous nous préparâmes pour "ressembler à des filles" selon les mots de Carlie.

« _La robe rouge, ou la verte_ ? » Me demanda Carlie depuis la chambre d'ami, puisque je me trouvais dans la salle-de-bain.

« _Ne mets surtout pas la verte, on verrait ton maillot rouge en dessous_. »

« _Tu as sûrement raison. Montre-moi ce fameux tee-shirt_ ! »

Carlie m'avait acheté un tee-shirt à Phoenix, elle m'avait précisé que c'était un souvenir de l'Arizona, car il n'y a pas beaucoup de soleil ici. Ce cadeau m'avait énormément touché. Et je devais avouer que Phoenix et le soleil me manquaient ici. Heureusement, je m'étais adaptée et Charlie se pliait en quatre pour moi.

Je sortais de la salle-de-bain, et la rejoignais dans sa chambre.

«_ J'adore_ !_ Alors, tu vas mettre ce short en jean avec, et ces petites chaussures. Exécution _! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Un véritable tyran ...

« _Tu veux ma mort _! » Répliquais-je.

Je ne mets jamais de short ... Sauf à Phoenix, mais là ce n'est plus pareil.

« _Non, je veux juste que tu puisse pour une fois être bien habillée. Bon OK, grâce à Alice, tu t'habilles beaucoup mieux qu'avant, mais toujours aussi chaste ! Nous sommes en été Bella, pas en hiver ! Mince, montre tes jambes ! Nous avons le même corps, et pourtant, le mien, je ne le cache pas !_ »

C'est vrai que nous étions faites pareil, niveau corpulence. Ca venait du côté de la famille de maman ...

« _Ok, j'ai compris_ ... » Me résignais-je.

Elle était exactement le double d'Alice, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elles s'entendaient si bien.

Pour sa part, elle ne mit aucun maquillage, mais je lui servis de poupée barbie. Nous laissâmes tomber nos cheveux sur nos épaules. Comme chaussures, je mis simplement mes Victoria grises, de la même couleur que mon dos-nu. Carlie fit une grimace, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que me retrouve à l'hôpital en fin de journée.

« _On dirait des soeurs, Belli_ !» Me fit remarquer Carlie lorsque nous nous regardâmes devant le grand miroir.

Je trouvais ce surnom ridicule, mais elle m'appelait ainsi depuis toute petite, tout comme moi je l'appelais Lili. Alors je ne disais rien.

« _Heureusement, nous ne le sommes pas_. » Riais-je.

« _Méchante _! » Fit-elle en me mettant un petit coup sur le bras.

« _Hey _! » Fit Jacob en entrant dans le salon.

Il ne prenait même plus la peine de toquer. Il entrait maintenant comme si c'était chez lui.

Depuis qu'il sortait avec ma cousine, il venait plus souvent à la maison, ce qui faisait très plaisir à Charlie car il était comme son propre fils. Pour moi, Jacob avait le même comportement qu'avant que nous nous étions mis ensemble. Un grand-frère, ou quelque chose qui s'y rapprochait.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Carlie, et l'embrassa. J'eus droit à un bisou sur la joue.

« _Edward arrive à une heure trente_. » M'apprit-il.

« _Et pourquoi es-tu au courant, alors que moi je ne le suis pas _? »

« _Parce que je suis son meilleur ami, que tu ne réponds jamais au téléphone, et que je venais à la maison des Swan._ »

Au départ, j'avais pensé qu'Edward pouvait devenir jaloux que Jacob vienne souvent à la maison, ou alors ne l'accepte pas. Mais finalement, c'est tout le contraire ; ou alors il cache très bien sa jalousie.

Je commençais à préparer la salade, pendant que Carlie mettait la table, et que Jacob s'asseyait sur une de nos chaises grinçantes.

« _Je suis si content que ce soit les vacances_. _Plus de cours, d'embrouilles, et je peux profiter de ma petite amie ! _ »

Je ris doucement de son enthousiasme, mais j'étais d'accord avec lui. Pour le moment, tout se passait à merveille. Mais plus les choses allaient bien entre Edward et moi, et plus je repensais à cette phrases : " Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. "

« _Dommage que les Cullen et les Hall partent à Paris dans une semaine. _» Soupira Carlie.

« _Dommage, en effet ..._ »

J'allais devoir me passer d'eux pendant trois semaines. Me passer de lui pendant presque un mois. J'étais certaine que ce serait les semaines les plus longues de ma petite vie !

« _T'inquiètes pas Bella, Edward t'aime._ » Me rassura Jacob.

« _Je n'ai pas trop de doutes là-dessus … Je lui fais confiance. Il va me manquer, c'est tout_. »

« _Bella Swan _! » S'écria Carlie, qui venait de s'assoir sur les genoux de son chéri. « _Aurais-tu des doutes sur son amour envers toi _? »

«_ Un tout petit peu. C'est juste que … Je le trouve irrationnel. Nous ne sommes pas pareils. Il est magnifique, riche … Enfin voilà quoi_. »

Jacob se leva, et me pris par les épaules.

« _Je ne suis pas d'accord là-dessus. Une des raisons pour laquelle j'étais jaloux d'Edward lorsque vous vous entendiez bien était que vous aviez les mêmes points communs, autant qu'en livre et musique, qu'au niveau caractère_. »

Je leur souris.

«_ Merci_. »

Une fois que nous finîmes de manger, Edward entra dans la cuisine.

«_ Depuis quand ne toquez-vous plus à la porte, monsieur Cullen_ ? » Le grondais-je gentiment après l'avoir embrassé.

«_ Depuis que mon shérif de beau-père ne se trouve plus dans cette maison_ ! _Il revient à quelle heure ?_ »

« _Dans une petite heure. _» Répondis-je.

« _Bien, nous devons y aller. _» Fit Jacob en se levant.

« _A tout à l'heure ! Ah et Bella, n'oublie pas la crème solaire, si vous contez aller à la piscine ..._ » Rajouta Carlie.

« _Lili, nous ne sommes qu'à Forks._ »

« J_e sais, mais ils ont prévu du soleil. Et ça donne l'impression d'être vraiment en vacances._ »

Je secouais de la tête, puis lui fit signe avant qu'elle ne parte avec Jacob.

«_ Je pense que pour eux-deux, ça va bien marcher. Sauf lorsqu'elle devra repartir en Arizona _... » Fit Edward en grimaçant.

Peut-être ne voulait-il pas voir son meilleur ami souffrir.

« _J'ai déjà eu une discutions là-dessus avec elle. Elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Elle doit encore rester ici pendant six mois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle verra bien au bout du sixième mois de sa venue. Je pense qu'elle va rester, enfin qu'elle voudra rester, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça_ ... »

« _Nous verrons bien. Es-tu prête _? »

« _Je le suis_ ! » Répondis-je en prenant mon sac posé sur la table du salon.

Leur maison était à une dizaine de minutes de chez moi, et en plus, le trajet était simple. Puisqu'Edward avait pris la sale habitude de conduire vite, nous y étions à peine cinq minutes après.

Edward gara sa voiture juste devant la maison des Cullen, qui m'impressionnera toujours.

Il m'ouvrit la porte, me laissa passer, et me fis signe de monter les escaliers car les Cullen étaient en haut, dans le salon. Il me suivit, et c'est avec un enthousiasme débordant qu'Esmée me prit dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour.

«_ Salut ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?_ »

« _Très bien, merci._ »

Je dis bonjour à Alice et Emmett - les Hall n'étant pas encore là.

Emmett avait ce sourire et ces yeux pétillants depuis que Rosalie était devenue sa fiancée. Il était déjà par habitude souriant, mais en ce moment, il était pire.

Edward mit son bras sur mes épaules, et ne dit toujours rien. Il était pensif. Trop pensif. Je me demandais ce qu'il lui arrivait ...

« _Edward ? Tu peux aller chercher Rose et Jazz, s'il te plait ? _» Demanda Alice. « _Oh Bella ! On va en profiter pour nous mettre en maillot de bain, et profiter de notre piscine !_ »

« _Ok !_ »

Je me levai, puis embrassai Edward. Il partit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Tu ne peux pas savoir comment mes frères sont aux anges en ce moment. _» Me sourit Alice une fois que nous étions installées sur nos chaises longues.

«_ Je devine assez bien pour Emmett._ »

« _C'est à peine s'il crie toutes les heures qu'il est fiancé ..._ »

Je rigolai, puis elle me tira par le bras pour que nous allions dans l'eau.

« _Et ne fais pas d'histoire sur le fait que l'eau soit froide. Elle est à trente degrés ! _»

« _Je n'ai rien dit !_ »

Alice plongea dans l'eau directement, et me fis signe de plonger à mon tour. Contrairement à elle, je glissais délicatement dans l'eau. En tout cas, aussi délicatement que je le pouvais !

« _Donc je disais ! Edward est vraiment heureux ... Et puis surtout depuis qu'Esmée et Carlisle ... Oh ! J'en ai trop dit ! _» S'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

« _Trop dit sur quoi ? Esmée et Carlisle quoi ?_ »

« _Tu verras bien ! C'est une surprise. _» Je grimaça. «_ Une très bonne surprise. _» Précisa-t-elle.

« _Si c'est une demande de fiançailles, je n'accepterais pas._ » Marmonnais-je.

Alice explosa de rire, se tenant les côtes.

« _Bella, je peux t'assurer que ça n'en est pas une. _»

« _Alors pourquoi ça te rend si heureuse ?_ »

«_ Parce que c'est une bonne surprise_. » Répéta-t-elle en haussant des épaules, et en faisant quelques longueurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les Hall et le reste des Cullen nous rejoignîmes, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé, tous deux en maillots de bain.

Emmett s'amusait à m'éclabousser, mais heureusement pour moi, Edward se vengea, ce qui provoqua l'éloignement de nounours. Jasper et Alice était à l'autre bout de la piscine, seuls au monde, tout comme Esmée et Carlisle.

Eux au moins allaient passer trois semaines tous ensemble, 24 heures sur 24, tandis que moi, j'allais rester à Forks, sans voir Edward. Trois semaines sans lui, trois semaines de manque, et trois semaines de m*rde.

« _Vous allez tellement me manquer ... Surtout toi._ » Soufflais-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa tendrement.

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Bella._ »

Lui manquerais-je ?

« _Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Emmett qui te manquera plutôt ?_ » Se moqua-t-il en me montrant son frère, en train de noyer Jasper.

Edward me fit un clin d'oeil, puis s'avança vers eux. Il essaya à son tour de noyer Emmett, vite aidé par Jasper.

Pendant que les gamins s'amusaient, les filles voulaient bronzer. On s'installait donc sur les chaises longues, crèmes solaires, livres, musique ... Bref, le rêve ! Je lisais Raison et Sentiments de Jane Austen, alors qu'Alice lisait le Diable s'habille en prada, et Rosalie Reviens-moi.

« _Si je serais vous, je cacherais mon livre !_ » S'écria Jasper.

Sans chercher à comprendre, je planquais mon livre, et les filles firent de même.

Je sentis de l'eau GLACEE arrivée sur mon dos, et je me levais d'un bond :

« _Emmett Thomas McCarthy Cullen !_ » S'énerva Rosalie.

«_ Sérieux, Emmett Thomas McCarthy Cullen ? Mais c'est trop nul !_ » Riais-je alors qu'il me poursuivait. Je du faire un gros effort pour ne pas glisser, mais lorsque je faillis tomber, j'emportais Emmett dans ma chute, et nous tombâmes dans l'eau.

Il me fit boire l'eau, ce qui donna :

«_ Emm' arr ... tte ... t'nant !_ »

«_ J'ai pas trop bien compris ? _»

Il me lâcha enfin, et deux bras protecteurs m'attirèrent. Edward.

« _C'est trop meugnon ! Le Edwardinouchet qui défend sa copine_ ! »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, puis m'embrassa.

« _Bisou magique ! _» Fit-il, comme si nous avions six ans.

« _Et si j'ai toujours mal, j'aurais encore le droit à un deuxième bisou magique ? _»

Derechef, il leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'exécuta.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et m'emmena sur le côté de la piscine, afin que je puisse avoir pied.

Nous parlâmes des prochaines vacances, de ce que nous allions faire, quand allions nous voir, quelles sorties prévoir ...

« _J'ai ... Quelque chose à te demander !_ »

Serait-ce la surprise avouée à moitié par Alice ?

« _Je t'écoute ... _» Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

« _Comme tu le sais, nous partons trois semaine en France. Et ne pas être pendant trois semaine avec ma copine ..._ »

Voulait-il rompre pendant ces trois semaines ? Non, ce comportement serait immature, et ne correspondrait pas avec Edward. Alors ... Allait-il rester à Forks, avec moi ?

« _Et tu vas énormément me manquer. Ce sera même pire. Ne pas savoir ce que tu fais, ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser ... Trois longues semaines ! J'en ai discuté avec Carlisle et Esmée, j'ai négocié ... Et puis lorsque je suis allée chercher Rose et Jazz, j'en ai profité pour discuter avec Charlie, aussi. Est-ce que ça te plairait de venir à Paris avec nous ? _»

«_ Oh mon dieu !_ »

« _Enfin, je ne te force pas. C'est juste que tu pourrais aisément dormir dans mon lit, il te faudrait juste payer l'avion. Et comme Rosalie et Jasper viennent aussi, toi aussi tu dois en faire partie. Car tu fais partie de la famille maintenant._ »

« _Bien sûr que je veux venir ! Je n'ai jamais beaucoup voyagé, je n'ai pas dépassé les frontières des Etats-Unis, alors la France, et Paris qui plus est ... _»

Il sourit.

« _Je pense que ce sera des vacances merveilleuses _! » Soufflais-je.

***** Départ pour Paris. **

J'avais tout : vêtements, maquillage, brosse à dent, appareil photo, ordinateur portable, CD, argent ...

Nous prenions l'avion aujourd'hui, direction la France !

Edward venait chercher mes affaires, et m'attendait dans la voiture, me laissant plus d'intimité pour les au-revoirs avec Charlie.

Durant la précédente semaine, je n'avais passé que du bon temps avec Edward. Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu les Cullen et les Hall. Sauf lors d'un après-midi, où tout le groupe s'est rejoint au stade afin qu'Angela nous donne l'album photo de cette année, qui était magnifique. Et le mardi, jeudi, vendredi, samedi et dimanche, Edward m'avait montré sa clairière. Nous écoutions tous deux de la musique, lisions, parlions ... Et nous avons aussi fait des choses pas très catholique ... Bref, j'étais heureuse comme jamais.

Même si je gardais encore l'impression que tout est trop beau pour que cela dure, je me disais que je devais profiter de l'instant présent.

Je descendais avec mon petit sac au salon. Charlie était devant sa télévision, pour ne pas changer, et regardais un vieux films Américains sur la guerre. Pas trop mon truc.

« _Bon et bien... Edward m'attend dans sa voiture. _»

« _Euh ouais, ok. Hum Bella ... J'espères que tu vas profiter de ces vacances, et euh, j'aimerais bien que tu me donnes des nouvelles au moins une fois par semaine. Surtout sois gentille avec les Cullen, car ils ont été généreux de t'inviter avec eux. Bon et bien, je crois que ce sera tout. _»

Il avait l'air gêné, et je sentais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose.

« _Euh non rien . Tiens, voici deux cent dollars_*****_ ... Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin ..._»

« _Ouah .. Merci papa ! Mais j'avais de l'argent tu sais, alors je n'en ai pas besoin. _»

« _Tu vas à Paris Bella, prends cet argent. S'il te plait. _» Rajouta-t-il.

« _Bien .._»

« _Passe de bonnes vacances. Tu vas me manquer. Et je t'aime .._ »

« _Merci papa, je t'aime aussi ! _»

Je le pris dans mes bras.

Je rejoignis Edward, qui m'attendait patiemment dans sa Volvo.

[...]

Le vol s'était très bien passé. Je m'étais retrouvée avec Alice, Rosalie et Esmée, petites discutions entre filles. J'avais plutôt l'habitude de prendre l'avion, et c'en était de même pour Alice et sa mère. Mais Rosalie ne supportait pas les vols, nous avons donc essayé de lui changer les idées - ce qui a marché.

Deux taxis étaient venus nous chercher de l'aéroport jusqu'à la maison des Cullen, et à dire vrai, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Elle était immense, et très belle. Là encore, la majeure partie des murs étaient en fait des fenêtres, ce qui éclairait un maximum l'intérieur. Chaque pièce était différente, et représentait un pays, idée d'Esmée. De la chambre d'Alice, nous pouvions voir la Tour Eiffel, et j'enviais sa chambre.

Mais celle d'Edward était tout aussi bien, excepté le fait que l'on ne voyait pas la Tour Eiffel. Je me sentais un peu gênée d'installer mes affaires dans sa pièce et dans sa salle de bain. Mais il m'avait laissé m'installer, et j'en avais profité pour prendre une bonne douche.

Puisque nous étions tous fatigués, Carlisle avait proposé de rester ici et de commander de la nourriture français, à ma plus grande joie.

Nous étions donc sur la terrasse, goûtant cette cuisine merveilleuse, sous un soleil splendide.

Alice était apparemment très satisfaite du temps, car il ne faisait pas toujours aussi beau en France. (Note : Nan, sérieux ? :P)

Esmée et Carlisle étaient partis dans le salon, nous laissant plus d'intimité ou voulant plus d'intimité.

«_ Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai aperçu par la fenêtre ..._ » Marmonna Alice.

« _Non, mais je sens que tu vas nous le dire ! _» Fit Rosalie, allongée sur une chaise longue, profitant elle aussi du soleil.

«_ Charlotte ..._ »

Edward se figea quelques secondes, puis se reprit.

« _Je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait revenir dans notre rue !_ » S'exclama Emmett.

« _Qui est Charlotte ? _» Demandais-je.

Je n'étais pas curieuse, habituellement, mais apparemment, cette personne connaissait plus particulièrement Edward, car tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui pour voir sa réaction.

«_ Mon ex._ » Lâcha Edward. « _Mais elle a tourné mal, a faillit nous foutre dans la merde, alors j'ai du la laissé et les filles se sont vengées. _»

Il avait l'air si nerveux que je pensais qu'elle était bien plus que ce qu'il voulait me faire croire. Je ne répondis rien, il avait un passé, j'avais un passé ... Mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle était très importante, et que personne ne l'aimait beaucoup. Je poserai mes questions plus tard.

Le soir, je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward, souriant à la simple pensée du lendemain et des trois semaines à venir.

* * *

*** Deux cent dollars américains font à peu près 167,8 euros.**

**_O_ui, je l'avoue, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'imagination pour ce chapitre, qui est avant tout un chapitre de passage entre le précédent, et le suivant !**

**_A_lors qui est Charlotte, et qu'a-t-elle pu bien faire ? Que va-t-il se passer lors du prochain chapitre ? (On se croirait dans une série TV lol !)**

**_A_ussi, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster souvent car c'est bientôt le brevet, et il va falloir que je me mette à réviser ! Je souhaite d'ailleurs à tous les troisièmes une bonne révision, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui vont passer le bac !**

**_E_t courage, c'est bientôt les vacances ^^ !**

**_E_vaa.**


	29. Chapitre 27 Blondasse & co

**_329 reviews ! C'est beaucoup plus que ce que je ne pouvais espérer ! Ce n'est peut-être rien pour vous, mais ça me fait énormément plaisir !_**

**_(Ainsi que 17 reviews pour le précédent chapitre)_**

**_J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre car d'une part je suis partie en vacances, d'autre part j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'inspiration, et pour finir, je suis en train de lire des tas de fictions sur les Maraudeurs ( Harry Potter ). _**

**Rajout : Les vacances sont revenues, donc je vais me consacrer à l'écriture de mes fictions !**

**Puisque j'ai des mois (enfin deux) de retard, je me suis empressée d'écrire celui-là. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est aussi court, et j'espère que vous allez me pardonnez ! Ce chapitre est une sorte d'intermédiaire entre le précédent et le suivant. Vous aurez enfin les explications.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, malgré sa taille !**

**_Je vous laisse enfin lire ce chapitreeeee ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : « _Charlotte, qu'est-ce que tu fais là pétasse_ ? »**

* * *

-_ Il faut qu'on parle_, lâchais-je enfin à mes cinq amis.

Tous soupirèrent, ils s'étaient attendus à ce que je leur demande une explication au sujet de cette Charlotte

Au départ, je m'étais promis d'attendre qu'Edward m'en parle de lui-même, mais il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, du moins pas devant moi. Edward paraissait vraiment anxieux, ce qui m'inquiétait. Lorsque je les laissais tous les cinq, pour me préparer ou autre, je savais qu'ils avaient une conversation assez sérieuse sur elle. Ou du moins, dès que je revenais ils cessèrent toutes conversations, et je n'étais pas assez narcissique pour croire que j'étais le centre du monde.

- _Je sais que tu as un passé Edward, je respecte ça ! Mais cette histoire a l'air vraiment importante, et cette fille se trouve à Paris en même que nous y sommes. Donc, au risque de la croiser, je veux savoir qui elle est._

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe de stress.

Je passais mes jambes sous mes fesses, assise confortablement dans le canapé. C'était mieux pour moi, car je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre.

-_ Son nom est Charlotte Sheridan, tu ne la connais peut-être pas mais cette fille est une mannequin britannique, une des plus connues du moment. Nous l'avons connu à Paris l'année dernière. Elle parlait anglais, nous parlions américain ! On a donc fait connaissance. Les filles se sont tout de suite attachées à elle._

-_ Comprends Bella qu'elle sait comment attirer l'attention, comment envoûter les personnes, elle a un tel charisme, et elle sait mentir à la perfection. Pire encore, elle est la reine du chantage. Mais ça, nous ne l'avons su que beaucoup plus tard_, m'appris Alice.

Rosalie eut un geste de mépris, et Emmett l'embrassa sur la joue.

- _Elle était riche et connue, elle pouvait donc nous emmener dans tous les grands endroits de la capitale française ! Je suis ... sorti avec, la trouvant exceptionnelle. Malheureusement, j'ai vite compris qu'elle se droguait et qu'elle abusait de l'alcool. Elle m'a fait une promesse comme quoi elle ne toucherait plus jamais à ses saloperies et comme un idiot je l'ai cru._

-_ Mais elle a replongé_ ! S'exclama Rosalie. _Madame la mannequine ne cherchait juste que des personnes avec qui s'éclater ! Edward était un passe-temps, un petit Américain dans Paris, le bonheur ! Nous les pauvres connes avec qui elle faisait son shooopping ! On aurait du voir clair dans son jeu, mais crois-moi, cette fille sait être très persuasive quand elle veut. Elle avait mit quelque chose dans mon verre un soir ... Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrivait mais j'ai ... partagé ses délires. Elle a invité des garçons pas très ... commodes de Paris. Apparemment il se serait passé quelque chose entre un certain Thomas et moi. Je n'en ai jamais eu la preuve. Je lui ai donc dit que j'allais tout raconter à Edward, et elle m'a fait chanter. Si je racontais tout aux autres, elle irait raconter à Emmett ce que j'ai réellement fait cette nuit là : je l'ai trompé. Je n'étais tellement pas bien en rentrant, et Emmett était tellement inquiet que je lui ai tout raconté._

- _Je suis parti du principe qu'il ne s'était peut-être rien passé durant cette fameuse nuit, tout ce que j'ai retenu c'est qu'elle a osé droguer Rose sans son consentement._

- _Mais il n'y a pas eu que ça, je me trompe _? Leur demandais-je.

- _En plus de tromper Edward, elle avait caché plein de drogue dans les appartements d'Esmé et Carlisle. Elle pensait venir les chercher lorsqu'elle reverrait Edward. Dommage pour elle, Esmé les a trouvé et les a foutu dans les toilettes ! Elle nous a demandé une explication, évidemment on lui a tout raconté. Pour elle, ça ne pouvait être de la faute de cette fille et il fallait absolument l'aider. Notre mère n'arrive jamais à voir le mal chez une personne !_ Marmonna Alice. _On l'a donc forcé à aller dans un centre de désintox en Angleterre._

- _Comment ?_

- _On a usé de ses ruses, le chantage. Nous avions des milliers de preuves que ce soit photos, vidéos, ou même témoins à donner à la presse. Elle venait de perdre son copain et ses amis. Et puis il y avait ses parents._

- _Maintenant tu sais tout_ ... Fit Edward.

Je restais un moment silencieuse. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça pouvait être ça, son histoire. Ancienne mannequine droguée, une personne non fréquentable qui avait abusé les Cullen et les Hale. Avant même de la connaître, elle me répugnait.

- _Et si vous la croisez ?_

- _On l'ignorera !_

J'acquiesçais.

- _Merci de me faire assez confiance pour me raconter tout ça .._

-_ Il n'y a pas que de la confiance. On voudrait que tu fasses vraiment attention à cette fille perverse !_

-_ C'est promis !_

Je soupirais, puis embrassais Edward qui était comme figé. Il ne réagit pas vraiment. Génial.

J'étais heureuse d'un côté de savoir tout. Ils me faisaient confiance, je connaissais un peu mieux leur passé, et je savais qu'au moins Edward n'était responsable en rien dans cette affaire, ce qui me rassurait. Mais voir la réaction d'Edward, ou plutôt sa non-réaction, m'inquiétait.

-_ Je pense que la seule manière d'égayer un peu notre journée est de faire du shopping ! _

- _Alice ... _

Seul Jasper avait de l'emprise.

-_ Et bien au moins se promener dans Paris !_

J'étais d'accord avec elle, il fallait absolument que nous nous changions les idées.

Et Edward n'avait toujours aucune réaction, et je crois, ne pas être la seule à s'inquiéter.

- _Et si vous me montrez les quartiers les plus riches ? _

Changer de conversation était la meilleure chose à faire.

- _Bonne idée ! Alors en plus il y a beaucoup de magasin de grand créateur, tu vas voir tu vas adorer. En plus ..._

Et voilà Alice qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

Edward n'avait toujours pas de réaction, son regard dirigé vers la fenêtre et sa vue sur les Champs Elysées.

Jasper qui faisait mine d'écouter sa copine, mais je savais très bien qu'il n'écoutait plus la conversation depuis un moment déjà.

Emmett monta le volume de la TV, il avait mit la chaine anglaise BBC2.

Quant à Rosalie :

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Edward. Je pense que durant cette année il a tout fait pour enterrer cette histoire, et ne plus y repenser. Il a eu des idées stupides pour essayer d'oublier, comme sortir avec Tanya par exemple ! Alors voilà que nous venons d'en parler, et il se rend compte que non, ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Il va bientôt sortir de sa torpeur !_

Et dire qu'au début, Rose et moi ne nous entendions pas ! Qui l'eut cru ?

- _Non Alice, je n'entrerais pas dans ce magasin Chanel _! Marmonnais-je pour la seconde fois.

- _Très bien j'ai compris, Rose, viens avec moi_ ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- _Et si nous allions manger une glace_ ? Proposa Emmett._ Au lieu que nous quatre restons dehors à vous attendre._

Dans ce magasin, il ne fallait y entrer que deux par deux, pathétique. On était surveillé de près, et en plus, Alice ne comptait rien y acheter. Tout mon argent ne suffirait même pas à acheter une chaussette Chanel !

-_ Je vois que tout le monde est contre moi, génial ! Allons manger cette glace ! Et j'espère qu'elle sera infecte !_

Je lâchais un petit rire. Alice et sa mauvaise foi, c'était toute une histoire !

Evidemment, en arrivant, ce fut la première à demander un glace cerise chocolat avec de la chantilly.

Nous décidâmes par la suite d'aller dans les boutiques de souvenirs, où j'acheta une carte postale pour mon père, ainsi qu'un porte-clef avec la tour Eiffel pour ma cousine. Les filles et moi nous achetâmes un tee-shirt I love Paris, et nous obligeâmes les garçons à porter un tee-shirt avec notre prénom écrit dessus. Nous, jalouses ? Non, juste possessives !

J'achetais le même pour Jacob avec écrit dessus Carlie, évidemment.

Alice nous bombardait de photos, et obligeait d'ailleurs Jasper à en prendre aussi ! Elle était complètement surexcitée, et je ne serais pas surprise si plus tard elle m'apprenait qu'elle allait s'installer dans la capitale avec Jasper !

Après cette longue après-midi nous décidâmes enfin de rentrer au Loft, pour ne pas inquiéter Esmé et Carlisle.

Nous étions au début des Champs-Elysées, chaque couple main dans la main.

Les garçons parlaient football, et nous parlions musique. Les Beatles, évidemment.

- _Revolver est le meilleur album que la Terre ai pu avoir_ ! S'écria Alice.

- _Non non non ! SGT Peppers est le meilleur ! _

-_ Bella ? Lequel _? M'interrogea Alice.

Avec un tel regard, elle voulait apparemment que je lui donne raison sinon je mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances !

- _Tiens tiens, une nouvelle venue. Ne serait-ce pas ta nouvelle proie Edward_ ? Fit une voix derrière nous.

Edward se raidit, mais se retourna.

- _Charlotte, qu'est-ce que tu fais là pétasse_ ? S'énerva Rosalie.

Sans que Rose ne le dise, jamais tout de suite deviné à qui nous avions à faire.

- _En fait depuis que je suis sortie de ma, comment dire, prison, je me suis permise un petit voyage dans ma ville préférée. _

-_ Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais ! _Rajouta Alice.

- _J'en suis tout à fait consciente, et je le regrette vraiment. Je tiens tout particulièrement à m'excuser pour Rosalie et Edward. J'ai changé depuis, et grâce à vous._

-_ C'est quoi ce plan ? _

Alice était méfiante, et se serrait contre Jasper. Rosalie était rouge de colère, Emmett avait des révolvers à la place des yeux, et Edward s'était statufié.

- _Il n'y a aucun plan. Salut, je m'appelle Charlotte ! Et toi ?_

- _Bella_, lui appris-je d'un ton dédaigneux et froid.

- _Enchantée ! Je vois que tu es au courant de l'affaire. Mais t'ont-ils dit qu'ils ont voulu eux-aussi goûter à cette merde ?_

-_ Charlotte, tu pars immédiatement. Je ne comprends même pas comment as-tu pu oser t'adresser à nous. Dégage ! _Cracha Edward.

M'auraient-ils menti ? Je me souviens qu'Emmett avait dit que cette fille avait drogué Rosalie sans son consentement, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils y avaient goûté. Au fond, je ne l'aurais pas mal pris s'ils me l'avaient avoué en toute honnêteté. Mais me mentir ou me le cacher .. Et puis, peut-être racontait-elle des conneries ! Mais si elle n'est pas stupide, elle n'aurait pas osé mentir devant eux ..

- _On se calme Edychou ! Je vais pas la manger ta copine ! _

_- Non, mais la faire violer, ça c'est dans tes cordes ! _

Ca c'était mauvais. Rosalie commençait à s'énerver, ce qui était généralement une très mauvaise chose. Elle me faisait toujours peur, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait comme ça.

- _Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était dégueulasse, horrible. Mais depuis que je suis allée dans ce .. centre, j'ai vraiment changé. J'aimerais tellement que vous me croyez ! Mais bon, je n'ai que ce que je mérite, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous découvrirez avant la fin de ce voyage la vraie Charlotte .._

_- La vraie Charlotte, on l'a déjà découverte ! Alors salut, pétasse ! _

Elle eut l'air triste et peinée, mais se rangea sur le côté pour nous laisser passer, la tête baissée. Elle n'avait pas l'air si méchante que ça. Et peut-être avait-elle vraiment changer. Mais si elle était aussi gentille que ça, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient été aussi dégoûtés par sa simple présence.

Et puis je ne la connaissais pas, et c'était une ex d'Edward. Rien que cette dernière chose devrait me pousser à la détester !

- _Je suis désolé Bella, je ne pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait à Paris _.. Commença à s'excuser Edward.

Je l'embrassais chastement, pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'il n'avait pas à culpabiliser. Si si, nous pouvons faire comprendre tout ça rien que par un baiser !

-_ En espérant que nous n'allons plus la recroiser ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais embrassé et l'avais pris dans tes bras .. Ne gâchons pas nos merveilleuses vacances à cause de cette blondasse_ ! M'exclamais-je.

- _Bien dit Bella_, approuva Alice. Je me demande juste combien de temps elle va rester .. Mais profitons ! Cette année, nous sommes tous réunis mes chéris, alors ça va être la fêêêêêêêêête !

- _Evite de nous appeler tes chéris et ça sera la fête_ ! Rétorqua Emmett, amusé par son enthousiasme.

- _Comment ça ? Tu es hétéro Emmett ? _Fit semblant d'être surprise ma belle-soeur.

"Hé" s'exclama Rose en la frappant sur l'épaule.

- _Désolé de te décevoir, mais oui ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai une magnifique fiancée_ ! Fit-il en chuchotant, bien que tout le monde l'entendit.

Rosalie rougit, ce qui était rare, mais sauta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser comme jamais.

- _Au risque de me répéter, et Dieu sait combien de fois je vous ai sorti cette phrase, mais il y a des chambres pour ça_ ! S'exclama Jasper.

- _Ce que tu peux être prude petit frère !_

- _Petit frère de cinq minutes !_

- _De vrais gamins_, commenta Alice.

- _C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !_

Nous rentrâmes au Loft dans la joie et la bonne humeur, oubliant parfaitement -ou presque- l'épisode Charlotte. Finalement, elle n'allait peut-être pas gâcher nos vacances en France. En tout cas, vive Paris !

* * *

Je remercie ENORMEMENT **The Hind In The Forrest ** pour tous ses conseils ! Je vais évidemment répondre à ses messages dès que j'ai un peu plus de temps sur mon ordinateur .. Alors encore un grand merci pour ses idées !

Evaa


End file.
